Final Fantasy X 3: A Traveller's Tale
by ReTsU-SaMa
Summary: Un extraño es encontrado en las playas de Besaid...¿podrán Yuna y su grupo ayudarlo a recordar su pasado? ¿cuál es su relación con el nuevo y desconocido peligro que amenaza Spira? Crossover de Final Fantasy X-2, Chaos Legion y Devil May Cry
1. Chapter 1: El extraño

Aclaraciones del autor: durante la historia verán palabras respectivas a los diversos juegos que están en ingles y notaran que los signos de interrogación y exclamación están incompletos. No es así, es solo que jugué tantos RPG's en ingles que ya se me pegó hasta su gramática:-P

"" implica diálogos

implica pensamientos

Ah, para ubicarlos mejor, la historia se sitúa un año después del final de Final Fantasy X-2, un año después del final de Chaos Legion y un año antes del comienzo de Devil May Cry 1.

Los derechos sobre los personajes de Final Fantasy X-2 son propiedad de Square-Enix y los personajes de Chaos Legion y Devil May Cry son propiedad de Capcom. ¡Asi que nada de demandas please:-P

¡Los personajes originales son propiedad mia y de nadie mas¡Muahahahaha! o

Bueno, sin mas que agregar¡disfruten de Final Fantasy X-3: A Traveller's Tale! (Ah, un ultimo consejo: la historia se vuelve mas entretenida si la lees escuchando el soundtrack de estos fantásticos juegos).

Capitulo 1: el extraño

Sieg: "Uh...mi cabeza...que paso?"

Sieg se levanto de una cama en la que estaba tendido. Observo que estaba en lo que parecía la habitación de una carpa con otras camas al lado. Sieg pudo escuchar unas voces de afuera, sabia que eran 2 mujeres por el tono de voz.

Voz 1: "Todavía no ha despertado?"

Voz 2: "No, sigue tal y como lo encontraron."

Voz 1: "Uf! Despertara alguna vez?"

Voz 2: "Quien sabe..."

Voz 1: "Bueno, puedo ver como esta?"

Voz 2: "Si quieres...pero no creo que vaya a reaccionar."

Voz 1: "Oh, no importa."

Poco después entro en la habitación una chica rubia de cabello largo y arreglado de una forma muy casual con una banda en la frente y en su cuello llevaba enroscada una bufanda naranja y amarilla. Vestía un braciere amarillo y una muy corta minifalda verde oscuro con un cinturón con varios bolsillos. Vestía unas botas cortas.

Chica 1: "Oh! Despertaste! Paine! Ven a ver!"

Otra chica de cabello plateado entro a la habitación, vestía ropa completamente de cuero ligeramente tachonados en el top. La chica lo observo silenciosa. Sieg miro callado a las dos. La rubia se acerco al lado de Sieg.

Chica 1: "Hola! Mi nombre es Rikku, encantada de conocerte!"

Chica 2: "Paine, un placer."

Rikku: "Y tu? Como te llamas?"

Sieg: "Sieg...Sieg Wahrheit..."

Rikku: "Que extraño nombre! No eres de por aquí."

Sieg: "...Donde estoy?"

Rikku: "Esto es la aldea Besaid, Isla Besaid para ser exacta."

Sieg: "...Ah..."

Paine: "Iré a buscar a Yuna."

Rikku: "Ok."

Paine salió de la habitación dejando a Rikku con Sieg.

Rikku: "Bueno, dime Sieg, puedes levantarte?"

Sieg se incorporo de la cama y se paro frente a Rikku.

Rikku: "Bueno, considerare eso como una respuesta. Ponte tus zapatos y saldremos afuera."

Sieg: "Como llegue aquí?..." Dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

Rikku: "No lo sabemos, te encontramos tirado inconsciente en la playa un día hace una semana y desde entonces dormiste hasta hoy. Ah, por cierto, tu gabardina esta colgada en la entrada. Vamos afuera así conoces la aldea."

Sieg: "Bien..."

Sieg y Rikku salieron por la puerta luego de que Sieg se pusiera su gabardina.

Rikku: "Ah, aquí esta tu espada." Dijo entregándosela.

Sieg tomo la espada y la ato a su cinturón, luego salieron fuera de la tienda. El lugar era una aldea pequeña con una gran estructura al fondo y la aldea era rodeada por un bosque tropical, la gente iba y venia, algunos conversaban y otros llevaban cosas de una tienda a la otra. En eso 2 personas se le acercaron a Sieg y Rikku: uno era un chico rubio de ojos azules y cabello corto, vestía ropas muy extrañas. La otra era una chica de cabello castaño corto con una cola de caballo bastante larga. Vestía botas negras un mini-jean y un top blanco muy escotado con una capucha rosada detrás. En la parte superior del Abdomen tenía un tatuaje muy extraño. La primera en hablar fue la chica.

Chica: "Hola! Por fin despiertas, estuviste muchos días inconsciente. Mi nombre es Yuna, y tu eres?..."

Sieg: "Sieg..."

Chica: "Como te decía, mi nombre es Yuna, es un placer conocerte y el es Tidus."

El chico rubio le extendió la mano.

Tidus: "Mucho gusto!"

Sieg quedo inmóvil mirando a Tidus. Este comprendió y retiro la mano.

Tidus: "Vaya...eres un poco duro...no?"

Sieg: "..."

Sieg decidió ir al grano y se dirigió a Yuna...

Sieg: "Como llegue aquí?"

Yuna: "No lo sabemos, hace 7 días te encontramos tirado en la playa. No sabes de donde vienes?"

Sieg: "No..."

Rikku: "No recuerdas nada?

Sieg: "Solo unas pocas palabras...Orden de Santa Overía...Caballero oscuro de las 3 estatuas...legión...Siela...Delacroix..." Sieg silenció unos segundos, luego meneó la cabeza de lado a lado "...no puedo recordar nada mas."

Tidus: "No puedes hacer mucho con eso..."

Sieg: "..."

Rikku miro al pensativo Sieg, luego se giro hacia Yuna.

Rikku: "Oye Yunie, por que no lo tenemos como huésped por un tiempo en Besaid mientras recuerda?"

Yuna asintió.

Yuna: "Claro, puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo necesites."

Tidus: "Puedes usar la tienda de los cruzados como tu lugar, es aquella tienda de la que saliste."

Sieg: "Gracias..."

Rikku: "Ya que vas a quedarte es mejor que te muestre el lugar. Ven, ven conmigo Sieg." Dijo jalándolo del brazo. Tidus se extraño por el comportamiento de ella.

Tidus: "desde cuando es tan amigable con gente recién conocida?"

Yuna: "Se comporta así cuando le agrada la persona." Dijo viendo como Sieg era arrastrado por Rikku dentro de la tienda de ítems.

Rikku: "...Y esta es el armería...mira! Este es un brazalete muy bonito, esta re-fashion! siempre lo quise pero no esta a la venta..."

Sieg: "Oye..."

Rikku: "Que pasa?"

Sieg: "...Por que me muestras todo esto?..."

Rikku: "Por que quiero que me conozcas mas." Dijo sonriendo.

Sieg: "Pero..."

Rikku: "Oh vamos! No seas tan malo! Además no conoces Besaid, me equivoco?"

Sieg: "..."

Rikku: "Entonces ven conmigo!" Dijo tomando el brazo y arrastrando a Sieg.

Durante todo el día Rikku disfrutaba mostrándole a Sieg la aldea y la isla. Sieg en cambio la seguia con una expresion mas amarga que un limon, pero sin embargo se sentía curioso por la conducta de la joven. Así el día paso volando, para el anochecer ya habían recorrido toda la isla. Ya en la aldea, a la noche...

Tidus: "Que delicioso esta esto!" dijo llevándose otro trozo de pescado a la boca. Yuna Tidus, Rikku y Sieg habían sido invitados por Wakka y Lulu a cenar. Todos disfrutaban la cena charlando y riendo...bueno...todos menos Sieg.

Wakka: "Claro! Como va a ser mas fresco si lo saque hace dos horas."

Lulu: "Wakka, no es necesario que todos lo sepamos." Dijo mientras le daba un poco de puré de frutas al pequeño Vidina.

Tidus: "De todos modos no hay forma de conseguir algo así dos horas antes de la cena."

Rikku: "Es verdad, el pescado que trajo Tidus el otro día era tan pequeño qu..."

No pudo continuar porque Tidus le tapo la boca. Todos rieron, a excepción de Sieg.

Yuna: "Oye Sieg, no has dicho una sola palabra desde que entraste, pasa algo?"

Sieg: "En absoluto."

Wakka: "Oye, si quieres puedes decir lo que quieras, estamos en confianza."

Sieg: "Gracias, pero preferiría no hacerlo...necesito tomar aire...con su permiso."

Sieg se levanto e hizo una respetuosa y pequeña reverencia y salió de la tienda. Rikku se levanto para seguirlo, pero Tidus la detuvo.

Rikku: "Que haces?"

Tidus: "Quiere estar solo para pensar...fue un día muy raro para el, déjalo que vaya a meditar un poco."

Rikku se tranquilizo un poco después de escuchar eso.

Lulu: "Como es que sabes eso?"

Tidus: "Porque yo me sentí igual la primera vez que llegue a Spira."

Tidus no podía estar mas acertado, Sieg caminaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día...este mundo era extraño...tantas cosas le revoloteaban en la cabeza, pero de algo estaba seguro...ese no era su mundo...pero si eso era correcto...como demonios había terminado ahí?  
Sieg vago sin rumbo por la isla hasta que se encontró cerca de los peñascos de la playa, miro por unos instantes el cielo abundantemente estrellado, era una noche espléndida. De repente un grito de auxilio lo saco de su trance.  
Sieg bajo los peñascos y llego a la playa, allí encontró una joven que era rodeada por unos extraños monstruos, unos de estos eran aves, los otros eran unas bestias verdes humanoides con cabezas largas, taparrabos hechos de jirones de tela y una larga cuchilla atada a la muñeca...los mismos que había enfrentado en lo que el recordaba como su mundo...  
Sieg saco su espada, en cuanto lo hizo esta se cubrió de una energía azul. Los monstruos se percataron de esta presencia y algunos de estos atacaron a Sieg, este los derrotaba con gran facilidad. Sieg se percato que las aves monstruosas liberaban unas extrañas motas de luz que salían de su cuerpo dejando una estela arcoiris.  
Desgraciadamente, eran demasiados monstruos para Sieg, parecía que por cada uno que mataba salían dos. Sieg podía escuchar una voz en su cabeza que lo llamaba.

Voz: "Legionator...nosotros podemos ayudarte..."

Sieg no podía dejar de dar espadazos y defenderse de las cuchillas de las bestias humanoides...pero aun así pudo focalizar su mente.

Sieg: "Quienes son ustedes? Que hacen en mi cabeza?"

Voz: "Somos aliados del caos...aliados de los Legionators de las estatuas oscuras...las legiones...invócanos y vencerás!..."

Sieg: "Pero como lo hago?"

Voz: "Usa el bracero de las estatuas oscuras...el es la clave..."

Sieg recordó su bracera con las gemas incrustadas...esas gemas...Claro! esos eran los emblemas! Ahora empezaba a aclarársele el asunto!  
Sieg cerro el puño en su mano izquierda y golpeo el suelo. Luego de un breve destello, aparecieron rodeándolo en circulo seis espectros armados de espadas. Estos espectros eran de un color azul oscuro, con unos símbolos en la espalda. Estaban suspendidos en el aire, con una flama azul en lugar de sus pies. Estos estaban rodeando a Sieg en una muralla viviente, acuchillando a toda criatura que se acercara.  
Sieg observo que su espada ya no estaba cubierta por la energía azul, en cambio la bracera estaba cubierta de un fuego rojo y negro que no quemaba. Sieg recordó acerca de esto rápidamente.

Sieg: "Muy bien legiones, ataquen!"

Los fuegos en los pies de las legiones cambiaron de azul a amarillo y rojo y comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos.  
Entre espadazo y espadazo, Sieg y las legiones pronto acabaron con todos los monstruos, algunas de las aves escaparon para no ser destruidas, pero no había quedado ningún monstruo ahí. La muchacha salió de su escondite y miro a su salvador un poco asustada por la apariencia de las legiones.

Chica: "G-gracias...por salvarme..."

Sieg alzo el brazo, luego la llama de la bracera se apago y las legiones se consumieron en un fuego rápido y desaparecieron.

Sieg: "De nada."

Sieg vio que la chica observaba algo detrás de el, se volteo y encontró a Yuna, Tidus, Rikku y Wakka seguidos por media aldea de Besaid con antorchas. Todos observaron a Sieg fijamente. Este no respondía.

Chica: "Mama!"

La chica fue corriendo hacia el grupo para encontrar a su madre, quien la recibió casi llorando…  
Sieg camino hacia el grupo, todos se le acercaron y lo vitorearon.

Rikku: "Sieg! La salvaste tu solo?! Eres increíble!"

Sieg: "Eh?"

Tidus: "claro que si! Eres un héroe hombre!."

Yuna: "Esa invocación fue impresionante Sieg! Eres un summoner?"

Sieg: "Un que?"

Yuna, Tidus y Rikku se miraron extrañados...entre los hurras y los demás no era muy posible poder pensar algo. Sieg, entendió la situación.

Sieg: "No puedo decirles nada con este ruido, pregúntenme después, cuando haya menos gente."

Los 4 asintieron mientras la muchedumbre llevaba a Sieg de vuelta a la aldea.

Ya allí, la gente ya se encontraba celebrando la llegada de un nuevo summoner, en el centro de la aldea se había encendido una fogata inmensa y muchos bailaban a su alrededor. Rikku tuvo la idea de llevar a Sieg a bailar con ella. Cuando llego allí se dio cuenta que no era la primera...Sieg no estaba solo, estaba rodeado por una muchedumbre de chicas invitándolo a bailar, Sieg se veía confundido y al parecer no tenia idea de como escapar al acoso. Rikku resoplo enfadada y tomo a Sieg del brazo y lo llevo a bailar con el ante la protesta del resto de las jóvenes.

Sieg: "Uf...Gracias."

Rikku: "No hay de que...aunque tal vez preferirías quedarte con tu grupo de admiradoras..."

Sieg: "Q-Que dices? Yo no les pedí que me acosaran."

Rikku: "No importa...Pero no mas coqueteo eh?" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sieg: "Uh? Y por q..." no pudo terminar la frase porque habían comenzado a bailar.

Yuna observaba a Rikku y Sieg. Tidus reía sonoramente.

Tidus: "Ja ja ja! Rikku acaba de atar a Sieg con correa."

Yuna: "Tidus! No seas así."

Tidus: "Ok, ok..." dijo riéndose para adentro.

Yuna: "Bien, ahora ven, vamos a bailar."

Tidus: "Que? Pero yo..."

No pudo decir nada mas porque Yuna ya lo había llevado a la ronda frente al fogón.

Wakka: "Ja ja! Mira quien estaba atado!"

Entre baile y risas, la noche paso volando...

Continuara….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Bueno, ahi tienen el primer capitulo! que les parecio? por favor dejen sus reviews y diganmelo, gracias! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! o

ReTsU-SaMa


	2. Chapter 2: Asalto a la aldea Besaid

Asalto a la aldea Besaid

Ya al día siguiente, en la aldea se observaba a un anciano que venia del templo corriendo hacia lo de Yuna. Esta estaba justamente saliendo de su tienda, cuando...

Anciano: "Milady summoner! Tenemos un problema enorme!"

Yuna: "Que ocurre?"

Anciano: "Es sobre su amigo, el summoner del que celebraron ayer."

Yuna: "Que hay con el? Es un summoner."

Anciano: "Justamente, todo lo contrario. Lamento informarle, milady summoner, que estamos en presencia de un "dark summoner"."

Yuna se sobresalto, Tidus no entendió nada.

Tidus: "Dark Summoner"? Que es eso?"

Yuna hizo silencio. El anciano se adelanto.

Anciano: "Te lo contare joven, escucha...Hace cientos de años, durante la guerra Zanarkand-Bevelle, los summoners comenzaron a luchar por el lado de Zanarkand. A medida del progreso de esta, surgieron dos posturas entre los summoners: unos creían que los aeons eran criaturas que se podían invocar canalizando la energía por un médium que se sacrificara, pero que viviera en el aeon. Otros creían que creando un emblema embebido de energía oscura que actuara como médium masivo se podrían invocar un numero indeterminado de aeons, manteniéndolos existentes en este plano usando su energía espiritual.  
El problema surgió en que estos últimos consideraban a estas almas como unos soldados o "legiones" y creían que podían usarlas para cualquier deseo más que solo para una lucha. Esto los llevo a enfrentarse con los otros summoners, quienes creían que luego de las batallas se debería dejar a los aeons en paz y no llamarlos a menos de que otra guerra surgiera. Durante la tregua con Bevelle, los "Legionators" como se hacían llamar los summoners de los emblemas, se enfrentaron a los summoners en una batalla. Tras varios días de lucha, los summoners ganaron, rebautizaron a estos summoners como renegados y exiliaron a los "Dark Summoners" de Zanarkand y los persiguieron por toda Spira. Para huir de la persecución, usaron un antiguo portal mágico para huir a otro mundo. Pero estos dejaron constancia en un mensaje que su legado continuaría y que algún día tomarían venganza de todos los summoners por lo ocurrido. Nunca se supo de la ubicación de el portal o como se lo hizo funcionar."

Tidus: "Insinúas que Sieg es un Legionator y que volvió para vengarse?"

Anciano: "Es lo mas factible. Aquellos espíritus que invoco ayer son las Legiones de la Culpa."

Tidus: "Hum...entonces cada una de las legiones representa un pecado?"

Anciano: "Exacto. Por eso no es recomendable confiar en el."

Yuna: "mmm...no creo que sea así..." dijo Yuna pensativa.

En eso llego Rikku y se encontró con Tidus y Yuna.

Rikku: "Buenos días Yunie! Buenos días Tidus!"

Yuna: "Hola Rikku, buen día." Dijo volteando hacia su prima.

Tidus: "días!"

Rikku: "Que aire pesado se respira aquí! que pasa?"

Yuna: "Bueno, veras..."

Yuna le contó a Rikku de lo que recién habían enterado. Rikku se molesto con esto.

Rikku: "Mentira! Sieg no es un summoner malvado o algo así, no lo creo!"

Tidus: "Pero Rikku, tu lo oíste, yo también quiero confiar en el, pero no sabemos de lo que sea capaz."

Rikku: "Pero si perdió la memoria! Además, si fuera un summoner malvado hubiera salvado a la chica ayer?"

Anciano: "Exactamente eso: tiene amnesia. Quien sabe lo que haga si recupera la memoria..."

Sieg llego a la conversación. El anciano se adelanto.

Anciano: "Legionator: que buscas en esta villa?"

Sieg: "No se de que me habla..."

Sieg: "Tu eres un summoner oscuro, por favor, aléjate de nuestra villa."

Al oír esto, Rikku se enojo mucho.

Rikku: "COMO DIJO?! Salvo a una aldeana y lo recompensan así?!"

Anciano: "Lo siento pequeña, no es mi decisión solamente."

Rikku: "Yunie...tu si le crees a Sieg, cierto?" dijo suplicante.

Yuna: "Claro que si Rikku. Pero no soy yo la que quiere que se vaya."

Rikku: "..." Rikku miro hacia abajo algo decepcionada.

Sieg: "No te molestes..."

Rikku miro a Sieg. Este hizo un gesto de negación.

Sieg: "Iré a caminar un poco, luego iré por mis cosas."

Rikku: "Espera Sieg, voy contigo."

Yuna sentía algo de amargura al igual que Tidus. Ambos fueron hacia el templo.

Mientras tanto, luego de 1 hora, Sieg y Rikku daban un paseo por los alrededores del lago Besaid. Rikku miraba a Sieg, este no volteaba y seguía caminando. En un momento se detuvo a mirar el lago. En ese momento, Rikku decidió romper el hielo.

Rikku: "Sieg, es cierto eso? Es cierto que tu eres un Legionator?"

Sieg: "Si, lo soy."

Rikku: "..."

Sieg: "Pero es no implica que busque venganza sobre alguien o que mate por deporte."

Rikku: "Que vas a hacer entonces?"

Sieg: "No tengo interés en un conflicto con la aldea. Seguiré viajando e intentare recordar sobre mi pasado."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

Rikku: "Ya se que haré! Iré contigo!"

Sieg: "No, no puedes."

Rikku: "Vamos! Yo puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, además..."

Sieg: "Además que?"

Rikku: "Como piensas irte de la isla sin un medio de transporte?"

Sieg: "..." el silencio de Sieg demostraba su derrota.

Rikku: "Prénsalo, la única persona que posee una nave lo suficientemente rápida y poderosa somos los Gullwings. Además podríamos asistirte con material tecnológico y otras chucherias. Que dices?"

Sieg: "Bien, haz como quieras." Dijo un poco molesto por haber perdido.

Rikku: "Siii!!!! Sabia que accederías!"

Sieg: "..."

Rikku: "Bien...creo que ahora debem..."

En eso se escucharon gritos de la aldea.

Rikku: "La aldea! Que paso?!"

Sieg: "Algo ha ocurrido! vamos!"

Cuando Sieg y Rikku llegaron, encontraron una escena devastadora, varios espíritus con forma de humanoides musculosos atacaban a los aldeanos. Algunos de estos yacían ensangrentados en el suelo, obviamente muertos. Estos espíritus recordaban a las legiones por sus pies de fuego. Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka y Lulu combatían contra algunos de estos espíritus a fin de evitar la matanza.

Rikku: "Que son esas cosas?" dijo Rikku horrorizada

Sieg: "La Legión del Odio! Pero como puede ser que estén aquí?"

?????: "Ah, eso es porque yo los invoque."

Sieg y Rikku voltearon a ver a un joven de cabello rubio y de unos 17 aparentes años acostado sobre el tejado de una tienda. Vestía una bracera roja como la de Sieg en su brazo derecho, tenia una armadura que cubría su pecho derecho y vestía una especie de camisa blanca de cuello azul sin mangas con el mismo emblema que la gabardina de Sieg en la espalda, calzaba botas de montar color café con un protector que cubría la pierna izquierda y un pantalón azul. Este tenía en su cinto una espada curva con grandes curvas como púas en la parte del filo (la espada de Arioch de Drakengard) El joven dio un salto y se puso frente a ellos.

?????: "Mi nombre es Hanz Schtauffen, mucho gusto!" dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Sieg: "Veo que eres un Legionator, Tu hiciste esto?" dijo tras notar que la bracera estaba envuelta en llamas.

Hanz: "Precisamente."

Rikku: "Por que?!" dijo enfadada.

Hanz: "Por que? Porque es divertido, por eso."

Sieg: "Que quieres decir? Que haces esto por diversión?" dijo enfureciéndose.

Hanz: "Si." Dijo sonriente.

Rikku: "Canalla!"

Sieg: "Que excusa mas repulsiva."

Hanz: "cuestionas el código de Santa Overia? Tu, que vienes de otro mundo?"

Sieg: "Eh?"

Hanz: "Ambos fuimos caballeros de la orden de Santa Overia, recuerdas? Aunque, bueno, solo te vi una vez."

Sieg: "Sieg, tu..."

Sieg: "..." Sieg se tomo la cabeza con una mano, tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, empezaba a ver muchas imágenes desconocidas rápidamente. La Orden de Santa Overia...protectora de las 3 Estatuas Oscuras...ahora recordaba eso...

Rikku: "Sieg! Sieg, estas bien?!" Rikku se veía preocupada.

Hanz: "Vamos, recuerda...recuerda la oscuridad que emanabas al matar..."

Sieg: "Basta! No soy como tu!" dijo Sieg furioso.

Hanz: "no finjas...tu protegías las estatuas, pero dicen que te deleitabas al matar profanadores..."

Sieg: "Calla! No te permitiré decir más porquerías! Detén el ataque a la aldea ya!" dijo desenfundando su espada.

Hanz: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Crees que porque lo ordenas te voy a obedecer? Intensificare el ataque aun mas." Dijo Hanz burlonamente.

Sieg: "Entonces te haré parar yo mismo..."

Rikku: "Te ayudare Sieg!" dijo desenfundando sus dos cuchillas.

Hanz: "Muy bien, veamos de lo que eres capaz..." Sieg hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y dos legiones del Odio aparecieron. Luego este desenfundo su espada. "Lamentaran haberme retado."

En ese momento las dos legiones se abalanzaron sobre ellos. El primero, que ataco a Rikku, lanzo varios puñetazos que ella eludió hábilmente. Rikku dio un giro sobre si misma y dio una cortada profunda al espíritu, por lo que este retrocedió. Pero luego volvió a contraatacar, Rikku esta vez salto y dio un corte de las dos cuchillas en la zona de la cabeza, luego este se consumió en un fuego rápido.  
El otro legionario ataco a Sieg, este desvió sus dos golpes con el costado de la espada, para luego rebanar al legionario en 2 con un aspadazo vertical. Dado a que su espada tenía el aura espiritual, la legión se consumió en fuego rápido y desapareció.  
Luego de acabar con sus contrincantes, ambos voltearon hacia Hanz. Este frunció el ceño.

Hanz: "Bien, espero que les haya gustado la entrada...porque aquí viene el plato fuerte!"

Hanz se arrojo sobre Sieg con un aspadazo oblicuo, quien desvió su ataque y contraataco con un aspadazo vertical, bloqueado por Hanz. Rikku ataco a este con su cuchilla derecha, pero Hanz la eludió corriéndose hacia el costado.

Hanz: "Dos contra uno es un poco injusto, nivelare un poco el terreno de juego." Diciendo esto dio un chasquido y una legión apareció frente a Rikku y comenzó a atacarla.

Sieg quiso ayudarla, pero...

Hanz: "Oye! Tu estabas peleando conmigo!!"

Sieg se volvió a tiempo para bloquear un aspadazo descendente que lanzo Hanz, este luego comenzó una serie de rápidos movimientos de espada con los que Sieg lidiaba con cierta dificultad. En un aspadazo bloqueado, Hanz se acerco a Sieg y le dio un rodillazo en el costado del abdomen. Sieg retrocedió unos pasos, ese golpe había sido acertado. Hanz se detuvo unos segundos y contemplo a Sieg recuperarse.

Hanz: "Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?! En ese caso tu no eres Sieg Wahrheit!!"

Sieg no menciono nada y ataco al mismo tiempo que Hanz, de modo que chocaron las dos espadas. Sieg dio un impulso con los brazos que hizo retroceder a Hanz unos pasos, luego lanzo un aspadazo descendente que fue bloqueado, pero Sieg deslizo la espada hacia un costado y dio un aspadazo que provoco un corte en el muslo derecho de Hanz, este retrocedió sin cambiar la expresión. Observo su pierna sangrar un poco y rió.

Hanz: "Ha ha ha ha!!! Ese si es el Sieg que vi aquella vez! Vamos!! Pelea!!"

Hanz cambio la expresión de su rostro por una expresión casi psicotica (conocida en los rpg's también como "berserk") y volvió a atacar con una serie de espadazos rápidos, que fueron bloqueados a duras penas por Sieg, ya que estos parecían aumentar su velocidad a medida que mas golpes lanzaba. Sieg contraataco con su espada, pero sus ataques eran desviados y respondidos por Hanz. Este último lanzo un oportuno aspadazo al brazo de Sieg, que hizo un corte del cual empezó a brotar sangre. Sieg, entrenado para resistir el dolor, soporto la herida y comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Ambos comenzaron a chocar espada con espada varias veces, el encuentro se encontraba muy parejo. Tras un choque, ambos retrocedieron y se contemplaron por unos segundos. Hanz normalizo su expresión y miro unos segundos hacia otro lado. Luego miro a Sieg sonriente y enfundo de nuevo su espada.

Sieg: "Vamos...no querías terminar esto? O te acobardaste?"

Hanz: "Me encantaría terminar esto, pero ya acabe con el motivo por el que vinimos aquí."

Sieg: "Motivo? No viniste aquí a matar por deporte?"

Hanz: "Ha ha ha!! Claro que no. Aunque lo disfrute, había un propósito mayor en esta visita. Solo te diré que este mundo peligra, y que para salvarlo deberás encontrar las fayths antes que nosotros. Ellas ayudaran a revivir al espíritu prohibido de Santa Overia. Con el, dominaremos este apestoso planeta." Diciendo esto, dio un chasquido y las legiones desaparecieron. "Nos volveremos a encontrar Sieg...hasta entonces recuperate y mejora tus habilidades." Diciendo esto se envolvió en una nube oscura y luego desapareció.

Los aldeanos fueron volviendo de a poco y rodearon a Sieg a cierta distancia. Yuna y los demás se acercaron a Rikku y a Sieg. Las mujeres mantenían a sus hijos a su lado y los hombres miraban a Sieg con odio. Uno de ellos se adelanto.

Hombre: "Fuera de aquí Dark Summoner asesino!! Vete de nuestra aldea!!"

Hombre 2: "Si!! La leyenda era cierta!! Los Dark Summoners son iguales a los fiends!!"

La muchedumbre comenzó a insultar a Sieg y a arrojarle piedras. Sieg permanecía inmóvil observando hacia donde estaba Hanz, pero de a poco comenzó a emerger de su interior el deseo de alzar su espada otra vez, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Rikku se enfureció y se puso delante de el. En ese momento la gente dejo de arrojar piedras y callo.

Rikku: "Que desagradecidos son!! El pelea para salvarlos y así le agradecen?!!"

Hombre: "El es un Dark Summoner al igual que ese tipo que nos ataco!! Que lo hace diferente a el?!"

Yuna y los demás también se colocaron delante de Sieg.

Yuna: "Si el hubiera sido aliado suyo, no hubiera peleado contra el."

Tidus: "Las heridas en su cuerpo no les sugieren eso?"

Una parte de la muchedumbre bajo sus brazos con las piedras en mano. En eso llego uno de los sacerdotes del templo corriendo y con una mirada desesperada.

Sacerdote: "Lady Yuna!!! Ha ocurrido algo terrible!!!"

Yuna: "Tranquilízate, Que ocurre?"

Sacerdote: "El fragmento...del Aeon..."

Yuna: "el fragmento del Aeon? Que quieres decir?"

Sacerdote: "El Fragmento Oscuro del Aeon que se hallaba en la cámara de la Fayth ya no esta!!!"

Lulu y Wakka: "VIDINA!! Vidina esta en la guardería del templo!!!"

Yuna: "Que esperamos entonces? Vamos!!"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo Gullwing

Capitulo 3: Un nuevo Gullwing

Sieg, Yuna y el resto fueron al templo. Wakka y Lulu encontraron al pequeño Vidina a salvo, ya que se habia quedado en la guarderia del templo y ese lugar no habia sido atacado. Tras curarse las heridas, fueron a ver al sacerdote quien les conto lo del fragmento, Yuna le explico a Sieg que eran los Aeons y como esos fragmentos habian puesto a los Aeons en su contra (recuerden que en FFX-2 los Aeons tienen una pequeña joya rosa en su cuerpo).

Yuna: "...y eso es todo sobre los Aeons."

Paine: "Pero por que querria ese Legionator el Fragmento oscuro?"

Wakka: "Buena pregunta..."

Sieg recordo las palabras de Hanz.

Sieg: "Hanz menciono algo acerca de los Fayths...que estas serian la clave para salvar este mundo...el dijo algo acerca de "revivir el Espiritu Oscuro de Santa Overia"..." dijo pensativo mirando a los demas.

Tidus: "el Espiritu Oscuro de Santa Overia? Que es eso?"

Sieg: "Lo recorde hace poco...Santa Overia era una orden de caballeros que supuestamente protegia el mundo del que provengo..."

Yuna: "Supuestamente?"

Sieg: "Si. Al ser uno de los pocos grupos que podian dominar los espiritus y convocar a las legiones, ciertos maestres y sacerdotes de la orden intentaron adueñarse de poderes aun mayores..."

Lulu: "Un reflejo de Yevon..."

Sieg: "...Pero no lo lograron."

Rikku: "Por que?"

Sieg: "No se...eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta ahora."

Rikku: "..."

Se hizo silenco por unos momentos.

Yuna: "De cualquier modo, si ese Legionator va tras los fragmentos, eso significa que ira a los otros templos. Debemos partir hacia alli rapido."

Paine: "Si, hay que detenerlo a toda costa."

Tidus: "Cuentenme adentro, necesitaran toda la asistencia posible."

Sieg hizo un gesto para que todos callaran.

Sieg: "Esto es un problema que causo mi mundo, yo mismo lo resolvere."

Rikku: "Error Sieg, esto ya involucro a la aldea asi que nosotros ya estamos adentro."

Sieg: "No puedo permitirlo, no quiero mas victimas colaterales."

Paine: "Colaterales?! Tu mismo lo viste, estamos tan adentro de esto como tu."

Tidus: "Vamos hombre! No seas tan terco. Ademas, tu viste que nosotros sabemos cuidarnos por nuestra propia cuenta."

Sieg: "..." Sieg seguia en la misma expresion.

Rikku: "Sieg..."

Tidus: "Oh no! Va a hacerlo!" dijo Tidus a Yuna en secreto.

Rikku miro a Sieg con los famosa mirada "ojitos de cachorrito suplicantes".

Rikku: "Dejanos ayudarte...anda, no seas malo...si?"

Tidus: "Y lo hizo nomás..." dijo deslizandosele una gotita "anime" por la nuca.

Sieg observo la mirada de Rikku...su poder de persuasion...era aun mas poderoso que las mismas legiones...

Sieg: "...Esta...bien..." 

Rikku: "Viva! Gracias!"

A todos en el salon se les deslizo la gotita "anime". Yuna contacto a Hermano por el radio.

Wakka: "Nos quedaremos aquí con Lu para ayudar a los aldeanos, suerte en su mision."

Tidus: "Gracias."

Yuna: "El Celsius llegara a la playa en unos minutos."

Rikku: "muy bien chicos, este es un trabajo para los Gullwings!"

Ya en el Celsius...

Hermano aguardaba con impaciencia a las chicas. Buddy y Shinra (quien habia regresado por un tiempo con los gullwings por una oferta generosa de Hermano) aguardaban tambien, pero resignados a que Hermano siempre se comportara asi. En eso se comenzo a abrir la compuerta...

Hermano: "Yuna!! Como est..."

No llego a saludar a las chicas, porque su expresion cambio en cuanto vio a Sieg y a Tidus.

Hermano: "Uh? Que hace Tidus aquí?"

Yuna: "Hermano, olvidaste que el se nos unió cuando lo volvimos a ver?"

Hermano: "Ah si, ya lo recuerdo. Pero quien es el pelirrojo?"

Rikku: "Se llama Sieg y es el nuevo miembro de los Gullwings."

Hermano: "Como que "un nuevo miembro de los Gullwings"?! yo soy el lider y yo decido quien entra en el grupo!" dijo exasperado.

Rikku: "Pues el ya entro." Dijo Rikku serenamente.

Hermano: "Eso es ridiculo!! Quien lo autorizo?!"

Rikku: "Yo lo hice." Dijo sonriendo.

Hermano: "Y quien dijo que podias hacerlo?!!" grito exasperado.

Rikku se acerco a su hermano y le dijo en voz baja.

Rikku: "Anda...Te lo pido como un favor de hermanos...Si no lo dejas entrar, no te vuelvo a hablar!" dijo con una mirada seria.

Hermano contemplo a Rikku unos segundos, podia ser una broma de las suyas, pero su tono era bastante serio. Lo penso por unos segundos y luego miro a Rikku de nuevo...Por que negarselo? despues de todo, era su unica hermana menor...

Hermano: "Muy bien...ahora es parte del equipo...pero no pienso darle mas que el salario normal!"

Rikku: "Si! Gracias hermano!" dijo abrazandolo, cosa que sorprendio hasta al mismo Hermano.

Hermano: "Bueno, bueno, ya basta...Volvamos a la mision. Que ocurrio esta vez?"

Paine: "La aldea de Besaid fue atacada por un Dark Summoner."

Hermano: "Un Dark Summoner? Rayos!"

Yuna: "Pero se llevo el Fragmento Oscuro del templo. Según dijo este, ira a todos los templos en busca de esos fragmentos."

Sieg: "Ira hacia el proximo templo, donde queda este?"

Tidus: "En la ciudad de Kilika."

Hermano: "No hay tiempo que perder!! A Kilika se ha dicho!!"

Sieg miraba la maquinaria del Celsius sin mucha curiosidad. Luego se dirigio a la puerta, donde estaba Tidus.

Sieg: "Permiso, ire a tomar un poco de aire en la cubierta."

Tidus: "Uh...seguro."

Sieg salio por la compuerta hacia el elevador, minutos despues de que el habia salido, Rikku fue a la compuerta tambien. Tidus la detuvo.

Tidus: "A donde vas tu?"

Rikku: "Eh...al bar a buscar algo de beber. Barkeep hace batidos muy buenos, sabes?"

Tidus: "Ok, ve entonces."

Rikku salio por la compuerta, pero tomo el ascensor hacia la cubierta. Ya alli, vio a Sieg en el extremo frontal del Celsius, mirando hacia delante con su gabardina flameando al viento. Rikku se acerco a el, su cara tenia la misma mirada de siempre, una expresion seria sin emociones.

Rikku: "Hola Sieg."

Sieg solo respondio con un "mmm..." como saludo.

Rikku: "Y dime...como esta tu brazo?"

Sieg: "Mejor, la magia de curacion de este mundo es muy efectiva, casi no tengo la cicatriz."

Rikku: "Que bueno." Dijo sonriendole. "Oye Sieg...creo que no deberias tratar de hacer todo por tu cuenta, es demasiada carga, no crees?"

Sieg: "Me he hecho cargo de mis asuntos y de mis problemas desde que tengo memoria sin ayuda, por eso no me gusta que me ayuden."

Rikku: "Pero...los amigos estan para eso, para ayudarse mutuamente y defenderse. No lo crees asi?"

Sieg hizo un silencio y se mantuvo inmutable. Rikku se decepciono un poco. Pero siguio conversando.

Rikku: "Sabes? Todavia no se que es lo que hacias en tu mundo...lo recordaste?"

Sieg: "Si, yo me dedicaba a proteger 3 sellos conocidos como las 3 Estatuas Oscuras. Por eso se me dio el titulo de "Caballero de las Estatuas Oscuras" en la orden de Santa Overia."

Rikku: "Ah si? Y que contenian esos sellos?"

Sieg: "No lo recuerdo. Pero supongo que era algo peligroso para estar contenido por 3 sellos."

Rikku: "Puede ser..." Rikku hizo silencio unos segundos "Bueno, regresare a la cabina, descenderemos dentro de poco. Recuerda que todos aquí queremos ayudarte, por eso trata de ser mas comprensivo, si?"

Sieg siguio en su silencio, Rikku disimulo su decepcion y se dirigio hacia la compuerta, pero en eso una voz la detuvo.

"...Gracias por creer en mi en la aldea."

Rikku sorprendida volteo para ver a Sieg, quien habia volteado su cabeza y la observaba, Rikku sonrio.

Rikku: "No hay problema! Eso es algo que los amigos hacen unos por otros!" 

Sieg: "Ya veo..." dijo volviendo a voltear.

Rikku mas animada cruzo la compuerta, pero encontro alli a un Tidus de mirada complice.

Tidus: "Con que un batido eh?"

Rikku: "Bueno...Jeje..."

Ya en Kilika...

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus y Sieg bajaron del Celsius a la ciudad. Esta parecia completamente normal, con sus ciudadanos en sus rutinas diarias y sin legiones a la vista. No habia señal de Hanz o algo parecido.

Paine: "Bueno, parece que Kilika sigue normal."

Yuna: "Descansemos por un momento, iremos a la tienda de items para prepararnos por si acaso. Luego iremos al templo."

Rikku: "Ok!"

Tidus: "Es una buena idea, yo y Sieg nos adelantaremos por si acaso."

Yuna: "De acuerdo."

Dejando a las chicas atrás, Tidus y Sieg fueron al porton de la ciudad, tras cruzarlo se adentraron en la selva en direccion al templo.

Tidus: "Oye Sieg, tengo una duda desde hace un tiempo...es sobre las legiones, es cierto que cada una simboliza un pecado?"

Sieg: "Si, es cierto. Tambien tienen un arma diferente cada una." Dijo sin voltearse, como de costumbre.

Tidus: "Ah si?"

Sieg: "Si, La Culpa, que yo invoque ayer, se identifica con la espada. La del Odio, invocada por ese tal Hanz, se identifica con la fuerza. El Mal se identifica con el arco y flecha, la Arrogancia con el escudo, la Depravacion con las garras y la Blasfemia con bombas...creo que esas son todas."

Tidus: "Vaya...Toda una variedad."

Sieg: "...Falta mucho para el templo?"

Tidus: "No, luego de dar la vuelta a ese tramo lle..."

"AAHHH!!!" un grito acababa de sorprenderlos a ambos.

Sieg: "Que fue eso?"

Tidus: "Viene de la escalinata del templo! Vamos!"

Ambos corrieron a las aecalinatas y las subieron hasta el primer descanso, alli, encontraron a un grupo de gente huyendo hacia la selva y a un grupo de guardias del templo disparando contra las legiones del Odio pero sin ningun efecto. Por el suelo ya habia cuerpos ensangrentados de varios guardias

Capitan: "Diablos! Nuestras armas apenas los dañan! Que clase de fiends son estos?"

Soldado: "Capitan! No podremos contener a los fiends por mucho mas tiempo!"

Capitan: "Hay que resistir! No podemos dejar a la gente a su suerte!"

Los soldados se mantenian firmes, pero aterrados ante la presencia de las legiones. Estas se acercaban lentamente con el proposito de despedazar los huesos de esos humanos molestos.

Sieg: "Detenganse!"

Sieg y Tidus, con sus espadas en mano, se pararon delante de los soldados.

Capitan: "Que creen que hacen?"

Tidus: "Escuchen! Las armas de fuego no tienen efecto en estos fiends, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Ustedes vayan a proteger a la gente que se fue adentro al bosque."

Capitan: "Uh..."

Tidus: "Que esperan?!"

Capitan: "...Muy bien todos! Ya lo oyeron! Replieguense en el bosque y protegan a toda persona que encuentren!"

Los soldados se retiraron por las escaleras, dejando a Sieg y a Tidus frente a las 7 legiones.

Tidus: "7 contra 2...vaya...esto si que sera dificil."

Sieg: "Voy a aparejar la situacion." Diciendo esto, dio un golpe en el suelo, y 5 legiones de la Culpa aparecieron listas para pelear. La bracera de Sieg volvia a estar en llamas.

Tidus: "Sabes? me gusta la idea de tener un Legionator en nuestro bando."

Sieg: "Ya me contaras mas tarde."

Tidus: "Si...hora de patear traseros legionarios!"

Sieg, Tidus y las legiones de la Culpa se ensarzaron en combate con las legiones del Odio. Tidus comenzo eludiendo los golpes de una de estas, en un momento aprovecho un derechazo mal dado por una legion y respondio con un certero espadazo que desvanecio a la legion. Brotherhood no tiene rival.

Tidus: "Wow! Que punteria tengo!"

Sieg por su cuenta peleaba con 2 legiones al mismo tiempo. Una de estas lanzo un golpe que Sieg bloqueo con la espada, mientras la otra lanzaba un golpe para aprovechar la desventaja, pero este eludio el ataque corriendose al costado. En ese momento Tidus aparecio a su lado.

Tidus: "Necesitas una mano?"

Sieg: "No me vendria mal, gracias."

Ambos se lanzaron cada uno sobre otra legion. Sieg recibio los dos golpes que lanzo la legion, rechazandolos con la espada. Luego lanzo un espadazo vertical que fue bloqueado, pero Sieg deslizo la espada por sobre el brazo de la legion y lanzo un espadazo descendente que partio de un tajo la cabeza de la legion, haciendo que se consuma en un fuego rapido.  
Tidus por su parte, eludia agilmente todos los golpes de la legion, en un momento aprovecho un golpe de esta para agarrar el brazo y deslizarse por abajo, haciendo un corte en el abdomen, la legion respondio con un golpe en cuanto Tidus se levanto, pero este se corrio al costado y dio un rapido corte en la cabeza, haciendo que la legion desapareciese.  
Poco despues, las legiones de la Culpa terminaron con los legionarios restantes. El camino ahora estaba despejado.

Tidus: "Bien, no hay moros en la costa, hay que llegar al templo, vamos!"

Sieg: "Si."

Ambos se dirigian a la escalinata para continuar la ascencion cuando en eso se sucedió un fuerte temblor en el suelo. Ambos tambalearon por unos segundos, luego se sujetaron del suelo.

Tidus: "Pero que...que diablos pasa aquí?!"

El temblor siguio por unos segundos mas, luego delante de la escalera surgio del piso una planta que comenzo a elevarse delante de ambos jovenes. Esta tomo unas dimensiones inmensas y se veia monstrusamente tetrica. Atrapado en la parte superior de las dos gruesas lianas que se entrelazaban, habia una esfera blanca que parecia ser un ojo. En el momento que la planta dejo de salir del suelo, el temblor ceso. Los jovenes se incorporaron lentamente y retrocedieron poniendose en guardia. Tidus miraba boquiabierto a la grotesca planta recien nacida.

Tidus: "Puaj! Que es esta cosa?!"

Sieg: "Un fiend de mi mundo...recuerdo a este monstruo, su nombre es Maponos."

Tidus: "ESTO es un fiend en tu mundo? No quiero imaginarme que otras cosas podria encontrar alli entonces."

"Chicos!"

Ambos voltearon para ver llegar a Yuna, Rikku y Paine y sacar sus armas.

Tidus: "Que puntuales!"

Yuna: "Vinimos para aqui en cuanto nos contaron los guardias del templo que llegaron a la ciudad."

Rikku miraba asqueada a la planta monstruosa.

Rikku: "Que asco! Que clase de fiend es este?"

Sieg: "Un fiend de mi mundo, Maponos. Parece que lo trajeron aquí."

Paine: "...actuemos ahora, pensemos luego."

Yuna: "Tienes razon, vamos!"

En el momento en el que comenzaron a aproximarse a la planta, esta lanzo un rayo y de esta creo 4 monstruos de hierba flotantes. Los Gullwings se detuvieron al ver esto.

Rikku: "Oh-oh..."

Tidus: "Nos presento sus hijitos, que planta mutante tan cortes!"

Sieg: "No se preocupen, de esto me encargo yo."

Dando un paso adelante, este dio un golpe al suelo con su bracera y luego las legiones de la Culpa aparecieron en una llamarada, listas para luchar.

Sieg: "ellos se ocuparan de los vastagos, nosotros vamos a por la planta."

Paine: "Que lastima que no exista una dressphere de Legionator." Dijo sonriendo.

Sieg: "Escuchen: la planta esta compuesta por una coraza verde en su base, si la atacamos lo suficiente, cedera sus defensas temporalmente, pero tengan cuidado, luego se cerrara causando una onda de choque."

Tidus: "Anotado."

Yuna: "Esto requerira otro atuendo mas "indicado"." Usando el Garment Grid, Yuna cambio la dressphere por la de guerrera. Ya con la espada en mano, se puso en guardia. "Ya estoy lista."

Tidus: "Sabes? Veo esto todas las misiones y no termino de asombrarme."

Rikku: "Muy bien, estamos todos listos? A la carga!"

Los cinco cargaron contra la coraza verde y comenzaron a atacarla simultaneamente. La coraza fue cediendo hasta subirse, dejando desprotegido el corazon de la planta. Que latia agitando unas protuberancias que salian de este.

Rikku: "Puaj! Esto es muy asqueroso!"

Sieg: "Ahora! Denle con todo su arsenal!!"

Rikku comenzo a dar una serie de golpes devastadores junto con Yuna y Paine, luego de una serie de continuos, abrieron el camino a Tidus.

Tidus: "Ok! Es mia!"

Tidus uso su Overdrive de Blitzball Ace para atacar a la planta, luego se aparto al ver a Sieg.

Sieg: "Hhaaa!"

Sieg dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y encajo un poderoso espadazo cruzado en el corazon del monstruo, se vio como la espada se cubria de una estela de fuego cuando el espadazo fue dado. Sieg noto que las coraza comenzaba a subir y bajar, como si tomara un impulso.

Sieg: "Suficiente! Todos salten lo mas alto y lejos que puedan!"

Los demas hicieron tal y como dijo Sieg justo cuando la planta se cerro de un golpe y su onda expansiva barrio con todo lo que habia en el suelo. Las legiones y los vastagos salieron despedidos por los aires unos metros mas atrás.

Tidus: "Ese fue todo el contraataque?"

Sieg noto las luces rojas que emanaban del suelo, habia olvidado las lianas con espinas.

Sieg: "Las luces! Alejense de las luces!"

Todos pudieron apartarse a tiempo para evitar las lianas que surgian del suelo. Pero Rikku no habia podido alejarse lo suficiente...y la tierra ya temblaba.

Rikku: "No!"

Sieg: "Cuidado!"

Sieg empujo a Rikku enviandola un metro mas atrás, justo cuando las 5 largas lianas salian dando golpes al azar. Uno de ellos levanto a Sieg por el aire y luego otro golpe lo avento hacia el suelo con fuerza. Sieg cayo dos metros mas atrás. Mientras las lianas se guardaban, el resto de los demas luchaban contra unos 3 vastagos que se habian soltado.

Rikku: "Sieg!"

Rikku corrio al lado de Sieg, y saco una pocion X.

Rikku: "Bebe esto, te hara sentir mejor."

Sieg: "Gracias..." dijo adolorido.

Sieg bebio la pocion y al instante se sintio renovado. Se incorporo rapidamente.

Rikku: "Ok, estas listo para patearle el trasero a esta planta?"

Sieg: "No podria estarlo mejor..."

Ambos se lanzaron contra la coraza de plantas que protegia el corazon y comenzaron a atacarla. En eso un vastago se acerco por atrás. Rikku llego a verlo y se puso en guardia. Pero en eso se escucharon disparos que impactaban en el vastago, Yuna lo estaba acribillando con las dos pistolas.

Yuna: "Rikku! Tu y Sieg encarguense de la planta, nosotros los cubriremos!"

Rikku: "Ok Yunie!"

Y volteandose comenzo a dar una serie de agiles golpes sobre la planta hasta que la coraza cedio.

Rikku: "Ok Sieg, es tuyo!"

Sieg en ese momento retiro a las legiones, en cuanto lo hizo su espada se cubrio de un aura espiritual color azul. Sieg dio un salto en alto frente al herido corazon de la planta, luego coloco su espada apuntando hacia abajo cuando llego al punto mas alto.

Sieg: "Siente mi Resplendence!"

Sieg cayo en picada y enterro su espada profundamente en medio del corazon del vegetal. Luego este comenzo a agitarse violentamente, mientras se producian varias explosiones por su cuerpo. Los vastagos comenzaron a agitarse tambien en lo que parecia ser un intenso dolor, algunos cayeron solos, otros fueron acabados por Yuna, Tidus y Paine. Luego de unos instantes de agonizar la planta cayo y quedo inmovil. Habia muerto.  
Todos se reunieron luego de unos instantes.

Tidus: "Ufff...al fin se acabo esto..."

Sieg: "No, todavia hay que buscar el fragmento."

Yuna: "No hay tiempo que perder! No podemos permitirles tomar otro fragmento!"

Apresurados subieron la escalinata hasta la entrada del templo, cuando llegaron no habia nadie en el templo.

Rikku: "Llegamos antes? Si!"

"Error! llegaron tarde."

Todos voltearon hacia una de las columnas, alli estaba Hanz, sentado, jugando con el fragmento oscuro que acababa de conseguir.

Hanz: "Ya poseo 2 fragmentos oscuros de los 5 que necesitamos."

Rikku: "Rayos! Otra vez nos gano el fragmento!"

Yuna: "Entrega ese fragmento ahora!"

Hanz: "Ha ha ha! En verdad crees que te lo dare porque me lo ordenas?"

Sieg dio un doble salto en el aire y quedo por sobre la columna, luego apunto su espada hacia abajo.

Sieg: "Resplendence! Haaaaaa!!!"

Sieg cayo violentamente sobre la columna, pero su ataque no dio en el blanco, ya que Hanz se dio un salto y cayo al piso.

Hanz: "En serio crees que puedes usar Resplendence conmigo? Por que clase de idiota me has tomado? Por un fiend?"

Paine: "Piensa rapido!"

Hanz volteo a tiempo para recibir un espadazo de Paine y bloquearlo y para eludir uno lanzado por Tidus. Retrocedio un poco poniendose en guardia.

Hanz: "Eso si que fue una mala jugada! Ahora liberare a todos los fiends en el templo! Salgan y ataquen Kilika!"

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, manadas de fiends salieron del templo apresuradamente.

Yuna: "Oh no! Hay que detenerlos!"

Tidus: "Sieg! Encargate de Hanz mientras frenamos esto!"

Rikku: "Un momento!" dijo Rikku mostrando su Garment Grid "Yo tambien ayudare a Sieg." Y diciendo eso, su cuerpo se cubrio de una luz tenue, cuando esta se apago, el vestuario de Rikku habia cambiado, ahora ademas llevaba consigo una gran espada "esta es mi dressphere de Guerrero, puedo ganar cualquier duelo de espadas con esto."

Hanz: "Bueno, si creen que de a 2 me van a ganar, intentenlo."

La espada de Sieg se rodeo de una intensa aura azul, mientras que la de Hanz era rodeada por una muy tenue luz azul.

Sieg: "Ya ni siquiera tienes suficiente alma para usar la Espada Espiritual. El numero de legiones que invocaste y el hecho de que las derrotamos hizo que se drenara tu energia espiritual por completo."

Hanz: "Idiota! Crees que dependo de la Espada Espiritual para derrotarlos? Los picare como ensaladas! Mi Schamatan es una espada sublime!"

Diciendo esto se lanzo contra Sieg, quien bloqueo su ataque y lo contraataco. Pero Hanz eludio rapidamente y se deslizo por el suelo e hizo una barredora que desequilibrio a Sieg. En ese momento Rikku irrumpio con un espadazo descendente que fue bloqueado por Hanz. Este contraataco a Rikku con un ataque horizontal, pero Rikku bloqueo el ataque con su espada. Rikku posteriormente uso su habilidad de Power Break, que impacto en el Legionator haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos. Este se repuso rapidamente y comenzo a atacar con una serie de espadazos a Rikku, quien bloqueaba o eludia sus golpes.

Hanz: Pero que?...mi fuerza disminuyo un poco...como sucedió eso?

Sieg ataco a Hanz, quien al estar inadvertido recibio un espadazo en el brazo izquierdo, este retrocedio sangrando y conteniendose el dolor, luego tomo un impulso y ataco a Sieg con la espada, este bloqueo la espada, pero a continuacion Hanz le propino una patada en el costado de sus costillas que le hizo largar todo el aire. Sieg mantuvo su postura con cierta dificultad. En eso Rikku irrumpio con un espadazo diagonal para alejar a Hanz, cosa que dio resultado. Rikku se puso en guardia al lado de Sieg.

Rikku: "Estas bien Sieg?"

Sieg: "Si, sigamos."

Por otro lado, Hanz estaba debilitandose por la sangre que se iba perdiendo por el brazo, tomo unos segundos para pensar.

Hanz: Diablos! son muy habiles...creo que los subestime, pero que puedo hacer ahora? Y por otro lado...que es ese constante sentimiento de que algo o alguien detrás mio succiona mi energia? Creo que esto no esta bien.

Entre tanto Rikku y Sieg seguian en guardia.

Rikku: "Has visto Sieg? Parece que esta mas debil que cuando lo enfrentamos en Besaid."

Sieg: "Eso parece. Tal vez se deba a que no tenga muchas almas o al corte. Hay que aprovechar eso. Es mejor que lo terminemos rapido."

Rikku: "Cierto. Oye tu! Hora de que pagues por lo de Besaid!"

Ambos se perfilaron para atacar a Hanz, pero cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse...

"Alto."

Hanz: "Oh no...No puede ser..."

Todos voltearon para ver a una chica de cabello rubio oscurecido y ojos verdes parada sobre otra de las columnas, con una espada-latigo en sus manos. Vestia botas de cuero color café medianas, un pantalon ajustado, un chaleco atado por la parte del pecho escotado, Tenia protectores de armadura en la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo. El bracero en su brazo derecho demostraba, sin lugar a dudas, que era una Legionator.

Chica: "Mi nombre es Ingrid Schtauffen, soy la hermana mayor de Hanz y una Legionator al servicio del capitan Allen Van Heiss."

Sieg parecio recordar imágenes de una persona tras escuchar aquel nombre, no podia ver su rostro, pero sin lugar a dudas era un guerrero. Recordaba una escena de un apreton de manos en la catedral de Santa Clara, en la orden.

Rikku: "Su hermana mayor? O sea que el no es el unico Legionator en esto?"

Hanz, por el otro lado, estaba sumamente enfadado.

Hanz: "Que diablos haces aquí? Esta es mi pelea! No molestes!"

Ingrid: "Tu pelea? Pues la estas manejando muy bien según veo." Dijo ironicamente "Igualmente no estoy aquí para arruinar tu fiesta."

Hanz: "Entonces que?"

Ingrid: "El capitan no quiere que arriesgues el fragmento por un capricho. Nuestra prioridad es reunir los fragmentos, no lo olvides."

Hanz: "..."

Sieg y Rikku contemplaban la escena con extrañeza.

Rikku: "Sieg, entonces ella es una Legionator, no?"

Sieg: "Si."

Rikku: "Que haremos entonces?"

Sieg: "No tenemos que enfrentarle, nuestro objetivo es el fragmento que lleva Hanz. Pero..."

Rikku: "Aprovechemos su descuido, vamos!"

Sieg: "Espera!"

Rikku comenzo a correr hacia Hanz rapidamente con Sieg detrás de ella. Ingrid se percato de ello.

Ingrid: "A donde crees que vas?" Dijo dando un chasquido y su bracera se cubrio de fuego.

Acto continuo, por las otras columnas aparecieron unos 5 seres azules que portaban unas enormes ballestas mas grandes incluso que sus mismos portadores. Los 5 apuntaron a Rikku con sus armas y comenzaron a disparar repetidas veces flechas de energia color azul. Rikku se detuvo y vio las flechas venir.

Sieg: "Cuidado!"

Sieg tomo a Rikku entre sus brazos y salto hacia un costado, zafando de las flechas por pura suerte. Cuando los disparos cesaron, las legiones desaparecieron y Hanz salto sobre una de las columnas.

Hanz: "No te pedi que intervinieras!" dijo enfadado.

Ingrid: "Y quien dijo que lo hice por ti? Ya te lo dije, no podemos arriesgar los fragmentos."

Hanz: "..."

Sieg y Rikku aun estaban en el suelo.

Sieg: "Estas bien?"

Rikku: "Si, eso creo...pero...que fue eso?"

Sieg: "Otra de las legiones, la legion del Mal."

Rikku: "Asi que hay mas de dos legiones..."

Sieg: "Si, pero ya sabras mas tarde de eso. Hay un asunto que atender."

Rikku: "Si."

Ambos se incorporaron y observaron desafiantes a Hanz e Ingrid posicionandose para pelear.

Ingrid: "Nuestro tiempo aquí se ha acabado. Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos a jugar, nos veremos en otra ocasión."

Ambos se cubrieron en una nube oscura y desaparecieron. Sieg guardo su espada y Rikku volvio a su dressphere de ladron.

Sieg: "Volvieron a escapar..."

Rikku: "..."

"HEY!"

Ambos voltearon para ver a Yuna y los demas, que se acercaban corriendo. Estos se reunieron con Sieg y Rikku.

Yuna: "Estan bien?"

Rikku: "Si, pero...escaparon..."

Paine: "Dejame ver si oi bien, escaparon?"

Rikku: "Veras..."

Rikku le conto a Paine, Yuna y Tidus lo que habia ocurrido.

Tidus: "Asi que no luchamos contra uno si no contra dos Legionators..."

Rikku: "Asi es..."

Yuna: "Ahora entiendo porque los fiends desaparecieron subitamente."

Rikku: "Subitamente?"

Tidus: "Estabamos haciendo puré a muchos fiends, pero de repente, todos se desvanecieron en el aire."

Rikku: "Oh..."

Yuna: "Lo primero que se me ocurre es que haya sido obra de esa Legionator."

Sieg: "Lo dudo, los Legionators no pueden invocar fiends."

Yuna: "Estas seguro?"

Sieg: "Si."

Paine: "No se por que, pero creo que esto cada vez comienza a dar mas vueltas."

Yuna: "Tienes razon."

Se hizo un silencio por unos segundos, luego Rikku hablo.

Rikku: "Es cierto! Los fragmentos oscuros! Hay que ir al proximo templo cuanto antes!"

Sieg: "Cual es el mas proximo?"

Yuna: "El templo de Djose, actual sede de la Faccion Maquina."

Sieg: "Que es eso?"

Yuna: "Un grupo de Al Bheds que se dedican a construir maquinas. La Mayoria de las maquinas que construyen se envian para su utilizacion en todos lados."

Sieg: "Ah..."

Tidus: "Bueno, que esperamos entonces? Hacia Djose!"

Continuara….

Notas del autor: Hola! como les va? espero que esten disfrutando del crossover tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo!  
Bueno, por ahora no tengo mas que agregar...envienme sus comentarios, criticas, halagos o consejos y ayudenme a hacer de este crossover un fic aun mejor. Sayonara! o


	4. Chapter 4: Fiesta en la Faccion Maquina

Capitulo 4: Fiesta en la Faccion Maquina

Ya en la nave, mientras se dirigia a Djose, todos hablaban de lo que habia ocurrido en Kilika.

Yuna: "Entonces no es solo ese tal Hanz...ahora esta la hermana."

Rikku: "No es solo eso, ella dijo que estaban bajo el comando de un tal Capitan Allen..."

Tidus: "Solo falta que llegue a ser el padre."

Sieg: "No es el padre, de eso estoy seguro."

Tidus: "Uh?"

Rikku: "Sieg, tu conoces al tal Allen?"

Sieg: "Vagamente, pero si. Era uno de los comandantes encargado de una division que protegia la Puerta Oscura de Santa Overia, que por el nombre deduzco que contenia al Espiritu Oscuro de Santa Overia."

Paine: "Gracias por el profile, pero que hacen aquí?"

Sieg: "No tengo idea."

Sin embargo a Sieg se le venia una imagen a la cabeza

Flashback

En un patio de la inmensa Catedral de Santa Clara, hay 3 personas reunidas, una es una joven mujer rubia de vestido negro con un colgante en el cuello, el segundo un joven de cabello largo color blanco, de ropas y capa negra con una corbata azul. El tercer muchacho tenia un pantalon largo color negro, una camisa y una armadura que cubria su pecho y su brazo derecho, de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules.  
Un Sieg de unos aproximados 18 años llegaba corriendo a la reunion. El hombre de cabello blanco fue el primero en hablar.

Hombre: "Tarde como siempre, Sieg."

Sieg: "Lo siento! Se me retraso el tiempo con el papeleo."

Mujer: "Bueno, al menos llegaste, eso es bueno."

Hombre: "En fin...ya estamos todos aquí, que era lo que querias contarnos?"

Hombre 2: "Ah si! Escuchen...ayer me cito el Contramaestre a su despacho."

Mujer: "No me digas que te expulsaron!"

Hombre: "Siempre pense que Allen Von Heiss terminaria asi." Dijo dando una malvada sonrisa.

Allen: (Suspiro) "Pueden dejarme terminar? Como les iba diciendo...fui citado y..."

Sieg: "Y?"

Allen: "El contramaestre me felicito por mis logros y decidio ponerme en el escuadron de proteccion de la Puerta Oscura de Santa Overia!"

Los tres jovenes estaban boquiabiertos.

Mujer: "Eso es grandioso Allen!"

Allen: "Gracias Riviere."

Hombre: "Pero como...como puede ser que te hayan puesto en el escuadron de elite?"

Sieg: "Victor tiene razon, tan solo tienes 18 años!"

Allen: "Oye! Yo no cuestiono, lo unico que se es que voy derecho a la cima! Quizas llegue a ser contramaestre!"

Sieg y Victor comenzaron a reirse.

Allen: (enfadado)"que es tan gracioso?"

Sieg: "Si, Si...Contramaestre...sigue soñando!"

Victor: "Apenas gorrion y ya se siente un aguila..."

Riviere: "Chicos!" dijo regañandolos.

Allen: "Ah si? Pues ya veran ustedes dos! Se los demostrare!"

Fin de Flashback.

Rikku: "Eh...Sieg, estas bien?"

Sieg: "Eh? Por que lo preguntas?"

Tidus: "De repente quedaste como mirando la nada."

Sieg: "Ah si, no pasa nada."

Sin embargo Sieg tenia esa imagen en la mente todo el tiempo...era ese el mismo Allen que esta detrás de los ataques a los templos? Y ademas...quienes eran los tales Victor y Riviere? Por que no podia recordarlos?

Tidus: "En fin, nuestro objetivo principal de ahora en adelante es obtener los fragmentos oscuros sea como sea."

Sieg: "Cuantas fayths hay en Spira?"

Yuna: "Son 8 en total: Hay una en Besaid, otra en Kilika, otra en Djose, una en el Lago Macalania, otra en la ciudad de Bevelle, otra en las Tierras de la Calma, una en una cueva cerca del monte Gagazet y otra en las ruinas antiguas de Zanarkand."

Rikku: "Pero a eso hay que descontar que los fragmentos de Besaid y Kilika los tienen ellos."

Paine: "Y ademas el Templo del lago Macalania se hundio, ahora es inaccesible."

Tidus: "Eso nos deja con 5 fragmentos en vista."

Sieg: "Eso no es todo, según lo habia dicho Hanz, ellos tienen 2 fragmentos de los 5 que necesitan."

Yuna: "Eso quiere decir que solo necesitan 3 fragmentos mas..."

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos.

Rikku: "Por que las caras largas? Solo tenemos que tomar los fragmentos antes que ellos, nada mas!"

Paine: "Ella tiene razon, si conseguimos los fragmentos antes, sera fin del juego para ellos."

Yuna: "Es verdad, de ahora en adelante no perderemos ningun fragmento mas!"

Tidus: "Pero ustedes ya lo vieron, son muy rapidos. Que hay si llegaron a Djose antes que nosotros?"

Sieg: "No haran nada hasta mañana."

Todos miraron a Sieg.

Sieg: "Hanz casi no tiene energia para invocar legiones y su hermana perdio bastante energia en hacer que sus legiones dispararan tantas flechas apuntadas. Tienen que esperar al menos un dia para recuperarse."

Yuna: "Bueno, eso al menos es una ventaja."

Paine: "Esperemos que sea asi."

De repente, Hermano volteo hacia el grupo.

Hermano: "Abrochense los cinturones! Ya casi estamos en Djose!"

Cuando llegaron a Djose ya estaba oscureciendo, el grupo comenzo a caminar por el puente hacia el templo de Djose.

Tidus: "Desde que volvi a Spira no he ido al templo de Djose, me pregunto como habra cambiado..."

Yuna: "Je je...espera a que lo veas."

Tras caminar un poco llegaron al final del puente, ahí pudieron apreciar un edificio que despedia enormes descargas electricas y tenia rocas flotando alrrededor de este, sujetas por la electricidad estatica del edificio.

Yuna: "Este es el templo de Djose."

Sieg: "..." Sieg no decia nada, pero estaba un poco asombrado por la estructura del lugar.

Tidus: "Sin palabras eh? Pero lo que me extraña es ver a tantos Al Bheds por aquí..."

Yuna: "Ah! No te conte! La Faccion Maquina esta compuesta en su mayoria por Al Bheds."

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio. Ahí se encontraban tres hombres armados con rifles escuchando las ordenes de un joven de ropas algo raras, cabello rubio erizado y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Rikku se adelanto al resto del grupo.

Rikku: "Rao di! am ta baehytu nynu!"

El joven volteo y miro a los recien llegados, no tardo en reconocerlos. Luego fue a saludarlos. Se acerco a Rikku primero que nada.

Joven: "Jyoy! lusu acdyc pnizedy?"

Rikku: "Je je..."

Luego el joven volteo hacia el resto.

Joven: "Pero mira nada mas! Son los Gullwings! Como les va?"

Yuna: "Muy bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo Gippal."

Gippal: "Y que lo digas! Parece que en el transcurso encontraron nuevos amigos."

Rikku: "Sip, el rubio es Tidus, un viejo amigo nuestro, y el pelirrojo se llama Sieg, se unio a los Gullwings hace poco."

Gippal: "Ya veo, un gusto en conocerlos."

Tidus: "Lo mismo."

Sieg: "..."

Tidus: "Sieg no es de muchas palabras, pero seguro dice lo mismo que yo."

Gippal: "Ah...con que el tipo silencioso..."

Paine: "En fin...Gippal, ha ocurrido algun inconveniente por aquí ultimamente?"

Gippal: "Mmh...naa, nada, por?"

Yuna: "Que bueno! Escucha, debemos ir a la camara de la Fayth urgentemente."

Gippal: "Claro, como no?...bueno, este...hay un problema..."

Yuna: "Cual?"

Gippal: "Recuerdas el Experimento de la Faccion Maquina?"

Yuna: "Si, que hay con el?"

Gippal: "Bueno, lo sellamos junto con la fayth para que la protegiese, ya que nadie se atrevia a entrar por miedo a que volviese a salirse de control. Desarmar la puerta no es el problema, el hecho es que hay que espérar a que el experimento se le agote la energia, cuando haya que cambiarle las baterias podremos entrar."

Paine: "Y cuanto hay que esperar?"

Gippal: "Hasta mañana por la mañana."

Rikku: "Bueno, no puede remediarse, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí."

Gippal: "Ok, si se quedan, haremos una fiesta por las visitas."

Yuna: "Eh?! Pero..."

Gippal: "No todos los dias tenemos invitados tan distinguidos, vamos! Sera divertido!"

Rikku: "Anda Yunie! Vamos a divertirnos!"

Yuna: "Um...Ok, Vamos!"

Rikku: "Si!"

Paine, Tidus y Sieg ovserbaban la escena.

Paine: "Bueno...la niñez tarda en irse..."

Tidus: "Y bueno..." U

Sieg: "..."

Tidus percibio algo de disgusto proveniente del rostro de Sieg.

Tidus: "Eh...Sieg, pasa algo?"

Sieg: "En absoluto..."

Ya en la noche, toda la Faccion Maquina se habia reunido en el cuarto de celebraciones del templo, todos estaban sentados en un gran circulo, charlando, riendo y bebiendo. Rikku y Gippal (que para colmo ya habian bebido "un poco") reian junto con Yuna y Tidus.

Paine, viendo a Sieg comiendo solo, decidio acercarsele.

Paine: "Hey, puedo acompañarte?"

Sieg: "Como quieras..."

Paine: "Vaya...que cortes..." dijo sarcasticamente.

Paine ovserbo que la jarra cerca de Sieg no contenia aguamiel como el resto, sino jugo de frutas.

Paine: "Asi que no bebes alcohol?"

Sieg: "No, soy abstemio."

Paine: "Oh, ya veo. Alguna razon en especial?"

Sieg: "Una costumbre que me inculco alguien hace mucho tiempo."

Paine: "Ah, entiendo..."

Paine ovserbo que Gippal hablaba con Rikku, luego ambos se incorporaron y salieron de la sala.

Paine: "Hum...espero que no hayan bebido de mas..."

Unos minutos despues, Sieg se levanto.

Paine: "Y a ti que te pasa?"

Sieg: "Estoy cansado, quiero irme a dormir."

Paine: "Ah, de acuerdo."

Sieg salio de la sala, luego abrio la puerta para poder dirigirse a la posada. Alli vio una escena muy peculiar, Rikku y Gippal se estaban abrazando. A Sieg, por alguna extraña razon, no le agrado la escena. Su expresion se ensombrecio un poco. Rikku, abriendo los ojos pudo ver a Sieg, de inmediato se separo de Gippal.

Rikku: "s-s-Sieg! que haces aqui...?!"

Sieg: "No se preocupen, solo me voy a dormir."

Rikku: "P-pero...Sieg!..."

Sieg: "Buenas noches." Dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Sieg entro en la posada ignorando a Rikku y fue hacia su habitacion con un sentimiento extraño dentro suyo, era...enojo?...pero por que? Por Rikku? Rikku no tenia ningun compromiso con el, entonces...por que? Por que ese sentimiento?  
Sieg entro en su habitacion y se quedo pensando un poco hasta que se durmio.

Continuara…

Notas del autor: Hola a todos! Como veran, hay dos frases en Al-Bhed en este capitulo. Para que no tengan que buscar un "al bhed translator" se las traduzco aqui mismo.

Rikku: "Hey tu! el del peinado raro!"

Gippal: "Vaya! como estas brujita?"

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5: La furia de Rikku

Capitulo 5: La furia de Rikku

Sieg se levanto extrañamente tarde al dia siguiente, pero al incorporarse, noto que Tidus aun dormia, no hacia falta saber a que hora se habia acostado...  
Sieg se levanto de la cama, y una vez ya listo para salir de la habitacion, hablo en voz alta.

Sieg: "Levantate, hay que ir a buscar el fragmento."

La voz de Sieg no fue especialmente fuerte, pero alcanzo para que Tidus se despertara. Este dio un largo bostezo. Sieg decidio salir primero y dirigirse hacia el templo, ya alli se encontro con Paine.

Sieg: "Y las demas?"

Paine: "Yuna esta tratando de sacar a Rikku de la habitacion. Estaba muy mal, esta enterrada bajo las sabanas desde ayer."

Sieg: "Por que?"

Paine: "Yo voy a saberlo?"

Tidus llego unos segundos despues.

Tidus: "Buenos dias! Donde estan Yuna y Rikku?"

Paine: "Hubo un pequeño conflicto emocional, Yuna se esta haciendo cargo."

Tidus: "Oh...tomo en exceso?"

Paine: "No creo, pero vamos a tener que esperarlas de todas formas."

Minutos despues, Yuna y una no muy animada Rikku llegaron con los demas.

Yuna: "Buen dia a todos!"

Rikku: "Buen dia."

Los demas respondieron el saludo, menos Sieg, que asintio levemente con la cabeza.

Yuna: "Bueno, vamos con Gippal, el nos abrira la camara de la Fayth..."

Todos entraron al templo y fueron hasta los Trials, donde se encontrarian con Gippal. Sieg noto que Rikku lucia algo sombria el dia de hoy.

Gippal: "Llegaron! Muy bien, vamos."

Llegaron hasta una puerta sellada donde debia estar la escalera de la antesala de la Fayth. Al ver a Gippal, dos hombres abrieron la puerta blindada para que Sieg y el resto pudiera subir. Cuando subian las escaleras, Gippal le llamo la atencion a Sieg.

Gippal: "Oye pelirrojo, puedes venir un momento? Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo."

Sieg no le presto atencion.

Gippal: "Es sobre lo de ayer, hay algo que quiero que sepas."

Sieg miro a Gippal, quien le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Gippal: "Yuna, chicos, ya los alcanzamos, vayan por lo que necesitan, nos veremos luego."

Gippal y Sieg bajaron la escalera y fueron hasta una sala apartada de los Trials, donde estaban a solas.

Sieg: "Que quieres?"

Gippal: "Escucha, yo no te agrado, y para ser franco tu tampoco me simpatizas mucho asi que lo hare breve. Lo que paso ayer fue un malentendido."

Sieg: "Lo que sucedió es algo entre tu y ella. Por que me lo cuentas?"

Gippal: "Porque ella sufre porque por tu culpa."

Sieg: "Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella."

Gippal: "Esa es tu opinion. Pero por ella, te pido que mires esto, te va a aclarar mas de una cosa."

Gippal saco de su bolsillo una esfera brillante y se la extendio a Sieg.

Gippal: "Esta esfera es la grabacion de una de las camaras de vigilancia de anoche, casualmente captó toda la escena."

Sieg: "Por que no la conservas entonces?"

Gippal: "Ya te lo dije, lo hago por ella." Dijo comenzando a impacientarse.

Sieg: "Guardatela, no hay nada que explicarme."

Gippal perdio la paciencia en ese momento.

Gippal: "Oye! Me importa un bledo lo que piensas! Lo unico que quiero es que tomes esta esfera y que la mires. No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ella!"

Sieg, pensando en Rikku, tomo la esfera y la guardo en su gabardina.

Gippal: "Bien, eso es todo, volvamos con los demas."

Sieg: "Diles que me adelante y los espero abajo, quiero ver esta esfera."

Gippal: "Bien."

Sieg salio del cuarto y bajo a la entrada. Era tempreno, por lo que todavia no habia nadie en el lugar. Alli, una vez sentado contra una pared, encendio la esfera como le habia enseñado Shinra.

Imagen:

La entrada del templo esta desierta, de pronto por la puerta salen Gippal y Rikku. Ambos se paran cerca del risco que da al mar.

Rikku: "Bueno Gippal, de que querias hablarme?"

Gippal: "Solo queria charlar un rato...mira! el cielo esta repleto de estrellas!" dijo apuntando al firmamento.

Rikku: "Es cierto! Que hermoso!"

Gippal: "Recuerdas cuando de niños, en las noches en Casa jugabamos a dibujar con las estrellas?"

Rikku: "Como se me va a olvidar! Tenias una maña u otra para inventar un dibujo siempre!"

Gippal: "Nunca pudiste ganarme..."

Rikku: "Como no? Si tu siempre te ibas por las ramas! Asi es muy facil imaginar dibujos."

Ambos rieron un poco, luego se hizo silencio por unos segundos. Luego Gippal miro a los ojos a Rikku.

Gippal: "Bueno, este...la razon por la que te traje aquí...es que hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo..."

Rikku: "Que?"

Gippal cerro los ojos por unos segundos, luego los volvio a abrir.

Gippal: "Rikku, tu me gustas mucho."

Rikku: "Gippal..." Rikku se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego volvio a hablar "A mi tambien me agradas, pero...no puedo corresponderte."

Gippal: "...Por que?" Dijo con una ligera expresion de amargura.

Rikku: "Porque...mi corazon le pertenece a otro hombre."

Gippal: "...Ya veo..." Gippal se mostro decepcionado y bajo la cabeza. 

Rikku levanto su menton y lo miro a los ojos.

Rikku: "Pero eso no quita que te siga queriendo como uno de mis mejores amigos."

Gippal: "..."

Rikku: "Nos conocemos desde chicos y hemos confiado nuestros secretos el uno al otro, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por esto."

Gippal: "Entiendo...Pero...el sabe que tu..."

Rikku: "No...y aun no estoy lista para hacerselo saber tampoco."

Gippal: "Por?"

Rikku: "No se...creo que es porque no se que es lo que me vaya a responder."

Gippal: "Pero tienes que hacerlo, que pasa si se llegara a ocurrir algo que...?"

Rikku: "..."

Gippal abrazo a Rikku, esta se sorprendio por esto.

Gippal: "Rikku, tu eres una chica fuerte. Estoy seguro de que podras decirselo, confio en ti. No vaciles."

Rikku: "Gippal...gracias." y diciendo esto respondio al abrazo de su amigo.

En ese momento, Sieg salio del templo y vio la escena. Rikku se separo rapidamente de Gippal.

Rikku: "s-s-Sieg! Que haces aqui...?!"

Sieg: "No se preocupen, solo me voy a dormir."

Rikku: "P-pero...Sieg!..."

Sieg: "Buenas noches." Dijo friamente.

Sieg entro en la posada ignorando a Rikku, quien intentaba llamarlo, pero no hubo caso. Rikku cayo de rodillas y bajo la mirada. Gippal miro hacia otro lado.

Gippal: "Oh no...que fue lo que hice?"

Fin de la imagen

Sieg se quedo pensando por unos segundos. Realmente se habia comportado mal con Rikku, ahora se le hacia mas claro el porque de su animo alicaido. Le debia una disculpa y estaba dispuesto a darsela (Si, lo que ustedes oyeron, aunque no lo crean, el esta dispuesto a eso). Minutos despues, el grupo salio del templo sin Gippal. Sieg fue a su encuentro.

Sieg: "Y?"

Yuna: "Bueno, anotamos nuestro primer fragmento!" dijo sonriendo y mostrandole el fragmento a Sieg.

Sieg: "Bien, hay que prepararnos para el proximo destino."

Tidus: "Tan rapido? No hemos siquiera llegado y ya hay que ir hacia otro templo?"

Paine: "Bueno...podriamos dejar que se quedaran ellos con los fragmentos y ver que pasa luego con Spira."

Tidus: "Me quedo con el viaje..."

Rikku: "..."

Paine: "Rikku, estas inusualmente callada, pasa algo?"

Rikku se percato rapido de que su espresion denotaba tristeza, le habia prometido a Yunie que no lo haria, asi que...

Rikku: "Ah...No, nada, solo estaba pensando, creo que me tildé..." dijo mostrando una sonrisa que se notaba que estaba a contrapelo.

Paine: "Si tu lo dices..."

Yuna: "Bueno, me pondre en contacto con Hermano asi..."

?????: "Hazme un favor, si te vas a ir, deja el fragmento ahi mismo."

Todos voltearon hacia un pequeño risco delante suyo. Alli, sentado tranquilamente, estaba Hanz, parado y cruzado de brazos. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia.

Tidus: "Otra vez tu? Eres mas molesto que un pantalon lleno de escarabajos!"

Hanz: "Que originalidad!..." dijo sarcasticamente "Pero bueno, vengo por el fragmento, asi que entreguenlo o si no..." dijo al momento que saltaba y se ponia frente al grupo.

Yuna: "Si no que?" dijo sacando sus revolveres.

Hanz: "Si no va a haber un problema..."

Hanz hizo un chasquido y al instante aparecieron unas criaturas de cuerpo humanoide y cabeza larga con cuatro ojos. Algunos tenian cuchillas, otros una especie de arma de roca que estaba atada a las muñecas, Sieg los reconocio rapidamente. Se habian invocado, ademas, unas criaturas de forma de pez bipedo. Unos fiends de Spira a los cuales se los conocia como Shahagins.

Tidus: "Tenias que preguntarle, no?" dijo mirando a Yuna.

Yuna: "U"

Paine: "Unos son Shahagins...pero que son las otras cosas?" dijo alzando su espada.

Sieg: "Zeodagdas...fiends menores de mi mundo..."

Tidus: "Todavia me sorprende lo feos que son los fiends de tu mundo Sieg..."

Sieg: "..."

Tidus: "Bueno, al menos no hay que preocuparse, solo son fiends menores."

Paine: "Pelea ahora, luego charlas."

Tidus: "Cierto...ok" :-P

Hanz, por el otro lado, ni siquiera habia desenfundado su espada.

Hanz: "Suspiro Ustedes no tienen remedio...adelante Zeodagdas! Shahagins! Ataquen!"

Los Zeodagdas y Shahagins se abalanzaron sobre los gullwings, quienes rapidamente entablaron combate con ellos.  
Los Zeodagdas no represantaban un mayor desafio que los fiends autoctonos, pero su numero era muy elevado, por lo que la batalla comenzo a prolongarse.  
Tidus quedo codo a codo con Rikku en un momento.

Tidus: "Tsk...son demasiados..."

Rikku: "..."

Tidus: "Rikku..."

Tidus ovserbo que el rostro de Rikku denotaba concentracion absoluta. Esta, en un momento, evito el ataque de dos Zeodagdas con sus dagas y contraataco agilmente de modo que los Zeodagdas cayeron muertos rapidamente.

Tidus: "Wow...Rikku...estas bien?"

Rikku: "Si, pero vamos, no se termino aun."

Tidus: "Uh...si, te sigo."

Tidus nunca habia visto a Rikku asi, estaba muy seria, parecia totalmente focalizada en destruir a los fiends.  
Entre tanto, Sieg se ocupaba de unos cuantos Zeodagdas y Shahagins que lo atacaban continuamente. Sieg los despachaba de a uno, pero eran demasiados. A tal punto lo hicieorn retroceder, que Sieg estaba a unos centimetros de una caida cercana al puente. Los Zeodagdas comenzaron a abalanzarse.

Sieg: "Rayos..."

Sieg se cubrio con su espada, pero vio que una serie de disparos impactaban en los fiends y los mataba o alejaba en su defecto. Mientras recuperaba la postura. Sieg vio que Yuna habia aterrizado al lado suyo.

Yuna: "Estas bien?"

Sieg: "..."

Yuna: "Hay que acabar con estos revoltosos!"

Yuna uso su habilidad conocida como "Trigger Happy" para matar a cada uno de los fiends que estaba ahí. La mitad del grupo cayeron muertos. Luego Sieg se adelanto rapidamente.

Sieg: "Ground Zero!"

Sieg dio un giro sobre si mismo y propino un potente espadazo al grupo que habia quedado en pie, los cuales volaron hacia atrtas unos metros y cayeron inmoviles. Sieg volvio a levantarse.

Yuna: "Buena combinacion!"

Sieg: "...Acabemos esto ya."

Yuna: "Estoy contigo."

Poco a poco, los Shahagins y los Zeodagdas cayeron hasta que lo unico que quedaba de ellos, era unos pocos que huian mientras el resto se disolvia o se convertia en Pyreflies. Los Gullwings quedaron cara a cara con Hanz.

Hanz: "Wow...eso si que fue rapido...los felicito."

Yuna miraba extrañada.

Yuna: "Como es eso? Derrotamos a sus fiends y tu ni siquiera le preocupa..."

Paine: "Esto apesta..."

Hanz, mientras tanto, reia discretamente...

Hanz: "Je je je...les voy a ser franco: nunca espere que los Shahagins y los Zeodagdas ganaran, no los envie con ese proposito."

Tidus: "Que...esta loco? Para que hacer algo asi?"

Yuna: "Entonces para que...?"

Hanz: "Aquellos fiends solo tenian el proposito de prepararlos para el plato fuerte."

Tidus: "El plato fuerte?"

Hanz llevo sus dedos a la boca y silbo muy fuerte, hubo silencio por unos segundos...  
De repente, una enorme bestia salto de un alto risco y aterrizo estruendorosamente cerca de Hanz.  
La bestia era un inmenso...reptil?...cuadrupedo azul con una cola larga y patas recubiertas por lo que parecia ser una especie de metal, en las patas habia atadas unas enormes bandas de cuero. Su cabeza no tenia ojos, pero si unas enorme boca que se abria en cuatro partes, cada una cubierta de dientes filosos. Los Gullwings miraron horrorizados esta criatura.

Paine: "Que lindo, trajo a su mascota para jugar!" dijo en un tono muy sarcastico

Tidus: "Q-que demonios es eso? Es una...Es una...Rayos, no se ni como describirlo..."

Sieg: "..."

Yuna: "Es eso uno de los fiends de tu mundo?"

Hanz: "Dejame decirlo a mi: si, lo es. El nombre de este simpatico animalito es Verge Zagan, le encanta la carne humana y es un poderoso fiend de alto nivel, pero todavia no ha probado nada de este mundo, asi que le dare una oportunidad para que lo haga."

Sieg: "...Como puedes invocar fiends? Eso no puede llevarse a cabo por un Legionator."

Hanz: "Tienes razon, pero...ya ha habido otros que lo han hecho."

Sieg: "Que dices?..."

Hanz: "Eres necio o que? Delacroix era un Legionator y el tambien podia hacerlo! O es que no lo recuerdas?"

Sieg: "Dela...croix..."

Al oir ese nombre Sieg recordo a un hombre de cabello largo blanco y ropas negras, reconocio que era el mismo que habia aparecido antes en su vision. Delacroix...Victor Delacroix! recordaba enfrentamientos, duelos en los que ese hombre habia usado los poderes oscuros y, tal como lo dijo Hanz, invoco fiends mas de una vez. Pero por alguna razon, Sieg no podia recordar mucho sobre el, por mas que lo intentaba.  
Tidus observo que Sieg estaba sujetandose la cabeza.

Tidus: "Hey Sieg, estas bien?"

Sieg: "Si." Sieg levanto su mirada otra vez. "Si usas los poderes oscuros, no hay porque tener compasion de ti."

Hanz: "Cierra la boca! Di eso si sales de esta. Verge Zagan, destruyelos!"

La bestia rugio y se abalanzo sobre el grupo.

Yuna: "Ahí viene! Preparense!"

El monstruo acometio con fuerza, pero todos eludieron su ataque.

Tidus: "Come tierra bestia asquerosa!"

Paine: "Hora de fiesta."

Tidus y Paine realizaron una serie de ataques sobre las patas derechas del monstruo, pero estos no parecian afectarle, tuvieron que retroceder para no ser golpeado por un zarpaso que dio el monstruo.

Paine: "No funciono..." dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Tidus: "Que diablos es este fiend? No le hicimos ni un rasguño!"

Sieg: "Las patas hechas de acero, es inutil atacarlo ahí."

Paine: "Gracias por el dato, alguna sugerencia?"

Sieg: "La cabeza, ese es su punto debil."

Yuna: "Ok, entonces vamos! Todos ataquen su cabeza."

Yuna utilizo su habilidad de Trigger Happy, pero las balas no parecian causar mucho daño sobre Verge Zagan, quien apenas era fastidiado por estas, Tidus se deslizo por el costado junto con Paine para atacarlo, pero justo cuando estaban al lado suyo Verge Zagan giro sobre si mismo dando un uerte coletazo que no impacto de lleno en los dos guerreros, pero los mando unos metros mas atrás. Paine, que estaba mas acostumbrada a los golpes de fiends, se levanto rapidamente, pero a Tidus el impacto le habia golpeado mas fuerte, asi que se levantaba duramente. Yuna corrio hacia donde estaba Tidus mientras Sieg invocaba a la legion de la culpa para que fueran a entretener a Verge Zagan, luego se junto con Tidus, Rikku y los demas.  
Yuna habia llegado al lado de Tidus.

Yuna: "Estas bien?"

Tidus: "Si...Uf...vivire para contar la historia, pero...esa cosa tiene una fuerza terrible."

Yuna: "Que podemos hacer Sieg?"

Sieg: "Verge Zagan es un fiend muy fuerte...pero ya lo he vencido antes, dejenme encargarme de esto." Dijo mientras retiraba a las legiones, quienes desaparecieron rapidamente.

Hanz escucho esto.

Hanz: "Eso crees? Entonces te fascinara saber lo que guardo bajo la manga...oooaaaahhh!!!!"

Una energia oscura rodeo a Hanz, y luego esta se proyecto hacia Verge Zagan, quien estaba terminando con las legiones de Sieg. Este se rodeo de la energia oscura que termino por dar un fuerte Resplandor, cuando se pudo finalmente volver a ver, ante los Gullwings ocurrio algo increible, ahora habia 2 Verge Zagan frente a ellos.

Hanz: "Que te parecio eso? Se que puedes manejarte contra uno, pero como esperas hacerlo contra los dos?"

Yuna: "Oh no..."

Tidus: "Maldito infeliz! Siempre nos complica todo!"

Sieg: "...No hay opcion, tendre que luchar contra los dos."

Yuna: "Espera!"

Sieg ya se habia adelantado cuando Yuna lo habia advertido. Este salto sobre uno de los Verge Zagan con inencion de atacarlo desde arriba, donde el Verge Zagan no podia alcanzarlo. Tuvo que desistir de esto porque el otro Verge Zagan lanzo un rapido zarpaso que Sieg pudo eludir. Sieg pudo saltar hacia atrás y luego lograr un salto hacia delante que dio en la cabeza del segundo Verge Zagan, pero fue despedido hacia delante por una embestida poderosa del primero. Sieg pudo llegar a moverse, por lo que el impacto fue menos fuerte, cuando este se quiso levantar pudo llegar a ver que el segundo Verge Zagan dio una fuerte pisoton en el suelo, logrando una fisura en la tierra causada por energia que se dirigia hacia Sieg. Este pudo eludirlo y saltar sobre este una vez mas.

Sieg: "Resplendence!"

Sieg dio un poderoso espadazo descendente mientras caia con la espada apuntando hacia el suelo, sin embargo, al aterrizar tuvo que esperar unos segundos para reponerse, cosa que fue aprovechada por el otro Verge Zagan para darla un potente zarpaso que lo mando unos metros mas atrás, Sieg pudo caer de pie, pero el impacto le habia dado de lleno y una de las garras se le habia clavado, cosa que le causo una herida a Sieg. Los Gullwings, ya recuperados, corrieron hacia Sieg.

Hanz: "Hahahaha! Sorprendido por la velocidad? Estos no son Verge Zagan comunes, tienen un conjuro especial para que sean mas rapidos y fuertes de lo normal. Ahora si, que continue el juego." Dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Del otro lado, los Gullwings rodeaban a Sieg, quien habia terminado de tomar una Hi-Potion.

Rikku: "Sieg, estas bien?" dijo preocupada al lado suyo.

Sieg: "Si, he sufrido heridas peores, no te preocupes."

Yuna: "No puedes pelear tu solo, dejanos ayudarte."

Sieg: "Si quieren ayudarme, entonces les dejare encargarse de uno de ellos, no puedo concentrarme en los dos a la vez."

Rikku: "Si, no te preocupes."

Yuna: "Dejalo en nuestras manos."

Tidus: "Todavia quiero una revancha con esa cosa, suena bien."

Sieg: "Muy bien, vamos."

Todos: "Si!"

Sieg se adelanto para pelear contra el primer Verge Zagan mientras que los Gullwings se prepararon para atacar al otro. Yuna saco su Garment Grid y cambio su dressphere por la de mago negro mientras que Rikku cambio su dressphere por la de Berserker.

Yuna: "Adelante Gullwings! Al ataque!"

Mientras los Gullwings comenzaban a luchar con el otro Verge Zagan, Sieg se abalanzo sobre el otro, este intento repelerlo con un zarpaso, pero este salto y encajo un espadazo girando sobre si mismo en la cabeza del fiend, este no se vio muy afectado por los golpes y contraataco con un coletazo que Sieg apenas pudo evitar. Sieg respondio saltando sobre la bestia y comenzando a estocarla desde arriba. El monstruo dio un fuerte corcoveo que obligo a Sieg a salir despedido del lomo del monstruo, pero este logro aterrizar de pie tres metros mas atrás. Quedando contra un muro de rocas que formaba un risco. El Verge Zagan rasgaba el suelo con una de sus garras y rugia fuertemente, Sieg pudo reconocer que su proximo ataque iba a ser una embestida. Sieg entonces miro de reojo el alto risco, ahí se le ocurrio una idea.  
El Verge Zagan comenzo su acometida salvaje contra el Legionator, pero este no se movia. El fiend se extraño de que ni siquiera se moviera, estaba por embestirlo cuando ya cerca de el, Sieg dio un fuerte salto quedando por encima del fiend, este no pudo llegar a frenar y se estrello fuertemente contra el muro.

Sieg: Funciono.

El fiend reboto, pero retrocedio unos pasos, debilitado y aturdido por el golpe. Sieg, que habia aterrizado recien, desencadeno una serie de espadazos sobre Verge Zagan, quien no podia hacer nada para eludirlos. Sieg en un momento concentro energia en su espada.

Sieg: "Ground Zero!"

El poderoso espadazo dio en la cabeza del monstruo, que, agotado por los golpes, cayo al piso estruendorosamente, Sieg habia vencido.  
Luego este volteo hacia la otra lucha, los Gullwings parecian estar atacando efectivamente a Verge Zagan, pero estos desconocian su debilidad, por lo que la resistencia del gran fiend los mantenia a raya, Sieg iba a ir ayudarlos, pero fue detenido por Hanz.

Hanz: "A donde vas?"

Sieg: "Apartate."

Hanz: "Quieres salvarlos? pues tendras que pasar sobre mi primero..." dijo desenfundando su espada.

Sieg: "Como quieras."

Sieg y Hanz se enzarzaron un combate de espadas. Mientras tanto los Gullwings se reagrupaban para decidir que hacer, este Fiend era realmente resistente, ni los ataques fisicos ni la magia parecian causarle mucho daño.

Tidus: "Como es que tiene tanta defensa? Esta blindado o que?"

Yuna: "Es cierto, todos los daños que le ocasionamos son leves, es como atacar un muro."

Rikku miraba fijamente a Verge Zagan quien rugia salvajemente, Su expresion se fruncio.

Yuna: "Rikku?"

Rikku: "Ya estoy cansada de este fiend."

Rikku utilizo su habilidad de Berserk sobre ella misma.

Rikku: "Dejenmelo a mi! Estoy furiosa y necesito golpear fuertemente a alguien!!"

Rikku corrio rapidamente hacia el Verge Zagan, este trato de atajarla con un zarpaso, pero esta salto y se apoyo en su brazo para caer sobre el monstruo. Alli comenzo a atacarlo con furia sobre el lomo.  
Verge Zagan, sintiendo dolor por causa de las filosas garras de esta humana impertinente, dio un sacudon que mando a Rikku unos metros mas atrás, pero esta cayo de pie. El monstruo arremetio contra Rikku para vengarse de los ataques de esta, pero Rikku salto alto eludiendo su embestida. La criatura siguio de largo y choco contra la pared de roca formada por los riscos, Rikku aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar.  
El monstruo, aunque atontado por el impacto, logro hacer su ataque de fisura, mas no fue efectivo porque Rikku volvio a eludirlo. Luego de eludir el ataque, Rikku dio un salto hacia delante y propino una poderosa patada en la cabeza a Verge Zagan, cosa que termino por atontarlo y aturdirlo.  
Acto seguido, Rikku tomo la cola del monstruo y comenzo a girar sobre si misma. Poco a poco, la velocidad fue aumentando y el fiend comenzo a separarse del suelo. Ya girando a una velocidad considerable, Rikku solto la cola del fiend haciendo que este se catapultara contra las rocas chocando fuertemente contra ellas, para luego caer inconsiente. Todos, incluidos Hanz y Sieg, estaban anonadados. Rikku se desperezo.

Rikku: "Ah! Mucho mejor!"

Los Gullwings estaban sin palabras.

Yuna: "R-Rikku...?" (OO)U

Tidus: "Que dem...No volvere a molestarla por lo que me queda de vida!! lo juro!!" (OO)UU

Paine: "Eso fue..." (OO)u

Los dos espadachines hicieron un alto para apreciar la hazaña.

Sieg: "Sorprendente..."

Hanz: "Esta niña...que diablos tiene?! Es la hija de Sanson o algo asi?! Mierda...a este paso las cosas pueden terminar mal..."

Momentos despues Rikku miro a los Gullwings sonriendo y haciendo el gesto de la V de la victoria. Los Gullwings sonrieron con una gotita de anime en la nuca. Rikku luego fue al lado de Sieg.

Sieg: "Eso fue impresionante." Dijo secamente.

Rikku: "Verdad que si? Pero todavia queda este otro fiend. A por el!"

Hanz: "Antes que nada, no voy a dejar a sus amigos desatendidos..." al terminar de decir esto invoco a 4 legionarios del odio, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los otros Gullwings. Luego de invocarlos, Hanz volvio a mirar a Rikku y a Sieg "Hehehe...creen que estoy despachado? Hay suficiente de mi para los dos a la vez! si no hago algo pronto, acabare como ese Verge Zagan..."

?????: "No apostaria a tanto, no vas a poder con todos a la vez."

Todos miraron hacia arriba, desde alli, una chica salto de uno de los riscos y aterrizo al lado de Hanz, era Ingrid. Esta saco su espada latigo y se puso al lado de Hanz.

Hanz: "Bueno, parece que ahora el campo se nivelo, uno contra uno."

Sieg: "Me da igual, yo peleare contigo."

Rikku: "Espera! Sieg, quiero luchar yo con el, ya estoy hasta la coronilla de este tipo. Puedo?"

Sieg: "...Como quieras."

Rikku: "Bien!" luego volteo hacia Hanz sacando las garras "Espero que estes listo...hoy no soy la de siempre."

Hanz: "Tsk...que te crees? Crees que por apalear a un Verge Zagan me das miedo? Cuando quieras."

Por el otro lado Sieg se ponia en guardia para enfrentar a su rival.

Ingrid: "Parece me debo encargar de ti, vamos a probar que tan bueno es el Caballero de las Estatuas Oscuras..." dijo uniendo su espada volviendola a dejar como la clasica hoja de acero, pero rodeada del clasico poder espiritual de los Legionators.

Sieg: "..." La espada de Sieg se encendio tambien.

Ambos pares se lanzaron contra sus oponentes, Sieg intento un ataque frontal, pero fue blqueado por Ingrid quien le respondio con un estoque, que fue eludido por Sieg, ambos se trenzaron en una serie de espadazos bloqueados, que no se definian para ningun lado. En determinado momento se mantuvieron forcejeando en un choque. Sieg miro con un gesto de desprecio a Ingrid.

Ingrid: "Con que te parece poca cosa eh? Veamos que tal te las ingenias con esto."

Ingrid se impulso hacia atrás y volvio a colocar su espada en el modo latigo, esta comenzo a revolearlo para darle mas velocidad, mientras Sieg aguardaba el ataque.

Ingrid: "Muy bien, ataja esto!"

Ingrid comenzo a azotar con el latigo de una manera tan buena que demostraba su habilidad tanto con la espada como el latigo. Para Sieg esto era algo nuevo, por lo que se hallaba eludiendo y bloqueando a duras penas los latigazos buscando el punto debil de aquella arma.  
Entre tanto, Rikku mantenia un intenso combate con Hanz, este estaba manteniendo a raya a esta usando su destreza con la espada, pero los ataques de Rikku con este nuevo traje eran muy rapidos y con frecuencia eludia la mayoria de los ataques de Hanz, por otro lado, este no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con una oponente que usara tanto sus manos como sus piernas como armas. En un momento, Hanz lanzo un espadazo descendente que Rikku eludio, este momento fue aprovechado por Rikku quien ataco a Hanz con una fuerte patada en el pecho, que lo hizo voltearse. Rapidamente, Hanz respondio con un espadazo horizontal de media vuelta, pero Rikku llego a agacharse y a propinar una patada barredora que Hanz pudo eludir a duras penas. Ambos tomaron distancia unos segundos para reponerse.

Rikku: "Voy a vencerte!"

Hanz: "Calla! Maldito demonio...tenia que quitarme mi otro emblema..."

La expresion del rostro de Hanz cambió por la expresion berserk. Sin esperar mas, Hanz se lanzó sobre Rikku lanzando poderosos espadazos, cuya velocidad iba aumentando poco a poco. A Rikku, a pesar de tener su dressphere, se le iba dificultando cada vez mas eludir los ataques del joven Legionator. Repentinamente, uno de los espadazos dio en el brazo de Rikku, provocando una profunda herida. Rikku pudo contraatacar con una patada, que uso para volver a separarse del enfrentamiento, tomo su brazo herido, que sangraba considerablemente.

Hanz: "Voy a destruirte! Te matare maldita perra!" dijo con una expresion psicotica en la cara.

Rikku: "Que lenguaje! De donde saliste tan cortes? rayos...como siga asi, en poco tiempo me desangrare, no me dara un segundo para tomar una pocion..."

Entre tanto, Sieg, quien se hallaba en dificultades tambien, estaba eludiendo los latigazos de la espada de ingrid cuando...

Sieg: Eso es! Ya lo tengo

El latigazo siguiente no fue eludido por Sieg, sino que este posiciono su espada de modo de que este se enredara en la espada.

Sieg: "...Descubri el punto debil de tu arma, estas perdida."

Sin embargo, la expresion de Ingrid no empeoro, todo lo contrario, esta sonrio.

Ingrid: "Perdida dices? Los Legionators siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga."

Diciendo esto, el cable que unia las partes de la espada se metió dentro del mango de esta, dejando los fragmentos de la espada dispersos, Sieg no comprendia nada, pero se mantuvo alerta.

Ingrid: "Muy bien, Lluvia de Acero!"

Al instante, los fragmentos de la espada se rodearon de aura espiritual y comenzaron a elevarse solos ante la sorpresa de Sieg.

Sieg: "Esto..."

Ingrid: "Exacto, mi tecnica personal, cedida por mi emblema del Mal." Dijo dando un chasquido.

Tras el chasquido, los fragmentos comenzaron a dispararse sobre Sieg, quien comenzo a eludirlos como pudo.

Sieg: Esto...comienza a apestar...

Volviendo a Rikku, esta continuaba luchando intensamente con Hanz, quien parecia obsesionado con el combate.

Rikku: "Que...?"

Rikku notaba que Hanz estaba rodeado por un aura oscura. Este continuaba atacando sin parar. Rikku aprovecho un descuido de este para barrerlo y hacerlo retroceder. Este se recobro rapidamente, pero mantuvo la distancia.

Rikku: Es muy rapido..que puedo hacer? No puedo detener sus ataques!...a menos que... Rikku recordo que el Garment Grid que tenia era el White Signet, que le permitia usar las habilidades de Maga Blanca. "+Eso es! Ya se que puedo hacer!+"

Rikku se rodeo de un aura violeta y amarilla, Hanz vio que esto era una amenaza para el asi que fue a atacarla, pero gracias a la habilidad de "Evade and Counter" de la dressphere de Berserker ayudaba a que Rikku evitara los ataques, aunque sus contraataques nunca acertaban. Tras un leve descuido de Hanz, este recibio una patada que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. En ese momento el aura violeta y amarilla de Rikku se intensifico.

Rikku: "Que bien! Ya esta listo! Oye chico! Mas despacio ok? Slow!"

El hechizo dio perfectamente en Hanz.

Hanz: "Hahaha...eso es un hechizo? Ni lo senti!" Hanz se lanzo para lanzar su ataque berserker sobre Rikku, pero sus movimientos se volvieron muy lentos. "Qu-Que pasa? Mi cuerpo!...Se mueve muy despacio!"

Rikku: "Bingo! Ese es el hechizo del que te acabas de burlar, ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste."

Rikku comenzo a propinar una serie de ataques simultaneos usando las piernas y los brazos a la vez. Hanz intentaba eludirlos, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos. Tras recibir una serie de ataques que lo debilitaron, el fuego de la bracera oscura se apago. Luego, tras una contundente patada, volo unos metros mas atrás, donde aterrizo fuertemente.

Rikku: "Ahhh!! Ya me siento mucho mejor!!"

El aura oscura sobre Hanz habia desaparecido y este habia quedado muy aturdido en el suelo. Rikku se tomo unos segundos para descansar mientras bebia la Hi-potion. Los Gullwings, quienes habian terminado con los legionarios del odio, se reunieron con ella en cuanto pudieron.

Yuna: "Rikku! Estas bien?!"

Rikku: "Si, estoy bien." Dijo haciendo el gesto de pulgares arriba. "No hay tiempo que perder, hay que ayudar a Sieg."

Cuando llegaron, Sieg se encontraba eludiendo los fragmentos de la espada de Ingrid.

Rikku: "Sieg!"

Sieg: "No se metan! Lo hare yo solo!"

Tidus: "Esta loco, voy a..."

Tidus se disponia a entrar en accion, pero fue detenido por Paine.

Tidus: "Que haces?"

Paine: "Deja que lo resuelva el, si llega a pasar algo, entramos en accion."

Tidus no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pero la acepto de todos modos.

Tidus: "Grr..."

Entre tanto, Sieg, quien estaba eludiendo ataques, no parecia estar manejando la situacion de la batalla. Ya habia recibido varios pequeños cortes en su cuerpo.

Ingrid: "Nunca podras escapar de mi ataque! No se detendra a menos que ya no quede energia o que destruya a su enemigo."

Sieg recapacito sobre el comentario de Ingrid, de ahí se le ocurrio una gran idea para terminar con los metales flotantes.  
Sieg corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y enfrento a los fragmentos de acero, que se dispararon rapidamente sobre el. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, Sieg dio un salto alto y cuando cayo, mientras los fragmentos retomaban su curso, invoco a la Legion de la Culpa.

Sieg: "Ataquen a la Legionator!"

Los 5 guerreros obedecieron y maniobraron rapidamente para atacar. Al ver que se le venian encima, Ingrid tuvo que armar una barrera que la defendiera. Por eso se dispuso a invocar a la Legion del Mal.

Ingrid: "bloqueen y contraataquen a las Legiones de la Culpa."

Los legionarios obedecieron, pero e ahí que Ingrid se dio cuenta de su error, tan pronto como habia llamado a las legiones, su poder espiritual sobre la espada habia desaparecido, por lo que los fragmentos de su espada cayeron al suelo en su normal estado inanimado. Sieg, quien ya habia dejado de eludir los pedazos de la espada, se dispuso a atacar a Ingrid.

Ingrid pudo a duras penas lograr que su espada volviera a materializarse en su mano, pero para poder entablar combate de mano a mano con Sieg.

Ingrid: "Infeliz...tienes muchas mañas, eh?"

Sieg no cambio la expresion del rostro. Tras unos minutos chocando espadas, Sieg aprovecho un descuido de Ingrid y le dio un rodillazo en las costillas sacandole el aire, esta retrocedio adolorida.

Sieg: "No se llega a ser Legionator solo por manejar bien una espada, toma mas que eso."

Ingrid retrocedio hasta donde su hermano estaba tumbado en el piso, Los Gullwings se reunieron con Sieg.

Ingrid: "Maldita sea... Muy bien...ustedes ganan, pero esto no va a quedarse asi." Dijo retirando a sus legionarios de la batalla. Acto seguido, Sieg hizo lo mismo.

Tidus: "Promesas de villano..."bla-bla" puro..."

Hanz: "Si eso crees...espera a ver el regalito que les dejamos..." dijo a duras penas Hanz.

Tras decir eso, ambos se envolvieron en una nube oscura y desaparecieron. Todos dieron un respiro...

Tidus: "Infeliz...seguro que lo hizo para intimidarnos."

Yuna: "Wow...los vencimos?"

Paine: "Asi parece."

Tidus: "SI!!! Coman tierra Legionators!!"

Paine: "Tidus, Sieg es un Legionator."

Tidus: "Ouch! Lo siento Sieg, pero tu entiendes no...?"

Tidus recibio una mirada de reojo de Sieg como respuesta, lo que le dio un intenso escalofrio.

Tidus: "Ngh...! Se me helo la sangre!"

Todos menos Sieg rieron, este solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos y a dar un suspiro. Luego de unos minutos los cuales Rikku aprovecho para volver a su atuendo normal, Paine fue la primera en hablar.

Paine: "Deberiamos regresar a la Celsius, hay que ir a otros templos, no?"

Yuna: "Buena idea."

Yuna tomo el transmisor de su cinturon y se dispuso a hablar con la nave.

Yuna: "Aquí Yuna, estas ahí hermano?"

La respuesta de la nave, por todo lo contrario, no fue muy clara. Se escucho la voz de Hermano, pero con mucha interferencia.

Hermano: "Yun...bzzz...click...legi...ffsshhh...desastre...fssfsfs...ngan ya!!"

La comunicación se corto ahí, Rikku miro a Yuna preocupada.

Rikku: "Yunie...crees que algo malo le ocurrio a la Celsius?"

Yuna: "No lo se Rikku...Debemos ir a averiguarlo ya!"

Los Gullwings volvieron a la Mushroom Rock Road, a la playa donde estaba la Celsius, ya alli entraron a la nave rapidamente, ya en la cabina de mando, los Gullwings ovserbaron horrorizados lo que habia alli.

Tidus: "Que demonios...?!"

Yuna: "Oh no!!"

Paine: "No puede ser!!"

Rikku: "Hermano!!! Buddy!!! Shinra!!!"

El puente de la nave estaba completamente destruido, los paneles hechaban humo y algunos liberaban chispas electricas de tamaño considerable. Por el piso, desparramados, estaban los tres Gullwings que manejaban la nave, gravemente lastimados, Barkeep, el hypelo, atendia a todos ellos dandoles de beber pociones. Este se alegro de ver a los gullwings de vuelta, quienes rapidamente corrieron a ver a sus amigos heridos.

Barkeep: "Sheñorita Yoona! Que bueno verla de regresho!"

Yuna: "Gracias Barkeep, dejanos el resto a nosotros, nos haremos cargo."

Barkeep: "Como ushted diga."

Barkeep salio del lugar y tomo el ascensor de nuevo.

Rikku se puso al lado de su hermano.

Rikku: "Hermano! Que ocurrio?"

Hermano: "Un ataque sorpresa...un mocoso con una espada extraña y una tipa con una espada-latigo...invocaron unos fiends muy extraños...no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos..."

Buddy: "Destruyeron el puente y se fueron..."

Rikku miro a Yuna y a Sieg con una expresion preocupada.

Rikku: "Fueron..."

Yuna: "...Si, fueron ellos."

Paine: "Usaron esto como ultimo recurso para detenernos...bastardos..."

Rikku: "No puede ser! Hermano! Amigos! Por que?"

Sieg se dio vuelta y camino hacia afuera. Tidus vio esto y lo cuestiono.

Tidus: "A donde vas?"

Sieg se detuvo pero no volteo.

Sieg: "Su plan era dejarnos a pie, debemos prepararnos para ir caminando hasta el proximo templo...Cuiden un poco mas de ellos, debo ir a buscar algo al almacen del ser azul para poder preparar la partida."

Nadie pudo escucharlo, pero Paine oyo a Sieg murmurar "Por suerte pudimos devolverles el favor.". Sieg salio de la sala y tomo el elevador ante la mirada reprobante de Tidus.

Tidus: "Es mas frio que el hielo..."

Yuna: "Tal vez no fue buena idea tratar de meterlo en el equipo tan subitamente..."

Rikku no dijo nada porque estaba terminando de ayudar a curar a sus amigos quienes comenzaban a reponerse.

Paine: "Se equivocan." Dijo tranquilamente.

Tidus: "Eh? Cual es el punto?"

Paine: "Acabamos de darles una buena paliza a esos dos. Por lo tanto el cree que no debemos empecinarnos en vengarnos y olvidarnos de la situacion general."

Todos reflexionaron sobre lo que dijo Paine, tenia mucha razon.

Paine: "Por ahora hay que asegurarnos de que Hermano y los demas esten bien, luego veremos que hacemos."

Todos asintieron y continuaron curando a sus amigos, minutos despues, Hermano, Buddy y Shinra estaban mucho mejor y ya se habian levantado.

Hermano: "Ah! Que bien me siento!"

Buddy: "Gracias por la mano amigos."

Yuna: "Estoy feliz de que esten mejor."

Buddy sonrio al igual que Shinra (que aunque tenia su mascara, se escucho un "jeje.").

Hermano de repente puso expresion seria.

Hermano: "Bueno...Basta de chachara, que ocurrio?"

Yuna: "Bueno..."

Yuna le conto todo a Hermano y los demas y les mostro el fragmento.

Yuna: "...Y luego de eso huyeron."

Hermano: "Genial! Ya tenemos un fragmento entonces!"

Tidus: "Si, pero...como haremos para llegar al proximo templo? La Celsius esta destrozada..."

Sieg: "Habra que ir a pie, espero que se preparen para la travesía."

Todos voltearon para ver a Sieg, quien acababa de entrar en el puente.

Tidus: "Estas loco?! El otro templo se encuentra en Bevelle! Eso es mucho tiempo de viaje!"

Buddy lo interrumpio.

Buddy: "Podemos arreglar la nave, pero nos llevara por lo menos un dia o dos. Si adelantan camino, sera mas facil."

Sieg: "Por otra parte, cuanto crees que los Legionators esperaran para ir al proximo templo?"

Tidus callo, sabia que no seria mucho hasta que los Legionators se recuperaran y volvieran a atacar.

Hermano: "Decidido entonces! Ustedes vayan a pie, los alcanzaremos con la Celsius en cuanto terminemos de repararla!"

Rikku: "Ok, ahí vamos!"

Sieg: "Lo que deje en lo del hypelo debe estar listo, los vere afuera."

Sieg se fue por la escotilla del puente.

Paine: "Salimos ya?"

Yuna: "Si, es lo mas recomendable. Mientras antes lleguemos, mejor."

Tidus: "Vaya...esto me recuerda al peregrinaje que hicimos, lo recuerdas Yuna?"

Yuna: "Si, cuando comence mi viaje te conoci a ti."

Tidus: "Es cierto, todavia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer."

Ambos se miraron tiernamente por unos segundos. Rikku dio un suspiro y chasqueo los dedos dos veces para sacarlos del trance.

Rikku: "Chicos, ya habra tiempo para eso, no deberiamos prepararnos para irnos?"

Yuna: "Nosotros ya estamos listos."

Rikku: "Ehh?! Cuando se prepararon?!"

Paine: "Todos preveeimos que algo asi podria pasar, por lo que nos alistamos para salir de travesía. No me digas que tu..."

Rikku: "Eh...no, no, ahora regreso, voy a buscar algo que me olvide en lo de Barkeep!" dijo con una gotita de anime en la cabeza.

Rikku salio corriendo del puente. Todos ovserbaron con una gotita de anime en la cabeza.

Paine: "Con que se olvido algo..."

Tidus: "Sigh Rikku siempre es asi."

Tras haber arrivado el ascensor al piso del bar, Rikku corrio hacia este.

Rikku: "Un viaje! Tengo que conseguir todo! Pociones! Phoenix Downs! Accesorios! No hay tiempo!" 

Cuando Rikku entro en el bar, encontro a Barkeep entregandole algo a Sieg.

Barkeep: "Sheñor Sieg, aquí eshtan lash eshferas que me dejo."

Sieg las guardo rapidamente.

Sieg: "Gracias."

Sieg volteo para retirarse, pero en eso vio a Rikku y se detuvo volvio a mirar hacia la barra, Barkeep giro la cabeza y vio a la chica.

Barkeep: "Ohh! Sheñorita Rikku, que puedo hacer por ushted?"

Rikku: "Hola Barkeep! Necesito que me des 10 Hi-potions, 5 Phoenix Downs y algun accesorio nuevo que tengas por ahí."

Barkeep: "Oh, el paquete "ushual" no? Ahora she lo traigo."

Barkeep se retiro a buscar las cosas que Rikku le pidio dejandola a solas con Sieg. Rikku decidio romper el hielo.

Rikku: "Ya estas listo para viajar Sieg?"

Sieg: "Si, ya tome todo lo que necesito."

Rikku: "Que bueno. Este dia comenzo hace poco y ya se nos volvio muy complicado!"

Sieg: "Pero por ahora todo esta bien, hoy ganamos un fragmento, salvamos a tu hermano y a los demas y aparte vencimos a los Legionators."

Rikku: "Tienes razon."

Sieg: "Debo admitir, me sorprendiste alla afuera, no sabia que eras tan fuerte. Eres muy buena luchando."

Rikku: "Bueno...Jejeje...tal vez me pase de la raya en ese arranque de furia..." dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

Sieg: "Queria decirte algo sobre lo que paso ayer."

Rikku: "Ah, eso...eh...Sieg, yo..."

Sieg volteo y comenzo a ir hacia la entrada, pero cuando paso por al lado de Rikku esta lo oyo decir algo en voz bien baja, pero clara.

Sieg: "Lo siento."

Rikku estaba asombrada...Sieg pidiendo perdon? En serio habia hecho eso? Cuando pudo salir de su asombro volteo para ver a Sieg, pero este ya habia salido hacia el elevador. Rikku sonrio, por dentro sintio una enorme felicidad.

Rikku: "Sieg...gracias!"

Minutos despues, Rikku fue al puente de mando. Tras haberse despedido de Hermano, Buddy y Shinra, Rikku se reunio con los demas fuera de la nave.

Rikku: "Bueno, ya estoy lista!"

Yuna: "Bien, alguien mas tiene que hacer algo en la nave?" Hubo una negacion general "De acuerdo, entonces vamos!"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Una nueva Estrella?

Tras haber caminado un dia con normalidad ya cerca del anochecer, los Gullwings llegaron a un inmenso lago que despedia unas coloridas esferas de luces parecidas a las Pyreflies. Sieg se sintio extrañado por el lugar.

Sieg: "Que es este lugar?"

Yuna: "Esto es el Moonflow. Es un enorme lago que se caracteriza por tener moonflies, esas pequeñas bolitas luminosas que salen del agua. Cruzandolo llegaremos a Guadosalam, la ciudad de los Guado, una de las varias razas que habitan en Spira."

Sieg: "Como planean cruzarlo?"

Rikku: "Hehe...ven, sigueme."

Rikku tomo a Sieg del brazo y lo arrastro contra su voluntad hasta un lugar en donde encontraron algo increible.

Rikku: "Cruzaremos en eso!"

Sieg miro con sorpresa lo que Rikku le mostraba, era una inmensa criatura cuadrupeda enorme, como de 5 metros de alto y 4 de largo, de piel turquesa, con una larga y fina trompa enroscada en la cara. Sobre su lomo, encima de una alfombra, tenia una enorme cabina para pasajeros que estaba atada por la cintura.

Sieg: "En eso se supone que cruzemos?"

Rikku: "Sip! Es un Shoopuf. Te gusta?" pregunto sonriente.

Sieg: "..." Sieg la miro con una expresion obvia en el rostro.

Rikku: "Ya veo." u

El resto de los Gullwings se reunio con ellos. Yuna se acerco a un hypello que tenia frente a el los controles de una especie de cabina ascensor.

Hypello: "Ashi que quieren crushar el Moonflow? Shon sholo ushtedes 5?"

Yuna: "Si. Ocurrio algo por lo que nos lo preguntas?"

El Hypello asintio con la cabeza.

Hypello: "Shi, hoy mucha gente quisho crushar, todos entushiashmadosh, creo que esh porque un eshpectaculo she preshenta hoy aqui."

Yuna: "Oh, ya veo..."

Hypello: "Eshta bien, de todosh modosh losh llevare al otro lado."

Yuna: "Gracias."

Hypello: "Por nada, todos abordos!"

Los Gullwings subieron por el elevador, entraron a la cabina de pasajeros y tomaron lugares al azar, luego de que el Hypello conductor se subiera detras de la cabeza del animal y tomara las riendas, el monstruo se adentro en el agua y comenzaron el viaje.  
Durante el viaje, Rikku comenzo a preguntarle a Yuna que habia pasado. Yuna se lo conto como se lo habia dicho el Hypello.

Rikku: "Mmmhh...Por donde sea que se lo huela, dice "Tobli"."

Yuna: "Es lo mas factible."

Tidus: "Tobli?"

Yuna: "Ah, tu no lo conoces, es un productor de espectaculos de Guadosalam, lo ayudamos varias veces con sus obras ya que parecia que los problemas vivian persiguiendolo. Pero por suerte todo termino bien para el...O al menos eso creimos..."

Tidus: "Oh...ya veo..."

Paine: "Bueno...algo me dice que no nos espera el descanso en la otra orilla del Moonflow."

Tras unos quince minutos mas de viaje hablando de cosas varias, el shoopuf arrivo a la orilla opuesta del Moonflow. Al bajar del elevador, vieron que un hombre enano disfrazado de pingüino o algo asi, gritaba a 3 Hypellos quienes escuchaban sus quejas con las cabezas gachas. Inesperadamente Yuna hablo en alta voz.

Yuna: "Hey Tobli!"

El pequeño hombrecito volteo y vio a los Gullwings y dio un saltito, este luego ordeno a los Hypellos retirarse, cosa que los subordinados hicieron. El hombrecito giro sobre si mismo y corrio hacia los Gullwings con pasos cortitos y rapidos. Este se detuvo frente a Yuna.

Tobli: "Lady Yuna!! Que bueno verla aquí!" dijo hablando rapidamente.

Yuna: "Hace tiempo que no te veiamos Tobli, como van las cosas?"

Tobli: "Oh, Terrible! Catastroficamente!"

Rikku: "Por que?"

Tobli: "Estoy presentando un show esta noche: Moonflow's Color. Un espectaculo de canto que presenta a una famosa cantante, Resa, junto con su grupo. Pero, ay desgracia! Ella y su grupo fueron asaltados por bandidos camino hacia aquí y ella se lastimo cuando trataban de huir. Por lo tanto no va a poder venir..."

Yuna: "Oh no, y que va a pasar con el show?"

Tobli: "Tendre que cancelarlo. Lo peor es que mucha gente queria verla cantar, esto va a causar un caos inmenso!"

Yuna: "Oh no..."

De pronto, a Tobli se le ilumino la cara.

Tobli: "Ya se! Lady Yuna podria cantar hoy!"

Rikku: "Cierto! Yunie, tu eres la idol numero 1 de Spira!"

Yuna: "Quisiera ayudarlo, pero desde que Lenne se fue con Shuyin yo ya no puedo usar la dressphere de Songstress..."

Todos volvieron a pensar, Rikku miro a Paine con ojos suplicantes.

Paine: "Ni siquiera lo pienses Rikku."

Rikku volvio a encogerse de hombros, pero luego volvio a iluminarsele la cara.

Rikku: "Ya se!! Yo sere quien cante hoy!!"

Todos miraron con asombro a Rikku menos Tobli, quien estaba saltando hiperactivamente.

Tobli: "Una idea esplendida! Maravillosa!"

Rikku volteo hacia Yuna.

Rikku: "Yunie, nos podemos querdar a ayudarlos? Por favoor!"

Yuna: "No hay problema Rikku."

Rikku luego volteo hacia Sieg.

Rikku: "Sieg?..."

Sieg se puso de espaldas y comenzo a caminar hacia un arbol, en el cual apoyo su espalda.

Sieg: "Podriamos usar el descanso por hoy."

Rikku estaba radiante como un sol.

Rikku: "Ok! Hoy hare temblar el escenario!!"

Tobli: "Perfecto perfectisimo! Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a Guadosalam!"

Los Gullwings caminaron junto con Tobli un rato hasta alcanzar Guadosalam. La ciudad, donde ahora habian regresado los Guado habia recuperado su esplendor anterior y Tromell dirigia a los suyos coexistiendo pacificamente con todos, incluidos los Ronso, con los quienes habia firmado la paz.  
Tras llegar, Tobli detuvo a todos.

Tobli: "Llegamos! Ahora hay que prepararse para el show! rapido, ven conmigo!" Dijo jalando el brazo de Rikku. "El resto de ustedes, consigan un boleto del Hypello de la posada, diganle que yo les dije que lo pueden tener gratis. Los veremos en la entrada del show. Ahora si, vamos!"

Rikku: "Hey! Hey! Calma! Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego!"

Los demas fueron a la posada y consiguieron los boletos, luego se juntaron para ver que hacian hasta el final del dia.

Yuna: "Bueno muchachos, tenemos la tarde libre, que es lo que quieren hacer?"

Tidus: "Yo quiero ver que hay de nuevo por aquí, la ultima vez que estuvimos no fue muy agradable que digamos."

Yuna: "Podriamos visitar a Tromell y ver como esta."

Tidus: "Q-Que?! El lacayo de Seymour? Ni soñarlo!"

Yuna: "No seas asi! El no es el mismo de aquella vez, ha cambiado mucho."

Tidus: "Mmmm...yo no confio en el."

Sieg: "Quien es el tal Seymour?"

Yuna se sorprendio, Sieg no era de preguntar cosas por iniciativa propia, pero aun asi le respondio.

Yuna: "El anterior lider de los Guado, tenia una loca ambicion de sumir a Spira en la destruccion total, incluso planeo utilizarme a mi para eso..." Yuna hizo una corta pausa, de reojo pudo ver que Tidus refunfuño en cuanto nombro esa parte, esto la alegro "...Nos persiguio incluso despues de muerto, pero al final, pudimos vencerlo y mandarlo al Farplane, para que su alma descansara en paz."

Sieg: "Ya veo..." Sieg se volvio sin nada mas que decir.

Paine: "Les parece si vamos?"

Yuna: "Si, andando."

Yuna y los demas vagaron por las calles de Guadosalam, pasando por el sindicato LeBlanc y otros sitios conocidos hasta que llegaron a una gran casa en un nuevo sector de la ciudad. Alli, se detuvieron en la entrada. Justo cuando llegaban, un hombre salio por la puerta: Vestia botas de cuero negras, un pantalon de cuero rojo en el que en cada pierna en la parte del muslo habia un pequeño cinto de cuero que sujetaba dos pistolas. Arriba llevaba un chaleco negro con cuello levantado y en sus brazos un par de guantes negros todos de cuero. Sobre el chaleco tenia una especie de gabardina roja parecida a la de Sieg, solo que (si, ustedes lo dijeron) esta era de cuero rojo. Tenia una enorme espada atada a la espalda, tenia ojos azules y el cabello blanco.  
El hombre los noto al salir. Yuna se sobresalto al verlo. Paine disimuladamente le dijo al oido.

Paine: "Cuidado Yuna...este tipo emana un aura muy poderosa."

Yuna: "No te preocupes, ya lo se, actuare con cuidado."

El hombre fue, para su sorpresa, el primero en hablar.

Hombre: "Vienen a ver a Tromell?"

Yuna: "Hum...si, esta en casa?"

Hombre: "Claro, toquen la puerta y seguro los atendera."

Yuna: "Eh...gracias."

Hombre: "No hay de que."

Sin decir mas, el hombre se fue por la calle hasta mezclarse con la multitud. Nadie lo noto, pero Sieg y el extraño intercambiaron miradas de reojo cuando se cruzaron.  
Los Gullwings se detuvieron un momento.

Tidus: "Y ese quien rayos era?"

Yuna: "No lo se, pero emanaba un aura muy fuerte..."

Paine: "Tu que dices?" pregunto mirando a Sieg.

Sieg: "..." Sieg no decia nada, pero miraba hacia ese lugar frunciendo el ceño.

Paine: "Ya veo..."

Yuna decidio cambiar de tema.

Yuna: "Bueno...eso ya no importa, hay que ver a Tromell."

Tromell: "Ya voy."

Yuna toco la puerta, pronto fueron atendidos por un Guado cuyo aspecto y rasgos denotaban que estaba en edad avanzada. Tenia el pelo gris y una barba que le daba un aspecto honorable. El Guado sonrio al ver a Yuna.

Yuna: "Hola Tromell."

Tromell: "Ohh...Lady Yuna! Tanto tiempo sin verla, como esta usted?"

Yuna: "Yo me encuentro muy bien, y usted?"

Tromell: "Me encuentro muy bien por suerte, me alegra ver que haya venido junto con su equipo a visitarnos."

Yuna: "Si, tambien hay nuevos y viejos integrantes."

Tromell noto a Tidus y a Sieg. Primero se dirigio a Tidus.

Tromell. "Valgame...es el joven guardian que la acompaño durante su peregrinaje. Un gusto volver a verlo."

Tidus: "Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo..."

Yuna: "Tidus!!" dijo reprendiendolo, pero Tromell le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

Tromell: "No, esta bien Lady Yuna. Comprendo lo que siente. Yo tambien en su lugar sentiria desconfianza." Tromell se volvio hacia Tidus "Lamento que los recuerdos que tenga de mi y de los Guado sean tan ingratos, pero por favor, sepa disculparnos, hemos cambiado desde aquel incidente con lord Seymour hace 3 años. Ya no luchamos contra nadie."

Yuna: "El dice la verdad Tidus, el y los Guado han cambiado y ahora son una comunidad pacifica y amistosa."

Paine: "No se que paso entre ustedes hace unos años, pero puedo asegurarte que ninguno de los dos miente."

Tidus miro a Sieg, confiando en que daria otra respuesta. Este solo se limito a decir dos palabras.

Sieg: "Todos cambian."

Tidus miro a los demas y luego se encogio de hombros.

Tidus: "Ok, empezaremos de nuevo."

Tromell sonrio.

Tromell: "Por cierto que si." Dijo estrechandole la mano.

Tras estrecharle la mano, Tromell miro a Sieg.

Tromell: "Y quien es este joven?"

Yuna respondio por el.

Yuna: "Su nombre es Sieg Wahrheit, se unio hace poco a los Gullwings, no habla mucho."

Tromell: "Ya veo..." dijo volviendo a voltear hacia Sieg.

Sieg sintio que la mirada de este anciano parecia escanearlo a fondo.

Tromell: "Oh, que descortes soy! gustarian pasar a tomar una taza de te?"

Yuna: "Claro."

Los Gullwings entraron y se sentaron, por pedido de Tromell, en lo que parecia ser un salon, la casa parecia cualquier otra casa comun de Guado, solo que mas grande. Por todos lados habia libros y esferas ordenadamente dispuestos en armarios hechos en la pared. Tromell volvio con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera. Luego de dejar la bandeja en la mesa se sento e invito a todos a que se sirvieran te. Yuna fue la primera en hablar.

Yuna: "Dinos Tromell, como van las relaciones con los Ronso?"

Tromell: "Oh, bastante bien por suerte, gracias a la cooperacion del Mayor Kimahri hemos conseguido que ambas razas hicieran la paz. Ahora ambas razas se llevan amistosamente y cada vez mas Ronsos vienen de visita a Guadosalam."

Yuna: "Ya veo, me alegra que todo siga mejorando." dijo con una sonrisa.

Paine: "Por cierto, me gustaria preguntar algo."

Tromell: "Si?"

Paine: "Quien era el hombre que salio de su casa hace un rato?"

Tromell: "Ah, se refieren a aquel hombre con ropas rojas y negras?"

Paine: "Si."

Tromell: "Lo conoci recientemente, según me conto, su nombre es Dante, es un viajero proveniente de una tierra muy distante. Vino a mi buscando informacion sobre demonios."

Tidus: "Demonios?"

Tromell: "Si, queria saber si ultimamente en la region aparecieron demonios u ocurrio algun suceso extraño."

Yuna: "Y?"

Tromell: "Le respondi que no, ultimamente no ha sucedido nada raro."

Yuna respiro aliviada.

Tromell: "Alguna razon por la que me lo pregunten? Veo que algo les preocupa. Permitanme ayudarles si me es posible."

Yuna miro a Paine, luego volvio a ver a Tromell.

Yuna: "Bueno, se lo contaremos, pero con la condicion de que usted no puede decirselo a nadie mas."

Tromell asintio.

Yuna: "Bueno, vera usted..."

Yuna le conto lo sucedido sobre los fragmentos y los Legionators.

Tromell: "Mmmh...Esto es muy serio."

Yuna: "Asi es."

Tromell: "Si no me equivoco, tu tambien eres un Legionator, no es asi?" pregunto a Sieg.

Sieg: "Si."

Tromell: "Ya veo...Como les prometi, voy a ayudarles como pueda, esperenme aquí, hay algo que me gustaria que tuvieran con ustedes."

Tromell se levanto y fue a otro salon. Todos se miraron con extrañeza, que podria tener el que ver con todo esto?

Tidus: "Tsk...no me sorprenderia que se comunicara con Hanz y sus amigos..."

Yuna lanzo una reprendiente mirada a Tidus, la cual este ultimo capto y silencio tras ella.

Paine: "Estas segura que haberle contado a Tromell fue una buena idea?"

Yuna: "Creo que el nos ayudara de algun modo."

A los pocos segundos Tromell volvio a la sala, luego miro a Sieg. Quien se levanto y se puso frente a el.

Tromell: "Joven...Sieg, no es asi? He aquí algo que creo que tu podrias utilizar mejor que yo."

Tromell le entrego a Sieg una esfera partida al medio. Sieg la miro detenidamente, el resto se agrupo alrededor de Sieg para ver el objeto.

Tidus: "Que es eso?"

Paine: "Es eso un Fragmento Oscuro roto? No, no lo parece."

Sieg: "mmh...esto es el emblema de una legion."

Yuna: "Un emblema?"

Tidus: "Y de que legion es?"

Sieg miro detenidamente la esfera, pero luego la bajo.

Sieg: "No lo se, no es un emblema que recuerde." Sieg miro a Tromell "Donde encontro esto? Usted tiene la otra mitad?"

Tromell: "Lo encontre hace unos dias, mientras caminaba por el Moonflow. Y no, no tengo la otra mitad."

Todos se encojieron de hombros.

Tromell: "Aunque..."

Yuna volvio a levantar la mirada

Yuna: "Aunque?"

Tromell: "Se quien tiene la otra mitad."

Tidus: "Quien es? Vamos hombre! No nos dejes con la intriga."

Yuna: "Tidus!"

Tromell: "Esta bien, no me molesta." Tromell hizo una pausa, luego continuo "La otra mitad la tenia Dante, me consulto sobre eso, pero no tenia idea de lo que era. Prefirio llevarselo hasta saber que clase de objeto es."

Paine: "Ya veo...asi que solo hay que encontrar al tal Dante?"

Tromell: "Posiblemente, no puedo decir si se los dara o no. No queria dejar el suyo aquí, asi que no sabria decirles..."

Sieg: "Entiendo..."

Tromell: "De cualquier modo...hay algun motivo en especial por el que estan aquí en Guadosalam ademas del que me contaron?"

Yuna y el resto le contaron lo ocurrido con Tobli.

Tromell: "Hohoho...ya veo, Tobli es muy afortunado de haberse encontrado con ustedes."

Yuna: "Bueno, el punto es que debemos esperar aquí hasta la noche porque Rikku hoy cantara en el espectaculo."

Tromell: "Ya veo...desean ir a algun lugar en especial para pasar el rato?"

Yuna: "Me gustaria ir de visita al Farplane, quisiera saludar a mis padres."

Tidus: "Podria pasarle una visita a mi viejo tambien."

Paine: "No me gusta el Farplane, ire a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, los vere en el concierto."

Paine salio por la puerta sin decir nada mas.

Yuna: "Vaya...No sabia que Paine tenia tanto disgusto por el Farplane..."

Tidus: "Y tu que haras Sieg?"

Sieg: "Que es el Farplane?"

Yuna: "Es el lugar a donde van los muertos, algo asi como el Mas Alla. Gracias a los Guado, los que quieren pueden ir a visitarlo y ver a sus seres queridos."

Sieg: "Ya veo...Ire a verlo."

Tromell: "Ire con ustedes, el joven Sieg necesitara explicaciones sobre lo que hay alli. De ese modo ustedes podran realizar su visita tranquilos."

Yuna: "Muy bien, vamos entonces."

El grupo salio con direccion a el Farplane, de pronto en la larga escalinata anterior al Farplane, Sieg decidio preguntar algo a Tromell.

Sieg: "Como es que en el Farplane puedes ver a un difunto?"

Tromell: "Los Pyreflies, que seguramente has visto salir de fiends tras vencerlos, canalizan el pensamiento de uno sobre el recuerdo de alguien y crean una imagen de cómo se ve la persona en la que uno piensa."

Sieg: "Mmh..."

Yuna: "Como ya habras visto, los Pyreflies son todo un misterio, no se sabe mucho de ellos."

Tidus: "Eso es cierto, tienen poderes muy misteriosos."

Sieg: "..."

Tromell: "Bueno, aquí es."

El grupo se paro en lo que parecia ser una entrada a otro mundo, tras entrar, Sieg se dio cuenta de ello. Habia un cielo en un eterno atardecer y el paisaje denotaba bellos paisajes naturales, se podia ver Pyreflies volando de aquí para alla por todos lados. Sieg vio que la gente se para cerca de los bordes de la gran plataforma en la que estaban, contemplaban a sus seres queridos y les hablaban. Yuna y Tidus voltearon hacia sus 2 acompañantes.

Yuna: "Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nosotros iremos a ver a nuestros padres, los veremos despues."

Tromell: "Claro Lady Yuna."

Tromell y Sieg fueron para un lado. Tromell siguio a Sieg a uno de los bordes de la plataforma. Alli se detuvieron.

Sieg: "Y que sucede si la persona que quiero recordar esta viva?"

Tromell: "En ese caso, la imagen no aparecera. Muchos hacen eso para comprobar si la persona que buscan, porque esta perdida u otra razon, esta viva o no."

Sieg hizo una larga pausa mirando las Pyreflies volar.

Sieg: "Es muy extraño que exista un lugar asi..."

Tromell: "Eso es algo que muchos notan joven Legionator, pero es una suerte que exista."

Sieg: "Por que lo dice?"

Tromell suspiro, segundos despues volvio a mirar a Sieg.

Tromell: "...Hasta hace 3 años, la gente de Spira siempre vivio a la sombra de Sin, un monstruo cuyos desconocidos origenes se remontan a mas de un milenio. Mientras Sin vivia en Spira, destruia todo lo que se le cruzaba, dejando a su paso una huella monstruosa de muerte y destruccion. Durante esa epoca, una innumerable cantidad de gente perdio la vida por este incidente. Este lugar era, por lo menos, un lugar de consuelo ya que permitia a los sobrevivientes que perdieron su familia o amigos poder al menos reencontrarse con ellos aunque fuere por un instante. Los Guado nos ofrecimos a mantenerlo y a ser sus guardianes desde que se creo este lugar, y hasta hoy lo seguimos haciendo."

Sieg: "Supongo...que tal vez me podria haber ayudado a mi..."

Tromell: "Que dijo joven?"

Sieg: "Nada...que debo hacer ahora?"

Tromell: "Solo piensa en aquellos que deseas ver, concentrate."

Sieg cerro los ojos, se concentro y recordo a dos personas. Sin que lo notara, los Pyreflies se arremolinaron frente a el, fuera de la plataforma, y comenzaron a formar dos imágenes. Cuando estas estuvieron listas, Tromell llamo la atencion a Sieg.

Tromell: "Ya puedes abrir tus ojos, joven Sieg."

Sieg abrio los ojos y vio las dos imágenes: La primera era una mujer rubia de ojos claros y cabello largo que vestia un vestido negro con un colgante en el cuello. El segundo un hombre de cabello largo color blanco y ojos oscuros, de ropas y capa negra con una corbata azul. Sieg los recordaba de aquellas visiones que habia tenido hace un tiempo.

Tromell sintio intriga y miro a Sieg.

Tromell: "Ah...que lastima, eran muy jovenes..."

Sieg: "..."

Tidus: "Amigos tuyos?"

Ambos vieron a Tidus ponerse al lado de Sieg.

Tidus: "Hey! yo no tardo mucho, ya cumplí con mi viejo."

Sieg volvio a mirar las imágenes, al igual que Tromell y Tidus.

Sieg: "..."

Tidus: "Y bien? Son amigos o familia?"

Sieg: "...La mujer si, su nombre era Siela Riviere, fue una amiga mia durante muchos años, pero ocurrio un accidente muy desgraciado..."

Tidus: "Ya veo..." Tidus hizo una pausa "y el otro? Tambien es amigo tuyo?"

Sieg: "No lo se, al principio creia que si, pero me vi obligado a luchar tantas veces contra el que perdi esa respuesta, sucumbio ante algo de lo que no lo pude salvar. Se llamaba Victor Delacroix."

Tidus: "Ah..." dijo apagadamente.

Sieg, Tidus y Tromell continuaron viendo su imagen por unos minutos mas en silencio. Tidus pensaba para sus adentros, el pasado de Sieg estaba manchado de tragedia, como puede un hombre seguir ante tantos golpes? Ahora era entendible el porque de su silencio y frigidez.  
De repente, la imagen delante de ambos cambio: Ahora develaba la imagen de una joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones. Vestia unas largas botas color café que cubrian casi ambas piernas, una minifalda amarilla que era sostenida por un protector de torso de cuero, arriba de este habia un top blanco y sobre este una chaqueta corta amarilla. Vestia unos largos guantes color de cuero color café, en cada mano sostenia una gran pistola. La imagen observava a Sieg con una mirada triste y acusadora.  
Sieg empalidecio repentinamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás con una expresion de miedo en el rostro.

Tromell: "Joven Sieg? Esta usted bien?"

Tidus: "Sieg? Que ocurre?!"

Sieg cayo de sentado al piso, se sostuvo la cara mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaban casi al extremo, de alguna forma, conocia a esa chica, pero la unica imagen que recordaba estaba oculta en una espesa bruma purpura y cada vez que intentaba aclarar su pensamiento, le producia un agudo dolor de cabeza. Tidus y Tromell corrieron a ayudarlo, pero era inutil, Sieg no los oia.  
Sieg miro a la imagen, al verla, sentia una mezcla de furia, tristeza y dolor. La imagen, increiblemente, hablo.

Chica: "Por que Sieg?..."

Sieg: "Quien...Quien eres?"

Chica: "Por que?...Por que me abandonaste?..."

A Sieg le vinieron a la mente una serie de sucesos muy rapidos. Una imagen suya corriendo, otra de el mirando el cadaver de una mujer que por la apariencia demostraba ser la de la imagen y por ultimo una de el abrazando el cadaver y gritando al cielo.

Sieg (imagen): "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

De pronto, todo el mundo alrededor de Sieg se torno negro. Luego escucho una voz.

??????: "Tu la abandonaste Sieg...tu eres el culpable de su muerte..."

La voz parecia ser de un hombre joven, sin embargo, no habia nadie alrededor de Sieg, solo oscuridad.  
Sieg desenfundo la espada furioso y comenzo a mirar a todos lados.

Sieg: "Por que dices eso?! Quien diablos eres tu?!!"

La voz comenzo a reir serenamente, Sieg enfurecio aun mas.

Sieg: "Que es tan gracioso?!"

???????: "No Sieg, aun no me veras, pero recuerda...cuando nos veamos, desearas nunca haberlo hecho...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Subitamente, Sieg sintio que el suelo lo absorbia hasta sumirlo en una profunda oscuridad. Sintiendose adormecido, Sieg cerro los ojos.

"...

...Mmh?"

Sieg abrio los ojos lentamente, se encontraba recostado en una cama. A su alrededor estaban Yuna, Tidus y Tromell. Los tres sonrieron cuando este abrio los ojos.

Yuna: "Ya despertaste! Que bien!"

Tidus: "Vaya susto nos diste!"

Sieg hizo unos segundos de silencio para reconocer el entorno, estaban en la casa de Tromell.

Sieg: "...Que paso?"

Tromell: "Quedo inconsciente al ver la imagen de esa muchacha, joven Sieg."

Sieg recordo la imagen de la chica.

Sieg: "Esa imagen...que paso?"

Tidus: "Cuando te desmayaste, la imagen se esfumo."

Tromell: "Lo mas increible fue que pudo hablar."

Todos miraron a Tromell.

Tidus: "Cierto, nunca vimos una imagen del Farplane que hable."

Yuna: "Sieg...quien era esa muchacha que viste?"

Sieg: "..."

Yuna: "Pasa algo? Hice una pregunta indebida? No necesitas responder si no quieres..."

Sieg: "No es eso...Es que no lo recuerdo."

Yuna: "Eh?"

Sieg: "Cuando intento recordar algo sobre esa chica, una bruma purpura me obstruye las imágenes y me hace doler la cabeza."

Yuna: "mmm..."

Tidus: "Que raro...por que sera?"

Tromell: "..."

Sieg se levanto de la cama a pesar de que

Sieg: "No se preocupen por mi, estare bien."

Tidus: "Estas seguro?"

Sieg: "Si." Sieg recordo que habia estado dormido, por lo que dedujo que el tiempo habia pasado. "Cuanto estuve dormido?"

Tromell: "Tan solo unas horas, ya anochecio."

Yuna: "!!! Oh no!"

Yuna dio unos pasos para atrás.

Tromell: "Que ocurre Lady Yuna?"

Yuna: "El concierto de Rikku!! Empezara en pocos minutos!!!"

Tidus: "Woah!! Es cierto!!!" dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente.

Yuna: "No hay tiempo que perder! Hay que ir ya!! Nos vemos luego Tromell!"

Yuna salio apuradamente de la casa, seguida por los demas. El grupo salio de Guadosalam y se dirigio casi corriendo al Moonflow.

Entre tanto, en los camarines de los artistas...  
Rikku se estaba terminando de arreglar (aunque tenia puesta la dressphere de songstress, decidio arreglar unos detalles) mientras tarareaba una cancion.  
En un momento Rikku miro al espejo pensativa.

Rikku: Mmhh...Les gustaran la canciones? Me costo mucho prepararlas! En un momento Rikku recordo a Sieg Me pregunto si el estara observando... Al darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado, Rikku sacudio su cabeza rapidamente Que estoy pensando? Tengo que prepararme para actuar!

En ese momento, Tobli entro por la puerta.

Tobli: "Rikku! Rikku! Ya casi es hora de empezar la funcion! Preparate!"

Rikku: "Ok! Estare lista en un segundo!"

Tobli volvio a cerrar la puerta, en ese momento Rikku suspiro.

Rikku: A pesar de los ensayos y todo...aun tengo miedo de que algo no salga bien...Que estoy diciendo?! Todo saldra bien! Muy bien, manos a la obra!

Volviendo con Yuna y el resto...

Yuna, Tidus y los demas habian llegado a muy duras penas al lugar del recital, ya que este casi cierra la entrada. Alli se encontraron con Paine, quien les habia guardado lugares en las improvisadas gradas.

Yuna: "Puf...cielos...crei que no llegabamos..."

Tidus: "Ni que lo digas! Nos corrimos todo el camino desde Guadosalam hasta aquí."

Paine: "En que perdieron tanto tiempo? El Farplane no es precisamente un parque de diversiones."

Tidus: "No creas que fue algo muy divertido..."

Sieg: "Yo los retrase."

Paine: "Eh?"

Yuna: "Veras..."

Yuna le conto a Paine lo que habia sucedido.

Paine: "Oh...con que eso era..."

Yuna: "Si."

Paine: "Hum...Estas seguro que no recuerdas a esa muchacha Sieg?"

Sieg: "Completamente." Dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin prestar mucha atencion a la pregunta.

Paine: "Esto comienza a dar muchos gi..."

En eso se apagaron los reflectores sobre la tribuna. Del agua surgio un inmenso escenario que se elevo y quedo flotando sobre esta, la gente comenzo a gritar y aplaudir. De pronto, se escucho la voz de Tobli por los altoparlantes.

Tobli: "Buenas noches damas y caballeros! En esta funcion se presentan las grandiosas Willocks!..." La gente comenzo a vitorear "...Por desgracia, las Willocks no han podido llegar..." La gente se miro confundida y enfadada "...Sin embargo, disfrutaran un recital aun mejor! Esta noche, la compañía de entretenimiento Tobli Co. Se enorgullece a presentar a una cantante estrella! Con ustedes, la fabulosa Rikku!"

Tras una explosion que libero chispas alrededor del escenario, Rikku aparecio sobre el escenario con un microfono en mano. Los espectadores vitorearon y aplaudieron.

Rikku: "Hola increible publico!! Listos para moverse?!"

Yuna escucho algo de lo que comentaban los espectadores mas cercanos.

Muchacho 1: "Hey! Esa es Rikku! De los Gullwings!"

Muchacho 2: "Espera...De los Gullwings? Los Sphere Hunters que salvaron Spira de la amenaza de Vegnagun?!"

Muchacho 1: "Exacto, sabes? ademas es una cantante increible!"

Muchacho 2: "No me digas! Encima es guapisima!"

Yuna: Je je je...ya se gano al publico!

Rikku: "Okay gente, abriremos con uno de los temas que canto mi querida prima Yuna en Luca, que por cierto, esta presente en las tribunas junto al resto de los Gullwings."

En eso, los reflectores se apuntaron a Yuna y al resto de los Gullwings. Estos, tomados por sorpresa, saludaron en todas direcciones (si, a excepcion de Sieg, quien solo miraba confundido) mientras el publico los saludaba y gritaba excitado.

Rikku: "Muy bien, ahora...Que comience el espectaculo! Para todos ustedes: Real Emotion!"

En ese momento comenzo la musica.

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?...  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?...

Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai

Yume ni mita katachi to wa  
Nani mo kamo ga chigau  
Genjitsu ni wa...memai sae suru

RIARU na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Maketakunai  
Mou tada hashiru shika nai kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai

En ese momento, dos bailarines aprecieron detrás de Rikku y comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo mientras el publico la seguia extasiada.

Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa tayoranai  
Nanika ga areba kanarazu sugu ni kite kureru kara

Ima boku ni dekiru koto  
Sore wa shinjiru koto...  
Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru

RIARU na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou anata ga oshiete kureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?...  
I can hear you

RIARU na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Kanjitemo  
Anata ga me wo tojita nara soko ni iru  
Kizuna ga aru  
Dakara, hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?...  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?...  
I can hear you

La musica finalizo con una lluvia de chispazos de pirotecnia lanzados desde todo el borde circular del escenario, el publico aplaudio y aclamo Exaltado.

Rikku: "Gracias amigos! Pero la fiesta recien comienza! Asi que preparense! Seguiremos con...Catch You Catch Me!"

(Aclaracion del autor: Este tema es el de Sakura Card Captors)

Mientras la cancion iba en progreso, la tribuna estaba en extasis.

Tidus: "Quien diria que Rikku era tan buena cantando?"

Yuna: "Jeje...sera la nueva estrella de Spira!"

Paine: "No le estas subiendo mucho la plataforma?"

Yuna: "No lo creo...tu que dices Sieg?"

Sieg solo miraba a Rikku cantar inexpresivamente.

Sieg: "..."

Yuna: "Entiendo, entiendo..." U

Las canciones de Rikku siguieron por una media hora mas o menos. Tras terminar la ultima, Rikku volvio a hablarle al publico.

Rikku: "Bueno amigos, han sido un publico maravilloso, pero como en toda fiesta, todo empieza y todo termina." Se oyo un leve quejido de la tribuna, sin embargo Rikku continuo "Me gustaria cerrar la noche con un tema propio...para ustedes: Caution!"

(Cancion del Pump it Up: Caution!)

Tras terminar la cancion, el publico rugio excitado.

Rikku: "Gracias a todos por venir al recital! Suerte a todos!"

Rikku se despidio con un guiño y lanzando un beso a la tribuna, en ese momento el escenario se cubrio de niebla artificial. Al desaparecer esta, Rikku ya no estaba. A pesar de eso, el publico aun gritaba a todo volumen "RIKKU!! RIKKU!! RIKKU!!". Yuna y los demas se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse.

Yuna: "Bueno, que les parece si vamos a ver a Rikku?"

Tidus: "Claro, pero...donde esta Sieg?"

En el camerino se encontraban Tobli y Rikku, quien se estaba terminando de arreglar aun en su traje de Songstress.

Rikku: "Je je! Vaya que les gusto el espectaculo!"

Tobli: "Espectabuloso!! Los dejaste boquiabiertos!!"

Rikku: "Gracias!" :-P

Tobli: "Podrias ser la nueva idol de Spira! Que te parece? Quieres volverte una estrella?"

Rikku: "Puede ser...tengo que pensarlo!"

Tobli: "Si llegas a acceder, por favor avisame, esperare tu respuesta cuanto tiempo sea necesario."

Rikku: "Ok!"

Tobli: "Bueno Rikku, debo ir a hacer unas cosas. Te agradezco mucho que nos hayas ayudado hoy!"

Rikku: "Jeje...cuando gustes!"

Tobli: "Si quieren, pueden quedarse tu y tus amigos en mi casa hoy. No hay problema."

Rikku: "De acuerdo, gracias!"

Tobli abrio la puerta para irse, cuando lo hizo, Rikku escucho un grito de una muchedumbre, pero este se apago rapidamente.

Rikku: "Que habra sido eso? Parecia venir de aquí cerca..."

Rikku, ya lista, se propuso a salir del camerino, cuando abrio la puerta se escucho de nuevo el griterio. Ante los ojos de Rikku habia decenas de admiradores (obviamente, varones) que comenzaron a aclamarla y a decirle cosas, a duras penas los guardias que cuidaban la entrada del camerino podian contenerlos. Rikku escucho algunas de las cosas que le decian.

Muchacho 1: "Ahí esta! es la estrella del pop de Spira!"

Muchacho 2: "Diosa! Eres hermosisima!"

Muchacho 3: "Me darias tu autografo?! Por favooor!!"

Rikku no sabia que hacer, como deshacerse de la muchedumbre de fans?  
En ese momento, vio a Sieg, alejado de la muchedumbre, apoyandose contra un arbol observandola. Rikku hubiera deseado poder ir alli, pero no podia.  
Sieg la miro y comenzo a alejarse lentamente...Que hacer? Si habia ido hasta alli era para hablar con ella y creanlo: Sieg nunca hace eso.  
Repentinamente se vino a la mente de Rikku una idea.

Rikku: "Atencion chicos! Quiero cantarles algo exclusivo para ustedes."

Uno de los de adelante lo escucho y lo transmitio a los gritos, la muchedumbre silencio rapidamente.

Rikku: Je je...preparense para una siestita.

Rikku comenzo a cantar una cancion, pero una que de a poco comenzo a dormir a todos a su alrededor, una de las tecnicas de combate de la Songstress: El Sleepy Shuffle.  
Cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, Rikku se escapo silenciosamente y siguio a Sieg, lo encontro unos metros mas adelante.

Rikku: "Espera Sieg!"

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo, este la miro muy sarcasticamente.

Sieg: "Oh...Aquí estas, te aburriste de los fans?"

Rikku: "No bromees! No fue muy placido que digamos que te acosen asi...Aunque es lindo tener fans a los que le guste lo que haces!"

Sieg: "Entiendo..." dijo volteando la cabeza.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Rikku: "Te gusto el espectaculo?"

Sieg: "No se, no me llaman mucho ese tipo de cosas..."

Rikku se entristecio al escuchar esto, pero Sieg, tras una pausa, retomo la frase.

Sieg: "...Pero tu lo haces diferente, cantaste muy bien."

Rikku estaba sorprendida, Sieg la habia elogiado por primera vez! Era el primer elogio que escuchaba de Sieg desde que lo conocia. Rikku sacudio la cabeza y volvio en si.

Rikku: "Gracias..."

En ese momento, a lo lejos, estaban Yuna, Tidus y Paine, quienes acababan de encontrar a Rikku y a Sieg. Tidus se adelanto.

Tidus: "Ahí estan! Vamos a buscarlos!"

Cuando se disponia a correr, Yuna lo detuvo.

Yuna: "Alto Tidus! No vayas!"

Tidus: "Eh? Por que?"

Yuna: "Porque no es correcto, debemos dejarlos a solas."

Tidus: "Que? Como vamos a...espera...tu crees que..."

Yuna: "No lo se, pero no los molestemos, si Sieg se aparto, es porque queria hablar con ella a solas."

Tidus: "Tienes razon..."

Yuna: "Ok, vamos a donde Tromell. Mañana sera un largo dia."

Tras decir esto, el trio se dirigio a Guadosalam sin hablar mucho mas.  
Entre tanto, durante el silencio, Rikku acababa de decididir algo.

Rikku: "Sieg...Quieres ir a caminar un rato?"

Sieg: "De acuerdo."

Sieg y Rikku caminaron por una senda en el bosque durante un rato hablando poco. Tiempo despues llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque con un hermoso lago sobre el cual revoloteaban Pyreflies, como en el Moonflow. Detrás de este habia una pequeña catarata que hacia un suave y placido sonido.

Sieg: "Quieres descansar un rato?"

Rikku: "Si."

Ambos se sentaron a orillas del lago contemplando la pequeña cascada. Luego de unos minutos Rikku rompio el silencio.

Rikku: "Que bello lugar!"

Sieg: "Cierto."

Rikku: "En tu mundo hay lugares asi?"

Sieg: "Si, pero son dificiles de encontrar."

Rikku: "Por que?"

Sieg: "Lo que recuerdo de el son en su mayoria dias grises y lugares inhospitos..."

Rikku: "Oh...pero, eso quiere decir que vas recuperando la memoria."

Sieg: "Poco a poco."

Sieg hizo una pausa y miro al cielo estrellado con su blanquisima luna, no queria contarle a Rikku del chocante recuerdo que habia tenido ese dia.

Sieg: "Spira es mucho mas bonito que mi mundo, he conocido paisajes que no imaginaba antes."

Rikku: "En serio? Pues hay mucho que no has visto! Espera que conozcas Zanarkand, las Calm Lands...hay mucho para ver!"

Sieg: "Me gustaria poder verlos alguna vez..."

Rikku: "Seguro que podras! Viajaremos por Spira una vez que termine todo esto!"

Sieg: "He he...seria algo muy placentero..."

Rikku estaba asombrada, Sieg habia sonreido?! No lo habia visto sonreir nunca, por lo que creia, debia ser algo totalmente inusual. Una cosa era cierta...Era mas lindo cuando sonreia. Ambos se levantaron y contemplaron el paisaje. Rikku hizo una pausa, luego tomo un profundo respiro y miro a Sieg.

Rikku: "Sieg...hay algo que...algo que me gustaria que supieras..."

Sieg: "Dime." Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

Rikku: "Yo...Desde la primera vez que te vi...he sentido algo muy fuerte, algo que no puedo describir..."

Sieg: "Puedes decirlo como prefieras..." dijo poniendo una mirada tierna.

Rikku estaba azorada por esa expresion, era como el rostro de un angel.

Rikku: "Tu...Tu me gustas...y mucho, Sieg..."

Rikku volteo la mirada y miro al piso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Rikku: "Je...Seguro pensaras que soy patetica...me comporto como una niña..."

Luego Rikku sintio una mano que subia su rostro, era Sieg, quien habia levantado su mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

Sieg: "Eres como eres...Y asi me gustas..." La tierna mirada de Sieg fue acompañada ahora por una suave sonrisa.

Rikku: "Sieg..."

Sieg acerco lentamente sus labios a los de Rikku, fundiendose en un largo beso. Rikku se sentia en el cielo, en tanto que Sieg, quien siempre estaba buscando algo perdido, habia encontrado lo que tanto añoraba...  
Bajo esa blanca luna llena, la cual era testigo de lo sucedido, ambos sellaron el comienzo de una hermosa relacion...

Continuara…

Notas del Autor: Las canciones de otras series pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (hay que estar en todas con lo de los derechos de autor :-P).


	7. Chapter 7: Requiem

Tidus se levanto de la cama desperezandose, tras restregarse los ojos miro a la cama del otro lado, en la cual Sieg todavia dormia. Tras haberse vestido, Tidus fue a despertar al Legionator.

Tidus: "Hey! Arriba bella durmiente! Hora de despertarse!"

Sieg abrio lentamente los ojos. Luego miro a Tidus con cara somnolienta y se restrego los ojos

Sieg: "..."

Tidus: "Asi que desvelandote eh? Muy mal..."

Sieg se levanto y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba con casi toda la ropa puesta.

Tidus: "Ni si quiera te desvestiste? Ja! Debias estar con una modorra terrible!"

Sieg ignoro las palabras de Tidus, tomo su gabardina y se la puso sin mucho mas que decir.

Sieg: "Y las chicas?"

Tidus: "No se, hay que ir a la sala y esperar."

Sieg: "Vamos entonces."

Sieg salio de la habitacion seguido por Tidus, cuando llegaron, encontraron a las 3 chicas en la sala desayunando junto a Tromell.

Tidus: "Dias!"

"Buen dia!" respondieron las 3 chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sieg: "Buenos dias a todos."

Casi toda la gente en la sala hizo una expresion de sorpresa. Yuna y Paine miraron a Rikku, quien solo sonreia tranquilamente.

Tidus: "Ahora si lo he visto todo!" ooU

Luego de la sorpresa, los chicos se sentaron a desayunar. Tras la comida, todos fueron acompañados por Tromell hasta la salida a las Thunder Plains. Ya alli, se despidieron del lider de los guados.

Tromell: "Estan seguros de que no necesitan quedarse un tiempo mas? Pueden quedarse cuanto gusten."

Yuna: "Agradecemos mucho tu oferta Tromell, pero debemos continuar viajando. De todos modos, te estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda." Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Tromell: "Oh! No fue nada! Si han de necesitar algo mas, por favor no duden en volver."

Yuna: "Gracias."

Tromell camino hacia Sieg lo miro y le extendio la mano.

Tromell: "Fue un placer conocerte, joven Legionator."

Sieg: "Igualmente." Dijo Sieg tomando su mano.

De repente, Sieg pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza, era la voz de Tromell.

Tromell: joven Sieg: Veo una sombra cirniendose sobre ti y esta creciendo. Ten cuidado, se te ha deparado un destino incierto.

Sieg decidio responder mentalmente.

Sieg: Gracias, tendre cuidado.

El estrecho de manos se solto y Tromell retrocedio mirando a todos los Gullwings.

Tromell: "Buena Suerte!"

Yuna: "Gracias!"

Y sin decir mas, partieron hacia la tormentosa planicie.

Las Thunder Plains habian cambiado bastante, las otrora eternas tormentas electricas de la zona ahora eran mas espaciadas, con inclusive algunos dias de sol. Aquel dia era particularmente tormentoso. Los rayos caian con fuerza sobre las ya gastadas "Lighting rods" como les llamaban en Spira. El grupo caminaba con ciertas pausas, ya que a veces algun rayo se desviaba y caia cerca de ellos.

Tidus: "Ups! Hoy si que es un dia electrizante!"

Paine: "Que broma mas acorde...algo mas que quieras acotar?" --

Tidus: "Nah..."

Mientras tanto Yuna hablaba con Rikku en voz muy baja, mientras que Sieg miraba las cañas de rayos y el desolado paisaje de la planicie.  
En determinado momento, Tidus se acerco a Rikku y a Yuna.

Tidus: "Oigan...notaron que Sieg esta...no se...raro?"

Yuna: "Raro? Por que?"

Tidus: "Vamos! Finje no verlo! Hace unos dias era la amargura encarnada y ahora hasta saluda?! Vamos Rikku, dime, que clase de hechizo le echaste?"

Rikku: "Yo? No le hice ningun hechizo."

Tidus: "No? Algo si hiciste, le lavaste el cerebro o algo asi?"

Yuna acerco su boca a la oreja de Tidus.

Yuna: "Ay Tidus! Eres un necio! No te das cuenta?"

Tidus: "Darme cuenta? De que?"

Yuna dio un suspiro, luego miro a Rikku.

Yuna: "Rikku, permiteme unas palabras con Tidus, ok?"

Rikku: "Ok!"

Rikku fue junto con Sieg y Paine. Entre tanto, Yuna se disponia a hablar con Tidus.

Tidus: "Por que tanto alboroto?"

Yuna: "Tidus! Eres ciego? Es obvio, ellos dos estan enamorados!"

Tidus no digirio las ultimas palabras.

Tidus: "Este...espera un minuto...Sieg y Rikku...Juntos? por favor!!"

Paine: "Eres el unico que no se dio cuenta todavia? eres un cabeza de aire en serio eh?"

Tidus: "Y tu cuando te sumaste aquí?"

Paine: "nunca escuchaste el dicho "tres son multitud"?."

Tidus miro a Rikku, quien estaba radiante como un sol, conversando con Sieg, quien prestaba atencion a todo lo que le decia.

Tidus: "No puede ser! Se conocen desde hace dias y..."

Yuna: "Ya lo sabemos, pero es algo muy dificil de describir."

Paine: "Yo te lo hare mas facil: se llama amor a primera vista."

Tidus: "Pero...No tengo nada contra ellos, pero...el no es de este mundo, apenas lo conocimos hace unos dias."

Paine: "Hay otro dicho que dice "Agua que no haz de beber, dejala correr."."

Yuna: "Paine tiene razon Tidus, dejemos que el tiempo hable por si solo."

Diciendo esto, Yuna tomo del brazo a Tidus.

Tidus: "Esta bien..."

Mientras tanto, Rikku y Sieg hablaban animadamente.

Rikku: "...Y luego que Yuna cantó, el cielo se despejo como por milagro! Desde entonces, las tormentas son espaciadas y a veces hay hermosos dias de sol."

Sieg: "En serio? Eso es muy bueno."

Rikku: "Si! Ojala hubiera estado asi antes..."

Sieg: "Por que?"

Rikku: "Yo antes le tenia mucho miedo a los rayos..."

Sieg: "En serio? Por que?"

Rikku: "Bueno...es una larga historia..."

Sieg: "Anda, cuentamela, soy todo oidos."

Rikku dio un suspiro.

Rikku: "Esta bien...resulta que..."

Sieg de pronto se detuvo mirando a Rikku con un rostro serio, ella se detuvo para ver que ocurria.

Rikku: "Que pasa?"

Sin decir nada, Sieg le dio un fuerte empujon que hizo que esta cayera al suelo. Rikku se lastimo el codo por el golpe.  
Rikku se incorporo de a poco, que rayos le ocurria?

Rikku: "Que...?!"

Rikku vio que Sieg no la miraba a ella, sino a un fragmento metalico incrustado en el suelo cerca del lugar donde ella estaba parada. Rikku pudo ver un ligero corte en el brazo de Sieg.

?????: "Que lastima! Arruinaste mi disparo!"

Ambos voltearon para ver sobre una gran roca cerca de ellos a un conocido enemigo, era Ingrid, quien mantenia su espada apuntando a ellos, pero con un fragmento menos. El fragmento incrustado en la tierra vibro un poco y luego volvio a unirse a la espada, completandola nuevamente.  
Los otros Gullwings se acercaron a Rikku y a Sieg, sacando sus armas. Sieg y Rikku desenfundaron tambien.

Sieg: "Lo siento por el empujon."

Rikku: "Descuida, gracias por salvarme...de nuevo."

Sieg: "Un placer."

?????: "Vaya hermanita...ya tuviste que causar un alboroto...que pesima asesina eres..."

Detrás de la roca salio Hanz, con espada en mano y se puso delante de la roca. Ingrid salto y aterrizo al lado de este.

Ingrid: "Pues por lo que veo, tu te encontraste con ellos 3 veces y no los pudiste eliminar tampoco."

Hanz meneo la cabeza despreocupado.

Hanz: "Detalles! Detalles! Vamos a concentrarnos en los negocios, si?"

Paine: "Asi que no tuvieron suficiente con la paliza de ayer eh?"

Tidus: "Si quieren repetir, hay mas de donde eso vino."

Hanz rio sonoramente.

Sieg: "Que es tan gracioso?" dijo con su clasica expresion fria.

Hanz se cayo y lo miro con una mirada serena.

Hanz: "Hoy no estamos aquí por ti Sieg, hay alguien que quiere verte."

Sieg: "Ah si? Quien?"

Sieg de pronto sintio una gran presencia arriba de ellos y pudo sentir que algo se aproximaba.

Sieg: "Atrás!"

Sieg y los demas retrocedieron un paso cuando un rayo electrico impacto delante de donde ellos estaban.

Yuna: "Que?..."

Al mirar de donde provino el rayo todos vieron la respuesta. Sobre una Caña de Rayo estaba parado un hombre joven mas o menos de la misma edad de Sieg que sostenia una espada de punta casi cuadrada apuntandoles. Tenia el cabello rubio largo, atado con una cola de caballo. Vestia zapatos negros y un pantalon ajustado marron claro y una armadura negra (exceptuando por la bracera izquierda, que era la roja de invocacion) de cintura a cabeza pero sin casco, del cinto caia una falda protectora de metal proveniente de la armadura y la funda de su espada. Sus ojos eran oscuros e inexpresivos.

?????: "Falle..."

El hombre dio un salto desde la punta de la torre y aterrizo en el piso sin mucho problema. Luego se incorporo y se acerco a los dos Legionators, quienes hicieron una reverencia.  
Los Gullwings estaban asombrados.

Tidus: "Vieron el salto que acaba de dar?! No es humano!"

Yuna: "No Tidus...el es humano...pero...su aura es...monstruosa."

El hombre miro fijamente a Sieg

?????: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Sieg..."

Los Gullwings miraron a Sieg, quien fruncia el ceño.

Paine: "Lo conoces?"

Sieg: "Lo recuerdo perfectamente..."

Yuna: "Quien es?"

Sieg: "El comandante de la division Aguilas Negras de Santa Overia...Allen Van Heiss."

Allen: "Sieg...Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos..."

Sieg: "Un tiempo? Yo te recuerdo de hace años, que insinuas?"

Allen: "Parece que ya lo olvidaste..."

Sieg: "Que cosa olvide?"

El intimidante guerrero miro a Sieg fijamente y este a el. Luego de unos minutos, Allen hablo.

Allen: "Pongamoslo asi...mano a mano, tu contra mi, si me vences en duelo te dare las respuestas que buscas."

Sieg: "..."

Allen: "Hanz! Ingrid! No se les permite interrumpir en este duelo hasta que finalice, esta claro?"

Hanz y Ingrid: "Si señor."

Ambos Legionators se pusieron de costado como si se dispusieran a ser espectadores.

Allen: "Palabra de Legionator."

Sieg: "Acepto..."

Rikku: "Espera Sieg!..."

Sieg apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Rikku.

Sieg: "No te preocupes, estare bien."

Rikku: "Pero...y si es una trampa?!"

Sieg: "No te preocupes, conozco a Allen. No importa que tanto este corrompida su alma, nunca romperia la palabra de Legionator."

Rikku: "...Esta bien, pero promete que no te arriesgaras demasiado."

Sieg: "Te lo prometo."

Rikku fue con Yuna y los demas.

Yuna: "Que dijo?"

Rikku: "Va a pelear solo."

Tidus: "Que?!"

Paine: "Un duelo? Como sabe que sera limpio?"

Rikku: "El dice que sabe lo que hace, dejemosle luchar."

Hubo un silencio gral. Yuna repentinamente lo corto.

Yuna: "Esta bien Rikku, si tu crees en el, yo tambien lo hare."

Rikku: "Gracias Yunie."

Rikku y Yuna se alejaron un poco, seguidas luego por Tidus y Paine, y se ubicaron para ver el duelo.

Tidus: "Yo aun tengo mis dudas..."

Hanz: "No se preocupen, no desobedecemos las ordenes del comandante, no intervendremos."

Los Gullwings miraron a Hanz, quien se apoyaba de espaldas contra una piedra y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Yuna: "Y por que sabemos que no lo haran?"

Ingrid: "Porque si lo hacemos, nos ira peor de lo que imaginas."

Los Gullwings, aun desconfiados, sintieron algo de inquietud al escuchar esto.  
Entre tanto, la espada de Allen se habia rodeado de un aura negra formando su Espada Espiritual.

Sieg: "Esa no era tu espada, de donde la sacaste?"

Allen: "Un regalo muy codiciado, ya lo sabras mas tarde..."

Sieg: "Bien..."

Sieg desenfundo su espada y al instante esta se cubrio de aura azul.  
Ambos hicieron un silencio largo mirandose a los ojos...  
De pronto, la expresion de ambos se puso en alerta y se lanzaron corriendo el uno contra el otro.  
Sieg lanzo un espadazo vertical que fue bloqueado por la espada de Allen, este respondio dando un espadazo horizontal que Sieg alcanzo a bloquear a tiempo. Sieg giro sobre si mismo dando un espadazo ascendente, pero fue bloqueado por la espada de Allen, quien posteriormente lo hizo tomar distancia con una patada. Sieg tomo distancia y se detuvo en guardia. Pudo llegar a bloquear la nueva offensiva que Allen desato con varios espadazos, pero estos cada vez se tornaban mas dificiles de evitar. Sieg aprovecho un espacio abierto para contraatacar con un espadazo de costado, pero fue bloqueado por Allen. Sieg deslizo su espada para volver a atacar, pero esta volvio a encontrarse con el bloqueo de Allen. Este respondio golpeando con la punta del mango a Sieg en el brazo. Sieg pudo sentir el dolor del golpe, que aunque no habia sido un corte, era mas doloroso todavia que este. Sieg dio un espadazo que Allen bloqueo facilmente, pero Sieg aprovecho el hecho de las espadas chocadas para impulsarse hacia atrás y tomar distancia. Ambos rivales se detuvieron por unos instantes.

Allen: "Que pasa Sieg? Soy mucho para ti?"

Sieg: "Calla."

Allen: "Tal vez me he vuelto mas fuerte...o tu te volviste mas debil?"

Sieg: "Que te calles!"

Sieg ataco lanzando una ofensiva de espadazos que Allen eludia o bloqueaba. Tras un espadazo horizontal, Allen hizo deslizar la espada de Sieg girando sobre si mismo y dejando a Sieg descolocado. En ese momento Allen dio un espadazo ascendente que hizo un inmenso corte en el pecho de Sieg. Sieg empujo a Allen para distanciarlo de el, luego se puso de rodillas mirando la sangre.  
Desde el costado, los Gullwings ovserbaban el duelo preocupados.

Rikku: "Sieg!!!"

Rikku quiso correr al lado de Sieg, pero Tidus la detuvo.

Rikku: "Que haces?! Sueltame!!"

Tidus: "Espera!!"

Paine detuvo del brazo a Rikku.

Rikku: "Que quieres que espere?! No viste lo que paso?!"

Paine: "Ya lo se! Pero Sieg dijo que no nos metamos."

Rikku: "Pero..."

Paine: "Confia en el."

Rikku: "Esta bien..."

Entre tanto Sieg se reincorporaba, con su herida sangrando ante la fria mirada de Allen.

Allen: "No puedo creer que alguna vez fuiste el mas fuerte de los dos..."

Sieg: "Esto no se acabo..."

Sieg ataco usando una combinacion de agiles espadazos que Allen llego a bloquear, pero en determinado momento, cuando tenian las espadas cruzadas, Sieg lanzo un rodillazo al costado del abdomen de Allen, pudo sentir como el rodillazo habia sido mayormente amortiguado por la armadura, pero hizo a Allen retroceder. En ese momento, Sieg aprovecho y dio un fuerte espadazo descendente al pecho de Allen. Este dio de lleno, pero gracias a la armadura, el corte fue minimo. Sieg tomo distancia eludiendo un espadazo horizontal de Allen.  
Desde una pequeña torre quebrada, Dante ovserbaba toda la escena sin ser notado por nadie. 

Dante: "El chico de gabaridna no tiene oportunidad..."

?????: "Y por que no le ayudas?" dijo una misteriosa voz.

Dante: "Ya te lo dije: Yo soy de otro universo, este no es mi problema."

?????: "Entonces que haces aquí?"

Dante: "Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo."

Dante se bajo de la torre de un salto y comenzo a caminar tranquilamente hacia el norte.

Volviendo al duelo, Allen miraba expectante a Sieg. A quien cada vez se le estaba mas dificil el poder mantener el ritmo.

Allen: "Sorprendido por la resistencia Sieg? Este es otro regalo que me hicieron..."

Sieg: "Deja de presumir tus juguetes Allen, no me asustas."

Sieg y Allen volvieron a enfrascarse en un choque de espadas. Desde el costado, los Gullwings miraban asombrados lo que acababa de suceder.

Rikku: "Es un tramposo! Sin esa armadura Sieg podria ganarle!"

Yuna: "No Rikku...La armadura es comun y corriente...pero esta protegida por el aura de Allen, Sieg lo sabe..."

Rikku: "Y que puede hacer entonces? Dimelo Yunie!"

Yuna: "No lo se, pero...una cosa es segura, debe superar el aura de Allen para poder dañarlo."

Volviendo al duelo, este parecia muy parejo. Pero entre choque y choque, Allen a veces pasaba a llevar la ventaja, lo cual le dejo a Sieg dos cortes mas: uno en el muslo izquierdo y uno en el brazo derecho sin contar unos dos o tres rodillazos y golpes con el mango de la espada.  
A pesar de todas las heridas, Sieg mantenia su fuerza y lo demostro provocando un corte mas a Allen en el brazo derecho ademas de algunos golpes con la rodilla. Desgraciadamente, la armadura de Allen los amortiguaba todos.  
Sieg miraba a Allen enfurecido, su cuerpo habia estado perdiendo bastante sangre, por lo que este comenzaba a sentirse mas debil.

Tidus, espectante, ya estaba mas que impaciente.

Tidus: "Ya basta! Voy a..." dijo desenfundando su espada.

Sieg: "No lo hagas!" dijo sin poder voltear.

Tidus: "Pero...!"

Sieg: "Que no lo hagas!!" Dijo mirandolo con una expresion furiosa en su rostro.

Tidus lo miro sin saber que hacer, en ese momento sintio una mano en su hombro: era Yuna. Ella meneo la cabeza como resignada, signo que Tidus entendio al instante por lo que bajo su espada.  
Allen miraba la escena con esceptisismo.

Allen: "Rindete Sieg. No podras vencerme." Dijo mirando con frialdad a su debilitado oponente.

Sieg: "Nunca...!"

Tras responder, Sieg embistio atacando con un espadazo oblicuo que fue bloqueado sin mucha dificultad por Allen, este contraataco con un espadazo horizontal girando sobre si mismo pero fue bloqueado por Sieg. Sieg realizo un espadazo descendente que no pudo controlar muy bien, por lo que fue detenido por Allen, este realizo un golpe con el mango a la espada de Sieg haciendo que este, por su cansancio la soltara. Luego Allen le dio un rodilazo haciendo que Sieg cayera al suelo.  
Sieg trato de incorporarse ante la mirada de Allen, quien segundos despues le dio una patada que lo tiro al suelo.  
Rikku en ese momento comenzaba a correr hacia Sieg con lagrimas en los ojos y sus cuchillas en mano.

Rikku: "SIEEEEEEEGG!!!!"

En ese momento, vio que Ingrid se aperecio delante de ella bloqueandole el paso.

Rikku: "Hazte a un lado ya!!!" dijo furiosa.

Ingrid miro con el ceño fruncido a Rikku.

Ingrid: "Es un mano a mano. No esta permitido interrumpir. Si intervienen, nosotros actuaremos tambien."

Paine: "Rikku! Vuelve aquí!"

Rikku: "No lo hare Paine! No ves como esta Sieg? No puedo dejarlo asi!"

Paine: "Crees que a nosotros nos gusta quedarnos aquí?! Pero piensa! No te das cuenta que te volverias una carga para el?!"

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Rikku haciendo eco. En ese momento se quedo en el lugar inmovil. Paine la tomo del brazo mientras Rikku las lagrimas de esta se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Rikku: "QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTO!!! POR FAVOR!!!"

Allen en cambio miraba a su contrincante ya caido en el suelo. Allen se puso al costado de Sieg con el filo de su espada apuntandole.

Allen: "Muere."

Allen tomo impulso y lanzo un espadazo. Todos esperaban lo peor, incluso Sieg.  
El golpe era inevitable, la espada estaba atraveso el aire pero milagrosamente se detuvo a escasos centimetros del cuello de Sieg. Este pudo notar que Allen tenia una expresion confundida en el rostro.  
En la mente de Allen resonaba una voz, una voz de hombre joven, pero lenta y distante. Una voz que el estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

Voz: Detente...

Allen: "Que?" cuestiono confundido.

Voz: No lo mates...

Allen: "Pero señor..."

Voz: Lo necesito con vida...

Allen: "Pero usted me ordeno que..."

Voz: Que probaras su fuerza...Ya tendras oportunidad de matarlo...pero no ahora...Retirate en este instante...

Allen: "..."

Voz: Obedece!

Allen: "Grrr..."

Para sorpresa de todos, Allen enfundo la espada y dio media vuelta. Sieg miro esto descreido de la situacion...¿Allen habia enloquecido? ¿por qué hablaba solo?

Allen sin voltear, se detuvo mientras se iba.

Allen: "No te confundas, lo unico que lograste es posponer lo inevitable."

Tras decir eso, Allen siguio caminando hacia sus subordinados.

Allen: "Vamonos." Dijo sin si quiera mirarlos.

Hanz e Ingrid: "Si señor!"

Hanz e Ingrid siguieron a su comandante por un portal oscuro que se abrio, tras pasar estos, este volvio a cerrarse.  
Rikku fue a toda prisa a ver a Sieg, seguida por el resto de los Gullwings. Sieg estaba seriamente herido, pero aun asi pudo ver a Rikku al lado suyo, ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.  
Sieg dificultosamente levanto una mano, que fue sostenida por Rikku.

Sieg: "No...te...preocupes...no morire..."

Rikku cambio rapidamente su dressphere por la de White Mage.

Rikku: "Curaga!!"

Las heridas de Sieg comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no del todo.

Rikku: "Chicas!! Ayudenme ustedes tambien!"

Paine: "No es suficiente con hechizos, ha perdido mucha sangre!"

Yuna: "Debemo..."

Sieg no pudo oir mucho mas porque sintio que las voces comenzaban a oirse distorsionadas y su vision se oscurecia, segundos despues todo se habia vuelto oscuro.

"...

...mmh?"

Sieg abrio lentamente los ojos. Sintio que estaba recostado en una cama y pudo ver que era rodeado por Rikku, Yuna y una mujer que tenia aspecto de sacerdotisa.

Yuna: "Ya despertaste!"

Rikku: "Sieg! Ya estas mejor?"

Sieg se incorporo lentamente.

Sieg: "Que paso?"

Yuna: "Perdiste el conocimiento, te trajimos a la posada lo mas rapido que pudimos y al parecer llegamos justo."

Sacerdotisa: "Es cierto, llegaron justo a tiempo, nos costo mucho curarte, en especial porque habias perdido mucha sangre. Si hubieran llegado mas tarde quizas no hubieramos podido ayudarte."

Sieg: "Cuanto dormi?"

Yuna: "Unas 10 horas mas o menos, ya ha anochecido."

Sieg: "..." Sieg se levanto de la cama silenciosamente, pero de pronto no pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies y cayo de rodillas. Rikku y la sacerdotisa fueron a ayudarlo.

Sacerdotisa: "Por favor no te esfuerces! Todavia no recuperaste tu fuerza por toda la sangre que perdiste!"

Sieg: "No puedo...debemos...seguir el camino..."

Rikku asistida por la sacerdotisa y Yuna sentaron a Sieg al costado de la cama

Yuna: "Sieg, aunque quisieramos seguir ya es de noche y la tormenta electrica es muy fuerte, debemos quedarnos. Mañana, cuando tu estes mejor y la tormenta amaine, seguiremos."

Sieg miraba con el ceño fruncido la pared. Rikku se sento a su lado y lo miro a los ojos.

Rikku: "Sieg, vamos...tienes que recuperarte..."

Sieg: "Ya lo se Rikku, pero...cada dia que pasa nos arriesgamos a que ellos se adelanten y se lleven un fragmento, no podemos especular."

Rikku: "Ya lo se, pero si tu no te recuperas, como crees que vamos a poder ganarles el fragmento?"

Sieg cerro los ojos reflexivamente.

Rikku: "Por favor, hazlo por mi."

Sieg: "...Bien, pero mañana partiremos en cuanto me sienta mejor. Entendido?"

Rikku sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.

Sacerdotisa: "Creo que si quieres recuperarte rapido deberias dormirte ya."

Sieg: "Bien."

Yuna, Rikku y la Sacerdotisa salieron por la puerta, antes de salir, Rikku volteo hacia Sieg.

Rikku: "Que descanses bello durmiente."

Sieg: "Ya encontrare como devolverte el cumplido."

Rikku sonrio y le saco la lengua burlonamente, luego cerro la puerta, acto seguido la luz del techo se apago. Sieg volvio a recostarse y cerro los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sieg abrio los ojos y noto que estaba en medio de una pradera bajo un cielo gris oscuro.

Sieg: "Que es este lugar?...lo recuerdo, pero...Por que esa sensacion de odio y tristeza?..."

Sieg camino un poco sin rumbo.

?????: "Sieg..."

Sieg volteo alerta para ver de donde venia la voz. Pudo ovserbar que la emisora de la voz era nada mas y nada menos que la chica de la imagen del Farplane que miraba a Sieg fijamente a los ojos. Su cara denotaba una expresion triste.

Sieg: "Tu! Quien eres? Dimelo!"

La chica no se inmuto ante las palabras del espadachin.

Chica: "Sieg...no me recuerdas?..."

De pronto ocurrio un hecho macabro: De los ojos de la muchacha brotaron lagrimas, pero estas no eran comunes, sino de sangre.  
Sieg se acerco muy lentamente a la chica, pero de pronto una columna de fuego se irguio donde estaba la chica, consumiendola en llamas. Sieg vio que la forma que tomaba el fuego parecia la de un demonio al cual no se le podia ver la cabeza por alguna razon, aunque si unos ojos plateados con unas acentuadas pupilas verticales. Sieg sintio que el demonio flamifero lo ovserbaba, pero aunque este lo miraba a los ojos, este no podia ver su rostro. Luego escucho una larga carcajada emitida por la criatura.

"!!!"

Sieg se levanto repentinamente. Tomo unos segundos para analizar su entorno y descubrir que lo que habia ocurrido habia sido un sueño. Sieg se dejo caer sobre la almohada.

Sieg: Otra vez esa muchacha...Que diablos significa ese sueño?

Sieg se quedo unos segundos pensando. Pero luego decidio seguir de largo y comenzar el dia de hoy. Intento pararse y pudo lograrlo con éxito: ya habia recuperado sus fuerzas.  
Tras vestirse siguio por el pasillo, al llegar a la sala principal pudo ver a todos los demas desayunando. Estos se alegraron al ver a Sieg y se levantaron para saludarlo.

Yuna: "Buen dia Sieg! Como estas?"

Sieg: "Mejor, gracias."

Rikku: "Te sientes bien del todo?"

Sieg: "La siesta me ayudo bastante."

Paine: "Vaya...una noche y ya quedaste como nuevo? Menuda resistencia tienes..."

Sieg: "Eso parece."

Tidus: "Mejor ven a desayunar viejo, seguro que tienes hambre eh?"

Sieg: "Si."

Durante el desayuno Sieg todavia pensaba en aquella muchacha que se le habia aparecido en el sueño. Por que se le habia aparecido dos veces en un mismo dia? Que tenia que ver ella con su pasado? Por que no podia recordarla?

Rikku: "...No es cierto Sieg?"

Sieg salio de su trance y escucho la pregunta de Sieg.

Sieg: "Eh?"

Rikku: "Pasa algo? Estas muy distraido esta mañana..."

Sieg: "Ah...eh...tal vez sea porque recien me desperte, no tengo idea."

Rikku: Sigh "En fin...lo que me habian marcado era que tu has cambiado mucho en los ultimos dias."

Sieg: "Eh?"

Tidus: "Eso es cierto, hace unos dias eras mas frio que el hielo y casi no nos hablabas."

Paine: "Doy fe de eso."

Tidus: "...en fin, el punto es que ahora hablas mucho mas y ya no eres tan frio como antes."

Yuna: "Por que ese cambio Sieg?"

Sieg: "Bueno...en realidad...es gracias a Rikku."

Los tres gullwings quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta de este.

Tidus: "eh?"

Sieg: "Gracias a ella comenze a recordar cosas que yo habia estado olvidando por mucho tiempo. Tal vez si no nos hubiesemos conocido yo seria el mismo de antes."

Los Gullwings miraron a Rikku, quien se sonrojo un poco.

Rikku: "Ah!...Este...no fue nada, en serio!"

Tidus y Paine miraron con "una supuesta" desconfianza.

Tidus: "Si como no..."

Paine: "Algo aquí no termina de cerrar."

Rikku: "Eh? A que se refieren?"

Sieg intento intervenir para salvar a Rikku.

Sieg: "En fin...hoy viajamos no es asi? Cual es el proximo templo?"

Yuna: "El de Bevelle. Es la ciudad mas grande de Spira."

Sieg: "mmm...Bevelle se llama?"

Yuna: "Asi es."

Sieg: "Muy bien, apenas terminemos de desayunar nos iremos."

Y sin decir mas dio un largo sorbo a su taza de te. Tidus se acerco a Yuna.

Tidus: "...Cambios y todo lo que quieras, pero es el mismo mandon de siempre."

Yuna: "Y...si." U

A ambos les salio una gota de anime en la nuca mientras miraban al sereno Sieg. Sieg noto esto y bajo su taza.

Sieg: "Pasa algo?"

Yuna: "Eh...este...no, nada de que preocuparse."

El desayuno transcurrio en paz y sin mucho mas. Tras la comida, todos se prepararon para continuar el viaje. Se encontraron en la puerta y comenzaron a caminar en direccion a Bevelle.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en las cercanias de Bevelle, Dante caminaba serenamente, de pronto se detuvo y volteo la cabeza.

Dante: "Se puede saber que quieres?"

Se materializo una imagen borrosa, era la de un hombre que debia estar cerca de sus cincuentas, tenia cabello con algunas canas, anteojos negros que cubrian una gran cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Vestia lo que parecia una ropa de algun modo inspirada en la ropa japonesa de un samurai. Bajo su gabardina roja tenia lo que parecia ser una coraza en el pecho. Vestia pantalones grises y botas de viaje. La aparicion no movio su boca, pero su voz se escucho.

Fantasma: "Cuanto mas vas a seguir vagando?"

Dante: "Ese no es tu problema." Dijo volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

Fantasma: "Eres extraño Dante, no tienes nada en tu mente salvo ideas confusas de venganza y lamento..."

Dante: "Eso es lo unico que he conocido en mi vida." Dijo volviendo a emprender marcha.

Fantasma: "Creo que lo sufres porque nunca pudiste enfrentarlo."

Dante se detuvo y volteo con una expresion fria, sus ojos cambiaron de color y sus pupilas se tornaron verticales.

Dante: "Que dijiste?..."

Fantasma: "Lo que oiste. No sabes ni siquiera donde estas parado y por eso no tienes una meta fija."

Dante: "Creo que no eres el mas indicado para decirlo, en especial siendo un fantasma sin existencia real."

Fantasma: "Es cierto, soy un fantasma, pero yo ya cumpli con mi mision. Tu ya cumpliste con la tuya?"

Dante: "No creo que la hayas terminado si sigues aquí..."

Fantasma: "Es porque quiero guiarte a ti, yo se lo que es ese sentimiento vacio que llevas por dentro."

Dante: "No me digas...estoy teniendo una conversacion existencial con un fantasma...esto es cinico y sarcastico a la vez..."

Fantasma: "Acortemos esto entonces...por que no ayudas a Sieg y los Gullwings?"

Dante: "Porque quiero ver si se fortalece, es por eso que aun conservo esto." Dijo sacando el medio emblema que tenia en su poder.

Fantasma: "Veo que tus intenciones son buenas despues de todo."

Dante: "No lo creas, yo soy solo un espectador, si Sieg gana o pierde me da igual a mi. No te esperances con rectificarme Auron..."

Y diciendo esto continuo su camino hacia la enorme ciudad.

Continuara…

Notas del autor: Bueno...llegamos al final del capitulo 7! que les parece? interesante? espero que si.  
Cualquier idea, sugerencia, halago o critica que tengan pueden hacerla aqui o si lo prefieren pueden comunicarse conmigo via msn, nos vemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Notas previas del autor: Pharas es como llamare al mundo del que proviene Sieg porque si bien recuerdan o para los que no lo saben, en Chaos Legion nunca se menciono su nombre.

Capitulo 8: Entre el bosque de cristal y la memoria perdida

Entre tanto, Sieg y sus amigos habían llegado al bosque Macalania, un bosque exótico que parecía formado en parte por plantas y en una gran mayoría por cristal. El paisaje asombro a Sieg, que miraba con entretenimiento el paisaje. Rikku, que estaba a su lado, fue la primera en preguntarle.

Rikku: "Asombrado?"

Sieg: "Bastante...un bosque de cristal...y es muy denso..."

Yuna: "Bueno...al menos todavía lo es..."

Sieg y Tidus miraron a Yuna con intriga.

Tidus: "Como es eso?"

Yuna: "Este bosque se mantiene por medio de la magia que emitían los aeons, hace un año nos enteramos que el bosque había comenzado a desaparecer lentamente, justo tras la muerte de Sin y la desaparición de los aeons. Desde entonces, el bosque tiene los días contados..."

Sieg miro hacia la copa de los árboles con una mirada algo melancólica.

Sieg: "Vaya...es una pena..."

Yuna: "Si, aunque lo siento más por las criaturas que viven en el...No tendrán un lugar donde vivir..."

Yuna cambio su mirada y puso ojos tristes, Tidus se acerco a ella y luego continuaron su camino. Entre tanto, Sieg miraba los alrededores de ese lugar misterioso. Rikku se le acerco.

Rikku: "Hey...en que piensas?"

Sieg: "mm...Nada, estoy meditando un poco lo que paso en las Thunder Plains..."

Rikku: "Y?"

Sieg: "Bueno...Allen Van Heiss...no es el mismo que conocía, lo recuerdo de una manera diferente."

Rikku: "En serio?"

Sieg: "Si, era uno de mis 3 amigos desde la infancia en la Orden...El era una buena persona, no se que lo llevo a corromperse por esa oscuridad."

Rikku: "Debe ser muy duro..."

Sieg: "Pero sabes? Aunque parezca raro, por alguna razón, percibí que ya había sentido esa misma energía oscura antes."

Rikku: "La misma que emanaba tu amigo?"

Sieg: "Aha."

Rikku: "Oh..."

Paine: "Gente, deténganse un segundo."

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Paine, quien estaba dirigiendo su mirada para todos lados.

Paine: "No sienten un aroma extraño en el aire?"

Todos olfatearon el aire buscando el extraño aroma.

Tidus: "Es cierto...huele como a..."

Paine: "...Sangre."

Rikku: "Y parece venir de más adelante."

Yuna: "Entonces que esperamos? Vamos!"

Los Gullwings corrieron por la raíz cristalizada de árbol hasta que encontraron el lugar de donde provenía el olor: En el suelo yacía una de las criaturas del bosque, aquellos seres que formaban los grupos de trovadores que rondaban por toda Spira. Para ser más específicos, era uno de los flautistas. Este yacía en el suelo con una gran raja atravesando su pecho, de esta brotaba sangre. Yuna se agacho rápidamente a atender a la criatura mientras Paine y Rikku le ayudaban a beber una poción.

Yuna: "Que paso aquí? Puedes decírnoslo?"

La criatura miro débilmente a Yuna y abrió la boca temblorosamente...

Trovador: "Fiends...Arañas muy grandes...Araña gigantesca...ataca nuestra gente..."

La criatura silencio de repente y su cuerpo se volvió flojo como un costal de papas. Era evidente, había muerto.

Yuna miro unos segundos al suelo y le cerró los ojos al trovador, luego se incorporo.

Yuna: "Tenemos que ir hacia allá."

Paine: "Hablo sobre una araña...crees que sea un Aranea?"

Yuna: "No creo...Los Aranea viven en las cuevas o en las montañas, no pueden vivir en el bosque."

Tidus: "Oye...y si es un fiend del mundo de Sieg?"

Sieg lo miro pensante.

Sieg: "podría ser...debería verlo para poder asegurarlo."

Yuna: "Muy bien, entonces vamos!"

Rikku: "Conozco el camino a esa aldea! Síganme, yo los llevare allí!"

Todos siguieron a Rikku a través del cristalino bosque, por las raíces con forma de puente y los caminos de tierra hasta que al fin llegaron a un lugar en el que Rikku se detuvo. Estaban detrás de unos arbustos muy altos.

Rikku: "Aquí es, estén preparados." Dijo susurrante.

Todos desenfundaron sus armas y corrieron las ramas de los arbustos. Lo que vieron les explico el porque del trovador agonizante...  
La villa estaba invadida por un gran número de arañas de más o menos medio metro de alto y cuatro patas nada más. Estas estaban rondando por todas partes, correteando, trepando y hasta rompiendo las casas de algunos de los habitantes. Por sobre la aldea había una gran red de telaraña gruesa que unía los árboles.

Yuna: "Esas cosas son..."

Sieg: "Si, son Fiends de mi mundo, su nombre es Balor."

Yuna: "Y son muy fuertes?"

Sieg: "No...No mucho, son demonios de clase baja."

Tidus: "Vieron? les dije o no les dije que era así?"

Paine: "Perfecto, pronto serás todo un as en la materia." --U

Rikku: "Er...muchachos, no deberíamos estar pensando en que podríamos hacer para solucionar esto?"

Tidus: "Es cierto."

Sieg: "..." --u

Yuna: "Intentemos atraer a los fiends fuera del pueblo, allí les podremos ganar sin arriesgar a la gente de allí adentro."

Tidus: "Es una gran idea! Yo voto por esa!" dijo levantando la mano.

Rikku: "Yo también!"

Paine: "Que les parece si entonces la ponemos en marcha?"

Yuna: "Bien, adelante todos!"

Los Gullwings salieron de su escondite y empezaron a luchar con los Balor en la entrada de la aldea, ganándoles sin mucha dificultad. Estos últimos, al morir, emitían un chillido muy fuerte antes de consumirse en una especie de llamarada rápida. Aquellos que estaban dentro de la aldea escucharon este chillido y acudieron a la pelea, mientras algunos se quedaban ignorando la llamada.

Paine: "Bueno damas y caballeros, elijan sus objetivos..."

Tidus: "Jeje...A por ellos!"

Tidus cayó sobre uno de los Balor, asestándole un golpe certero al medio de la cabeza. Este cayó instantáneamente y desapareció.

Tidus: "Haha! Esto es muy fácil!"

"KKKKKKYYYYYYY"

Tidus volteo y vio como uno de los Balor saltaba por sobre el para clavarlo con las enormes garras de sus patas, no podía distanciarlo ni bloquearlo por la velocidad a la que iba. Pero antes de que le asestara un golpe, el Balor fue acribillado por una lluvia de balas, cuando esta cesó, este cayó al piso y desapareció. Tidus volteo y vio a Yuna con las Pistolas humeantes apuntando a donde antes estaba el Balor. Esta se acerco a el y se pusieron espalda con espalda.

Tidus: "Vaya...Te debo una muy grande!"

Yuna: "Con que prestes más atención me basta." Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tidus: "Jeje, Ok."

Entre tanto, Rikku y Paine se arreglaban bastante bien con los fiends, pero el número no mermaba. Paine se puso al lado de Rikku en guardia.

Paine: "Oye Rikku, que te parece si buscamos una solución un poco más "amplia"?"

Rikku: "Ok, hagámoslo!"

Rikku y Paine usaron sus Garment Grids y cambiaron de Dressphere. Rikku cambio a Black Mage mientras que Paine cambio a Alchemist.  
Rikku miro un grupo de Balors que se abalanzaban sobre ella y giro su vara.

Rikku: "Vamos a poner las cosas un poco más "calientes"...Firaga!!"

El poderoso hechizo de fuego cayó sobre los 4 Balors eliminándolos de una sola vez. Los Balors restantes huyeron hacia la aldea.

Rikku: "Smoking..." dijo con una mirada triunfante y bajando la parte delantera del sombrero.

Entre tanto, tras alejar a algunos fiends con algunos disparos de su arma, Paine mezclaba algunas cosas dentro de un pequeño contenedor.

Paine: "Veamos...esto, esto y un poco de esto...listo." Luego miro hacia delante, viendo a un nuevo grupo de 3 Balors acercándose. "Ahí va, disfrútenla. Petros Grenade!"

La bomba cayó cerca de los tres Balors, pero el humo los cubrió a los tres, al disiparse rápidamente el humo, pudo verse que donde había antes tres fiends solo había 3 estatuas de Balor, que a los pocos segundos se desmoronaron en miles de fragmentos. Rikku se acerco a su amiga, había visto lo que había hecho.

Rikku: "Esto me ha dejado helada."

Paine: "Rikku...hagas lo que hagas, no te conviertas en humorista."

Rikku: "Jeje..." :-P

Entre espadazo y espadazo, los Balors fueron retrocediendo, los pocos que sobraron, huyeron hacia otra dirección. Otros pocos, se apiñaron dentro de la aldea y se quedaron muy juntos.

Rikku: "Que tal? caen como moscas!"

Tidus: "Vaya que fue rápido! Mira como tiemblan!"

Yuna: "Bueno, esto no fue tan difícil después de todo..."

Paine vio que Sieg no parecía tan contento.

Paine: "Algo que acotar?" dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Sieg: "Mmh...No les parece demasiado fácil? Vencerlos tan rápido...aquí algo no cuadra..."

Yuna: "Sabes? Ahora que lo dices puede que tengas razón."

Tidus: "Bah! Se preocupan demasiado! Miren desde allí como los acabo uno por uno. Rikku, me acompañas?"

Rikku: "Cuando quieras Tidus!"

Tidus: "Listo! a exterminar bichotes se ha dicho!"

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a los nerviosos Balors, que al verlos cerca emitieron un agudo chillido. Los Gullwings se cubrieron los oídos para evitar escuchar el horroroso sonido.

Tidus: "Que rayos es eso?!! Siento como que me perforaran los tímpanos con una aguja!!"

Yuna: "Que es esto?! Es horrible!"

El chillido ceso después de unos segundos, hubo un completo silencio...

Rikku: "Uh? Se detuvo..."

Paine: "Esto no me gusta..."

Sieg: "..." pensaba Sieg mientras miraba alerta hacia todos lados.

De pronto se escucharon unos retumbos provenientes del bosque acompañados de unos chillidos graves. A juzgar por el ruido a continuación lo que sea que había sido eso había dado un salto. La criatura atravesó el muro de la aldea y se agarro entre dos árboles para detener su caída. Ahí se pudo ver bien que era esa criatura...  
El monstruo era una especie de araña, en forma muy parecida a los Balor, pero era 10 veces más grande, su cuerpo parecía estar recubierto por un fuerte exoesqueleto y las patas que colgaban hacia abajo terminaban en monstruosas pinzas. Los Balors corrieron cerca de este al verlo allí. El monstruo vio a los Gullwings y levanto sus tenazas bufando y agitándolas amenazadoramente.

Paine: "Otra vez lo mismo eh? Siempre le atinas al clavo Tidus..."

Tidus: "Eh? No entiendo..."

Sieg: "Se refiere a que cada vez que dices que la situación se calmo, enseguida surge algo que demuestra todo lo contrario."

Tidus: "Ah...Eh?! Oye!" òó

Yuna: "Esto se supone que es un Balor?"

Sieg: "Si, es un Balor crecido, en su etapa adulta se los llama Gil Balor."

Rikku: "Gracias por la información Sieg, la próxima vez te comunicare con Shinra así le ayudas a actualizar su bestiario. Como lo derrotamos?"

Sieg: "Hay que atacar su corazón, es el único punto vulnerable que tiene."

Yuna: "Y donde atacamos?" dijo apuntando sus pistolas.

Sieg: "Hay que debilitarlo para que necesite oxigenar su cuerpo. Pero para eso hay que atacar su armadura primero."

Tidus: "Entonces pongámonos en marcha!" dijo apresuradamente cargando contra el fiend.

Sieg: "Espera! No cargues contra el de esa manera!"

Tidus no escucho a Sieg y cargo apresuradamente. El fiend, anticipando esto, levanto una de sus tenazas delanteras que colgaban hacia abajo, tomo impulso y dio un potente lanzazo con esta. Tidus pudo llegar a reaccionar a tiempo, pero la garra le provoco un gran corte en el brazo.

Tidus: "Arrgh!"

Tidus salto instintivamente hacia atrás, pero sin poder vigilar su caída debido al dolor, aterrizo en el suelo, donde fue rodeado por el resto de los Gullwings que se dispusieron a cubrirlo.

Yuna: "Estas bien Tidus?" dijo mientras recitaba el hechizo de Cura sobre el.

Tidus: "Si...Ouch...ese bicharraco no es tan débil como el resto."

Sieg: "Te dije que no cargaras contra el solo, esas tenazas son duras como el acero."

Paine: "Que sugieres que hagamos entonces?"

Sieg: "Las patas delanteras del Gil Balor parecen un arma letal, pero tienen una debilidad: las articulaciones. Si atacamos continuamente cederán temporalmente y se convertirán en peso muerto para el fiend, obligándolo a caer. En ese momento podremos atacar su punto vital."

Paine: "Algo más?"

Sieg: "...Si, cuando levante su abdomen estén alertas, desde la punta inferior de este dispara unas ráfagas de energía. Si no estas atento a ellas, te arrepentirás después."

Tidus: "Listo, atacamos entonces?"

Sieg: "repartámonos el ataque, es un fiend muy grande, pero si lo atacamos en conjunto no tiene oportunidad."

Tidus: "Espera un segundo...y que hacemos con el resto de los Balors?"

Sieg contemplo un momento la bracera y el emblema de la espada, este parecía algo rajado, pero no mucho a simple vista. Rápidamente retiro la esfera del bracero y la coloco en otro receptáculo de la bracera, a continuación saco de una bolsa en su cintura otra esfera con el dibujo de una bola con protuberancias y lo incrusto en la bracera.

Yuna: "Que es eso?"

Sieg: Espero que aguante lo suficiente... "Nuestra solución. Usare otra de mis legiones para esta situación."

Diciendo esto invoco, en un rápido golpe al suelo, a las susodichas legiones, pero estas no eran las legiones de la culpa, a las cuales ya todos estaban acostumbrados (y distaban mucho de serlo). Eran unas 3 pequeñas tortugas flotantes que cargaban sobre si mismas unas grandes esferas de color naranja con unos gruesos tornillos incrustados en estas y con una gran púa en la parte superior. Se parecía al diseño que habían visto en el dibujo del emblema. El resto de los Gullwings miraban asombrados a los pequeños seres.

Tidus: "Ehh...Esto se supone que es una legión?" dijo mirando de cerca de los pequeños espíritus.

Sieg: "así es, es la legión de la Blasfemia…Y si recuerdas lo que te dije en Kilika, deberías alejarte de ellas."

Tidus recordó algo súbitamente y retrocedió de un salto.

Yuna: "Que es lo que tenia que recordar?"

Sieg: "Quieres saberlo? Muy bien..."

Sieg miro una de las legiones que estaban junto a el y el fuego de sus aletas cambio de azul a rojo y amarillo. En ese instante, la legión floto rápidamente hasta estar cerca de un trío de Balors, en donde súbitamente exploto mandando a volar por los aires a los fiends los cuales cayeron quemados y sin vida. Posteriormente, otra legión de la Blasfemia apareció junto a Sieg.

Sieg: "Estas legiones son bombas ambulantes. Al estar cerca de su objetivo explotan, dañando mucho a los fiends de naturaleza orgánica como los Balors. El problema de esta legión es que para reponer una legión que se inmola se consume demasiada energía espiritual, por lo que su efecto es muy corto y pueden llegar a dejarme sin energía para crear siquiera la espada espiritual."

Yuna: "Ya veo..."

Sieg: "El problema es que necesito indicar a las legiones el objetivo, pero si ese Gil Balor las golpea antes de que ataquen, el esfuerzo será inútil ya que la energía espiritual se perderá de todos modos."

Tidus: "Hey! Y si nos encargamos del bichazo mientras tu haces limpieza de arañas?"

Sieg: "Eh? Están seguros?"

Paine: "Oye, sobrevivimos fiends más grandes que este incluso antes de que llegaras."

Yuna: "Déjalo en nuestras manos ok?"

Sieg miro a sus compañeros por un momento, luego sonrió levemente y asintió.

Sieg: "Muy bien, confió en ustedes." Diciendo esto se volteo y miro al fiend "me uniré a ustedes en cuanto haya terminado de limpiar este lugar de Balors." Dijo mientras desenfundaba la espada. "Vamos!"

Todos: "Si!"

Yuna: "Rikku! Tengo un plan, cambia tu Dressphere por la de Gunner!"

Rikku: "Ok!"

Yuna: "Yo y Rikku nos encargaremos de disparar en las articulaciones del Gil Balor. Tidus y Paine, ustedes intenten distraerlo y si les es posible, atacarlo. Nosotras los cubriremos desde atrás."

Paine: "Ok."

Tidus: "Copiado."

Mientras Sieg corría por los alrededores despachando a cuanto Balor se le cruzaba junto a las esporádicas explosiones de la legión de la Blasfemia, Los Gullwings comenzaron su plan de ataque. Inicialmente Rikku y Yuna comenzaron a dispararle al monstruo con la intención de cubrir a sus compañeros, los cuales simultáneamente se acercaron y con un salto le propinaron un espadazo en una zona cerca de las articulaciones al gran fiend. Este sin embargo no se molestaba mucho por las balas que le daban en el abdomen y en el rostro, las cuales cesaron por mientras las dos muchachas recargaban sus armas.  
El Gil Balor no perdió el tiempo contraataco con un fuerte zarpaso hacia donde estaba Tidus. Este lo eludió, haciendo que la tenaza perforara en la tierra, pero el fiend desenterró su tenaza rápidamente y comenzó a perseguir a Tidus con una serie de zarpasos como alguien que persigue con un tenedor a un escurridizo frijol en un plato. En cierto momento el fiend uso demasiada fuerza en uno de sus ataques y su tenaza se atasco en la tierra.

Paine: "Ahora! Ataca con todo lo que tengas a esa pata!"

Tidus: "No tienes que repetirlo!"

Tidus y Paine comenzaron a atacar a furiosamente la pata, la cual era impresionantemente dura. El fiend solo podía observar a esos dos humanos atacarlo mientras tironeaba para desenterrar su tenaza ya que en su actual posición no podía atacarlos de ninguna manera. Tras lograr desenterrarla momentos después, la tenaza estaba lastimada y ya no se podía ser usada por el Gil Balor para sostenerse por lo que quedo colgando, obligando al fiend a sostenerse en tres patas. Este chillaba furiosamente, pero no podía hacer nada.

Yuna: "Rikku! Apunta a la otra pata! Es nuestra oportunidad."

Rikku: "Ok!"

Las dos chicas apuntaron a la tenaza delantera del fiend que todavía estaba sana y le dispararon sin cuartel, pronto, el Gil Balor termino soltándose de la otra pata y debido al peso muerto que colgaba de el termino desplomándose en el suelo.

Rikku: "Yahoo! Ya casi lo tenemos."

El Gil Balor abrió la parte superior de su abdomen y la mantuvo abierta revelando un órgano verde que brillaba con una tenue luz. Paine y Tidus no tuvieron que preguntarse si era el momento y la zona en la cual debían atacar.

Tidus: "Veamos si te gusta mi Brotherhood godzilla arácnido!!"

Tidus y Paine atacaron continuamente al insecto mientras este, a pesar de estar siendo severamente herido en sus órganos vitales, se recuperaba de las heridas de sus patas.  
Súbitamente, este se recupero y se levanto de un salto, ahora verían esos humanos con quien se estaban metiendo.  
El monstruo apunto rápidamente a los dos Gullwings con la punta de su abdomen.

Paine: "Maldición! Cúbrete Tidus!!"

El insecto comenzó a disparar unas ráfagas de energía verde de la punta de su abdomen a una velocidad considerable mientras Tidus y Paine eludían cuanta ráfaga podían, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Tidus, estas ráfagas no tenían un movimiento recto, sino que perseguían su objetivo en un trayecto algo ondulado, por lo cual recibió varios impactos y salio despedido hacia atrás.

Yuna: "Tidus!"

Yuna cambio de Dressphere por la de White Mage mientras corría hacia Tidus siendo cubierta por Rikku con una lluvia de balas desde atrás. Yuna conjuro Curaga sobre el mientras este se reponía del aturdimiento.

Tidus: "Ouch...Yuna...Anotaste el número del buggy que me atropello?..."

"Importa si te relevo?"

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Sieg, quien había aparecido delante de ellos con la espada espiritual en mano.

Tidus: "...y los Balors?"

Sieg: "Camino al Farplane, si te interesa saber. Si no te molesta, tomare tu lugar en la pelea."

Tidus: "Seguro, ve y róbame el crédito nomás…"

Yuna tironeo de la oreja a Tidus mirándolo represivamente.

Sieg: "Creo que Yuna opina que si tienes fuerzas para pensar bromas, deberías guardarlas para reponerte."

Rikku: "Oye Sieg! Te acompaño?"

Sieg: "Seguro, un par de manos extra nunca esta de más, vamos!"

Sieg y Rikku se adelantaron hasta ponerse lado a lado con Paine, la cual mantenía la guardia en alto.

Paine: "Bienvenidos a la fiesta del Gil Balor, listos para molerlo a golpes?"

Sieg: "Seguro, pero será mejor que nosotros no encabecemos la formación de ataque."

Sieg invoco rápidamente una sola legión de la Blasfemia, la cual flotaba lista con su volátil cargamento sobre su espalda.

Rikku: "Una sola legión? Que va a hacer?"

Sieg: "Hará que el Gil Balor lo ataque para que no pueda usar los disparos de su abdomen. Simultáneamente nosotros atacaremos con todo en las patas delanteras. Como no tuvo suficiente tiempo para reponerse, imagino que caerá aun más rápido esta vez. Una vez que caiga, atacaremos con todo el corazón de este."

Paine: "Entendido."

Sieg: "Rikku, necesito que distraigas al monstruo por unos momentos mientras lo atacamos, podrás hacernos ese favor?"

Rikku: "Seguro, aguarda un segundo." Rikku cambio rápidamente a su Dressphere de Alchemist. "Tengo una granada Flashbang, seguro que lo puede enceguecer por unos momentos, te sirve?"

Sieg: "Perfecto, apenas el Gil Balor ataque la legión de la Blasfemia arroja esa bomba al fiend para enceguecerlo. Cuando este enceguecido comenzaremos el ataque."

Paine: "Muy bien, si ya esta todo planeado, comencemos de una vez!"

Rikku y Sieg: "Si!"

Sieg comando a la pequeña legión que atacase al monstruo, la cual obedeció al instante. Este, viendo venir al pequeño espíritu, aplico un fuerte zarpaso con su tenaza izquierda y llego a golpear a la legión, pero esta al mismo tiempo exploto. El fiend retiro su tenaza la cual humeaba por la explosión. En ese mismo momento el emblema de la Legion de la Blasfemia hizo un sonoro "crac!" y se resquebrajo.

Paine: "Estas bien?"

Sieg: "Si, no te preocupes, lánzale la granada ahora Rikku!"

Rikku: "Ok! Oye arañota fea! Entrega especial!"

El fiend solo pudo ver el objeto volar hasta sus cercanías ya que el dolor en su tenaza le había hecho olvidar la pelea e ignoro la granada mientras chillaba de dolor. Este fue enceguecido en cuanto la bomba detono, mientras los tres Gullwings se cubrían. Luego de apagarse la luz emitida por la granada, Sieg y Paine no esperaron más y se lanzaron sobre las dos tenazas delanteras. Estos atacaron al monstruo el cual, lanzando golpes erráticos que resultaban muy fáciles de eludir, no podía defenderse. Finalmente, las patas cedieron y el fiend cayó revelando el interior de su abdomen una vez más. Sieg y Paine saltaron rápidamente sobre el monstruo y enterraron sus espadas en las viscosas entrañas de la criatura. El Gil Balor hizo un prolongado chillido de agonía y después cayó inerte. Sieg y Paine retiraron sus armas del animal mientras Rikku, Tidus y Yuna se acercaban.

Yuna: "Lo vencimos! Buen trabajo chicos!"

Tidus: "Uff...al fin se acabaron los chillidos de ese animal...gracias al cielo..." --U

Paine: "Y vaya que nos dieron trabajo estos fiends..."

Rikku: "Si, pero no hay fiend que nosotros, los Gullwings, no podamos derrotar!" -

Sieg no acoto nada ya que examinaba el resquebrajado emblema de la Blasfemia. Paine se percato de esto.

Paine: "Oye, que ocurre?"

Los demás miraron con detenimiento el deteriorado emblema de la bracera de Sieg.

Yuna: "Oh no! Se resquebrajo el emblema de la legión!"

Tidus: "Eh? Entonces ya no podrás invocar más a esas mini-bombas?"

Sieg: "No...se recuperara con un poco de energía espiritual, observen."

Sieg levanto el bracero de las legiones apuntándolo hacia el cadáver del Gil Balor, el cual se consumió rápidamente en un repentino fuego azul mientras emitía unas cuantas esferas de vapor azul que fueron absorbidas por el bracero. Tras terminar de absorber las esferas, todos observaron que las resquebrajaduras en el emblema se comenzaban a cerrar, aunque no del todo.

Tidus: "Vaya...me explicarías esto?"

Sieg: "Claro, todo legionator tiene una reserva limitada de energía espiritual contenida en su cuerpo. Esta se gasta progresivamente cuando las legiones son atacadas o, en el caso de la de la Blasfemia, se detonan. Cuando las legiones del legionator son atacadas cuando este ya no tiene más energía para mantenerlos en este plano, el emblema se esfuerza de más y se termina resquebrajando, quedando inutilizable."

Paine: "Entonces porque tu emblema si se reparo por si solo?"

Sieg: "Porque los legionators extraemos la energía espiritual de los fiends. Con una cantidad suficiente de energía espiritual, el emblema se repone va reponiendo hasta quedar como nuevo, solo entonces se lo puede utilizar otra vez."

Yuna: "Entonces, como el emblema no se reparo por completo, todavía no puede usarse, no?"

Sieg: "Exacto, es mejor que cambie de emblema, solo por si las dudas." Dijo mientras reemplazaba el emblema dañado por el emblema de la Culpa.

Entre tanto, los habitantes de la aldea comenzaban tímidamente a salir de sus casas y de sus refugios. Al ver que ya la totalidad de los fiends habían desaparecido o estaban desapareciendo, salieron a recibir a sus salvadores. Uno de estos, que parecía igual a el resto de los flautistas, pero mucho más anciano, se acerco a ellos.

Flautista: "Gracias por su ayuda…pensamos que no íbamos a sobrevivir a estos fiends..."

Yuna: "No hay de que¿Puede decirnos que fue lo que paso aquí?"

Flautista: "No lo sabemos...estos fiends llegaron aquí y comenzaron a atacarnos sin ninguna razón aparente."

Paine: "De casualidad no venían acompañados por algún ser humano?"

Flautista: "No...llegaron solos. Es raro porque generalmente los fiends del bosque no suelen atacarnos, pero a estos fiends no los había visto en toda mi vida…"

En ese momento, los Gullwings miraron a Sieg.

Yuna: "Crees que haya sido Allen o los legionators?"

Sieg: "Es muy posible."

Tidus: "Y por que no tenemos "el placer" de verlos en persona?"

Sieg: "Probablemente al no haber ningún fragmento en este lugar es muy posible que ni siquiera se hayan tomado la molestia de venir ellos mismos y simplemente liberaron a los fiends. Otra posibilidad es que los fiends hayan sido liberados en otra parte y hayan venido ellos mismos hasta aquí, pero me inclino más por la primera opción."

Paine: "Yo pienso lo mismo."

Rikku: "Entonces no podemos dejarlo así! A la larga van a convertir Spira en un zoológico de fiends!"

Tidus: "Estoy de acuerdo con Rikku. Deberíamos dirigirnos a toda prisa al próximo templo."

Yuna: "Muy bien." Luego Yuna volteo a ver al anciano "Esta seguro que ustedes estarán bien?"

Flautista: "Si, muchas gracias por su ayuda High Summoner Yuna. Por favor, lleve esto como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento." Dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco a Yuna "Esta botella contiene un poco de Elixir Cristalino. No solo actúa como un elixir común y corriente, sino que también se dice que un sorbo de esta botella da al que la bebe fuerzas más allá de sus limites por un lapso de tiempo, uselo sabiamente."

Yuna: "Se lo agradezco mucho!"

Sieg: "Debemos apurarnos. Allen podría ya haber llegado al otro templo."

Yuna: "Si, vamos."

Mientras se iban, Yuna, Rikku y Paine miraron hacia atrás para despedirse.

Yuna: "Por favor cuídense!"

Flautista: "Lo haremos. Gracias por todo una vez más High Summoner!" se despidió el anciano flautista junto a los demás habitantes de la aldea mientras los Gullwings se alejaban.

Mientras caminaban, Sieg estaba muy pensativo. No había emitido ninguna palabra y su expresión era seria…no, más que seria, preocupada. Rikku noto esto y miro a Sieg intrigada.

Rikku: "Sieg, te pasa algo?"

Sieg: "..."

Rikku: "Hola? Hay alguien en casa?" dijo agitando su mano delante del rostro de este. Acto seguido, Sieg reacciono.

Sieg: "...Eh? Que pasa?"

Rikku: "Nada...solo que desde que dejamos la villa no has dicho una sola palabra y tienes de vuelta esa expresión nefasta que tenias al principio...que ocurre?"

Sieg: "Es…nunca has tenido un mal presentimiento sobre algo que va a ocurrir?"

Rikku: "Si los habré tenido…" dijo recordando todos los escalofríos que había pasado cada vez que a Yuna le toco salvar a Spira "…por que?"

Sieg: "Bueno…este es realmente "fuerte"…"

Rikku: "…"

Sieg: "No te preocupes, ya se me va a pasar." Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Rikku: "Espero que si!"

Tiempo más tarde, el grupo llego a las puertas de Bevelle. Allí, en la puerta se encontraron con un muchacho moreno de corto cabello negro y mirada perdida que se encontraba estacionado entre dos soldados del templo. Al ver a Yuna y su grupo, el joven se sobresalto y corrió hacia ellos seguido por los soldados.

?????: "Lady Yuna! Cuanto tiempo sin verla! Me recuerda, no?"

Yuna: "Claro! tu eres el hermano de Isaaru, no?"

?????: "Correcto, mi nombre es Maroda, por si no lo recuerda."

Yuna: "Es bueno ver que sigues bien."

Paine: "Y que estas haciendo aquí? Creo recordar que te habían contratado para reforzar la seguridad o algo así, no?"

Maroda: "Bueno, después de todo el asunto con la Vegnagun, hubo mucha deserción entre los que se encargaban de la seguridad de aquí. Así que decidieron contratar permanentemente a aquellos que estaban contratados por tiempo determinado. Luego de un tiempo me pusieron a cargo de la guardia limítrofe de la ciudad."

Rikku: "Que suerte tuviste!"

Maroda: "Jeje...no me quejo."

Sieg: "Disculpa mi incumbencia, pero ha sucedido algún hecho reciente en el templo?"

Maroda: "En el templo? Mmm...No, nada en especial creo. Aunque no podría informarles con exactitud, yo solo estoy a cargo de los lindes de la ciudad. Tal vez el pretor de Nuevo Yevon pueda indicarles mejor."

Yuna: "Nos llevarías con el por favor?"

Maroda: "Claro! Síganme por favor."

El grupo siguió a Maroda dentro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaban, Sieg miraba impresionado la inmensidad de la urbe. Sus inmensos edificios no se comparaban en nada con los de las otras ciudades o aldeas que había visto.

Rikku: "Te impresiona la ciudad?"

Sieg: "Bueno, creo que es la más grande que he visto hasta ahora."

Rikku: "Tienes buen ojo, es la ciudad más grande de Spira."

Sieg: "En serio?"

Rikku: "Sip, antes de Sin, esta era una de las dos más grandes. Luego llego Sin y entonces...Zanarkand fue arrasada."

Sieg: "Arrasada?"

Rikku: "Aha...hace 1000 años." dijo dando un suspiro.

Tidus: "Yo vivía en Zanarkand antes de conocer a Yuna y a Rikku."

Sieg: "Eh?"

Tidus: "O sea, en la época anterior a Sin."

Sieg: "Bromeas?"

Rikku: "No, no, lo dice en serio."

Sieg: "Debe ser una broma...nadie puede vivir más de mil años a menos que seas un dios, un demonio o algo parecido."

Tidus: "Es que en realidad fue Sin el que me trajo aquí."

Sieg: "1000 años al futuro?! Como es eso?"

Tidus: "Bueno, déjame explicarte..."

Entre tanto, Yuna y Paine iban más adelante.

Paine: "Míralos a estos tres... y pensar que el otro era el Sr. Hielo hasta hace unos días."

Yuna: "Es bueno ver que el hielo se esta derritiendo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar al templo de Yevon, donde Maroda se detuvo.

Maroda: "Bueno, iré en busca del pretor, aguarden aquí."

Yuna: "Ok."

Mientras Maroda se ausentaba, Rikku miraba con algo de preocupación los alrededores del templo.

Sieg: "Te ocurre algo?"

Rikku: "No, nada, es solo que...no me agradan los templos."

Sieg: "Por aquello de Yevon, no?"

Rikku: "Sip."

Sieg: "Supongo que tienes razón. Yo también me sentiría así si me pasara algo como lo que les ocurrió a ustedes."

Rikku: "A ti te ocurrió algo así?"

Sieg: "Te seré franco, no lo recuerdo."

Poco después Maroda llego acompañado de un joven de cabello blanco y una banda azul en la frente. Vestía ropas que lo delataban como alguna especie de clérigo.

Maroda: "Lady Yuna, el pretor de Nuevo Yevon: Lord Baralai."

Baralai: "Lady Yuna, nos volvemos a encontrar."

Yuna: "Lo mismo digo."

Maroda: "Uh? Ya se conocen?"

Yuna: "podría decirse."

Maroda: "Uh..Ok, entonces volveré a mi puesto para no molestarles. Nos vemos!"

Yuna: "Adiós!"

Tras dejar la sala Maroda, Yuna volvió a mirar a Baralai.

Yuna: "Como se encuentra todo por aquí Baralai?"

Baralai: "Por fortuna todo esta bien. Hay alguna razón en especial por la que nos visites?"

Yuna: "Si, queremos saber si ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal con la Fayth últimamente."

Baralai: "mm...No, no ha ocurrido nada en particular. Nadie entra allí desde el incidente de Vegnagun, es territorio vedado al publico."

Yuna: "Ya veo...Te importaría si fuésemos a echar un vistazo? Es solo por precaución."

Baralai: "Hay alguna razón en especial por la que necesiten revisarlo?"

Yuna: "Bueno, veras..."

Yuna le explico todo a Baralai.

Yuna: "...y por eso necesitamos verificarlo."

Baralai: "Entiendo...Conque los Dark-Summoners...pensé que solo se trataba de algo así como un mito o una leyenda..."

Yuna: "Muchos pensaban lo mismo hasta hace unos días."

Baralai observó a Sieg detenidamente.

Baralai: "Tu...eres un legionator, cierto?"

Sieg: "así es."

Baralai lo miro a los ojos por unos instantes.

Baralai: "...Bueno, si Lady Yuna confía en ti, yo haré lo mismo. Pueden pasar."

Yuna: "Gracias."

Los Gullwings procedieron dentro del templo seguidos por la mirada de Baralai, quien dirigió su mirada hacia abajo unos segundos, pensativo.

Baralai: Si la situación es tan seria estamos a las puertas de una gran crisis...

Entre tanto, los Gullwings caminaban entre los caminos del otrora extraño laberinto de los Trials, que ahora yacían inactivos. Sieg miraba con asombro las dimensiones del Trial de Bevelle, que no se comparaban en nada con los otros templos.

Sieg: "Que inmenso es este lugar..."

Yuna: "Aha, es el Trial más grande de todos los templos, antes era un laberinto cuyos pisos se movían solos, pero luego de que los Aeons comenzaron a dormir, el laberinto dejo de funcionar."

Sieg: "Ya veo..."

Yuna: "Bueno, llegamos a la Fayth, vayamos a tomar el fragmento."

Los Gullwings entraron en la Fayth y se reunieron alrededor de Yuna mientras esta revisaba la Fayth de Bahamut. Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que de pronto, Yuna se sobresalto.

Yuna: "El fragmento no esta!!"

Todos: "QUEE?!"

Yuna: "Alguien se llevo el fragmento de la Fayth!!!"

Tidus: "Pero eso es imposible! El pretor dijo que nadie había entrado aquí."

Rikku: "Como sabes que no mintió? después de todo, esta con Yevon..."

Paine: "Vayamos a preguntarle a Baralai entonces, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora."

Yuna: "Ok, vamos."

Los Gullwings salieron corriendo de la Fayth, pero al abrir sus puertas, se toparon con alguien que los aguardaba allí. Era nada menos que Allen, quien los aguardaba cruzado de brazos y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sieg: "TU!!" exclamo sacando su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

Allen: "Nos encontramos de nuevo Sieg..."

Rikku: "Como diablos llegaste aquí?!"

Paine: "No creo que hayas podido pasar sobre Baralai tan fácilmente…"

Allen: "Pasar? No…ustedes se equivocan, yo no necesito pasar sobre nadie. Me basta con teletransportarme para ir a donde desee…deshacerme de cada monje del templo hubiera sido un gran desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo…"

Los demás Gullwings sacaron sus armas. Rikku dio un paso adelante y se puso al lado de Sieg.

Rikku: "Esta vez lo haremos puré!"

Sieg: "Rikku, no lo hagas!" dijo Sieg volteando hacia ella.

Rikku: "Ah si? Crees que voy a quedarme a ver como te deja esta vez? Ni siquiera lo pienses, combatiremos esto juntos!"

Sieg: "Rikku..."

Allen miraba al grupo sin cambiar su expresión, luego se limito a separar sus brazos.

Allen: "No importa cuantos sean, les permitiré luchar contra mi a todos ustedes...pero..."

En ese momento Allen invoco una de las legiones. Al ver lo que había llamado todos quedaron asombrados: era un grupo de legiones de la culpa pero con un aspecto mucho más demoníaco, sanguinario y con un mayor tamaño de lo normal. Había cuatro demonios parados a su lado. Estos se lanzaron sobre todos los Gullwings menos Sieg haciéndolos retroceder.

Allen: "...Para lograrlo, deberán pasar por encima de las legiones."

Sieg vio como sus amigos eran atacados por las legiones e intento acudir en su ayuda, pero en ese entonces una pared invisible lo detuvo.

Allen: "Tu a donde vas? Hay alguien que quiere verte."

Sieg volteo hacia Allen, quien había desenfundado su espada.

Sieg: "De que rayos hablas Allen?"

Allen: "Ya veras..."

Allen bajó la cabeza y quedó en un aparente estado de trance. Sieg pudo notar que su cabello rubio se iba tornado de un color negro azabache…Finalmente, Allen salio de su estado de trance, al subir la cabeza, los ojos de Allen tenían un color gris plateado con pupilas verticales como las de una serpiente. Allen comenzó a hablar de nuevo con una voz que no era de el, sino la voz de un joven.

?????: "Nos encontramos de nuevo...Sieg Wahrheit."

Los ojos de Sieg se abrieron como dos platos con una expresión máxima de asombro.

Sieg: "Esos ojos...Esa voz..."

Sieg cayó de rodillas y se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos, sentía como si le estuviesen taladrando el cerebro...La niebla en su cabeza comenzaba a disiparse...  
Rikku pudo observar lo que le ocurría a Sieg a pesar de estar enfrascada en la lucha con una de las legiones.

Rikku: "Sieg! Sieg, que te ocurre?!"

Pero Sieg no escuchaba, estaba sumergido en una ola de recuerdos que acababan de engullirlo...

Flashback:

Sobre una colina en un prado casi sin árboles se divisa una casa de medianas proporciones, para algo así como 3 o 4 personas. Esta se encuentra rodeada por un pequeño huerto de vegetales y un pozo cerca de la entrada. Es un día nublado, con nubes muy pesadas, lo que oscurece el cielo aun más. La puerta de la casa se abre y de ella sale un joven alto de cabello rojo, viste pantalones de cuero con unas bandas atadas a ambas piernas, una especie de camisa negra ajustada y una gabardina blanca sin mangas ni botones corroída en la parte de abajo y con un cuello de plumón negro. En su cinto lleva atada una gran espada. Sieg no tarda en reconocerse a si mismo.  
Detrás del muchacho sale aquella muchacha que Sieg había visto aquellas otras veces. Vestía la misma ropa que le había visto llevar anteriormente y por la expresión de su rostro, se notaba que estaba preocupada.

Chica: "Otra vez tienes que irte Sieg?..."

Sieg: "Sabes que es mi trabajo Arcia, no puedo negarme."

Arcia: "Lo entiendo bien…pero realmente me preocupa…no pueden encontrar a otro que haga tu trabajo?"

Sieg: "Esperas que me quede aquí sentado por el resto de mis días cultivando tomates o algo así?"

Arcia: "No, pero…no te parece que has tenido suficiente de Santa Overia por el resto de tu vida?"

Sieg: "Puede ser…la mayoría diría lo mismo que tu, pero estoy trabajando para poder llegar a ser contramaestre algún día y evitar que ocurran más desgracias como las de Delacroix y Siela." En ese momento Sieg se acerco a ella, la abrazo con un brazo y con el otro acaricio su vientre "Y por sobre todo, quiero que este mundo sea un lugar donde ni tu ni el o ella tengan que preocuparse por otra cosa que ser felices."

Arcia miro tiernamente a Sieg y suspiro.

Arcia: "Supongo que no puedo detenerte…no es así? Bueno…pero prométeme que no harás nada que te ponga en riesgo, si?"

Sieg: "Te lo prometo." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir, Sieg se alejo agitando su brazo mientras Arcia hacia lo mismo sonriéndole.  
Tiempo después, Sieg llego a una inmensa construcción conocida como la Catedral de Santa Clara. Ese lugar era el comando central de la afamada Orden de Santa Overia, una orden de caballeros que había prevalecido por sobre todos sus enemigos gracias a su unidad bélica especial: Los legionators.  
Tras un largo recorrido por el interior del edificio, Sieg entro en una de las habitaciones del enorme complejo. La habitación era nada menos que una inmensa oficina con estanterías a los costados llenas de libros cuya edad era desconocida, pero se remontaba a varios años atrás. Hacia el fondo de la habitación, con una alfombra que iba de la puerta al inicio de este, había un enorme escritorio con un hombre sentado en una gran silla, iluminado por la luz que se filtraba en los ventanales del fondo de la habitación. El hombre, vio a Sieg y lo miro seriamente.

Hombre: "Ah…Sieg Wahrheit…pasa por favor."

Sieg se acerco hasta estar cercano al escritorio, donde miro fijamente a los ojos del hombre que apoyaba su rostro sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Sieg: "En que puedo servirle maestre Galdner?"

Galdner: "Necesito que vayas a auxiliar una investigación que actualmente estamos realizando cerca de las ruinas de Murdoa. Al parecer, uno de los actuales guardianes de la Estatua de la Ascensión fue asesinado por algo…"

Sieg: ""Algo" dice?"

Galdner: "Exactamente…los vestigios del hecho en el cadáver no muestran ningún tipo de convencionalismo en el asesinato...Según me han dicho, hay un vestigio del hecho que aseguran que tu podrás descifrar mejor que nadie."

Sieg: "Ya veo…iré hacia allí enseguida."

Galdner asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a Sieg a los ojos.

Galdner: "Buena suerte Wahrheit."

Sin más que decir, Sieg dejo la catedral para encaminarse hacia Murdoa. Sieg elaboraba en su mente teorías que explicasen por que podría el estar relacionado en un asesinato. Tras unas horas de viaje a pie, Sieg llego a Murdoa. Una vez allí, en una sección abierta de las ruinas encontró un grupo de gente en torno a un cadáver. Algunos debatían entre si, otros tomaban notas y otros simplemente observaban. Dentro de esa última categoría entraba un amigo de Sieg que se encontraba allí. De gesto sereno, cabello rubio y con sus verdes ojos clavados en el cadáver, Allen Van Heiss volteo justo para recibir a Sieg.

Allen: "Hola Sieg…con que al fin llegaste eh?"

Sieg: "Si…Llegue en cuanto me reportaron lo ocurrido, que paso aquí?"

Allen: "Lo que ves" dijo volteando el rostro nuevamente hacia el cadáver "El chico es Sir Tregan, un legionator con escasos meses de experiencia asignado a proteger la estatua. Cuando se iba a hacer el cambio de turno, el reemplazante encontró así."

Sieg: "Desde cuando ponen niños a vigilar algo como esto?"

Allen: "Desde que no es mas que una simple estatua con unos cuantos garabatos arcanos…Desde el incidente de Azrail, las Estatuas perdieron todo su poder. Pero para seguir aparentando que estas permanecen intactas, la Orden pone algunos legionators a custodiarlas. Todo sea con tal de preservar el poder de Santa Overia y que los otros países no sepan nada acerca de lo que ocurrió aquí…En fin, mira esto."

A continuación, Allen señalo el cadáver del joven legionator que había sido, hasta horas antes, el guardián de la Estatua de la Ascensión. El joven yacía boca arriba, con una expresión sorprendida, como si la muerte le hubiese tomado por sorpresa. De su boca caía sangre que brotaba desde su boca. Allen volvió a voltear el rostro hacia Sieg.

Allen: "No hay ninguna herida de arma blanca o de fuego y las pruebas alquimicas en muestras de su sangre no demuestran la presencia de ningún veneno en su organismo..."

Sieg: "Heridas internas…"

Allen: "Acertaste…Esto no es obra de un ser humano, esto fue hecho por algo más...Eso explicaría por que la Estatua de la Ascensión todavía esta en su sitio. Pero ahí es donde se pone graciosa la situación…"

Sieg: "Que quieres decir?"

Allen: "En el altar de la Estatua apareció un mensaje que creo que esta dirigido a ti. Vamos, te lo mostrare."

Sieg y Allen caminaron un poco hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la Estatua de la Ascensión. Allí, el piso del mismo altar, había un mensaje escrito en sangre. Era fácil deducir que la fuente de esa sangre había sido el joven legionator fallecido. El mensaje causo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Sieg a gran velocidad.

"En ascensión la luna se encuentra, símil a la característica de la estatua que aquí observas.  
Bajo esta misma luna, bajo la cual a Azrail diste sentencia,  
Será mi existencia la cual sobre ti prevalezca.  
Cuando el dolor y el odio tiñan tu corazón de negro,  
Será el momento en que mi resurrección será un hecho completo."

Sieg no tardo en deducir el mensaje mientras Allen miraba de reojo a Sieg.

Allen: "Y? que crees que significa esto Sieg?"

Sieg no respondió, la única reacción que Allen observo es que Sieg salio corriendo del templo a toda velocidad. Allen volteo para ver que ocurría con su amigo.

Allen: "Sieg?! Que ocurre?! Eh! Sieg!!"

No tuvo ningún caso, Sieg ya se había ido.

Allen: Que extraño…que le habrá ocurrido?

Allen no pudo ver que de la Estatua de la Ascensión una niebla oscura comenzaba a emanar. Repentinamente esta apunto y golpeo contra su espalda.

Allen: "Pero q..?! Que rayos?!...AARRRGGHHHH!!!!!"

Allen cayó de rodillas y respiro agitadamente. En eso dos subordinados entraron al altar a averiguar que había ocurrido.

Subordinado 1: "Capitán Van Heiss! Se encuentra bien?"

Allen: "Si…Estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo sentí un subito dolor en mi espalda…eso es todo. Vuelvan a trabajar" respondió sin subir la cabeza.

Subordinado 1: "Si señor!"

Sin decir nada más, el subordinado se retiro mientras los ojos de Allen comenzaban a oscurecerse y en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa maligna…  
Entre tanto, Sieg corría desesperadamente con el objetivo de llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible. Sabía que esta había sido una trampa tendida por aquel espíritu que creía haber derrotado tiempo atrás. El llamado "espíritu de la Purificación"…Purificación? Si…solo un loco podría llamarlos purificación…Pero el lo había visto….había visto al oscuro ser en su arribo, su apogeo en este mundo y su caída….todo eso lo había presenciado y hasta había sido participe de ello: el participe que signó el destino de Azrail con su propia espada…Como podría haber sobrevivido a eso?  
Sieg corrió como si no hubiese mañana. El Legionator solo podía esperar llegar a tiempo y evitar lo que sea que ese mensaje, o mejor dicho, profecía presagiaba. Por más que se dirigió a su hogar a toda velocidad, Sieg no pudo evitar llegar antes del anochecer. La luna comenzaba a elevarse sobre el ahora despejado cielo con una faz de color rojizo…un color que nunca presagiaba nada bueno…  
Sieg finalmente logro llegar a la casa que el llamaba su "hogar" solo para poder observar a la casa arder con unas intensas llamas amarillas…El legionator, temiendo por la vida de su amada y de su futuro hijo, derribo la puerta de la entrada embistiéndola. Sieg podía sentir el calor abrasador de las llamas que iban devorando poco a poco la residencia.

Sieg: "ARCIA!! ARCIA, DONDE ESTAS?!! RESPONDEME!!!" gritaba desesperado mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la llameante morada.

Vasto con que llegase a la sala de estar para que Sieg se convirtiese en testigo de una escena trágica y desgarradora: En la pared se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven Arcia suspendido en el aire por dos dagas clavadas contra la pared que atravesaban sus manos, dejando caer de cada una de ellas sangre que se deslizaba por las paredes. En su abdomen podía verse una gran herida causada por una espada de la cual caía sangre en mayor cantidad.  
Frente a esta escena se encontraba un joven que miraba hacia el cadáver, este volteo y Sieg pudo ver su rostro, coronado por una larga cabellera negra, pero algo en el le llamo mucho más la atención…..Unos ojos plateados con unas inhumanas pupilas verticales. El joven lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y comenzó a hablar…

Joven: "Las profecías son algo escalofriante eh? Nadie cree mucho en ellas pero siempre terminan siendo verdaderas…Aunque debes saber que no se rindió fácilmente, veo que era digna del titulo de Doncella de los Plateados."

Sieg miro con odio al joven enfrente de él.

Sieg: "Maldito infeliz…tu hiciste eso?" dijo desenfundando su espada.

El joven volvió a mirar con una mirada cínica el cadáver.

Joven: "Es curioso el dar muerte a una mujer embarazada…No estas matando a una persona solamente, sino a dos de un solo golpe…"

Sieg no se contuvo más, comenzó a atacar furibundamente al joven. Este hizo aparecer mediante una bruma oscura una espada en sus manos y comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de un Sieg cuya mente solo se focalizaba en destruir al oponente que tenia en frente suyo. El joven y Sieg cruzaban espadazo tras espadazo pero parecía que al joven no le costaba mucho trabajo evitar los ataques del legionator. En un momento el joven sintió una resonancia dentro suyo y se desconcentro por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para Sieg para poder asestar un poderoso ataque que dejo una gran herida en el joven. Este retrocedió y miro a Sieg.

Joven: "Bueno…Parece que debo retirarme por el momento…Nos veremos en otra ocasión Sieg Wahrheit."

Sin decir más, el joven desapareció en una nube negra justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque de Sieg. Este último miro a su alrededor y comenzó a gritar furibundamente.

Sieg: "MALDITA SEA! PEDAZO DE MIERDA! REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"

"S-Sieg…"

Sieg volteo al oír una inesperada voz detrás suyo, era nada más y nada menos que Arcia. Sieg se apresuro a bajarla de la pared y salio rápidamente de la casa. Cerca de allí, Sieg se detuvo y se arrodillo en el suelo sosteniendo delicadamente a Arcia en sus manos. Ella abrió levemente los ojos y miro a Sieg. Desesperado, este tomo un cristal de recuperación de uno de sus bolsillos y lo puso en la herida en el abdomen de Arcia.

Sieg: "Sana…Sana maldición! SANAA!!"

Arcia: "Sieg…es…suficiente" dijo débilmente depositando sus manos sobre las de el.

Sieg: "No es una herida grave…por favor, calla y ahorra tus energías…además el…el va a…"

Arcia: "Sieg…estoy muriendo y lo sabes… a el tampoco puedo sentirlo…parece que se fue sin mi…" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos…

Sieg: "Esto es mi culpa…debí haberte escuchado, debí haberme quedado…Maldición! Debí haberlos protegido!!" dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Arcia: "…Sieg…nadie podría haber evitado algo así…el y yo lo sabemos…" a continuación Arcia tosió un poco escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Sieg: "Arcia!!!"

Arcia: "Ya no me queda mucho tiempo…Sieg…escúchame bien…prométeme que hagas lo que hagas, vivirás…eso es lo último que quiero pedirte…"

Sieg: "Arcia…"

Arcia: "Por favor…promételo…"

Sieg "...Te lo prometo…"

Arcia: "Gracias…" dijo esbozando una sonrisa, a lo que posteriormente levanto uno de sus brazos temblorosamente y acaricio el rostro de Sieg…

"Sieg…Te amo…"

Esas tres palabras fueron las últimas antes de que exhalase su último suspiro. El silencio era invadido por el ruido de la residencia en llamas. Sieg solo podía mirar a la inerte Arcia estancado en un mar de impotencia…

Sieg: "Arcia?...Arcia, despierta…" decía Sieg mientras sacudía suavemente el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada. Lo único que pudo hacer a continuación fue abrazarla fuertemente y liberar un grito lleno de dolor y angustia.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

A la mañana siguiente, la vivienda había dejado de arder, dejando atrás un montón de escombros y madera quemados. A un costado de estos, se encontraba Sieg frente a la simple tumba que había elaborado con sus propias manos para Arcia. En lugar de una lapida, había una simple cruz de madera con una línea horizontal extra en la parte superior, una bufanda celeste estaba atada a la sección entre la línea horizontal superior y la inferior. Sieg cerró los ojos una última vez antes de irse.

Sieg: "Prometo que no quedara así…Esto no va a quedar así, voy a cobrar venganza por ti…Hasta siempre mi hermosa Arcia…."

Dicho esto último, Sieg comenzó a alejarse del lugar mientras el viento hacia flamear la bufanda celeste como si el espíritu de Arcia se despidiese de su amado.  
Sieg dedico los siguientes días a seguir el rastro de aquel joven que había asesinado a Arcia…Tal y como había aprendido de Delacroix hacia mucho tiempo, se podía seguir el rastro de un demonio mediante su esencia. Y nada mejor que las legiones para hacerse cargo de ese trabajo. Al día siguiente de comenzar su búsqueda, Sieg llego al final del camino, un lugar del cual había oído mucho, pero nunca había estado ahí en realidad. Se trataba de un altar en un templo llamado Nebraos, el altar más antiguo del mundo de Pharas. Según contaba la leyenda, los primeros legionators salieron de un portal ubicado en ese altar y se establecieron en Pharas, donde fundaron las primeras "rdenes de Caballeros.

Sieg no perdió el tiempo y abrió las grandes puertas del templo, las cuales se abrieron lenta y pesadamente. Una vez abierta la puerta, Sieg entro y recorrió corriendo un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala del altar, allí lo esperaba una escena increíble.  
El portal, el cual se decía que desde que había sido utilizado desde los primeros legionators, había cobrado vida una vez más revelando una puerta que creaba el efecto de un vértice negro y rojo en esta. Allí, tres figuras encapuchadas con capas negras aguardaban parados observando el portal. En cuanto Sieg avanzo unos pasos, la silueta del medio se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente…Con esos mismos ojos plateados que nunca olvidaría.

Joven: "Vaya…parece que me has encontrado…Mis felicitaciones." Dijo sonriente

Sieg: "Ese portal…que rayos estas pensando?"

Joven: "Interesante no? Este portal lleva más de 1000 años sin ser usado…"

Sieg: "…El portal de los Nebraos…que tiene que ver contigo?"

Joven: "Digamos que necesito algo que tienen ellos para poder recuperar obtener un cuerpo físico…veras, este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, solo lo estoy tomando prestado."

Sieg: "…prestado?..."

Joven: "así es…Desgraciadamente, no tengo una forma física definida y las estatuas ya no tienen el poder para proveerme de una. Esto es en gran parte gracias a ti…aunque bueno…también es gracias a ti que "nací"…"

Sieg estaba confundido…El había sido participe de la creación de aquel ser?

Joven: "Soy un demonio nacido de los restos de Azrail…mi nombre es Azazel, podría decirse que soy su "hijo"."

Sieg: "Eso es imposible. Destruí a Azrail con mis propias manos."

Azazel: "podría decirse que si…técnicamente lo destruiste, es cierto…Pero nosotros, los demonios, no somos como los humanos."

Sieg: "a que te refieres?"

Azazel: "Cuando un demonio muere, su existencia no acaba allí. Sus restos dan origen a nuevos demonios. Nacen con poco poder, pero son existencias completamente independientes, aunque llevan parte de la esencia de su predecesor. Para simplificarlo…digamos que "Papa" no aporto solo la materia prima para formarme…sino que también me dio parte de su conciencia…y con ella, un profundo rencor hacia ti."

Sieg: "Entonces por que no fuiste tras de mi?"

Azazel: "Porque no alcanza con matarte Sieg…mi padre quería que vivieses el mismo infierno al que el fue…"

Sieg: "Lo lograste…Ahora permíteme enviarte con tu padre para que se lo cuentes personalmente!!!"

Sieg cargo a toda velocidad contra Azazel, pero una barrera invisible lo detuvo unos metros antes de que pudiese alcanzar a su objetivo.

Azazel: "Lo dudo Sieg…Además, te necesito con vida…por ahora."

Sieg: "De que rayos hablas? Enfréntame ahora!"

Azazel: "Hahaha…vaya, parece que tienes muchas ganas de enfrentarte conmigo…Muy bien…Sígueme al otro lado del portal y tendrás tu oportunidad Sieg. Hasta pronto…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Y con esa risa Azazel y las otras dos figuras se adentraron en el portal. Apenas lo cruzaron, la barrera que impedía a Sieg avanzar desapareció.

Sieg: "Tu…No vas a escapar de mi!!!"

Sin decir nada más Sieg cruzo a toda velocidad el portal.

Fin de Flashback.

Sieg estaba de rodillas perdido en sus recuerdos…todo su pasado había vuelto de una sola vez a su mente…Sieg comenzaba a sentir que una herida dentro suyo había vuelto a arder con fuerza…una gran herida causada por la muerte de Arcia. Azazel contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

Azazel: "Ya lo recordaste Sieg?"

Sieg no pudo reaccionar…todavía se encontraba paralizado por el shock del reencuentro de su memoria perdida. Podía recordar aquella frase que le había oído decir en sus sueños hace un par de noches…

"…Cuando nos veamos, desearas nunca haberme conocido!!…"

Sieg bajo la mirada y comenzó a incorporarse.

Sieg: "Sabes…tengo que agradecértelo..."

Azazel: "Mh?"

Sieg: "Si no me hubieses devuelto la memoria, habría olvidado el porque estoy aquí…" dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada lentamente.

Azazel: "En serio?" dijo sonriendo una vez más.

Sieg: "…Si…el hecho de que estoy aquí para acabarte…para destrozarte lentamente exterminar tu pútrida existencia de la faz del planeta."

En ese momento, Sieg levanto su mirada nuevamente…Una vez más, había vuelto a ser de hielo, como lo era al momento en que se había encontrado con los Gullwings…

Azazel: "Oh…Parece que has vuelto a ser el mismo de antes…eso es bueno…el Sieg en el que te habías convertido no tenia ninguna chance contra mi….mh?"

Azazel noto que del lado derecho del rostro de Sieg comenzaba a formarse una marca que atravesaba el ojo…una marca de formas extrañas que atravesaba el lado derecho del rostro interrumpiéndose antes de llegar al ojo tanto desde arriba como desde abajo.  
Azazel miro esto asombrado y formo una espada por medio de una nube negra en sus manos.

Azazel: Vaya…Parece que se esta despertando…

Sieg rápidamente comenzó a atacar. Algo que incluso no esperaba Azazel. Este último llego a tiempo a bloquear el contundente espadazo de Sieg. Sieg no se detuvo y le dio una patada a la espada de Azazel desviándola. Luego intento atacarlo por el costado pero este fue bloqueado justo a tiempo por Azazel. Acto continuo, este contraataco a Sieg por los dos lados y luego comenzó a atacar continuamente a Sieg, cosa que no parecía impresionarle a Sieg ya que este no movía un solo músculo de la cara mientras bloqueaba con velocidad los ataques de Azazel. En determinado momento, Sieg desvió un espadazo de Azazel hacia arriba y lanzo un espadazo que realizo una gran herida en el pecho de Allen.

Azazel: Que velocidad…y ni siquiera el aura de la armadura pudo detenerlo…No esperaba nada menos de el.

Azazel disparo rápidamente una ráfaga de energía oscura de su mano, pero cuando esta iba a impactar en Sieg, este desapareció y apareció detrás de la ráfaga con gran velocidad. Sin dar tiempo a la reacción, Sieg ataco a Azazel con un espadazo ascendente causando un gran corte en el torso de Allen ignorando una vez más el aura de la armadura. Azazel retrocedió rápidamente.

Azazel: "Maldición…En mi nivel actual no puedo ganarle…ni siquiera puedo atinarle un golpe! Tengo que hacer algo pronto…"

En ese momento, las legiones de la culpa de Allen se voltearon hacia Sieg interrumpiendo su encarnizado combate con los Gullwings y cargaron contra el. Los Gullwings estaban sorprendidos por el subito cambio de actitud de los legionarios y observaron atónitos la escena.  
Sieg tenía a 4 demoníacos legionarios de la culpa a punto de atacarlo. Sieg permanecía inmutable…hasta que repentinamente empuño su espada firmemente…

Sieg: "Ground Zero!"

Sieg dio un giro sobre si mismo generando una grande y rápida llama giratoria con su espada. Ese vacío generado por la espada corto en dos a las 4 legiones de una sola vez, las cuales desaparecieron al instante. Los Gullwings miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

Yuna: "Acaban de ver lo que yo vi?"

Tidus: "Si lo que viste fue que rebanó a esas legiones como si fueran fruta fresca…podría ser."

Paine: "Parece una broma…Estos monstruos eran durísimos y apenas podíamos mantenerlos a raya…y el viene y los derrota de un golpe?"

Pero Rikku se había quedado pensando mientras miraba a Sieg atacar sin cuartel a Allen mientras este eludía todos los ataques de este. Esta se puso seria y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Rikku: "Este no es Sieg."

El resto de los Gullwings la miro extrañada.

Yuna: "De que hablas Rikku?"

Tidus: "Si no es Sieg quien más va a ser?"

Rikku: "No lo ven Yunie? Míralo bien, te parece que ese es Sieg?"

Paine: "Puede que tenga razón…de repente Sieg esta poniendo a Allen contra las cuerdas y no presenta ni una sola herida?"

Tidus y Yuna miraron detenidamente a Sieg. Este acababa de golpear habilidosamente a Allen con la punta del mango de su espada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder. Entre tanto comenzaba a hacerse visible una tenue aura oscura que rodeaba a Sieg. Rikku no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

Rikku: "Se que no es nada bueno…puedo sentirlo…Hay que traerlo de vuelta!" Sin decir más, Rikku se largo a correr.

Yuna: "Eh? Rikku! Regresa!"

Eso resulto inútil porque Rikku ya había comenzado a correr. Azazel aprovecho esto y disparo una ráfaga de energía oscura de la palma de su otra mano. Sieg veía venir la ráfaga de energía prácticamente en cámara lenta y estaba dispuesto a eludirla.

"Sieg!"

Sieg escucho el grito de la chica que se aproximaba corriendo a el. Al ver que era Rikku su cuerpo se paralizo inconscientemente. Sieg solo se quedo quieto y recibió de lleno el impacto de energía que lo mando a volar unos metros más atrás, siendo atrapado por Rikku. Rikku noto que una marca que Sieg tenia en el lado derecho de su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer mientras el se recuperaba del impacto.

Sieg: "Ugh…que golpe…nh? que haces aquí?"

Rikku: "Te lo dije: no me voy a quedar sentada viendo como te deja esta vez…"

Sieg solo se incorporo y miro a Azazel, cuyas heridas comenzaban a cerrarse rápidamente.

Azazel: Ya veo…la chica evito que se despertara por completo…Es una suerte para mi, pero no creo que el sello pueda contenerlo por mucho más, debo prepararme… "Debo reconocer que te subestime Sieg…veo que ameritas con justicia el titulo de "Caballero de las 3 Estatuas Oscuras"…"

Sieg: "Vas a huir de nuevo? Eres una rata muy escurridiza…"

Azazel: "No te preocupes…nos volveremos a encontrar pronto…Hasta entonces, Sieg."

Y a continuación, Azazel desapareció en una nube de humo negra. Sieg apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada por unos segundos y luego la guardo. En eso, Rikku se levanto y miro a Sieg.

Rikku: "Estas bien?"

Sieg: "…Si."

Rikku pudo notar algo diferente en Sieg…ya no era el que Sieg que sonreía y la miraba con ternura…había vuelto a tener esa mirada fría y la misma expresión muerta que tenia cuando lo conoció al principio….no….esta era incluso mucho más intensa que la anterior. En eso, el resto de los Gullwings se juntaron con Sieg.

Tidus: "Oye Sieg…que fue eso que hizo Allen? Todos los legionators pueden tirar ráfagas de energía por sus manos?"

Sieg: "No."

Yuna: "Pero…y entonces como…?"

Sieg: "No era Allen." dijo interrumpiendo a Yuna.

Paine: "Y que hay de ese momento en el que caíste de rodillas? Que paso?"

Sieg hizo un silencio contemplando la nada.

Sieg: "…Lo recordé todo…"

Gullwings: "Eh?"

Sieg: "Todo…todas mis memorias regresaron…quien soy, de donde vengo, porque estoy aquí, porque esta involucrado mi pasado en todo este asunto…lo recuerdo todo."

Los Gullwings hicieron un silencio pausado…Rikku sonrió con una alegría vacía.

Rikku: "Genial!...recuperaste la memoria!"

Sieg no respondió…solo cerro los ojos y se quedo meditando donde estaba parado.

Yuna: "Puedes contarnos sobre el?"

Sieg: "Tienen derecho a hacerlo…están involucrados en esto…pero no aquí ni ahora, necesito un descanso, mañana se vera..."

Sin decir más, Sieg comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Trial de Bevelle. Los Gullwings miraron preocupados a su compañero.

Tidus: "Que crees que le haya pasado?"

Yuna: "No tengo idea…pero sus ojos…su rostro…volvieron a ser iguales que cuando lo conocimos."

Paine: "Creo que es peor que eso."

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Paine.

Yuna: "A que te refieres."

Paine: "Entiendo de esto mejor que nadie…Cuando lo conocimos, era solamente frio porque esa era su personalidad. Pero ahora no puedo ver un gramo de vida en sus ojos. Es como si sus sentimientos hubiesen muerto repentinamente."

Tidus: "Te parece que tenga que ver con el que haya recuperado la memoria?"

Paine: "Es lo más seguro."

Rikku solo miraba a Sieg con una expresión triste en sus ojos…

Rikku: Sieg...que fue lo que paso contigo?...

Continuara….

Notas del autor: Hola a todos! Espero que el capitulo reciente haya sido de su agrado!  
al fin se devela el pasado de Sieg! (no saben que feliz estoy de haber llegado a esta parte! TT) y la historia adquiere unos tintes mas oscuros, no?  
Aunque no lo parece, este capitulo tuvo que ser revisado varias veces antes de ser publicado por muchas razones. Una de ellas fue que quise darle un protagonismo mayor a los Gullwings, dado a que la mayoria de las peleas eran hechas por Sieg hasta ahora. Otra, la mas breve y quizas la mas simple de todas, era el nombre de Azazel. Se que el nombre del personaje no es un reto mayor, pero queria que su significado tuviera alguna relacion con la historia (mas alla de la asociacion Azrail-Azazel, el nombre de Azazel pertenece a un demonio cuyo nombre significa "chivo expiatorio" :-P). Otros posibles nombres que tenia en mente eran Estria basado en un demonio de la mitologia medieval de forma androgina y con la habilidad de cambiar de forma y Dantalion basado en un demonio de la mitologia kabalistica que utiliza magia para distorsionar el pensamiento humano y convertir lo bueno en malo.  
Mientras hablamos ya he comenzado a escribir el capitulo 9, pero estoy algo falto de ideas...alguna sugerencia? alguna idea? haganlas libremente, todas seran tomadas en cuenta!  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! May Yevon be with you!

ReTsU


	9. Chapter 9: Heridas que no cierran

Capitulo 9: Heridas que no cierran

Sieg y los Gullwings estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio cuando salieron del templo. El anochecer los obligó a tomar descanso en una posada de la ciudad, en donde una vez instalados, se dispusieron a cenar.  
La cena no parecía una típica cena de los Gullwings, nadie reía, nadie hacia bromas, ni siquiera se hablaba demasiado. En determinado momento, Tidus decidió romper el frígido ambiente que reinaba en el grupo.

Tidus: "Basta! Esto parece un funeral!" exclamo Tidus levantándose y dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Yuna: "Tidus…por favor, clámate." dijo Yuna sin mucho animo.

Tidus: "No me pidas eso Yuna! Estoy cansado de esta pesadumbre! Quiero saber que fue lo que paso. Anda Sieg! responde!" dijo apuntando a Sieg con el dedo.

Rikku: "Oye Tidus, te estas pasando de la raya…" dijo Rikku frunciendo el ceño.

Sieg: "No importa…dije que les iba a contar de mi pasado y es lo que pienso hacer." Afirmo Sieg dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de frutas. "Siéntate Tidus, te vas a cansar si oyes lo mi historia de pie."

Tidus: "Muy bien…" dijo volviendo a sentarse en el asiento.

Sieg: "Nací en una ciudad llamada Rotarl hace veintitrés años. Nunca tuve familia, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño por lo que tuve sobrevivir mi infancia vagando y robando por las calles de una ciudad casi siempre gris. Alrededor de mis 8 años fui encontrado por un acolito de la Orden de Caballeros de Santa Overia. Me convertí en un protegido de la Orden, fui entrenado para ser un Legionator y resulte ser uno de los mejores. En esa época conocí a las únicas personas que pude llamar "familia" hasta ese entonces: Siela Riviere, Victor Delacroix y Allen Van Heiss…"

Hubo un pequeño silencio general, luego Sieg continuo la historia.

"…Con el tiempo, todos nos convertimos en Legionators de primera clase y fuimos asignados a distintos puestos. Desde ese entonces cada vez supimos menos y menos sobre Allen…En fin…hace más de un año según calculo, mi vida cambió completamente. Como ya les había contado, yo era conocido como "Caballero de las 3 Estatuas Oscuras". Mi trabajo era proteger tres símbolos arcanos prohibidos que sellaban a un espíritu llamado Azrail, el "espíritu de la Purificación". Las leyendas de mi mundo contaban que cuando las 3 Estatuas se reuniesen, este espíritu abriría las Puertas del Caos y reuniría a los tres mundos que, según se decía, componían la existencia del que yo provengo.  
Lo único verdadero de la leyenda era el espíritu, y yo fui uno de los que tuvo que sellar de nuevo el espíritu cuando la Orden de Santa Overia fracasó en el intento de utilizarlo para lograr el dominio total dado a que Azrail era muy difícil de controlar. En ese proceso Siela perdió la vida y eso llevo a Delacroix, a una locura inducida por la posesión de Azrail. Creo que tu ya los viste en el Farplane, verdad Tidus?"

Tidus: "Si…los recuerdo."

Sieg: "Antes de morir, Siela me hizo prometer que cuidaría de Delacroix, por lo cual no podía matarlo directamente ni aunque quisiese hacerlo. En los siguientes meses Delacroix, se dedico pura y exclusivamente a reunir las 3 Estatuas ya que en su locura me había signado a mí como el responsable de la muerte de Siela y creía que no solo yo, sino todo el mundo debía pagar por ello. Esta razón hizo que me enfrentase con el numerosas veces mientras lo perseguía intentando detenerlo. En medio de la misión encargada por la orden de detenerlo, cruce mi camino con el de una mujer, una chica perteneciente a una orden de caballeras conocida como "las Doncellas de Plata". Ella buscaba venganza contra Delacroix por motivos personales. Se presto a ayudarme, así que seguimos nuestro camino juntos, se llamaba Arcia Rinslet…"

Todos los Gullwings miraban a Sieg con intriga.

Sieg: "…En los siguientes días estuvimos detrás de su pista todo el tiempo, con el siempre ganándonos las Estatuas de antemano, hasta que finalmente tuvimos nuestro encuentro decisivo en la Catedral de Santa Clara, el cuartel general de la orden de Santa Overia. Este enfrentamiento fue con el fin de evitar que el abriese la puerta que liberaría a Azrail, fue una lucha muy dura, pero finalmente pude vencerlo y se disipó el efecto de la posesión que el espíritu tenia sobre el. Delacroix supo en ese entonces que el había sido el responsable de la muerte de Siela, no pudo soportarlo, lo que llevo a que se suicidase con el fin de que el "espíritu de la purificación" purificara el mundo y le permitiese reunirse con Siela una vez más."

Yuna: "Entonces Azrail fue liberado…"

Sieg: "así es…Luche contra el con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando vio que no podía ganarme en su forma original, adopto la de Siela con el fin de hacerme vacilar. Fue la batalla más difícil que luche en toda mi vida y estoy seguro que no estuve lejos de perderla, pero finalmente y tras una prolongada lucha, lo derroté y este desapareció, por lo que creí que había sido destruido.  
Tras haber terminado todo, cavé una tumba para Delacroix junto a la de Siela. Pensé que ya no tenía a nadie más dado a que hacia tiempo que tampoco sabía nada de Allen, al que ya había dado por muerto, pero Arcia se quedo junto a mí para mostrarme que no todo estaba perdido. Así comenzamos una nueva vida juntos, pero ese fue el final de un hecho…"

Paine: "Que paso después?"

Sieg: "Me instale junto a Arcia en el campo, lejos de Rotarl, para no tener el mal recuerdo de mi pasado acosándome día y noche. Allen finalmente reapareció al poco tiempo. Se encontraba en una misión secreta en el extranjero y por eso toda información sobre el era confidencial, incluso si estaba vivo o no.  
Luego del suceso de Azrail, me distancie de la orden al punto de casi no tener contacto alguno. Allen se convirtió en el nexo que me conectaba a la orden e intento traerme de vuelta a la ciudad, pero me negué numerosas veces.  
Pensé en retirarme definitivamente de la Orden, pero después me di cuenta que no valía la pena, que la única forma de poder cambiar la Orden y evitar más tragedias como la que me sucedió a mi era llegar a la cima de la Orden misma para así poder reformarla. Esta decisión fue motivada por un haz de luz que ilumino y guió mi vida: Arcia estaba embarazada."

Al mencionar esto ultimo, Sieg esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo un poco del jugo de frutas en su vaso. Rikku sintió una sensación desagradable recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Por alguna razón, esta parte de la historia que le había contado Sieg le hacia sentir de angustia.

Sieg: "Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron otra vez. Fui llamado para investigar un asesinato que preocupaba a la orden. Allí, Allen, quien estaba encargado de la investigación, me mostró un mensaje grabado en la escena del crimen que iba dirigido a mi: una profecía…Recuerdo cada una de esas malditas palabras…

En ascensión la luna se encuentra, símil a la característica de la estatua que aquí observas.  
Bajo esta misma luna, bajo la cual a Azrail diste sentencia,  
Será mi existencia la cual sobre ti prevalezca.  
Cuando el dolor y el odio tiñan tu corazón de negro,  
Será el momento en que mi resurrección será un hecho completo…"

Tidus: "Azrail?"

Sieg: "Eso mismo había pensado yo…Azrail? No había sido destruido? había regresado del infierno a vengarse? En ese momento, en lo único que pude pensar fue en que no se vengaría de mí directamente. Eso era lo único que llegue extraer del mensaje antes de salir corriendo a más no poder de vuelta a mi hogar para evitar que eso sucediese. Corrí con toda mi energía durante todo el día hasta que finalmente llegue cuando la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo…junto a una gran columna de humo que serpenteaba hacia el cielo: Mi hogar había sido incendiado. Temiendo lo peor, embestí la puerta y busque desesperadamente a Arcia con la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva…"

Sieg hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos como si estuviese en un trance.

Yuna: "…que paso entonces?..."

Sieg se mantuvo igual por unos segundos más, luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

Sieg: "…Cuando llegue a la sala de estar, me encontré con una imagen que nunca podré olvidar: Ahí estaba Arcia, sostenida en la pared por dos cuchillos clavados en sus manos y con una gran herida en el vientre que no paraba de sangrar…" repentinamente el rostro de Sieg se torno frío emanando un aire de ira "…Y allí estaba el, observando…Con esos ojos plateados como el acero de las espadas…esos malditos ojos que se grabaron con sangre en mi memoria…"

Tidus: "Allen…?"

Sieg: "No…su cuerpo era el de Allen, pero su esencia era la de Azazel: un demonio que había nacido de los restos de Azrail."

Yuna: "Pero por que había ido Azazel detrás de ti?"

Sieg: "Según me dijo, no solo se tomo parte de la materia que componía a Azrail para darle origen, sino que a su vez tomo esencia de este, lo cual genero un rencor profundo contra mi y un deseo de venganza latentes en su "padre" al momento de morir."

Tidus: "Pero…por que tomó el cuerpo de Allen?"

Sieg: "Según me dijo, el no tenia forma física, por lo que posesiono un cuerpo para poder conseguir los medios para crear su propio cuerpo. De alguna manera se posesiono del cuerpo de Allen, ustedes pudieron verlo hoy cuando se manifestó…con sus malditos ojos de plata y el cabello negro…"

Tidus: "Ah…"

Rikku: "Que paso con Arcia? Cuéntanos." Interrumpió Rikku ante la sorpresa del resto de los Gullwings.

Sieg miro a Rikku y continúo.

Sieg: "Cuando la vi allí colgada sentí que una mezcla de ira, tristeza e impotencia inmensas invadían mi interior. Quise destruir al demonio de inmediato, sin importarme si era el cuerpo de Allen o no, pero este huyó…Sin embargo, pude escuchar a Arcia llamarme, así que en ese momento mi ira se apago como si le hubiesen echado un baldazo de agua fría y me dispuse a sacarla del lugar, que cada vez se consumía en un mar de llamas carmesí y amarillas…  
Una vez afuera la recosté sobre mi regazo e intente curarla con lo que podía….pero todo fue inútil…" Sieg hizo una pausa más. "…Ahí ella me dijo sus ultimas palabras…momentos después, había perdido a las únicas dos personas que le daban un sentido a mi vida…"

Los Gullwings bajaron la mirada con tristeza, en especial Rikku.

Sieg: "…Sobre su tumba hice un juramento: Que pasase lo que pasase, vengaría su muerte, aunque en ello se fuese mi vida. Junto a su cuerpo yacían las esperanzas de una nueva vida para mí…  
Lo que hice después fue perseguir a Azazel hasta que finalmente lo alcance en un portal antiguo de mi mundo del cual se dice que habían venido los primeros Legionators…"

Yuna: "El portal de los Dark Summoners…"

Sieg: "…Ahí encontré a Azazel junto a otras dos siluetas, que ahora que lo pienso, pueden haber sido Hanz e Ingrid. Estos escaparon a través del portal, así que con el fin de consumar mi venganza, decidí seguirlos…y luego los encontré a ustedes."

Hubo un silencio general, luego Sieg se levanto de la mesa.

Sieg: "Bueno…eso es todo. Como el resto ya lo vivieron ustedes mismos y no hay nada más que contar, me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos."

Y sin decir nada más, Sieg se levanto y fue directo hacia su habitación. Los Gullwings se miraron unos a otros aun ahondados en la historia de Sieg.

Tidus: "Vaya pasado…"

Yuna: "Ahora puedo entender su frialdad...podía sentir su dolor mientras contaba la historia…"

Paine: "Veo porque era tan reacio a relacionarse con nuevas personas cuando lo conocimos."

Tidus: "Pero en ese entonces no recordaba nada…por que dices eso?"

Paine: "La personalidad de alguien es algo que queda dentro de uno aun cuando se pierde la memoria Tidus."

Tidus: "Ah…entiendo…"

Rikku: "…"

Yuna, Tidus y Paine miraron a Rikku, quien no subía la mirada y tenia plasmado en su rostro una profunda tristeza.

Rikku: "Arcia y el niño…siento mucha lastima por ellos…"

Yuna: "Rikku…"

Rikku: "Creo…que también me voy a ir a dormir, hasta mañana chicos." A continuación Rikku también se levantó y fue directamente a su habitación.

Más entrada esa noche, Sieg no podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba enfrascada en el recuerdo su pasado y sobre todo, en el de Arcia…ya habían sido tres veces que lo había perdido todo. Donde quiera que pareciera finalmente encontrar la paz, algo siempre lo destruía.  
Sentía que había sido signado con la marca del infortunio…que había sido destinado a vagar siempre solo, sin ninguna posibilidad de ser feliz por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo poder explicar el haber perdido las únicas tres familias que había tenido en su vida?  
En ese entonces, recordó a Rikku…Rikku…ella se había convertido en su nuevo rayo de luz, su nuevo faro en ese mar de soledad. Gracias a ella, había ganado no solo unas renovadas ganas de vivir, sino también una felicidad que el sentía que se había perdido…una felicidad que había perdido con Arcia…Pero que hacer entonces? debía el quedarse con ella y empezar una nueva vida para arriesgarla a la posibilidad de que alguien más viniese a arrebatársela de sus manos, como ocurrió con Arcia?  
No…no iba a permitir que ese error sucediese de nuevo. Sieg quería mucho a Rikku como para exponerla a semejante riesgo. No volverían a haber más Arcias que perdiesen la vida a manos de alguien en busca de venganza contra el.  
Sieg se levanto de la cama y observo a Tidus, quien roncaba sonoramente sumido en un sueño profundo. A continuación, Sieg fue a un pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación. Tomo una hoja y una pluma que habían allí y comenzó a escribir una carta ayudado por la luz de la luna.  
Tras terminar la carta, Sieg se levanto y tomo sus cosas, pero antes de irse, dio una última mirada a Tidus y acto seguido cerró la puerta suavemente.  
Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la salida, paso por la puerta de la habitación de Rikku y las chicas y se quedo mirándola por unos momentos. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza y siguió camino hacia la entrada. Allí, la dueña de la posada terminaba de limpiar el mostrador. Sieg se acerco y esta se volvió para ver al que andaba por allí. Esta se sorprendió mucho al ver al inquilino despierto y a punto de marcharse.

Mujer: "Vaya! Que hace despierto a esta hora?"

Sieg: "Sucede que tengo que marcharme, podría abrirme la puerta por favor?"

Mujer: "Pero…usted no venia con el grupo de la High Summoner?"

Sieg: "Si, pero los motivos son…personales."

Mujer: "Ya veo…bueno, usted tendrá sus razones, espere un minuto." Dijo mientras buscaba las llaves.

Sieg: "Gracias…Por cierto, tengo que pedirle dos favores."

Mujer: "Si?"

Sieg: "Necesito que esta carta le sea entregada a la muchacha rubia que venia en el mismo grupo que yo. Es muy importante que la reciba." Dijo entregándole la carta doblada

Mujer: "Si, no hay problema." Dijo tomando la carta y poniéndola bajo el mostrador.

Sieg: "Gracias. Y lo segundo: esto es el pago por mi estadía en la posada, tal vez haya un poco de más, pero no importa, quédese con el cambio." Exclamo Sieg dándole un puñado de Gil que Sieg llevaba consigo desde que habían partido de Besaid.

Mujer: "Uh…esta bien…Pero esta seguro que se quiere ir?" dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el anillo de llaves para ir hacia la entrada.

Sieg: "Si."

Mujer: "Muy bien…" suspiro la mujer abriendo la cerradura y posteriormente la puerta hacia la cual Sieg comenzó a caminar.

Sieg: "Gracias, buenas noches."

Mujer: "Buenas noches señor."

Y sin decir otra palabra Sieg se interno en la oscuridad de la ciudad de Bevelle, cada vez alejándose más de lo que casi había llegado a llamar "su nueva familia". Con la luna iluminando la noche con su triste rostro, Sieg emprendió una vez más su viaje en busca de la venganza por su amada perdida.

Al día siguiente, Tidus se levanto algo tarde. Tras desperezarse y dar un largo bostezo, giro su cabeza hacia el costado.

Tidus: "Oahh…buenos di…"

Tidus pudo ver que no tenía sentido darle los buenos días a la cama vacía al lado suyo.

Tidus: Ya se despertó? Que raro…por que no me habrá despertado?

Tidus se vistió, salio de su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal de la posada, donde encontró a Yuna, Paine y Rikku desayunando.

Tidus: "Buen día chicas! Donde esta Sieg?"

Las tres chicas se miraron extrañadas.

Paine: "No estaba contigo en la habitación?"

Tidus: "Si, pero cuando me desperté, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado."

Rikku: "Donde pudo haber ido?..."

Yuna: "Le preguntare a la dueña de la posada, tal vez ella lo haya visto."

Tidus: "Es una buena idea. Te acompaño?"

Yuna: "Si, vamos."

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador dejando a Rikku hablando con Paine sobre algo. Cuando llegaron, la mujer que estaba arreglando el mostrador los recibió sonriente.

Mujer: "High Summoner Yuna, puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Yuna: "Si. Vera…ayer nosotros llegamos junto a un muchacho en nuestro grupo y no podemos encontrarlo. Es alto, pelirrojo y usa una gabardina blanca. Lo ha visto?"

Mujer: "Ah si…Se fue ayer por la noche, cuando todos dormían."

Tidus: "Eh? Lo dice en serio?!" exclamo Tidus sorprendido al igual que Yuna.

Mujer: "Si…pagó su estadía y se marcho. Antes de irse dejo esto para la señorita rubia de su grupo." Dijo entregándoles la carta en cuyo dorso decía "Para Rikku".

Yuna: "Ya veo…muchas gracias."

Yuna y Tidus volvieron algo decaídos a la mesa. Allí los recibieron unas expectantes Rikku y Paine.

Rikku: "Y? les dijo algo?"

Yuna y Tidus se miraron por unos segundos, luego Yuna tomo la carta y se la dio a Rikku.

Yuna: "Se fue a la noche…mientras todos dormíamos…"

Rikku: "…Que?..." pregunto sorprendida

Yuna: "Fue lo único que nos dijo la dueña de la posada…pero dejo esa carta para ti antes de irse."

Rikku miro por unos instantes la carta doblada…rápidamente meneo la cabeza y sonrió.

Rikku: "Vamos! No sean tontos! Seguro que esta bromeando. Ese Sieg…seguro que esta esperándonos en la salida de Bevelle! Voy a ir a buscarlo."

Sin decir nada más, Rikku se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo de la posada con la falsa ilusión de que encontraría a Sieg en la entrada al bosque Macalania. Como podía haberse ido siquiera sin despedirse de ella? Desaparecer como un ladrón en medio de la noche….al menos podría haberlo dicho de frente.  
Rikku finalmente llego a la entrada al bosque Macalania y efectivamente, no había nadie allí. Luego reviso los alrededores con la misma esperanza pero sin mayor éxito.  
Rikku saco la carta del bolsillo de su cinturón y la desplegó para poder leerla.

"Querida Rikku:

Para el momento que estés leyendo esto, sabrás que yo ya no estaré junto a ustedes. He decidido separarme de los Gullwings por ciertas razones y espero que puedas comprenderlas.  
Como ya sabrás, mi pasado va más allá de ser solo "pasado". Nunca he podido mantener las pocas cosas que me han dado felicidad en esta vida y esto se debe a que es el pasado mismo el que viene a arrebatármelas. Primero fue con Delacroix y ahora es Azazel. Una vez más comencé a encontrar esa felicidad nuevamente junto a los Gullwings y especialmente junto a ti, una felicidad que me ayudo a salir de la prisión de hielo en la que me encontraba. Pero eso me hizo pensar…y si mañana aparece otro Delacroix u otro Azazel? No quiero pensar en el hecho de perder esa nueva felicidad, y sobre todo, el hecho de perderte a ti. Prefiero 1000 veces más matar esos sentimientos y permanecer en la prisión de hielo por el resto de mis días. Por eso, es necesario que te olvides de mi y que nuestros caminos tomen rumbos distintos.  
Otra razón por la cual necesito hacer esto es porque quiero destruir a Azazel yo mismo para que el espíritu de Arcia pueda descansar en paz. A pesar de que tú eres mi presente, ella todavía es mi pasado y no puedo abandonarlo, espero que puedas entenderme.  
Sin embargo, Azazel es muy fuerte. Existe la posibilidad de que muera en esta misión, tu has visto cuando me enfrente a el en las Thunder Plains, así que me voy porque no quiero que tengas que llorar mi muerte ni la de nadie. No puedo hacer más que solucionar este problema que mi mundo trajo a Spira para que todos vuelvan a sus vidas normales.  
De todas formas, quiero que sepas que aunque no nos volvamos a ver nunca más, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Adiós mi querida Rikku.

Tuyo por siempre

Sieg

P.S: Dale las gracias de mi parte a Tidus, Yuna y Paine."

Rikku bajo la carta y unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. A continuación hizo un bollo de papel con la carta y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

Rikku: "Eres un estupido! Por que diablos no me lo dijiste de frente entonces? Que te importo mucho dices? Además de estupido también mentiroso! Tan poco significo para ti que te vas en medio de la noche como un ladron? Cobarde! Vete entonces! Por lo que me importa…!"

Rikku cayó de rodillas llorando de rabia. Yuna, Tidus y Paine llegaron un rato después a donde se encontraba Rikku. Yuna se apresuro a ir con Rikku mientras Tidus se acercaba a Rikku y Paine recogía la carta para ver lo que decía.

Tidus: "así que era cierto que se había ido…"

Paine: "Eso parece…" dijo terminando mientras leía la carta.

Tidus: "Que debemos hacer entonces? Vamos a buscarlo?"

Paine: "Como? Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?"

Tidus: "…"

Entre tanto, Yuna intentaba consolar a su prima como le era posible.

Yuna: "Rikku…no llores más…lo encontraremos, ya veras…"

En ese momento, se escucho una voz en el intercomunicador de Yuna. Era la voz de Hermano.

Hermano: "…bzzzt…Yuna? Estas ahí?"

Yuna tomo el intercomunicador.

Yuna: "Si, dime, que pasa?"

Hermano: "Terminamos de reparar la Celsius, vengan para aquí rápido, estamos casi sobre Bevelle."

Yuna: "Creo…que tenemos un problema con uno de los Gullwings, no se si sea lo más conveniente ahora…"

Hermano: "Eh? Yuna esta herida?" pregunto alterado.

Yuna: "No…veras, Sieg abandono el grupo en secreto y no sabemos donde esta. Aparte Rikku esta muy mal."

Hermano: "Que el pelirrojo se fue…?" hizo un momento de silencio "Tonterías! Nadie deja los Gullwings así como así! Vengan a la nave ya! Cambio y fuera!" exigió concluyendo la transmisión.

Paine: "Que hacemos?"

Yuna: "No hay otra opción…vamos."

Tiempo después, los Gullwings llegaron a la Celsius. Antes de llegar al puente, Rikku, que ya había dejado de llorar, miro al resto del grupo.

Rikku: "Hum…Chicos? Me parece que voy a ir a descansar un rato…cualquier cosa, saben donde encontrarme." Dijo con una sonrisa muy comprometida.

Yuna: "Ok, nos vemos después Rikku."

Yuna y el resto se separaron de Rikku y fueron hacia el puente de la nave donde se encontraron con Hermano, Shinra y Buddy.

Hermano: "Muy bien, explíquenme que ocurrió."

Yuna: "Sieg se fue ayer en medio de la noche y eso dejo un poco triste a Rikku."

Hermano escucho esto y no tardo en exasperarse como de costumbre.

Hermano: "Ese no se va a escapar a ningún lado! Vamos a por el!"

Tidus: "Pero como? No tenemos idea de donde esta ahora."

Hermano: "Ja! Eso es lo que piensan! Shinra!"

Shinra miro a Yuna y al resto y les pidió que se acercasen al panel sobre el cual siempre estaba trabajando.

Shinra: "Podemos localizar a Sieg por medio de un rastreador que Barkeep introdujo en una bolsa que llevaba consigo."

Los Gullwings estaban sorprendidos.

Yuna: "De veras?!"

Hermano: "Nadie se va de los Gullwings CON el adelanto del sueldo y SIN haber cumplido el periodo de trabajo requerido! Tienen suerte que sea desconfiado con los novatos!"

Tidus: Como si no fuese suficiente explotacion con ese salario miserable que les paga… --U

Yuna miro al resto de los Gullwings con entusiasmada.

Yuna: "Debemos contárselo a Rikku!"

Paine y Tidus asintieron con la cabeza. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Shinra.

Shinra: "Esperen! Es cierto que lleva un rastreador con el, pero necesitamos calibrar el sistema y eso nos va a tomar un rato."

Yuna: "Oh…"

Paine: "Igual creo que Rikku debería enterarse de esto, le hará bien."

Tidus: "Entonces avisémosle en cuanto este calibrado el rastreador, les parece?"

Yuna: "Creo que tienes razón, hagámoslo así entonces."

Paine: "Mientras tanto deberíamos prepararnos para ir al próximo templo, nunca sabemos cuando aparecerán de nuevo los Legionators…"

Entre tanto, Rikku estaba recostada en la cama de la "habitación" de las tres, mirando las aspas del ventilador girar. Todavía estaba dolida por la partida de Sieg…No solo el había cambiado desde que ella había aparecido en su vida, sino que el también la había cambiado bastante…había llorado alguna vez algún el que algún chico la dejara? Tal vez….pero nunca lo había tomado tan mal como con Sieg.  
Rikku cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y suspiró dejándose llevar…no había podido dormir bien el día anterior por lo que se durmió profundamente.  
Rikku pudo verse a si misma en un espacio completamente blanco cuando abrió los ojos. Apenas podía distinguir que era el piso y que no lo era.

"Rikku…" escucho la voz de una mujer joven que la llamaba. Rikku se sorprendió y miro para todos lados, sin poder encontrar el origen de la voz.

Rikku: "Eh? Quien me llama?"

"Rikku…" volvió a decir la voz, esta vez más claramente.

Rikku: "Quien eres? Por que me estas llamando?"

"Por favor…ve con Sieg…"

Rikku: "Con Sieg? Pero si el dijo que…"

"El esta confundido…tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo."

Rikku: "Yo?"

"Si…tu eres la única que puede devolverle a Sieg la felicidad que merece…tu tienes una chispa especial que puede hacerlo reaccionar."

Rikku: "Pero el esta todavía atado a su pasado…como puedo ayudarlo si el no quiere que lo haga?"

"Es cierto…Sieg esta aferrado a su pasado…pero tu eres su presente…no permitas que ese pasado lo consuma."

Rikku recordó entonces una frase que le había dicho a Tidus hace tiempo, durante el peregrinaje de Yuna para derrotar a Sin….Los recuerdos pueden ser bellos o no, pero son nada más eso: recuerdos…

Rikku: "…"

"Si quieres a Sieg, entonces lucha por el…no te rindas solo porque te dijo adiós…el único remedio para el adiós es el reencuentro."

Rikku sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

Rikku: "Es cierto…Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"confio en que lo haras…tu personalidad es tu fuerte, no la cambies nunca…"

Rikku: "Gracias…Espera un segundo, como sabes eso? quien eres en realidad?"

"Es bueno saber que Sieg cuenta con alguien como tu…Hasta pronto Rikku."

Rikku: "Espera! Quien eres? dímelo!"  
......

"Rikku! Despierta Rikku!"

Rikku abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Yuna, quien estaba sentada junto a ella a un costado de la cama. Del otro lado, Paine la miraba de pie.

Rikku: "Yunie…que…que pasa?"

Yuna: "Tengo una buena noticia para ti."

Rikku: "Una…buena noticia? Cual?"

Paine: "Encontramos a tu príncipe azul…"

Rikku: "Eh? Lo encontraron?! Como?!"

Yuna: "Al parecer Hermano decidió tener vigilado a Sieg, así que le ordenó a Barkeep que pusiera un rastreador en sus cosas sin que este se diese cuenta." 

Rikku sonrió y meneo la cabeza.

Rikku: "Es un cabezadura…aunque estoy muy feliz de que sea así." A continuación, Rikku se levanto de la cama y dio unos saltitos muy animada. "Vamos! Hay que alcanzar a Sieg rápido!"

Paine y Yuna estaban algo sorprendidas por el entusiasmo de Rikku…Como se había recuperado tan rápido? Hacia una hora estaba más triste de lo que ellas dos nunca la habían visto y ahora estaba como si nada hubiese pasado? De todos modos, esto es algo que alivió a las dos.

Yuna y Paine: "Vamos!" 

Mientras tanto, en las Calm Lands, Sieg caminaba usando su sentido de la percepción espiritual para rastrear a Azazel, tal y como lo había hecho en Pharas hace algún tiempo. Antes de llegar al comienzo de un paso que se abría en un gran peñasco de roca, este súbitamente sintió una presencia y se movió rápidamente, eludiendo una bala que cayo donde se encontraba parado antes.

"Vaya vaya…Nos vemos de nuevo…"

Sieg miro hacia arriba y pudo distinguir una figura que lo aguardaba sentado en lo alto del peñasco. Era inconfundible, esos atuendos principalmente rojos y la apariencia lo delataba: ojos azules y el cabello blanco…no tenía dudas que era el mismo sujeto que se había cruzado en Guadosalam. Este guardo la pistola que sostenía en la mano y dio un salto increíble desde la cima del peñasco hasta el suelo. Allí miro a Sieg con una sonrisa poco amigable.

Sieg: "Tu debes ser Dante, me equivoco?"

Dante: "Exactamente…tu debes ser Sieg Wahrheit, el "Dark Summoner"…"

Sieg: "Tu tampoco eres de Spira…puedo verlo a simple vista…quien eres realmente?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Dante: "He he…es cierto que no soy de Spira…te diré quien soy… Soy Dante, hijo de Sparda, Señor de los demonios del mundo del que provengo. Un placer conocerte…"

Continuara…

Notas del autor: Bueno! al fin aparece Dante! los fans de DMC esperaban esto no? y esten tranquilos que esta no va a ser la unica vez que lo vean...  
Por cierto, desde mañana empeiezo la universidad, asi que los capitulos tardaran mas de lo que venian tardando hasta ahora en salir.  
Bueno, ya saben, si tienen algun comentario, critica, halago o idea (esta ultima seria lo mejor que me podrian dar :-P) pueden hacerla y les respondere en cuanto pueda! Por favor dejen comentarios, es muy importante tanto para mi como para cualquier autor saber que nuestro trabajo les gusta (o no) a los lectores y nos motiva a mejorar cada vez mas.  
Ah...una cosa mas. Si alguien esta pensando en hacer un fanart sobre mi fic o lo esta haciendo, que por favor me mande una copia. No solo es una enorme fuente de inspiracion, sino que tambien se los voy a agradecer personalmente!   
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de la historia!

May Yevon be with you!

ReTsU


	10. Chapter 10: Pasado VS Presente

Capitulo 10: El pasado Vs. El presente

Sieg observo a Dante con ojos desconfiados y en una actitud alerta se puso en posición de desenfundar su espada.

Sieg: "Con que el Legendario Caballero Oscuro del mundo de los demonios, dices…?"

Dante: "así es. Pero no te alarmes…mi oficio es el de cazador de demonios, no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Bueno, eso sin contar que soy mitad demonio."

Sieg: "Que me dices de Azazel?"

Dante: "Azazel? Te refieres al demonio que poseía al tipo de la armadura negra? Mmm…si tuviese cuerpo propio, podría ser un buen adorno para la pared de mi oficina, por que lo preguntas?"

Sieg: "Creo que me lo acabas de responder…que asuntos tienes conmigo entonces?"

Dante: "Asuntos…si, puede que tenga un asunto contigo…" dijo mientras sacaba el medio emblema que poseía. Acto seguido lo arrojo al aire y lo atrapo sin siquiera dirigirle la vista "…pero no puedo dártelo así como si nada."

Sieg: "Que quieres decir?"

Dante: "Bueno, veras…Estoy seguro que esto es algo de valor, puedo sentir su energía con solo tocarlo. No puedo darme el lujo de dárselo al primero que se me cruce por el camino, entiendes?"

Sieg: "Entiendo…que es lo que quieres?"

Dante: "Yo? Nada del otro mundo…solo que te enfrentes conmigo en un mano a mano usando todas las armas o recursos que tengas, quiero saber que tan fuerte eres…te lo voy a hacer mas fácil incluso: solo tienes que hacerme una herida y la cosita será tuya…" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados de una manera desafiante.

Sieg: "Muy bien, entonces prepárate..." dijo desenfundando la espada mientras esta se recubría de un tenue fuego azul y se ponía en posición.

Dante: "Hehe…muy bien, pero te advierto: no me hago responsable si pierdes una pierna o un brazo…" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras desenfundaba lentamente su espada Force Edge.

Tras ponerse los dos en posición, ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos estudiándose fijamente, escaseando a fondo la posición de cada parte del cuerpo del oponente. El viento soplaba haciendo flamear las gabardinas de ambos personajes, que parecían haber quedado petrificados cual estatuas vivientes en las Calm Lands…  
En cuanto el viento cesó, ambos salieron de su trance y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando en un fuerte espadazo. Ambos quedaron forcejeando una espada contra otra.

Dante: "Vaya…no esta mal para ser el inicio…" dijo mientras sostenía el forcejeo con Sieg sin problema alguno.

Sieg: "Lo mismo digo….Seguro que es fuerte…La espada espiritual generalmente debilita a los demonios, pero con el no surte efecto…."

Dante y Sieg repentinamente dieron un salto para atrás y quedaron a una corta distancia, pero una distancia finalmente. Sin perder un segundo, Dante volvió a atacar con un espadazo descendente, pero este fue eludido a tiempo por Sieg, quien se corrió hacia un costado y contraataco con un espadazo horizontal. Dante pudo ver venir el espadazo y enterró la espada en el suelo, de modo tal que esta quedo firme y el usase el mango para dar un giro sobre este. Sieg no solo erró el golpe, que impacto en la hoja metálica del arma, sino que también fue golpeado por una patada de Dante que realizo este tras terminar el giro sobre su propia espada. Sieg fue hecho retroceder un poco, pero se detuvo rápidamente.

Dante: "Vamos…no me digas que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer." Dijo algo decepcionado en un tono burlón.

Sieg: "Apenas estoy calentando…" respondió con entereza.

Dante: "En serio? Pues mas vale que apures el proceso…"

Sin decir mas Dante cargo sobre Sieg con un espadazo descendente desde la derecha, movimiento que Sieg bloqueo y tras desviar la espada hacia atrás respondió con un espadazo horizontal, al cual Dante pudo bloquear hábilmente. A continuación, ambos contendientes se enfrascaron en una continua serie de espadazos que eran bloqueados o eludidos por el rival, lo que mostraba el nivel de experiencia de ambos en combate y lo parejo que resultaba el duelo. Sin embargo, Dante miro a Sieg fijamente mientras se encontraban trabados en otro forcejeo con las espadas.

Dante: "Oye… que pasa contigo?"

Sieg: "A que te refieres?"

Dante: "No te hagas el desentendido…tu técnica puede ser buena, pero no estas peleando como lo hiciste en las Thunder Plains. A cada golpe puede notarse que estas dudando, tal vez tu no lo dices, pero tu espada lo dice a gritos."

Sieg: "dudando dices?"

Dante: "Exactamente. Hay algo que no te permite pelear a ese nivel que pude ver antes…"

Sieg pensó detenidamente por unos segundos…dudando? Dudando de que? No tenia más en su mente que su objetivo de vengarse por Arcia…de que podría dudar? Ahora que se había ido del lado de los Gullwings, ya no habría mas peligro para Rikku ni para nadie en Spira. El se haría cargo de todo desde ahora en adelante, era lo mejor para todos…

Sieg: "…Debes estar equivocado…te demostrare que no hay duda alguna en mi cabeza."

Sieg se abalanzo sobre Dante dando un poderoso espadazo descendente que fue bloqueado por este último, pero Sieg uso el impulso para encajar un rodillazo de costado a Dante. Este retrocedió un poco por el golpe, cosa que Sieg aprovecho para atacar una vez más con su espada. Inesperadamente, Dante rápidamente bloqueo el espadazo y respondió aplicando un fuerte puñetazo al pecho de Sieg, lo que lo hizo retroceder un poco y caer hacia atrás. Mientras Sieg recuperaba el aliento de a poco y se incorporaba, Dante acaricio la zona en la que Sieg le había propinado el rodillazo.

Dante: "Vaya…ese golpe no estuvo nada mal, pero te lo repito una vez mas: si no te concentras, no me vas a ganar."

Sieg contemplaba a Dante mientras su respiración se normalizaba…Este rival no tenia nada que ver con los Legionators que había enfrentado hasta entonces, su habilidad hasta ahora demostraba la misma maestría en la espada que Delacroix y eso que no había usado ninguno de sus poderes demoníacos…Este seria un duelo muy difícil.  
Entre tanto, en la Celsius, los Gullwings se habían reunido en el puente tan pronto como Rikku se había levantado de la cama. Allí, Tidus recibió a la rubia con una mirada extrañada. Parecía estar alegre como siempre, cuando hacia algún tiempo tenía el ánimo por el piso.

Tidus: "Rikku...Como te sientes?"

Rikku: "Me siento genial, por que la pregunta?"

Tidus: "Bueno, eh…hace algún rato no te veíamos así…paso algo?"

Rikku: "Jeje…es un secreto!"

Tidus: "Ok…" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era mucho mejor tenerla a Rikku alegre de vuelta que triste como había venido estando desde ayer.

Rikku: "Pero lo que mas me importa ahora es que paso mientras yo estaba en la cabina."

Hermano: "Yo te lo voy a explicar: Tu amiguito, el pelos de zanahoria, se quiere escapar con el adelanto de sueldo que recibió! NADIE se va de los Gullwings sin haber cumplido con el contrato!"

Shinra continuo dejando a Hermano murmurando un par de palabras "censuradas" en Al Bhed.

Shinra: "Barkeep introdujo en la bolsa que su amigo le dejo un rastreador que yo invente. Es seguro que no lo haya notado porque ese rastreador, mi invento, es increíblemente pequeño."

Rikku: "Entonces con eso podemos rastrear a Sieg?"

Shinra: "En cuanto termine la calibración del rastreador, si."

Tidus: "Y cuanto falta para eso?"

Shinra: "Ya esta casi listo…" Shinra tecleo un par de veces mas en su panel de control mientras todos aguardaban con expectación "Ya esta listo! Encendámoslo para ver donde se encuentra."

Tras reunirse los otros Gullwings en torno a Shinra, este apretó un switch en el panel que activo un puntito rojo en el mapa de Spira. Este puntito rojo se encontraba en medio de las Calm Lands, en un lugar que Yuna y los otros reconocieron rápidamente.

Tidus: "Um…Ese lugar…no es el pasaje que lleva al templo de las Calm Lands?"

Yuna: "Si, lo es...Crees que vaya hacia el templo?"

Shinra: "No lo parece…la señal se mueve, pero no se aleja del lugar donde esta."

Paine: "Estas seguro que ahí se encuentra el?" inquirió Paine a Shinra.

Shinra: "Si, no hay lugar a dudas. La señal proviene del rastreador que lleva consigo."

Rikku: "Ok! Entonces vamos hacia las Calm Lands! Buddy, lo tienes?"

Buddy: "En lista de espera, cambiando curso hacia las Calm Lands!"

Rikku: "Bien! Gullwings! La operación "traer de vuelta a Sieg" comienza! En marcha!" o

Hermano: "Oye! Ese es mi dialogo! Yo soy el jefe!"

Sin más comentarios, la Celsius se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.  
Entre tanto, Sieg y Dante seguían con su parejisimo duelo, que no se definía para ningún lado. Sin embargo, Dante parecía estar más entero que Sieg, quien empezaba a sentir el cansancio por los rápidos y constantes ataques de Dante. Sieg aprovecho un momento en que se separaron para tomar un respiro.  
Sieg cerro sus ojos para meditar un segundo…sabia que Dante era demasiado hábil, pero tenia que haber alguna manera de derrotarlo…En ese momento recordó algo que había dicho Dante al empezar el duelo.

Sieg: Ya se! Veamos si resulta…

Sieg rápidamente dio un golpe en el suelo que origino una pequeña reacción enérgica del bracero oscuro y este se ardió en llamas, trayendo consigo 3 Legionarios de la Culpa que aparecieron como resultado de tres rápidas llamaradas en el aire.

Dante: "Vaya…las famosas Legiones…hacia rato que quería medirme con alguna de ellas!" dijo posicionándose para pelear con su espada al hombro.

Sieg apunto con el brazo a Dante y las tres Legiones se lanzaron a atacarlo con un agresivo fuego amarillo en donde deberían estar sus pies. Dante repelió exitosamente los ataques de los primeros Legionarios y eludió hábilmente el tercero. Una de las Legiones intento atacar a Dante por atrás, acción que fue desviada por el brazo izquierdo de este. Otra de las Legiones intento atacarlo por el otro costado, pero Dante llego a detenerlo con la espada mientras le aplicaba una fuerte patada a la tercera que se disponía a atacarlo también. La primera Legión intento atacar nuevamente luego de reponerse, pero su ataque fue eludido por Dante quien se agacho y desde abajo conecto un fuerte espadazo que mando a la Legión un metro más atrás. Dante llego a terminar el movimiento a tiempo para cubrir un espadazo descendente que iba a su cara a escasos centímetros de esta. Rápidamente deslizo la espada hacia un costado haciendo que la Legión fuese hacia abajo y recibiese una patada en la zona que se podría denominar su abdomen. La Legión retrocedió ante el golpe mientras Dante se incorporaba y se daba vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear a la otra Legión que lo atacaba por detrás y posteriormente a empujarla hacia atrás con la espada.  
En ese momento, percibió que algo se acercaba por atrás suyo y giro justo a tiempo para que su espada y la de un agresivo Sieg chocasen una con otra.

Dante: "Eso esta mucho mejor, al final si resultaste ser un desafío."

Sieg: "Todavía no termina…"

Sieg deslizo su espada hacia un costado y contraataco dos veces con espadazos horizontales aunque sus ataques fueron bloqueados por Dante.

Dante: "Cierto, tienes razón…Ya me mostraste algunos de tus trucos, ahora yo te mostrare algunos de los míos…"

Dante se separo de Sieg enfundando rápidamente su espada y dando un par de saltos hacia atrás hasta que llego a tomar la suficiente altura. Rápidamente, mientras estaba en el aire, desenfundo las dos pistolas que llevaba consigo y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas sobre los tres Legionarios y Sieg simultáneamente. Este último tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar las balas que impactaban en el suelo cerca de él. Sieg podía sentir como a cada impacto de bala que recibían sus legionarios su poder espiritual disminuya como una botella pinchada que pierde agua, por lo que rápidamente movió el brazo y el bracero oscuro dejo de arder, desvaneciéndose junto a ese fuego las mismas Legiones.  
Dante aterrizo en el suelo y dio un soplido en la punta de sus dos pistolas, alejando el humo que salía de estas. Este luego se incorporo y miro a Sieg de frente.

Dante: "Sieg, te presento a mis chicas favoritas: Ebony y Ivory. Chicas, saluden a Sieg!"

Dante abrió fuego sobre Sieg mientras este hacia lo que podía para eludir las balas, pero sin poder evitar que algunas de estas le golpearan o que impactasen en alguno de sus brazos o su pierna. Este ultimo uso una gran roca para refugiarse de los disparos cosa que aparentemente había funcionado, pues dante en un momento dejo de disparar.

Sieg: Maldición!...no puedo enfrentarme a esas armas frontalmente…a menos que…

Sieg rápidamente busco uno de los emblemas en la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cinto y lo reemplazo por otro de los que tenia equipados. Dante dedujo que Sieg estaba planeando algún ataque contra el y sonrió mientras apuntaba a las rocas y las manos en las cuales sostenía sus armas comenzaban a rodearse de energía eléctrica.

Dante: "Si te vas a esconder en las rocas, no me queda mas alternativa que dispararte a través de ellas."

Dante comenzó a disparar una vez más. Para sorpresa de Sieg, unas balas electrificadas traspasaron la roca que lo cubría y a poco estuvieron de darle a el también. Rápidamente se movió hacia los costados dando un par de vueltas carnero. Tras detenerse, dio un golpe hacia el suelo y el bracero oscuro se encendió una vez más, pero esta vez no aparecieron las Legiones de la Culpa como Dante creía que sucedería. En su lugar, aparecieron unos extraños seres que tenían su cola/pierna de un color rosado como la piel con un fuego azul en la punta inferior. Su torso era pequeño y mas ancho que alto y estaba en una posición encorvada, que terminaba en una especie de cabeza pequeña que miraba hacia abajo resguardada en la parte superior y en la espalda por una especie de placas protectoras de metal. De los costados del torso salían 4 tentáculos, dos por cada lado, coloreados azules en la parte superior y anaranjado pálido en la parte inferior de estos. Dante miro extrañado a las 4 Legiones que se habían apiñado alrededor de Sieg.

Dante: "Y estas cosas que son? No recuerdo haber visto a esta Legión en ningún lado antes…Pero bueno, no tengo problema en llenarlos de agujeros si así te gusta."

Dante hizo girar las pistolas en sus manos sosteniendose por medio de los dedos indices, repentinamente las detuvo y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas contra las Legiones. Estas reaccionaron rápidamente y extendieron sus tentáculos, formando cuatro barreras que atrapaban todas las balas y las reflectaban. A los pocos segundos, Sieg se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Dante con las legiones protegiéndolo de las balas disparadas este último. Dante no podía creer lo que veía.

Dante: No entiendo…estas son balas especiales para demonios! deberían poder perforar esas legiones sin ningún problema!

Sieg corrió hacia Dante y con las legiones cubriéndolo. Para sorpresa de Dante, las legiones en un momento comenzaron a disparar pequeñas ráfagas de energía, las cuales pudo eludir en su mayoría pero sin poder evitar un par de estas que lo hicieron desestabilizarse. Dante llego a guardar rápidamente sus pistolas y a desenfundar para cuando estas, que estaban casi sobre el, abrieron paso a Sieg, que rápidamente lanzo un fuerte espadazo descendente sobre Dante pero este fue bloqueado cuando casi acierta al blanco.

Dante: "Eres bueno….pero yo lo soy mas!"

Dante desvió para arriba la espada de Sieg y saco una fuerte patada de costado, pero esta fue eludida a tiempo por Sieg. Quien retrocedió dando un giro hacia atrás para tomar distancia una vez más.  
Sieg llamo de vuelta a las legiones mientras Dante volvía a posicionarse mirándolo fijamente.  
Dante había mostrado una habilidad increíble, no era por presumir que decía que era el hijo del rey de los demonios…por la forma de pelear, seguro que ameritaba ese titulo. Pero tenia que vencerlo…de alguna manera u otra, pero tenia que vencerlo. Sieg pudo notar que era cierto lo que le había dicho Dante un rato atrás: no estaba peleando igual que como lo había hecho hasta ese entonces. Sus movimientos con la espada no eran los mismos que cuando combatió contra los Legionators o contra los grandes fiends. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido…

"Sieg!"

Sieg fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de una voz conocida. Volvió su mirada para poder ver que se trataba de Rikku y los Gullwings, que se acercaban corriendo. Paine y Yuna notaron que aquel con el que Sieg se enfrentaba era nada menos que aquel cazador de demonios que se habían cruzado en Guadosalam.

Yuna: "Ese no es…?"

Paine: "Si, ese es." Afirmo Paine sin dejarle concluir la frase a Yuna.

Sieg: "Que hacen aquí?" Interrumpió Sieg con una voz reprendiente.

Rikku: "Que te parece que estamos haciendo? Pues vinimos a buscarte cabezadura!"

Sieg solo se limito a mirar a Dante una vez más.

Sieg: "No se como me encontraron, pero no me interesa, váyanse ahora."

Tidus: "No me digas, esta bien, ahora nos vamos..." respondio sarcásticamente "Te parece que nos vamos a ir así nomás?"

Sieg: "No fue una sugerencia Tidus."

Tidus: "Y desde cuando tu…?"

Yuna puso una mano en el hombro de Tidus, este volteo su mirada para ver el gesto de negación de Yuna. Esta miro hacia el otro lado y Tidus hizo lo mismo. Ambos vieron a Rikku dar unos pasos adelante.

Rikku: "Por que te fuiste?"

Sieg: "Ya te lo explique en la carta. No me hagas repetirlo." respondió fríamente.

Rikku: "Eres un tonto! Lo consultaste con el equipo? Lo consultaste al menos conmigo?!" reprocho Rikku.

Sieg: "Y que esperabas que ocurriera? Que amaneciese al día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado? Rikku, abre los ojos: No llegue aquí con la intención de salvar Spira, solo llegue porque mi venganza me trajo hasta aquí. Ustedes, los Gullwings, y yo tenemos objetivos muy distintos."

Rikku: "Entonces nosotros solo fuimos una trivialidad? Solo peleamos juntos porque estábamos en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar? Somos tan descartables para ti como un pañuelo usado?" le recrimino enojada.

Sieg: "No me entiendes…Ustedes son un grupo de personas que busca salvar este mundo, yo soy solo un Legionator que busca venganza para cerrar un capitulo de su pasado. Nuestros objetivos son muy distintos."

Rikku: "Te parece que es así? Que me dices de cuando peleamos contra los Balor en la aldea de trovadores de Macalania? O cuando peleamos contra Hanz en Djose? En ese momento estabas peleando por vengarte?"

Sieg: "…En ese momento peleaba por recuperar mi pasado."

Rikku: "En ese momento tu confiabas en nosotros!! Eramos un equipo!!"

Sieg recordaba esa palabra que había escuchado tantas veces…En Pharas junto a Siela, Delacroix y Allen…Ellos eran no solo sus amigos, sino personas en las que confiaba para vigilar su espalda, personas en las cuales el podía depositar su confianza a la hora de pelear una batalla…Cuando Siela murió, Allen desapareció y Delacroix enloqueció, lo mismo ocurrió con Arcia…y finalmente ahora, en Spira, había aprendido a depositar esa confianza nuevamente con los Gullwings. En esas peleas no llevaba el peso de su pasado…en esas batallas el peleaba junto a un equipo y, por mas dispar que resultara, tenia a alguien que lo apoyase. El ya conocía de su mala costumbre de cargar con mas de lo que puede llevar en sus hombros, pero no podía remediarlo, así era el.

Al mismo tiempo, Dante miraba la escena con detenimiento.

Dante: así que eso era…tenia razón…odio a ese fantasma… pensó meneando la cabeza.

Sieg: "Rikku…yo tengo que hacer esto…por Arcia…"

Rikku: "Sieg…No conocí a Arcia…pero estoy segura de que ella no hubiese querido que la vengases siguiendo un camino frió y solitario para morir por ella." Le dijo con un tono enternecido muy poco frecuente en ella.

Sieg recordó en ese entonces la promesa que le había hecho a Arcia antes de morir…"Prométeme que pase lo que pase, vivirás"…recordaba ahora esas palabras que, por alguna razón, se habían bloqueado en su mente por el deseo de venganza…Se había transformado en un clon de Delacroix, a quien había intentado hacerle ver el mismo error anteriormente.  
Los muertos no buscan que los venguen, buscan la felicidad de aquellos seres queridos que han quedado en el mundo…había olvidado esa frase que una vez, el mismo Delacroix le había dicho mientras estaban en la Orden…Delacroix olvidó esas palabras cuando fue en busca de la venganza por Siela y el también las había olvidado en el momento que escribió esa carta despidiéndose de Rikku.  
Sieg bajó la vista y meneo la cabeza, reprendiéndose a si mismo por haber cometido el mismo error que antes intento rectificar en otra persona.

Sieg: "Rikku…Por mas que sea cierto, este es todavía un asunto que debo concluir. Que crees que pasaría si en el medio te pierdo a ti?"

Rikku: "Cabezadura! Te pedí que me protegieras acaso? Yo quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase! No quiero ser tu recuerdo, quiero ser tu presente!!" Le reprocho enojada.

Sieg levanto la mirada estremecido…Las palabras de Rikku tocaron su corazón, derritiendo aquel hielo que había comenzado a formarse de nuevo, como el sol matutino que derrite y evapora la escarcha sobre el pasto de los campos.  
En ese momento, los otros Gullwings dieron un paso al frente.

Yuna: "Nosotros creemos en ti Sieg, te consideramos un Gullwing desde el día en que te conocimos."

Tidus: "Si te llegas a ir, como voy a hacer para equilibrar el nivel de estrógeno que hay en este equipo?"

Paine: "La idea de un equipo es que cada uno actúe en función del resto. No existe el "yo", sino el "nosotros"."

Sieg: "Todos ustedes…" Sieg hizo un silencio breve por unos segundos "….Gracias."

En ese momento, Sieg levanto la vista y miro a Dante decididamente.

Sieg: "Dante! Estoy listo para terminar este duelo!"

Dante: "Que mirada…ya no parece el mismo que me estaba combatiendo hace un momento. Al fin parece que vas a pelear en serio…muy bien, cuando quieras!"

Sieg comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Dante con mientras el otro se preparaba para recibirlo. Sieg arribo dando un espadazo descendente que fue bloqueado por Dante, pero el ataque no término ahí, ya que Sieg obligo a Dante a desviar su espada hacia el costado dejando el frente desprotegido y aplico un fuerte rodillazo al abdomen de Dante. Este último quiso responder con un rápido puñetazo pero este último fue eludido por Sieg, quien rápidamente ataco con su espada forzando a Dante a eludir el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás.

Dante: "Sus movimientos son mucho mas rápidos que antes… Woah! Eso estuvo cerca!"

Sieg: "Todavía no has visto nada."

Dante: "En serio? Vamos a ver si es tal y como dices…" dijo mientras desenfundaba sus pistolas. "A ver como te las arreglas frente a una lluvia de plomo!"

Sin agregar nada mas, Dante comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balazos hacia Sieg, quien eludió la primer oleada arrojándose hacia el costado, mientras invocaba a la Legión de la Arrogancia, la cual comenzó al momento a bloquear los disparos de Dante.

Dante: "Ah no! otra vez esos bichos no!" dijo mientras concentraba energía en sus pistolas, la cual emitía chispazos eléctricos. Dante pudo llegar a eludir dos pequeñas ráfagas de energía disparadas por parte de las Legiones que venían acercándose. Viendo esto, salto a una altura considerable hacia adelante. "Crees que vas a poder agarrarme dos veces con el mismo truco? Ahí va un regalo para tus pulpos fantasma!"

Dante comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas embebidas de una energía eléctrica. Las balas cayeron sobre las Legiones y se oyó un sonoro "Crac!", con el cual las Legiones desaparecieron. Sin embargo, para cuando Dante aterrizó, este no veía a Sieg en donde se suponía que estuviese, o sea, atras de donde se encontraban las Legiones.

Dante: "Pero…Donde diab…?"

Dante llego a voltearse justo a tiempo para eludir un espadazo horizontal de Sieg, pero este comenzó a seguirlo y atacarlo. Dante continuo eludiendo mientras enfundaba sus pistolas. Este continuo sus maniobras evasivas contra los ataques hacia atrás hasta que finalmente pudo retomar su espada y contrarrestar los ataques de Sieg, en ese momento, ambos se enfrascaron en una serie de espadazos que no se definían ni para un lado ni para el otro.  
Desde el otro costado, los Gullwings observaban el duelo con asombro.

Tidus: "Increíble…Están empatados."

Paine: "Y que lo digas…los dos son excelentes en su trabajo."

Yuna: "Creo que Rikku esta mas interesada en otra cosa…" dijo Yuna al par mientras ambos miraban a Rikku. Esta saltaba animadamente mientras alentaba a Sieg.

Rikku: "Vamos Sieg! tu puedes! Hazle morder el polvo a ese canoso!!" o

Tidus, Yuna y Paine: "…" --U

Volviendo al duelo, en determinado momento, Dante y Sieg chocaron sus espadas y se distanciaron. Dante volvió a calzar su espada en la espalda y miró a Sieg.

Dante: "Esto es muy divertido, pero todo buen acto debe tener un buen final…vamos a definir esto de una buena vez."

Sieg: "Estoy de acuerdo."

Ambos se posicionaron una vez mas, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el próximo golpe…A pesar de estar en silencio y con el único sonido de la brisa que soplaba sobre ellos, los Gullwings podían sentir que de ambos contendientes se emanaba un aura invisible, pero poderosa….  
Sieg estaba casi en un estado de trance…Un solo golpe…esa era la única oportunidad de…recuperar el emblema roto? No…de derrotar a Dante…Eso había pasado a ser la prioridad de este duelo. Esta era una prueba para el…Si no podía vencer a Dante en un simple duelo, como iba a poder derrotar a Allen? No…no había que ni siquiera pensar en ello…  
Súbitamente, ambos abrieron los ojos y se lanzaron decididamente uno contra el otro. Cargaron con el único objetivo de asestar un golpe certero, un golpe que definiese finalmente el encuentro…Dante solo podía ver a Sieg, Sieg solo podía ver a Dante. La victoria solo seria de uno de los dos…Y en determinado momento, los dos guerreros se cruzaron mutuamente, y se detuvieron momentos después, con sus espadas en alto.  
El mundo se congelo por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movía…Finalmente, un corte descendente desde el hombro de Sieg hacia su abdomen se abrió salpicando un poco de sangre consigo. La espada espiritual de Sieg se apagó y quedo de rodillas sujetándose la herida. Rikku y los Gullwings miraron la escena con susto.

Sieg: "…"

Dante bajo su espada y cerro los ojos mientras sonreía.

Dante: "Hehe…quien hubiera dicho que esto terminaría así…?"

En determinado momento, un corte se abrió en el hombro de Dante hacia el centro de su pecho…no era un corte muy profundo, pero era un corte lo suficientemente grande como para lograr que una considerable cantidad de sangre de un color rojo oscuro se deslizase por sobre su traje rojo brillante, mostrando un fuerte contraste con este… Dante se tomo de la herida con la mano que tenia libre.

Dante: "Felicitaciones…arriesgaste todo en ese golpe, pero me venciste."

Sieg sonrió con dificultad, dado a que la herida no le permitía pensar en muchas otras cosas aparte de que perdía sangre a cada momento. Rikku y los Gullwings se acercaron corriendo.

Rikku: "Sieg! Estas bien?! Rápido chicas! Comiencen a conjurar Curaga conmigo!"

Dante observaba a Sieg siendo ayudado por las demás miembros femeninas de los Gullwings, mientras Tidus miraba de cerca la escena felicitándolo con una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado, gesto el cual Sieg le devolvió. Dante volvió a colocar su espada en la espalda. Solo atino a sonreír un poco y luego saco su mano de la herida para ver la sangre que tenia en su hombro.  
Un Sieg ya sin heridas a la vista se incorporaba y miraba a Dante. Posteriormente miro a Yuna y a Paine.

Sieg: "Yuna, Paine…creen que podrían conjurar Curaga sobre Dante? Creo que no le vendría mal."

Dante: "Naah….no te molestes" dijo agitando la mano en una expresión de "no importa". "Tengo mis propios recursos para este tipo de casos." Dijo mientras sus heridas comenzaban lentamente a cerrarse por si mismas, algo que dejo asombrados a todos los Gullwings menos Sieg "Te dije que poseo la sangre de los demonios. Crees que un corte de espada puede significar un problema para mi?".

Tidus: "Sangre de los demonios…?!" exclamo Tidus sobresaltado.

Yuna: "Entonces…tienes que ver con Azazel?" Dijo Yuna poniéndose alerta al igual que el resto de los Gullwings, pero esta y el resto fueron detenidos por Sieg, quien puso sus brazos delante de ellos indicando que no se alarmaran.

Sieg: "Veo que tienes unos cuantos trucos mas bajo la manga…"

Dante: "No te imaginas…." A continuación, Dante saco de su bolsillo el fragmento roto del emblema que tenia en su poder "Bueno, lo prometido es deuda." Apenas concluyo la frase le arrojo el fragmento a Sieg, quien lo agarro con solo mover el brazo.

Los Gullwings se arremolinaron a ver la mitad del emblema que Sieg recientemente había conseguido tener en su poder.

Paine: "así que este es el medio emblema que faltaba..."

Yuna: "Que clase de emblema es?"

Sieg: "No lo se…todavía no recuerdo a esta legión."

Tidus: "No? Otra vez te dio amnesia?"

Rikku le pego un codazo en la panza a Tidus, escena que hizo que todos los Gullwings rieran a excepción de Sieg, que sonrió alegremente.  
Dante se volteo apoyando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Dante: "Bueno, parece que ya termino todo, si no les molesta, el camino hacia Gagazet es largo...me gustaría terminarlo cuanto antes."

"Espera."

Dante volteo para ver que Sieg y los Gullwings lo contemplaban desde donde se encontraban.

Sieg: "Por que no te nos unes para destruir a Azazel? Estoy seguro que serias una invaluable ayuda."

Dante miro a Sieg con algo de escepticismo, luego sonrió burlonamente.

Dante: "Lo siento…el papelito del héroe no es lo mío. Por supuesto, como buen cazador de demonios que soy, tengo mis honorarios…digamos que podríamos negociar algo en 50.000 Gil."

Los Gullwings miraron a Dante con un gesto incrédulo en sus rostros…50.000 Gil? Con quien creía que estaba hablando? Con los hijos de Rin? No tenían esa cantidad de dinero…

Yuna: "…No crees que es "algo" excesivo ese precio?"

Paine: "Excesivo no es una buena palabra para describirlo…Delirante….ahí puede que suene mejor."

Dante miro a los Gullwings con una mirada burlona casi escéptica.

Dante: "Oh…mis precios son un delirio?" pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

Tidus: "Delirio? No…ver una cadena de frutas bailando es un delirio, tu estas demente!" òó

Dante: "Bueno…parece que entonces no habrá trato…" dijo con un gesto de resignación en el rostro. "De todos modos, creo que tienen lo que se necesita para pelear con Azazel, pero no se confíen." Agrego mientras se volteaba.

Los Gullwings asintieron y vieron que Dante giraba su cuello de derecha a izquierda, como si intentase descontracturarse después de un arduo trabajo. Posteriormente, Dante comenzó a caminar hacia el norte de las Calm Lands. No sin antes darle un ultimo mensaje a Sieg.

Dante: "Ah…Sieg, solo tengo una cosa mas que decirte...Para poder ganar una batalla, necesitas decisión. Si dudas, no serás solo tu, sino que tu equipo también pagara los costos de esa indecisión. Bueno…Nos veremos en alguna ocasión, hasta entonces." dijo mientras levantaba la mano sin voltear, como aquellos que ya se han resignado a partir.

Sieg: Adiós Dante, que la suerte te acompañe. pensó Sieg solemnemente mientras contemplaba a Dante con una mirada aprobatoria.

Así, Dante se retiro mientras era despedido por todos los Gullwings. Tiempo después de caminar, Dante llego a un claro en el cual la silueta de una conocida persona descansaba sentado sobre una roca, no era otro que Auron. Este lo miro con expectación.

Auron: "así que ya terminaste? Veo un dejo de satisfacción en tu rostro."

Dante: "Sep, así es."

Auron: "Aun persistes con permanecer al margen de la situación?"

Dante: "Ya te lo dije: Si Sieg gana o pierde me da igual. Yo solo disfruto viendo estos eventos y tomo lo que necesito si me es posible."

Auron: "Pero hiciste esto para probar su fuerza…Que pasó con eso que mencionabas recién "Si Sieg gana o pierde me da igual"?"

Dante: "Auron…creo que no entendiste cuando te lo dije por primera vez: Yo solo quería probar que tan fuerte se iba a volver Sieg."

Auron: "Descubriste la clave de su fuerza entonces?"

Dante: "Si, y sabes? Francamente me pone de mal humor que tengas razón…."

Auron: "razón con que?"

Dante: "Con eso de que "la fuerza de Sieg aumentara a medida de que los lazos que formó con Yuna y su grupo se fortalezcan."."

Auron: "Al fin estas aprendiendo."

Dante: "Eh? Noo…si hubiese usado mi habilidad de Devil Trigger no creo que Sieg hubiese tenido oportunidad alguna de ganar."

Auron: "No estoy seguro….no cabe duda que tu poder de Devil Trigger te vuelve muy fuerte, pero Sieg también posee un poder interno que no ha demostrado hasta ahora, puedo sentirlo. Ah…y hablando de demonios…."

Dante: "Si?"

Auron: "El haber ayudado a otros sin esperar nada a cambio…es bueno ver que finalmente se te esta ablandando el corazón…" dijo Auron en un tono burlón, pero no dijo nada mas porque una bala atravesó su incorpóreo cuerpo, impactando en una pared de roca. "Olvidaste que soy un fantasma? No puedes matarme con balas."

Dante: "Ahh….cierto." dijo volviendo a colocar a Ebony en su funda.

Mientras tanto, los Gullwings rodeaban a Sieg preguntándole acerca del duelo que había tenido con Dante.

Paine: "así que Dante es el hijo de un lord de los demonios…"

Sieg: "No puedo probártelo, pero pude sentir que su aura era lo bastante fuerte como para probar que no era mentira."

Tidus: "De todas formas no creo que necesite saber que tan fuerte era….solo bastaba con mirarte: heridas de balas, el corte…Viejo, desde las Thunder Plains que no veía tan baqueteado!"

Sieg: "Bueno…nunca dije que este duelo haya sido un paseo…"

Yuna: "Que Legiones eran esas que habías invocado? Nunca las habíamos visto…"

Sieg: "La Legión de la Arrogancia. Una legión que se identifica con el escudo. Fueron de mucha utilidad contra las pistolas de Dante."

Paine: "Y que hay de ese crujido que se escucho cuando se desvanecieron las Legiones? Se rompió el emblema que llevabas?"

Sieg: "Si…Ya de por si este emblema consume mucha energía espiritual para parar los ataques del oponente. La lluvia de balas de Dante…bueno, digamos que fue el golpe de gracia."

Tidus: "Oye, y hablando de emblemas, que hay con el emblema que estaba partido en dos?"

Sieg: "Mmm…veamos…"

Sieg sacó la otra mitad del emblema que llevaba consigo y la junto con la mitad que le había entregado Dante. El emblema entonces comenzó a flotar en el aire y brillar, posteriormente emitió un fuerte destello de luz que obligo a Sieg y los Gullwings a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el destello ceso, el emblema ahora completo cayo suavemente en la palma de Sieg, ante la mirada atónita de todos. En ese momento, Sieg sintio que una oleada de poder proveniente del emblema recorria todo el interior de su cuerpo y luego se calmo. Todos vieron que el emblema tenia un diseño extraño en su interior, algo así como un signo de pregunta sin el punto de abajo y alargado en la parte de arriba con unas púas extrañas que salían desde la parte de atrás.

Rikku: "Hey Sieg…que emblema es este?"

Sieg miraba con algo de sorpresa el emblema y luego sonrió.

Sieg: "Ahora recuerdo este emblema…el emblema de la Legión definitiva: Thanatos."

Los Gullwings miraron a Sieg sorprendidos.

Yuna: "La Legión definitiva…?"

Tidus: "Quieres decir que esta Legión es la mas fuerte de todas?"

Sieg: "Si…Me había olvidado de esta Legión…es la Legión que gobierna sobre todas las demás."

Rikku: "Hey! Eso significa que tenemos a la legión mas fuerte de nuestro lado! Gullwings 1- ojos de víbora 0!" acoto alegremente haciendo referencia a Azazel.

Sieg: "Si…creo que ahora el tablero se inclina a favor de nosotros." sonrió mientras quitaba el emblema resquebrajado de la Legión de la Arrogancia y colocaba el de Thanatos en su lugar.

Paine: "Hablando de eso…creo que deberíamos dirigirnos cuanto antes al próximo templo, no les parece?"

Sieg asintió y luego miro a Yuna.

Sieg: "A donde vamos?"

Yuna: "Aquí, mas allá de este paso, hay un puente que cruza un cañón rocoso y lleva al templo de las Calm Lands, aunque creo que hubo un derrumbe hace algún tiempo y ahora esta bloqueado…"

Sieg: "No hay otro camino?"

Yuna: "No que yo sepa."

Mientras todos se ponían pensativos buscando una alternativa Rikku se ubico delante del resto de los Gullwings tratando de llamar la atención.

Rikku: "Hola? Recuerdan que tenemos una nave? Hermano nos puede llevar hasta allá!"

Yuna asintió y volteo hacia los demás.

Yuna: "Es cierto, no se si Hermano nos podrá dejar en el templo, pero al menos podrá llevarnos por encima del bloqueo." Dijo Yuna mientras sacaba el transmisor para hablar con hermano. El radio comenzó a hacer algo de ruido antes de que pudiesen oír la voz de hermano salir por el aparato.

Hermano: "Aquí Hermano! Como están Yuna?"

Yuna: "Estamos bien Hermano, encontramos a Sieg y necesitamos dirigirnos hacia el templo de las Calm Lands, crees que puedas llevarnos?"

Hermano: "Con gusto llevare a Yuna y a los Gullwings, pero traigan a ese pelirrojo aquí, quiero tener unas PALABRAS con el."

Yuna rió para si misma.

Yuna: "Ok Hermano."

Hermano: "Bien…dirijanse a algún claro donde puedan abordar la nave, no podemos aterrizar en donde se encuentran ustedes."

Yuna: "De acuerdo, cambio y fuera." Concluyo cortando la comunicación.

Sieg: "…"donde se encuentran ustedes?" La nave puede rastrearlos?" inquirió con algo de sospechas a Paine.

Paine: "Es una larga historia…"

Yuna: "deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya para alcanzar la Celsius, no creen?" interrumpió Yuna intencionalmente.

Tidus: "Entonces no esperemos mas! A moverse!"

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte abierta de la planicie, donde se encontrarían con la nave. En un momento Rikku se detuvo y bajo la vista. Todos los demás se detuvieron y voltearon para ver que ocurría.

Rikku: "Oye Sieg…ya no vas a huir mas, verdad?"

Sieg dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Rikku y se detuvo.

Sieg: "Rikku…"

Rikku: "Promételo!" interrumpió levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada decidida y suplicante.

Sieg sonrió y cerro los ojos por un segundo, luego la miro tiernamente y la tomo de sus brazos.

Sieg: "Te lo prometo."

Rikku sonrió conforme y esbozo una sonrisa. Yuna, Tidus y Paine observaron contentos la escena con una sonrisa. El ambiente sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el sonido de una gran maquinaria a la distancia. Todos voltearon para ver la Celsius aterrizar en las Calm Lands.

Yuna: "Hermano se enojara si lo dejamos esperando mucho tiempo…"

Rikku: "Cierto…Vamos?" pregunto mirando a Sieg.

Sieg asintió con la cabeza.

Sieg: "Vamos."

Sin decir nada mas, el reunificado equipo de los Gullwings se dirigió a la nave que los aguardaba para ir a su próximo destino.

Continuara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas finales

Hola! que les parecio el capitulo? contentos fans de Dante? espero que si!

Hay un par de aclaraciones que hacer con respecto al capitulo: por ejemplo, para aquellos que no lo saben o quieran que lo aclare, los nombres en español de las dos pistolas de dante son Ebano (Ebony) y Marfil (Ivory) y la razon de esto reside en que Ebano es negra mientras que Marfil es blanca.

Plz dejen sus reviews! quiero saber que es lo que piensan del fic o si quieren sugerirme algo (Con una oracion alcanza y sobra), sino, no voy a tener una guia que me ayude a ver como avanza el proyecto... TT

Bueno, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! Hasta entonces!

May Yevon be with you!

ReTsU


	11. Chapter 11: Gullwings, a la carga!

**Capitulo 11: Gullwings, a la carga!**

Los Gullwings habían regresado a la Celsius y se dirigieron directamente al puente, donde un Hermano con cara de pocos amigos los estaba esperando.

Hermano: "Yuna! Gullwings! Los estaba esperando...y veo que trajeron al desertor!"

Los otros Gullwings miraron de reojo a Sieg con una expresión de lastima en su rostro. Hermano comenzó a acercarse con una cara que daba miedo.

Tidus: "Oh-Oh…"

Paine: "Menú del día: Sieg al horno con papas…." Dijo volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

Hermano: "Escúchame bien!" dijo en voz alta una vez que estuvo frente a Sieg "Quien rayos te dio permiso a ti para bajarte del barco?! Creíste que te ibas a ir de aquí con dinero solo por poner tus pies en esta nave?!"

Sieg: "Calma…en ningún momento me fui con la intención de llevarme el dinero, mira, todavía lo tengo, toma." Dijo tomando de su cinto la bolsita con Gil y ofreciéndosela a Hermano. Este miro la bolsa y luego miró a Sieg.

Hermano: "Ese es solo la mitad del problema pelos de zanahoria!" gritó "NADIE se va de los Gullwings sin pedirme permiso! Yo mando aquí! Esto no es un club de blitzball donde te metes y te sales cuando quieres!!"

Mientras Hermano reprendía a los gritos a Sieg y este trataba de calmarlo con la ayuda de los otros Gullwings, Yuna se acercó a Buddy, quien estaba en su puesto de control suspirando en resignación por la escena que ocurría allí atrás.

Yuna: "Buddy, necesitamos ir al templo de las Calm Lands, pero hay un bloqueo que no nos permite pasar…crees que puedan alcanzarnos hasta ahí?"

Buddy: "El templo de las Calm Lands dices? Déjame ver…" Buddy tecleo sobre un panel y a continuación reviso el mapa de las Calm Lands "Si, creo que nos es posible dejarlos casi a la entrada del templo."

Yuna: "Perfecto, puedes cambiar el curso hacia ese lugar?"

Buddy: "Claro Yuna! Cambiando el curso…"

Yuna: "Gracias!" exclamo con una sonrisa.

Yuna luego volvió a la parte posterior del puente donde el resto del equipo trataba de calmar a Hermano.

Tidus: "Anda...Ya párale si? El es una ayuda clave para derrotar a los Dark Summoners…"

Hermano: "Me importa un bledo si es el elegido para derrotar a los Dark Summoners, a la Vegnagun o a la reencarnación de Sin! De aquí no te vas sin pedir permiso entendiste?"

Sieg: "Si…y también las otras 638 veces que lo dijiste…" asentía resignado.

Rikku se canso de oír a su hermano regañar a Sieg y se metió en el medio.

Rikku: "Tazy ta nabnahtan y Sieg! bynalac ih jeazu lyclynnypeyc!" Espeto Rikku en un flamante Al Bhed.

Hermano: "Hu da buhkyc ta ci bynda! civeleahda luh xia mu taza ahdnyn bunxia sa mu batecda! Bun xia ceasbna acdyc ah luhdny ta mu xia teku?" le respondio exasperado en su mismo idioma.

Rikku: "Bunxia, se xianetu ransyhedu, acdyc dyh ulibytu xiazyhtuda xia Yuna diju xia batenma y Buddy xia lyspea am lincu ryley hiacdnu bnuqesu upzadeju!"

Hermano volteo a ver a Yuna con una mirada triste.

Hermano: "Yunaa…por queee?..." T_T

Yuna: "Lo siento, pero te vi tan ocupado que no quise interrumpirte…" ^_^U

Rikku: "Si fueras un mejor líder, pasarías menos tiempo quejándote y mas tiempo concentrado en la misión…" le dijo cruzando los brazos detras de la cabeza con un leve gesto de disimulo en su rostro.

Hermano: "N-no volverá a pasar Yuna! De ahora en más no habrá distracciones con la misión! Promesa!"

Yuna: "Ok. Estoy segura que no nos defraudaras!" ^_^

Mientras Hermano volvía rápidamente al puesto de pilotaje, Rikku se acercó a Sieg con una mirada y sonrisa cómplices.

Sieg: "Gracias…pensé que esto seguiría hasta el año entrante…" agradeció en voz baja…

Rikku: "Por nada…Pero mira que voy a ser yo la que te regañe si te escapas de nuevo. Ahí sí que no te salva nadie…" ¬_¬

Sieg: "Eh…Ok." ^_^U

Hermano: "Bueno! Basta de charla! Hacia el templo de las Calm Lands!"

Entre tanto, dos personas cruzaban el puente que conectaba el cañón en cuyo lado opuesto se encontraba el templo de las Calm Lands. Eran nada menos que Hanz e Ingrid. Mientras avanzaban por el puente de madera, Hanz miraba con desconfianza el piso sobre el cual caminaban que ya que los tablones a cada paso hacían un ruido bastante "sugestivo".

Hanz: "Eh…Ingrid, tengo el presentimiento de que este puente se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento."

Ingrid: "Que pasa Hanz? Te dan miedo las alturas?" pregunto en un tono burlón.

Hanz: "Claro que no!...es solo que este puente cruje mucho…*Pero por que diablos tenían que construir un templo en medio de un cañón? Porque no mejor en medio de algún lugar con menos…umm…vacíos?*" pensó resignado.

Ingrid: "Me imagino…"

Hanz: "Y el capitán? Por que no vino con nosotros?"

Ingrid: "Dijo que tenia que lidiar con otro asunto…así que me pidió que nos encargásemos de esto por el."

Hanz: "Ya veo…"

Tras cruzar el puente, Hanz e Ingrid se detuvieron delante de las puertas del templo. Esta se volteo hacia su hermano.

Ingrid: "Hanz… recuerdas lo que dijo el capitán? esta puede ser la ultima oportunidad que tengamos de probarle lo que podemos hacer…"

Hanz: "Ya lo se." Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ambos Legionators hicieron un breve momento de silencio mientras una suave brisa soplaba emitiendo una suerte de silbido al pasar por el vacío en el cañón. Este silencio pronto fue roto por Ingrid.

Ingrid: "Estoy seguro de que vendrán por el fragmento…"

Hanz: "No te preocupes por eso…yo me encargo." Dijo mientras su bracero oscuro se recubría de un aura negra como la noche.

Ingrid: "Eso espero." Y sin agregar más, Ingrid abrió la pesada puerta del templo para ingresar en este.

Hanz solo se limito a cerrar levantar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y meditar hacia sus adentros.

Hanz: "…Y para eso, de ser necesario, romperé las prohibiciones que tenga que romper…"

Minutos después, en la Celsius.

Buddy: "Ya casi estamos sobre el destino Gullwings! Prepárense!"

Yuna: "Ok! Vamos por el fragmento chicos!"

Los demás Gullwings asintieron con una mirada decidida en sus rostros.

Paine: "Estuvimos cediéndoles muchos fragmentos hasta ahora, es hora de que dejemos de ser generosos."

Rikku: "Sip! Legionators! Prepárense para una buena paliza!" ^_^

Yuna, Rikku y Paine se reunieron e hicieron una formación algo extraña entre las tres, con Rikku al costado izquierdo con sus cuchillas en mano, Yuna al medio y agachada con sus pistolas y Paine del costado derecho con su espada en posición.

Yuna: "Y!"

Rikku: "R!"

Paine: "P!"

Sieg y Tidus hicieron un silencio prolongado mientras miraban a las tres Gullwings femeninas.

Sieg y Tidus: "…" o_o

Yuna miro a ambos con una mirada de reproche.

Yuna: "Tidus! Sieg! que están esperando?"

Tidus: "Estee…Auch! Mi pierna me duele mucho! Que calambre!" mintió exageradamente mientras se tomaba del muslo con las dos manos.

Yuna hizo un gesto de desapruebo y miro a Sieg para ver que respondía el.

Sieg: "Ni lo pienses." Dijo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a una de las barandas cercanas a la compuerta para apoyarse.

Rikku: "Aguafiestas!" exclamo Rikku en voz baja y con un gesto de desaprobación.

Buddy: "Ya estamos sobre el temp..."

El aviso de Buddy fue interrumpido por una explosión proveniente de afuera y un ligero sacudon que movió el piso de la nave.

Rikku: "Que fue eso?"

Buddy: "Están atacando la nave! Nos están bombardeando unos fiends con bazookas desde abajo!"

Sieg, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku y Paine se acercaron a Buddy para ver en una pantalla lo que sucedía. Allí pudieron observar unos fiends parecidos a los Zeodagdas que habían enfrentado en Djose, pero estos en vez de poseer las cuchillas atadas a sus brazos como los que habían combatido anteriormente, cargaban consigo enormes cañones de los cuales disparaban misiles contra la Celsius. Estos se encontraban en la parte del cañón donde se ubicaba el templo.

Tidus: "Desde cuando un fiend puede usar una bazooka?"

Paine: "Desde que conocimos a los Legionators…"

Rikku: "Sieg, los Zeodagdas usan bazookas en tu mundo?"

Sieg: "Si, pero no tengo idea de cómo logran conseguirlas. Algunos dicen que las fabrican ellos mismos."

Tidus: "Fiends Inc...Especialistas en armamento para Zeodagdas…"

Paine: "Me da mala espina solo el imaginármelo…"

En eso se oyó otra explosión y la nave tembló más fuerte.

Hermano: "No hay caso! No podemos acercarnos!"

Yuna: "Que hacemos entonces?! Si nos quedamos quietos nos van a derribar!"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras todos pensaban en alguna solución al problema.

Sieg: "Tengo una idea! Escuchen: subiré a cubierta y veré que puedo hacer para disminuir el número de enemigos, cuando llegue allí quiero que lleven la Celsius por encima de los fiends. En cuanto vean que el número de enemigos se reduce y les den la oportunidad, acérquense lo más que puedan hasta el piso! Ahí es cuando bajaran!"

Tidus: "Y tu que vas a hacer?"

Sieg: "Intentare bajar desde la cubierta de alguna forma."

Cada uno de los Gullwings abrió los ojos como si fuesen dos platos.

Tidus: "Se te destapó la olla o que?! Te vas a matar!"

Yuna: "El tiene razón! Un salto desde esa altura seria suicida!"

Sieg: "No se preocupen, tengo un plan que es a prueba de fallas."

Yuna: "Estas seguro?"

Sieg: "Si, confíen en mi."

Los Gullwings callaron por unos segundos, pero el sacudon producido por el impacto de otro misil los despertó de la duda.

Hermano: "No vamos a poder aguantar mucho mas! Decídanse rápido Yuna!"

Yuna sacudió su cabeza en señal de protesta

Yuna: "Ok, entendí!" a continuación hizo una pausa y miro a Sieg "….confiaremos en ti. Buena suerte Sieg."

Sieg: "Gracias."

Mientras Sieg se iba corriendo hacia el elevador, una voz lo detuvo.

"Sieg!"

Este volteo a ver a Rikku, quien había dado unos pasos adelante del grupo.

Rikku: "Te cuidas, ok?"

Sieg: "Si, nos vemos despues Rikku."

Y sin decir mas, este volteo y siguió rápidamente su camino al elevador ante la mirada de Rikku y el resto de los Gullwings.

Mientras el mecanismo se elevaba, Sieg saco de la bolsa en su cinto el emblema de la blasfemia y saco un pequeño cristal azul que guardaba en la misma bolsa. A continuación este acerco el pequeño cristal al emblema, que aun permanecía roto por la última batalla en la que este había sido utilizado. Sieg cerró los ojos concentrándose y el pequeño cristal comenzó a brillar hasta transformarse en una pequeña esfera de luz azul e inmediatamente se fusiono con el emblema. En ese instante las pocas grietas que le quedaban al emblema se fueron cerrando hasta que este quedo como nuevo.

Sieg: "Bien" pensaba mientras se colocaba el emblema de la Blasfemia como su emblema principal "Ahora espero que funcione".

En cuanto la compuerta de cubierta se abrió, Sieg corrió hasta el borde de la nave. En ese mismo instante, la Celsius estaba a punto de comenzar una repasada por sobre los fiends, que por cierto tenían pésima puntería a pesar de atinar algunos misiles.

En ese momento, Sieg dio un golpe al suelo y de una llamarada rápida las legiones de la Blasfemia se hicieron presentes con sus mortíferas cargas a cuestas.

En cuanto comenzaron a pasar por sobre los primeros fiends, Sieg ordeno a sus legiones avanzar y dejarse caer por la proa de la nave y estas obedecieron ciegamente. Al llegar al suelo, donde un fiend aguardaba a cada una de las que caía, estas explotaban, aniquilando Zeodagdas y permitiendo a Sieg absorber su energía espiritual para seguir formando más bombas.

Entre tanto, en el puente de la nave, los Gullwings miraban con asombro las legiones que cruzaban la ventana en una picada al suelo.

Rikku: "Este…ven lo que estoy viendo?"

Tidus: "Si…Llueven legiones."

Yuna: "Pero…por que?"

Los Gullwings vieron por la pantalla la escena que se sucedía abajo: donde caían esas legiones, que generalmente eran lugares donde se encontraba un Zeodagda con un cañón, estas causaban un gran daño a los fiends inhabilitándolos para disparar y en la mayoría de los casos matándolos.

Rikku: "Si! Coman eso fiends!" ^o^

Yuna: "Es increíble, esta acabando con todos!"

Sin embargo, Paine miraba la escena con una expresión seria, pero sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Paine: *Ya veo…usó las legiones para convertir la Celsius en un bombardero…que ingenioso.*

Hermano: "Prepárense Gullwings! Ya casi estamos regresando!"

Para cuando el Celsius había pasado por toda la orilla del cañón, más de la mitad de los Zeodagdas ya no estaban. Al terminar con la pasada, el Celsius se dio vuelta e hizo una nueva pasada pero esta vez a mucha menos altura, casi tocando el suelo. Sin embargo, la puerta de la Celsius se abrió y de ella asomaron 4 jóvenes, los cuales saltaron y cayeron hasta aterrizar lo más suavemente posible en el piso. Posteriormente los Gullwings comenzaron a desplegarse para terminar con el resto de los fiends, de los cuales una gran parte les estaba disparando. En ese momento, Sieg se dio cuenta que era el momento para bajar.

Sieg: *Espero que esto funcione.* pensó mientras se colocaba el emblema de una garra en el bracero oscuro reemplazando al emblema de la blasfemia. Una vez que termino de ponérselo, este miro el piso desde la altura *Bueno…allá voy.*

Sin siquiera pensarlo una vez más, Sieg dio un salto desde la cubierta de la nave y comenzó a descender a toda velocidad. Justo a unos metros del suelo, el emblema de la garra brillo tenuemente.

Sieg: *Es ahora o nunca!*

En ese preciso instante, Sieg doblo las piernas un poco y se impulso como si saltase hacia arriba. Increíblemente, un pequeño círculo con símbolos arcanos apareció fugazmente en torno al cuerpo de Sieg y este literalmente "salto en el aire". Tras dar una vuelta en el aire, Sieg aterrizo de manera "relativamente suave" en tierra. Este se incorporo al instante.

Sieg: *…El Double Raid funciono a la perfección…* pensó mientras desenfundaba su espada "Ahora de vuelta al trabajo…" dijo mientras comenzaba a cargar contra un Zeodagda que se había percatado de su llegada.

Todos los Gullwings habían visto el salto preocupados, pero se sintieron aliviados al ver que su compañero se unía a la lucha despachando a cuanto fiend se le cruzase.

Paine: "Te gusta dar sustos eh? De todos modos, creo que deberías hacerlo menos seguido. No me gustan las sorpresas desagradables." le dijo Paine en el mismo momento que despachaba a un Zeodagda con cuchillas que se acercaba por detrás de Sieg.

Sieg: "Lo siento, es algo que esta por encima de mi poder de decisión." Dijo desviando la cuchilla del Zeodagda y empalando su espada en este, haciendo que se consumiese en un fuego rápido.

Los Gullwings continuaron combatiendo contra los fiends hasta que en determinado momento, estos comenzaron a replegarse hacia la entrada del templo. Sieg y los demás, se reunieron rápidamente.

Rikku: "Saben lo que esto significa?"

Tidus: "Seh…Legionators…" dijo decepcionado y meneando la cabeza.

Yuna: "No ganamos nada estando aquí parados, vayamos!"

El resto del equipo asintió y corrió colina arriba, donde estaban todos los fiends: en la entrada del templo. Estos pudieron ver una figura ya conocida sentado contra las puertas del templo. El joven legionator de cabello rubio levanto la mirada y se incorporo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hanz: "Veo que no vamos a poder librarnos de ustedes tan fácilmente…" dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada Schamatan de la funda en la parte de atrás su cintura. "De cualquier forma, aquí termina su viaje."

Los Gullwings se reunieron alertas mirando a Hanz.

Yuna: "Que hacemos? Entre todos es seguro que lo derrotaremos…"

Sieg: "Si, pero creo que el esta aquí porque no es el quien esta buscando el fragmento."

Rikku: "Te parece?"

Sieg: "Encuentras otra razón para que no haya cruzado esa puerta? Seguramente Allen o Ingrid están adentro."

Hanz observo impresionado a Sieg y soltó una risa.

Hanz: "Hahaha! Tienes buena intuición Wahrheit. Estoy aquí vigilando….nadie entrara al templo hasta que tengamos el fragmento!"

Sieg: "Eso se vera." dijo posesionándose para pelear con Hanz.

Hanz: "*Cinco contra uno será un gran problema...* Creo que voy a tener que cambiar las reglas de juego"

Sin decir nada mas, Hanz absorbió energía proveniente de sus fiends al punto de que estos se desintegraban y la energía en la que se estaban transformando se concentraba en su mano derecha. Cuando finalizo la absorción de los fiends, se abrió un gran portal oscuro y de este salio una criatura bastante extraña. Era una especie de humanoide enorme de unos aproximadamente 4 o 5 metros con los brazos muy largos y la terminación de estos en las manos se dividía en tres enormes garras. Lo que le daba a este monstruo una característica exótica era que estaba compuesto en su totalidad por una materia gelatinosa transparente como el agua, pero a su vez firme como hielo. Hanz apunto a los Gullwings con su espada.

Hanz: "Ve a por ellos!"

El monstruo corrió hacia los Gullwings levantando sus largos brazos. Al llegar al lugar, este intento barrer con Sieg y el resto al alcanzarlos, pero estos eludieron el ataque separándose. En ese momento Rikku y Tidus quedaron de un lado y se pusieron en posición de batalla una vez más.

Tidus: "Oye Rikku, este tembleque* no tiene modales! Vamos a enseñarle unos cuantos!"

Rikku: "El gusto es mío Tidus!"

Tidus y Rikku corrieron ágilmente ante el monstruo y lo flanquearon por ambos lados, luego estos se lanzaron al ataque. Tidus encajo un fuerte espadazo a una de las piernas del humanoide mientras que Rikku ataco con sus cuchillas el torso de este. Sin embargo, ambos quedaron mas que sorprendidos cuando sintieron y vieron que sus armas golpeaban en el cuerpo del monstruo y lo traspasaban con la misma facilidad que hubiese tenido atacar un espejo de agua, pero no afectando en lo mas mínimo al monstruo. Este respondio girando sobre si mismo y golpeando a los dos Gullwings con sus brazos. Estos retrocedieron justo a tiempo, pero el humanoide había llegado a golpearlos. Los Gullwings se agruparon rápidamente mientras Hanz miraba la escena sonriendo.

Hanz: "Eso es! Golpeenlo con todo lo que tengan! De todas formas, los Danu no pueden ser heridos por ataques físicos, hahahaha!"

El resto de los Gullwings miro a Sieg con un gran signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

Tidus: "Un Danu? Que es un Danu?"

Sieg: "Es un problema transformado en fiend…" respondio frunciendo el ceño.

Rikku: "Eh? Dices que este hombre de gelatina es un problema mayor?"

Sieg: "Si…Es tal y como dijo Hanz: es inmune a los ataques físicos."

Paine: "Bromeas verdad?"

Sieg: "Te parece?"

Tidus: "Que hacemos entonces?"

Sieg: "Me queda la mitad de mi energía espiritual…pero intentare atacarlo con las legiones, no hay otro remedio."

Ni bien termino la oración, Sieg invoco rápidamente a las legiones, sin embargo, apareció ante los Gullwings unos 4 legionarios que no habían visto hasta ese entonces: Eran unos humanoides algo mas bajos que las Legiones de la Culpa, con una cabeza pequeña y de contextura física algo mas pequeña a estas ultimas. De la punta de sus brazos salían 3 garras rojas de una longitud considerable, estas provenían de una muñequera rojiza que se extendía sobre la mano de las legiones. En el lugar de sus pies ardía el típico fuego característico de las legiones. El resto miro a los legionarios agruparse como si estuviesen preparados para la primera orden que recibiesen, esta no se hizo esperar.

Sieg: "Legiones de la Depravación! Ataquen!"

Sin esperar nada más, los 4 espíritus se lanzaron ágilmente contra el Danu y lo atacaban con una destreza impresionante por medio de movimientos que serian el orgullo de cualquier ninja. El Danu comenzaba a agitarse y a emitir sonidos de dolor mientras intentaba darle a alguna de las legiones, que lo eludían hábilmente. Los Gullwings miraban la escena entusiasmados.

Yuna: "Asombroso!"

Tidus: "Eso! Están haciendo una ensalada de Danu!"

Paine: "así que esta es la Legión de la Perversión?"

Sieg: "De la Depravación….y si, son mi legión mas ágil y efectiva. Incluso puede serlo mas que la Legión de la Culpa."

Rikku: "A este paso van a acabarlo seguro! Vamos legiones!" ^o^

El monstruo seguía recibiendo ataque tras ataque ante la mirada algo decepcionada de Hanz.

Hanz: "Realmente…no pueden hacer nada por si solos." Dijo llevándose una mano al rostro y meneando la cabeza hacia los lados, luego se la quito "esta bien! Ya entendí, a ver si dejas de dar lastima!"

Hanz extendió su mano y de ella salio una ráfaga de energía oscura que fue absorbida por el cuerpo del Danu. Este se cubrió de un aura negra oscura y luego rápidamente ataco a todas las legiones de Sieg. Al dar un zarpaso que mando a volar a la cuarta, el emblema se resquebrajo. Sieg retrocedió unos pasos y luego observo el emblema.

Hanz: "Hehe…parece que te olvidaste un pequeño detalle Sieg…es cierto que los Danus son débiles contra los ataques de las legiones nada mas….pero si llegan a dañar una legión, el daño es sumamente critico…." Dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

Sieg: "había olvidado eso…maldición."

Hanz: "Que momento para que te vuelvas amnesico...pero sabes? Creo que tus amigos no tienen muchas ganas de ser solo espectadores….así que voy a traer algunos invitados para que se diviertan!"

Diciendo esto, Hanz levanto su brazo y aparecieron unos monstruos enormes de dos cabezas. En altura eran iguales al Danu, pero su apariencia era muy diferente: Era un ser que se sostenía en dos patas. Al llegar a la parte de la cintura, una cabeza pequeña emergía hacia delante junto a unos pequeños y atrofiados brazos. Esta cabeza poseía grandes fauces, pero carecía de ojos. Posterior a una pequeña columna vertebral expuesta en donde debía estar el estomago del fiend y que sostenía la parte superior del cuerpo, la parte superior era algo más normal en el fiend: unos brazos largos, un torso alto y una cabeza de forma igual a la de abajo, pero más grande.

Al ver la aparición de estos fiends, Rikku y el resto se acerco a Sieg.

Rikku: "Uh…Sieg? que es esta cosa?"

Sieg: "Badbhs….Otro de los fiends de mi mundo…dos cabezas y un muy mal carácter, pero nada de lo que no nos podamos librar."

Paine: "Y que hay del resquebrajamiento que se oyó?"

Sieg: "Nada serio…solo anularon la legión de la Depravación temporalmente. Puedo usar otra, pero necesito energía espiritual para hacerlo. Si tan solo tuviera unos minutos…"

Rikku se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, luego miro a Sieg de vuelta.

Rikku: "Oye, que te parece si te cubro?"

Sieg: "De que estas hablando?"

Rikku: "Es fácil: tu haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa energía y mientras tanto, yo y los Gullwings te cubriremos, que te parece?"

Sieg: "Pero…"

Yuna: "Si nos quedamos así, no vamos a llegar a nada. Ve Sieg! estamos contigo!"

Sieg: "Gracias Yuna, chicos…" Este volteo hacia uno de los Badbhs "Volveré pronto."

Tidus: "Tu ve y haz lo tuyo!"

Sieg: "Bien, nos vemos Tidus."

Mientras Sieg se alejaba hacia su objetivo, los Gullwings se prepararon para luchar.

Rikku: "Bueno Gullwings, hora de freír a esa gelatina!"

Diciendo esto, Yuna, Rikku y Paine cambiaron sus Dresspheres por las de Black Mage mientras Tidus distraía al Danu eludiendo sus ataques. Una vez listas, las miembros femeninas de los Gullwings se dispusieron a comenzar el ataque.

Yuna: "Vamos!"

Rikku y Paine corrieron hasta ubicarse a cada costado del monstruo mientras este seguía ocupado con Tidus y en ese entonces las tres comenzaron a conjurar hechizos simultáneamente. Ya cuando los conjuros comenzaban a terminar de ser preparados, Tidus retrocedió rápidamente dejando una distancia considerable con el Danu. En ese momento, Yuna fue la primera en terminar el conjuro.

Yuna: "El fuego carmesí que consume todo…Firaga!"

Una poderosa explosión surgió a los pies del Danu y golpeo al fiend, este no pareció inmutarse mucho. Sin embargo, Yuna noto que el aura negra que rodeaba al Fiend se había reducido considerablemente.

Yuna: "Parece que funciona! Chicas! Continúen!"

Paine fue la siguiente en completar su conjuro.

Paine: "Voy a mostrarte algo mas frío que el mismo invierno…Blizzaga!"

A los pies del Danu se materializo esta vez una gran cristalización de hielo, la cual exploto una vez que alcanzo el tamaño suficiente para cubrir al fiend. El Fiend retrocedió unos pasos…Ya no tenia el aura negra rodeándole como antes y parecía algo lastimado por el conjuro de Paine. La conclusión de Rikku no se hizo esperar.

Rikku: "Esto será una experiencia shockeante para ti! Thundaga!"

Un poderoso impacto eléctrico golpeo al Danu, el cual fue despedido unos pasos mas atrás, pero no cayo. El monstruo parecía haber sido herido esta vez: podía verse que la materia que formaba su cuerpo se estaba licuando y chorreaba o goteaba una sustancia como el agua pero más viscosa. Los tres Gullwings se juntaron con Tidus y miraron sonriendo al monstruo que se había detenido por unos segundos para atender sus heridas.

Tidus: "así se hace chicas!" las felicito con una sonrisa al reunirse con estas.

Rikku: "Hehe…Es pan comido!"

Paine: "Al final solo era inmune a los ataques físicos…"

Yuna: "Ya no hay de que preocuparnos…Podemos ganarle!"

Entre tanto, Hanz miraba al Danu con un gesto impasible en el rostro, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

Hanz: *Quien lo hubiera dicho?…los Danu no solo son débiles contra las legiones…también lo son contra la magia. Que sorpresa…*

Los Gullwings veían a Hanz muy tranquilo viendo que su monstruo era derrotado.

Tidus: "Que raro…"

Yuna: "Que pasa Tidus?" inquirió Yuna

Tidus: "Aquí algo no esta bien…no les parece que Hanz esta demasiado tranquilo?"

Rikku: "Cierto, parece como si ni siquiera le importase que hagamos compota de Danu."

Paine: "Tengo un mal presentimiento…"

Hanz entre tanto, salio de su impasibilidad y comenzó a sonreírle a los Gullwings.

Hanz: "Bueno…debo admitir que me sorprendieron, ni siquiera yo tenia idea de que los Danus eran débiles a la magia negra, pero bueno…"

Tidus: "Parece que estas muy tranquilo…te molesta si azotamos tu fiend un rato mas?" le espeto burlonamente.

Hanz: "Claro…es mas, pronto este fiend va a darles una manito para que nadie se quede sin su parte."

Tal y como Hanz dijo, el Danu comenzó a contorsionarse un poco y posteriormente su cuerpo comenzó a separarse en dos mitades. Para cuando estas se habían separado, había crecido otra mitad de cada uno de los "mellizos", derivándose en dos Danus que se iban cubriendo de un aura oscura y estaban listos para la acción.

Los Gullwings contemplaron esto desconcertados.

Paine: "Lo sabia…ese presentimiento nunca falla."

Tidus: "Y ahora que hacemos?"

Paine: "Tendremos que improvisar…"

Entre tanto, Sieg seguía en su combate contra los Badbhs. Este ya había derribado a tres e iba en búsqueda del cuarto.

Sieg: *Muy bien, prepárate!*

Sieg eludió hábilmente el golpe del Badbh y salto hacia arriba, enterrando un poderoso espadazo descendente en la cabeza superior del fiend. Este se desplomo tan pronto como el Legionator retiro su espada de la cabeza del monstruo. Momentos después, este se consumió en un fuego rápido liberando la energía esprirtual en varias esferas flamígeras de color azul. Sieg extendió el bracero oscuro hacia estos y absorbió las esferas en su totalidad. Este luego miro el emblema que tenia en su bracero. Era el emblema que había reemplazado por el emblema roto de la Depravación y que había conseguido gracias a la ardua batalla con Dante: el emblema de Thanatos. Este parecía rodearse de una tenue aura color miel.

Sieg: *Supongo que con esto será suficiente. Ahora lo único que queda es el Danu…*

Mientras Sieg se dirigía a donde sus amigos mientras estos luchaban intensamente contra dos Danus, como ahora Sieg podía apreciar. Estos parecían mucho mas rápidos de lo normal y le estaban dando a los Gullwings un mal rato al comprobar estos que los hechizos de magia negra los afectaban cada vez menos mientras que ellos se veían obligados a eludir golpes de los fiends a grandes velocidades, lo cual no era nada fácil. Sieg llego en el momento justo que sus compañeros se habían reunido para replantearse su plan de ataque.

Sieg: "Que fue lo que paso aquí?"

Tidus: "Te lo describo? estos gelatinosos se dividen en vez de morir…algún otro detalle que te interese?"

Sieg: "Dividirse….los Danus originales no pueden hacer eso."

Paine: "Olvida la teoría, que ves aquí?" dijo señalando a los dos Danu.

Sieg lo pensó por unos segundos, luego miro al resto de sus compañeros y se adelanto a estos.

Sieg: "Por favor, quédense atrás."

Yuna: "Eh? Que piensas hacer?"

Sieg: "Digamos que "problemas exóticos requieren soluciones exóticas"…"

Tidus: "Oye, de casualidad no vas a usar…?"

Tidus no llego a terminar su frase porque en ese momento Sieg dio un pase con el brazo y en ese momento apareció frente a el una Legión muy extraña. Era una legión única en apariencia, la diferencia con las otras legiones era impresionante: En vez de aparecer algún tipo de monstruo superpoderoso como esperaban los Gullwings, apareció un ser algo más chico que Sieg que flotaba en el aire. Era una especie de dragón pequeño, flacucho y escuálido, con unas grandes púas metálicas que provenían de su espalda. A primera vista se podía decir que la famosa Legión Definitiva no pasaba de ser un pobre cadete en el mundo de las Legiones.

Antes de que nadie pudiese emitir una sola opinión, Thanatos levanto los brazos y comenzó a ralentizar todo manipulando el tiempo de todo el mundo menos el de Sieg y el suyo mismo. En ese preciso instante, del cuerpo de este comenzaron a dispararse del cuerpo de Thanatos unos cuantos misiles de energía los cuales impactaron en los Danus principalmente. Sieg aprovecho el momento para correr hacia Hanz y propinarle un contundente espadazo mientras este recibía algunas de las ráfagas lanzadas por Thanatos. Posteriormente, Hanz salio despedido lentamente hacia atrás mientras Thanatos finalizaba su ataque.

Cuando el tiempo se normalizó, el panorama era completamente diferente: Los Danus habían no solamente perdido aquel aura oscura que los protegía, sino que también estaban malheridos mientras que Hanz salio despedido unos metros mas atrás y aterrizo a rastras en el piso.

Tidus: "Hey…alguna de ustedes vio lo que paso?"

Yuna: "Yo solo pude ver unos destellos de luz y el movimiento de una silueta…pero nada mas."

Rikku: "Oigan! Que importa eso? Fue una paliza para los malos, punto y aparte!"

Sieg miro de reojo a sus compañeros, los cuales miraban boquiabiertos lo que acababa de ocurrir. Este les llamo la atención con una voz fuerte y clara.

Sieg: "No se queden ahí parados! Terminen con los Danu de una vez!" grito mientras corría para alcanzar a Hanz

Yuna: "S-si!"

Las tres Gullwings tomaron sus varas y comenzaron a conjurar rápidamente mientras que los dos fiends trataban de recuperar la compostura al mismo tiempo que la sustancia viscosa se salía por distintas partes del cuerpo de estos. No tardó mucho para que las tres terminasen sus hechizos al mismo tiempo. Justo al mismo momento que intentaban preparar una clonación cada uno.

Paine: "Lo sentimos, se acabo la hora del "2 x 1"!"

Rikku: "Bye-bye bichitos raros! Hasta nunca!" -_^

Yuna: "Saluden a sus amigos en el Farplane de nuestra parte!" ^_^

Acto siguiente, las tres invocaron sus respectivos conjuros simultáneamente.

Paine: "Blizzaga!"

Rikku: "Thundaga!"

Yuna: "Firaga!"

Los tres hechizos cayeron sobre los dos fiends. Al chocar cada uno de los conjuros con los otros dos, se formo un cúmulo de luz blanca cuya intensidad aumento hasta que derivo en una fuerte explosión. Al disiparse esta, los Danus estaban tirados en el suelo y se consumieron rápidamente, liberando no solo las esferas azules de energía espiritual, sino también, para sorpresa de todos, Pyreflies. Yuna y el resto vio esto con asombro.

Rikku: "Chicos…estoy viendo cosas o había Pyreflies saliendo de los Danus?"

Yuna: "No, estas en lo correcto, yo también las vi." Confirmo Yuna.

Paine: "Pero Pyreflies…Por que?"

Mientras tanto, Sieg continuaba su batalla contra Hanz. Este último había llegado a reincorporarse rápidamente de la caída apoyando una mano en el suelo y dando un impulso hacia atrás, lo que lo hizo caer sobre sus pies y a tiempo para bloquear el espadazo de Sieg. Estos quedaron trabados por unos momentos.

Hanz: "Vaya…eso fue el poder de Thanatos eh? menos mal que los Danus se llevaron la mayor parte de los impactos…"

Sieg: "No te preocupes por eso…voy a derrotarte igual de todas maneras."

Hanz: "Eso es lo que tu piensas."

Sieg miro de reojo al resto de los Gullwings, que acababan de derrotar a los Danus.

Sieg: "Chicos! No hay tiempo que perder! Dirijanse al templo y quitenle el fragmento a Ingrid a toda costa! Yo me encargare de Hanz!"

Yuna, que había salido de su sorpresa por la aparición de los Pyreflies, fue la primera en responder.

Yuna: "Si! Chicos, vamos!"

Los Gullwings corrieron hasta pasar al lado de los dos legionators. Para sorpresa de Sieg, Hanz no reacciono de ninguna manera.

Sieg: "No piensas reaccionar como siempre…?"

Hanz: "No. Aunque lo hiciera, no podría detener tu ataque y seria derrotado de todas formas….Por otro lado, a decir verdad, esperaba esto."

Sieg: "Que esperabas?"

Hanz: "Nuestro ultimo duelo…"

Mientras tanto, los Gullwings ya habían cruzado la entrada del templo. Una vez adentro, se encontraron con una pensativa Ingrid observando los fragmentos que tenia en sus manos. Esta miro a los recién llegados de reojo, sin quitarle la vista a las joyas.

Ingrid: "Quien hubiera dicho que obtendría tres fragmentos de un solo templo? Debe ser mi día de suerte…"

Yuna: "No, no lo es. Deja esos fragmentos donde estaban y te dejaremos ir en paz." Dijo apuntándole con sus pistolas.

Ingrid solo rió para sus adentros, pero lo suficiente para que los Gullwings la oyeran.

Ingrid: "No es mi día de suerte solo por los fragmentos…hoy es el ultimo día en el cual fastidiaran los planes del capitán…"

Tidus: "Querrás decir de Azazel." Interrumpió Tidus.

La risa de Ingrid dio lugar a una invasion de ira, por lo que observo furiosa al muchacho.

Ingrid: "Silencio!" dijo mientras sacaba su espada y esta, tras cubrirse de aura espiritual, se desensamblaba tornándose látigo emitiendo un fuerte chasquido al golpear el suelo. "Haré que pagues caro esa insolencia…" espetó furiosa.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12: Dos caras, una misma moneda

**Capitulo 12: Las dos caras de una misma moneda**

Los Gullwings corrieron hasta pasar al lado de los dos Legionators. Para sorpresa de Sieg, Hanz no reacciono de ninguna manera.

Sieg: "¿No piensas reaccionar como siempre…?"

Hanz: "No. Aunque lo hiciera, no podría detener tu ataque y seria derrotado de todas formas….Por otro lado, a decir verdad, esperaba esto."

Sieg: "¿Que esperabas?"

Hanz: "Nuestro ultimo duelo…"

Sieg había quedado algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Hanz.

Sieg: "¿Nuestro ultimo duelo dices?"

Hanz: "Exactamente." respondió de forma serena.

Sieg: "Si bien recuerdo, todavía no terminaron de juntar los fragmentos…"

Hanz: "Los fragmentos no tienen nada que ver con esto."

Sieg: "¿Entonces que es?"

Hanz: "…"

El silencio rigió por unos segundos mas mientras Hanz seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Flashback:

En una gran cámara de un inmenso templo abandonado que aparenta ser considerable antigüedad, a juzgar por el descuidado y ruinoso aspecto del lugar, al parecer abandonado ya desde hace mucho tiempo, se encuentran Hanz e Ingrid, quienes están arrodillados ante un Allen que les da la espalda y mientras observa el paisaje de una ciudad en ruinas bañada por el sol del alba a través de un gran agujero hecho en la pared.

Allen: "… ¿Han entendido?"

Ingrid: "Si capitán, traeremos ante usted los fragmentos de las Calm Lands cueste lo que cueste."

Hanz: "No le fallaremos esta vez."

Allen: "Eso espero. No quiero mas errores…"

Ingrid: "¡De ninguna manera capitán! ¡Traeremos esos fragmentos cueste lo que cueste!" le responde decidida.

Allen: "Muy bien…pueden retirarse…"

Ambos se incorporan y se voltean para retirarse. En eso, la voz de Allen se vuelve a oír.

Allen: "Hanz, tu no te retires todavía, quisiera tener un par de palabras contigo."

Hanz y su hermana se detienen. Esta mira a Hanz, quien asiente y se voltea para ver de nuevo a su superior mientras la otra se retira de la cámara. Al momento de haberse ido. Allen comenzó a hablar.

Allen: "Últimamente has estado fallando mucho en tus misiones Hanz."

Hanz: "Lo se capitán, ruego que me disculpe por mis fracasos…Wahrheit no es un guerrero ordinario…se va haciendo cada vez mas fuerte con cada batalla…"

Allen: "¿Eso significa que has llegado a un limite?"

Hanz sintió un odio terrible para consigo mismo, mas concretamente, con la insuficiencia de su capacidad.

Allen: "Tus habilidades parecen estarse tornando insuficientes para esta misión… ¿Debo removerte de ella Hanz?"

A Hanz le corrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Hanz: "No señor…"

En ese momento, Allen volteo y camino hacia donde estaba Hanz.

Allen: "Te daré una sola oportunidad mas de que puedas redimir tus errores. Si no demuestras tener la capacidad para poder completar la misión con éxito…" dijo mientras pasaba a su costado "…Nunca superaras a Wahrheit...Nunca mas..."

Así, Allen dejo la sala dejando a un shockeado Hanz detrás suyo, que solo pudo limitarse a apretar los dientes y los puños con fuerza…Esas ultimas palabras…Eran su miedo mas grande.

Fin del Flashback.

Sieg: "¿Y bien?"

Hanz: "…Eso no te incumbe…" Dijo mientras abría sus ojos una vez mas, haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza "Solo pelea y ya."

Sieg observo que Hanz se ponía en posición para pelear, por lo que este se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Sieg: "Muy bien."

Solo pasaron unos segundos en los que se podía oír el silbido del viento que circulaba en el vacío, lo cual hacia ver al cañón como un instrumento musical de los dioses, el cual utilizaban según se les diera el antojo.

Sin previo aviso, Hanz cargo contra Sieg a toda velocidad hasta que al llegar a donde estaba el ejecuto un espadazo descendente en dirección oblicua. Sieg pudo parar el golpe, pero el impulso de este lo hizo retroceder un poco. Hanz no perdió tiempo: apenas apoyo los pies sobre la tierra, se lanzo nuevamente sobre su oponente atacando por los costados, pero a su vez siendo bloqueado hábilmente por Sieg, quien inconscientemente retrocedía para poder tomar mas distancia para ir bloqueando cada ataque realizado por Hanz.

Las cosas siguieron así por unos instantes hasta en un determinado momento Hanz decidió romper la defensa de Sieg aprovechando un bloqueo desde el lado derecho que permitió embestirlo con el hombro izquierdo. Sieg retrocedió medio metro, pero se repuso para desviar un ataque de Hanz haciendo que este se deslizara por el filo de su espada. Hanz prácticamente clavo los pies en la tierra para frenar y contraataco una vez más. Sieg bloqueo el ataque nuevamente, pero a pesar de que lo forzó a retroceder unos centímetros para contenerlo, pudo hacer retroceder a Hanz de un salto. Este aterrizo fácilmente y se puso en posición nuevamente.

Esta vez, Sieg tomo la iniciativa: antes de que Hanz pudiese siquiera planear otro ataque, Sieg ya estaba sobre el ejecutando un espadazo descendente. Hanz pudo parar el arranque de Sieg, pero la ofensiva no termino ahí. Apenas Sieg volvió su espada, comenzó a atacar continuamente a Hanz, quien paraba y desviaba los ataques con una gran precisión, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Sieg. Hanz llego incluso a desviar la espada de Sieg hacia arriba, creando una apertura por unos segundos que le permitió, con una vuelta sobre si mismo, realizar un corte en el pecho de Sieg. Este rápidamente retrocedió y tomo distancia para evaluar el daño causado por su oponente, el cual lo observaba en posición de combate.

Sieg: "Tus movimientos son diferentes…*¿será idea mía o se volvió mas fuerte?*" decía mientras evaluaba la herida, la cual a pesar de sangrar, no había sido muy profunda.

Hanz: "Mas te vale que te tomes este combate en serio, porque sino, terminaré contigo rápidamente."

Sieg volvió a ponerse en posición de combate…Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Hanz: era hora de tomarse en serio el asunto.

Mientras tanto, dentro del templo, Ingrid, que ahora tenía los fragmentos guardados en una pequeña bolsa atada al cinto, observaba al resto de los Gullwings con una expresión furibunda, había perdido esa frialdad que había mostrado en otras ocasiones y la había canjeado por rabia. Tidus estaba confundido.

Tidus: "Que carácter… ¿Acaso Azazel y Allen no son la misma persona?"

Ingrid: "¡Imbecil! ¡El capitán no tiene nada que ver con Azazel!"

Paine: "Cierto…El que manda al parecer es Azazel."

No hizo falta ningún comentario más: en menos de un segundo, la furia de Ingrid explotó.

Ingrid: "¡Te vas a retractar de esas palabras aunque te las tenga que arrancar de la lengua!"

En ese momento, Ingrid se lanzó sobre los Gullwings mientras comenzaba a agitar la espada-látigo, la cual describía movimientos circulares que hicieron que los Gullwings se dispersen. Yuna comenzó a atacar a Ingrid con su habilidad de Trigger Happy, pero Ingrid se percato de esto rápidamente y comenzó a girar la muñeca sosteniendo el mango en alto mientras comenzaba a girar, formando una barrera alrededor de Ingrid. La espada, embebida de energía espiritual, detuvo todos los disparos hasta que se vaciaron los cargadores, dejando a Yuna atónita. Ingrid no desperdicio tiempo y contraataco rápidamente golpeando una de las manos de Yuna con el látigo y sacando la pistola de la mano derecha de esta despedida hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, Ingrid no pudo continuar con su ofensiva, porque tuvo que bloquear el ataque de la espada de Tidus, que cerca estuvo de golpearla. Estos forcejearon por unos instantes hasta que ella lo hizo romper la postura con un rodillazo al costado del abdomen y posteriormente haciéndolo retroceder de una patada. Con una suerte increíble, fue incluso capaz de eludir el ataque de Paine proveniente desde atrás de sus espaldas, a la cual contraataco con un par de latigazos los cuales Paine pudo detener con ayuda de su espada.

?????: "Lastima que no puedas concentrarte en cuatro cosas a la vez."

Ingrid volteo justo para ver como Rikku se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad girando las cuchillas en sus manos. Ingrid intento detenerla con un latigazo horizontal desde la izquierda, pero Rikku se arrojo al suelo y hacia delante dando una vuelta sobre si misma y evadiendo el ataque. Acto seguido, esta ultima también eludió un latigazo proveniente desde el medio ubicándose hacia el costado derecho. Rikku giro sobre si misma y se agacho, posteriormente lanzándose hacia el otro costado por debajo de la espada y rápidamente conectando un ataque con una de sus cuchillas, que si bien no dejo una herida profunda en Ingrid por haberla eludido justo a tiempo, dejo una herida en su muslo izquierdo. Rikku rápidamente se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Ingrid permanecía sorprendida.

Rikku: "Espero que no te haya resultado muy difícil seguirme…"

Ingrid: "Solo es suerte…no volverá a pasar." Dijo poniendo en movimiento el látigo una vez mas "No puedes vencerme….No voy a fallarle al capitán esta vez…."

Rikku: "Pues mas te vale que vayas preparándote una excusa para darle…¡porque hoy vas a caer!"

Ingrid: "¿Qué has dicho?" replico molesta.

Rikku: "Lo que oíste: no pienso dejarte huir con esos fragmentos."

Ingrid: "Vaya arrogancia la tuya…"

En eso, los otros Gullwings comenzaban a prepararse para atacar de nuevo, sin embargo, Ingrid pudo anticipar esto mirando de reojo a sus contrincantes.

Ingrid: "¡Tch! ¿Creen que porque hayan mejorado un poco sus habilidades pueden contra mi?" Y diciendo esto chasqueo los dedos, invocando a tres legiones del mal rodeadas por un aura oscura, las cuales se apresuraron para ir sobre los otros Gullwings. Luego de esto, Ingrid volvió a mirar a Rikku.

Ingrid: "Bien…Si tanto quieres esos fragmentos, ven y quítamelos."

Rikku: "Cuando quieras…¡Bailemos!" respondió en un tono desafiante.

Entre tanto, puertas afuera del templo, Sieg y Hanz seguían luchando en un duelo en el que parecía que no habría vencedor alguno, con momentos a favor para Sieg y momentos a favor para Hanz, pero la mayoría de los ataques de ambos eran detenidos por el adversario. La pelea se desarrollaba de una manera diferente a aquellas que habían tenido en el pasado…Su energía espiritual se había agotado por completo. Eso significaba que no habría Legiones que interviniesen o ni siquiera el apoyo de la espada espiritual…En este duelo la victoria o la derrota dependía de su destreza como espadachines y de sus habilidades individuales. A lo largo de esta pelea, Sieg podía entender porque este chico había sido seleccionado para entrar en la división de Águilas Negras de Santa Overia, una de las divisiones de elite de la Orden. Por otro lado, Hanz comprendía por que Sieg era un Legionator de la elite y que sus habilidades demostraban que era en verdad merecedor del titulo de "Caballero de las Estatuas Oscuras", la posición más alta entre los Legionators.

Tras haber permanecido en un forcejeo entre espadas por unos segundos, ambos se empujaron hacia atrás, dejando entre ellos una distancia de dos metros y observándose unos a otros algo agotados y con heridas en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el receso no duro mucho, ya que esta vez fue Sieg el que comenzó a atacar a Hanz con un espadazo horizontal desde la derecha. Sin embargo, Hanz detuvo el ataque con su espada y rápidamente se volvió sobre si mismo soltando uno de los brazos con el que sujetaba la espada ejecutando un codazo sobre Sieg, quien detuvo el ataque con el otro brazo y lo desvió hacia arriba mientras tomaba un nuevo impulso con la espada y a continuación ejecutando un espadazo descendente sobre Hanz, quien rápidamente reacciono bloqueando el golpe. Este ultimo se agacho rápidamente intentando conectar una patada barredora sobre los pies de Sieg, sin embargo, este ultimo vio el ataque de Hanz y salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitarlo para luego saltar sobre Hanz con un espadazo oblicuo descendente. Hanz bloqueo el ataque e intento contraatacar por el costado, encontrándose con el bloqueo de Sieg. Por desgracia para este, Hanz contraataco con un rodillazo por el otro costado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y haciéndole retroceder unos pasos mientras bloqueaba los continuos ataques de Hanz mientras recuperaba el aire. Súbitamente, Sieg deslizo por el costado el espadazo descendente de Hanz haciendo que este trastabillara hacia delante y encajando un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estomago de su oponente. Mientras este retrocedía obligado a pausar su ofensiva por la falta de aire, Sieg pudo encajar un espadazo sobre el torso de Hanz, dejándole un corte pequeño pero mediano en profundidad. Hanz se vio obligado a detenerse por unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aire y evaluaba el daño que acababa de recibir.

Hanz: "Maldito….en serio eres…un hueso duro de roer…." decía entre jadeos

Sieg: "Lo mismo digo de ti…"

Hanz: "Pero…¿sabes?…todavía no terminé…"

Sieg: "¿Mh?"

Hanz: "No Wahrheit…En nuestros últimos duelos me limitaron bastante, pero ahora, finalmente voy a poder reivindicarme de tantos errores."

Sieg: "Tal vez hayas estado limitado como dices…¿pero sabes algo?"

Hanz: "¿Que?" inquirió con una mirada intrigante a Sieg.

Sieg: "No importa cuanto mejores tus habilidades, te derrotaré todas las veces que sea necesario."

Hanz se enfado rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras y se coloco en posición de combate otra vez.

Hanz: "¡Tch! ¡Deja de actuar como una especie de héroe de drama barato! ¡Me enfermas!"

En ese momento, a Hanz se le vinieron una serie de imágenes a la cabeza…el desafío declarado a una persona que parecía ser Sieg…el entrenamiento para convertirse en Legionator…La sonrisa de una bella chica ataviada en túnicas de sacerdotisa que tenia la mano de Hanz entre las suyas…La entrega de la Schamatan por parte de Allen hacia Hanz…Todos esos fragmentos de recuerdos le daban un renovado deseo de vencer…un deseo fuerte y candente, como las llamas de un incendio…La derrota no era una opción aceptable.

Hanz: "…Voy a terminar contigo con una habilidad que desarrollé por mi cuenta. En la Orden solían llamarlo Frenesí Sangriento...Te dejare averiguar por que…¡¡¡NNGGHH!!!"

La expresión furiosa de Hanz comenzó a cambiar: sus ojos se habían inyectado de sangre y en su rostro mostraba una expresión semi-psicotica. Adicionalmente, ahora podían verse unas cuantas venas que se habían hecho visibles y que palpitaban rápidamente sobre su frente y el resto de su rostro…Era casi igual a lo había visto en Besaid durante aquel ataque a la aldea.

Sieg: "¿Eso son venas…? No, no son venas, son sus….¿Nervios? ¿Qué rayos…?"

Hanz: "Jejejehh….¡¡Peleaaaa!!"

Hanz rápidamente se lanzo sobre Sieg en un rápido ataque descendente que este ultimo apenas alcanzo a bloquear, pero sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho mas porque Hanz repentinamente ataco de nuevo por el costado para luego seguir con una serie de espadazos que Sieg apenas podía llegar a bloquear. Parecía que con cada golpe que Hanz daba, la velocidad y la frecuencia aumentaban. Hanz finalmente pudo desviar la defensa de Sieg con su propia espada forzándola hacia la derecha, para rápidamente girar la Schamatan sobre su mano y ejecutando un nuevo corte horizontal que hirió a Sieg considerablemente. Este último retrocedió por unos segundos mientras Hanz levantaba la Schamatan y lamía el filo de esta donde había restos de la sangre de Sieg.

Hanz: "No es suficiente, falta mas sangre….Jejejehh…"

Hanz reía mientras su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de un aura oscura. Sieg miraba a su oponente muy concentrado…Era la misma habilidad que había usado en Besaid, solo que ahora parecía haberla llevado al limite. Sin embargo, este nuevo nivel implicaba que ciertos atributos de Hanz aumentaban aun más que en aquella otra ocasión.

Sieg: *mmm…Recuerdo que la primera vez que hizo esto, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron de manera considerable…Pero…Toda habilidad tiene una debilidad…solo debo encontrarla…*

Entre tanto, la pelea entre Rikku e Ingrid no parecía definirse ni para un lado ni para el otro.. La primera eludía ágilmente todos los ataques de su oponente e intentaba flanquearla constantemente, pero a pesar de que la espada ya no poseía los poderes de la espada espiritual debido al uso de las legiones, el amplio rango y la flexibilidad de la espada de Ingrid frustraba cualquier posibilidad de llevar a cabo un ataque exitoso. Aun las pocas veces que pudo llegar a evitar el arma, había encontrado que su portadora era lo suficientemente diestra como para evitar los ataques por su propia cuenta.

Súbitamente, Rikku corrió nuevamente hacia su rival posicionando sus cuchillas a ambos costados. Ingrid no espero al avance de esta y ataco a su enemiga a latigazos para hacerla retroceder. Rikku pudo bloquear dos de estos ataques, pero debió eludir un tercer ataque el cual no pudo llegar a bloquear y le llego a rozarle una de las piernas. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que siguiese avanzando e incluso llegando a colocarse en el rango de alcance indicado para atacar con sus cuchillas. Ingrid pudo reaccionar rápidamente e hizo que su espada se rearmara en un segundo para poder bloquear a tiempo los ataques de Rikku que comenzaban a caer sobre ella. De este modo, Rikku intento continuos ataques con sus cuchillas por los costados a la vez que hacia retroceder a Ingrid, quien solo se limitaba a bloquear y a eludir los ataques. Sin embargo, el acierto en el ataque por parte de Rikku dejando una herida leve en el brazo de Ingrid hizo que esta última decidiese cambiar su estrategia de combate. En determinado momento, Ingrid detuvo uno de los ataques de Rikku y empujo con fuerza la cuchilla hacia delante forzando al brazo de Rikku a retroceder. Rápidamente Ingrid se coloco al costado de Rikku y encajar un fuerte rodillazo al costado del muslo derecho de esta, causándole un fuerte dolor que la obligo a tomar distancia para poder colocar la otra rodilla en el suelo y, tras dejar la otra cuchilla en el piso, se masajeo un poco la zona del muslo para apaciguar de alguna manera el dolor.

Rikku: "¡Ouchie! ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste?"

Ingrid: "Nada complicado: solo golpee uno de los nervios de tu muslo. ¿Te dolió mucho?" dijo en un tono burlón.

Rikku: "Si…Pero no es tan malo como tu comentario irónico…¿Así que sabes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo después de todo eh?"

Ingrid: "Naturalmente. No creerás que llegue a ser Legionator solo por poder manejar las Legiones, ¿o si?"

Rikku: "Tal vez…pero es una lastima chica, porque yo también tengo mis trucos. ¡Cambio de Dressphere!"

Rikku cambio inmediatamente su Dressphere de Thief por la de Samurai. Una vez que tuvo su gran katana en mano, cambio su postura y se preparo para pelear de nuevo. Ingrid miraba sin mucha sorpresa.

(Nota del autor: ¿Cómo habrá hecho Rikku para obtener la espada de Auron?)

Ingrid: "Solo reemplazaste tus dos cuchillas por un espadón. ¿Ese es tu gran cambio?".

Rikku: "oh no…¡Eso estas a punto de verlo hermana!"

Rikku cargo contra Ingrid con la espada a su costado y apuntando hacia atrás. Ingrid se dispuso a detener a la Gullwing realizando rápidos movimientos de látigo con su espada, pero Rikku desviaba cada uno de los golpes blandiendo con mayor rapidez de la esperada, para sorpresa de Ingrid, la enorme y aparentemente pesada katana. Apenas Ingrid entro en el rango de ataque de Rikku, esta ejecuto un espadazo descendente, que aunque Ingrid esquivo con hábilmente, pudo evidenciarse su fuerza al hacer un pequeño tajo en la roca al impactar en el suelo. Ingrid rápidamente ensamblo su espada y comenzó a atacar a Rikku velozmente, forzando a esta última a evadir la mayoría de los golpes y bloqueando algunos de estos con su espada. Rikku pudo comprobar la fuerza de Ingrid tras bloquear un espadazo descendente de esta, dado que aunque el golpe se evito, hizo que sus pies frenaran unos cuantos centímetros más atrás.

Rikku: *¡Rayos! ¡Esta tipa es fuerte! no creo que me convenga seguir cruzando espadas con ella con esta dressphere…pero aun tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga…*

Rikku comenzó a rodearse de un aura violeta y dorada mientras continuaba eludiendo y bloqueando los ataques. Incluso algunos espadazos llegaron a rozarle ocasionándole pequeños cortes. En determinado momento, Ingrid incluso pudo asestarle un corte en el brazo izquierdo antes de que Rikku se distanciara de ella para salir de su rango de ataque. Ingrid se detuvo y contemplo la sangre que caía del brazo de Rikku con un aire de superioridad.

Ingrid: "Ríndete. Tu espada nunca podrá superar a mi Kalitzer."

Rikku finalmente pudo sentir que la energía que había acumulado era la suficiente para poder realizar su próximo ataque. En ese instante, mientras su espada se cubría de un aura dorada, la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro cambio por una confiada sonrisa.

Rikku: "No estés tan segura…¡Sparkler!"

Rikku levanto la katana y dio un espadazo hacia el suelo. En ese mismo instante, el aura dorada de la espada se concentro rápidamente en una esfera de energía y salio de la katana a una gran velocidad transformándose en una ráfaga. Ingrid no pudo siquiera reaccionar ante el ataque.

Ingrid: "¡¿Pero q….NGH!"

La esfera de energía impacto a Ingrid en la zona del abdomen, lo cual hizo que esta retrocediese medio metro hasta que finalmente pudo detenerse. El impacto había lastimado a Ingrid, pero como buen soldado que era, soporto el dolor y miro a Rikku a los ojos.

Ingrid: "¡Maldita!...Te subestime…"

Rikku: "Jeje…Te dije que no lo hicieras."

Ingrid: "Muy bien…Lo haremos a tu modo…" dijo mientras desensamblaba la espada nuevamente "No mas juegos…"

Ingrid volvió a atacar a distancia con su Kalitzer a una mayor velocidad que la de antes, lo cual frustraba cualquier intento de Rikku de poder intentar algún ataque o de siquiera acercarse, dado a que tenia que dedicar el %100 de su concentración en bloquear y esquivar los golpes de su oponente. La exótica espada parecía venir desde todas las direcciones…desde la derecha, desde la izquierda, desde arriba, en direcciones oblicuas…todos ataques coordinados sin seguir un patrón o esquema ofensivo, lo cual dificultaba a Rikku el poder predecir el próximo movimiento de Ingrid para poder lograr algún contraataque. Como Rikku no podía igualar la velocidad de maniobra de la katana a la ágil espada látigo. A medida que la cantidad de golpes iba en aumento, el número de heridas en el cuerpo de Rikku se incrementaba gradualmente.

Ingrid: "¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes atacar?"

Pero Rikku, a pesar de que podía oírla, no podía ni siquiera responder a la provocación por temor a distraerse un segundo en su evasión los ataques.

Rikku: *¡Diablos! ¡No lograre nada defendiéndome así todo el tiempo! ¡Si tan solo tuviera unos segundos para reaccionar…!*

Entre tanto, los otros Gullwings, se enfrentaban a las Legiones del Mal, las cuales, a pesar de tener arcos como armas, eludían velozmente casi todos los ataques que les eran dirigidos. Los Gullwings estaban pasando un mal rato esquivando flechas e intentando asestar golpes.

Tidus: "¡Grr! ¡Estos bichos me están cansando! ¡¿Porque diablos no se quedan quietos por un segundo?!" Se quejaba Tidus mientras su Legión oponente retrocedía eludiendo el ataque de la Brotherhood.

Paine: "Son tiradores, es obvio que sean así de escurridizos, ¡pero sigue insistiendo! ¡Estamos empezando a asestarles algunos ataques…!"

Paine interrumpió su comentario debido a que tuvo que arrojarse hacia la derecha y rodar para eludir una serie de flechas que el Legionario le disparaba.

Yuna: "¡Paine tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que perseverar! ¡Vamos Gullwings!" exclamo mientras se tiroteaba con otra de las Legiones.

Yuna pudo detenerse, sin embargo, cuando la Legión tuvo que eludir una flecha que uno de sus aliados disparo hacia Paine, pero que paso cerca suyo dado a que Paine se mantenía en constante movimiento. Ese momento le alcanzo para poder ver que Rikku se encontraba en problemas, y para sacarla de ellos atacando a Ingrid.

Yuna: "¡Toma esto Legionator! ¡Potshot!"

Un poderoso disparo salio de una de las pistolas de Yuna. Desafortunadamente, esta última presenció el ataque y ceso su ofensiva para realizar un movimiento especial con su Kalitzer que bloqueo el disparo. Yuna tuvo que desistir de seguir atacando porque la Legión del Mal a la cual se estaba enfrentando comenzó a dispararle nuevamente. Por otro lado, la distracción de Ingrid era el momento que Rikku había estado esperando.

Rikku: *¡Bien! ¡Es hora de tomar este duelo por las riendas una vez mas!*

Mientras Rikku se tomaba una mayor distancia, el aura dorada y violácea volvió a aparecer en torno a ella. Ingrid noto esto y rápidamente se puso en guardia otra vez.

Ingrid: "¿Así que vas a usar esa técnica otra vez? ¡No voy a permitírtelo!"

Ingrid corrió hacia Rikku revoleando su Kalitzer desensamblada preparando su nueva ofensiva, la cual no tardo en llegar: Los segmentos de la espada serpentearon en el aire siguiendo el blandir de esta y luego se dirigieron hacia Rikku descendiendo de forma oblicua desde arriba a la derecha. Rikku pudo evadir ese ataque, pero no estaba lista para recibir un ataque ascendente que se dirigía a su pecho, el cual pudo bloquear y desviar con su espada.

Ingrid: "¿Cuantas veces mas crees que podrás bloquear este ataque?"

En ese momento un fuerte ataque descendente cayo sobre Rikku, pero esta vez Rikku posiciono su espada horizontalmente y en alto, de modo que cuando el ataque cayo, esta se movió haciendo que la espada látigo se enroscase en su katana. En ese momento, el aura que rodeaba a Rikku se concentro en la espada de esta.

Rikku: "¡Con esta sola me basta! ¡Fireworks!"

Rikku levanto su espada con la Kalitzer de Ingrid enroscada en ella y acto seguido dio un golpe al suelo, lo cual esta vez creó una esfera de aura dorada de la cual no se libero una sino tres ráfagas de energía.

Ingrid: "¡Maldición!"

Ingrid hizo una rápida maniobra para liberar su espada de la katana de Rikku, pero a pesar de que esta tuvo éxito, las tres ráfagas impactaron en ella haciéndola soltar su espada mandándola a volar y a ella a caer al piso un metro mas atrás de donde se encontraba parada.

Rikku no perdió tiempo y cargo hacia donde se encontraba Ingrid. Sin embargo, esta última se reincorporo rápidamente tras la caída y corrió hacia su espada para poder recuperarla, algo que logro exitosamente tras haber eludido un espadazo de Rikku y justo a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque por parte de esta ultima.

Ingrid: "¿Creíste que con eso me ibas a dejar fuera de combate? No bromees…"

Ingrid impulso con fuerza a Rikku hacia atrás, a lo cual esta ultima se distancio a un mas para evitar un nuevo ataque de Ingrid.

Rikku: *Esto no tendrá fin…tengo que terminar con esto ahora…*

Rikku comenzó a rodearse de aura bicolor nuevamente mientras Ingrid comenzaba a revolear el látigo preparando un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez, la velocidad iba en aumento con cada vuelta que daba el látigo.

Rikku: "Esta vez…¡voy a terminar contigo!"

Ingrid: "¡Inténtalo si te atreves! ¡Solo será tu perdición!"

Ambas siguieron preparando sus ataques por unos momentos mas...El aura de Rikku se hacia cada vez mas intensa mientras que la velocidad del giro de la Kalitzer aumentaba a tal punto que casi podía verse una sombra gris emitida por los segmentos de la espada moviéndose a gran velocidad…Hasta que en determinado momento, el aura de Rikku desapareció por completo.

Rikku: "¡Ahora si! ¡Prepárate!"

Sin más palabras, Rikku comenzó a cargar contra Ingrid a toda velocidad.

Ingrid: "¡Estupida! ¡Muere!"

Ingrid rápidamente lanzo un ataque frontal con su espada que Rikku milagrosamente pudo evadir en su mayoría girando el torso, sin embargo, el filo llego a causarle un corte considerable por encima el pecho izquierdo. Aun así, ella se mantuvo corriendo como si nada.

Ingrid: "¿Con que no eh? ¡A ver si te salvas de esta!"

Inesperadamente, un giro de la muñeca de Ingrid basto para que la Kalitzer se comenzase a cerrar sobre si misma. Esta vez, Rikku no podría huir para evitar el ataque ni hacia la derecha ni hacia la izquierda.

Aun así, Rikku no pareció ni fijarse en el ataque que se cernía sobre ella.

Rikku: "¡No necesito eludir tu ataque! ¡Zantetsuken!"

En ese mismo instante, la velocidad de Rikku aumento y antes de que la espada de Ingrid pudiera cerrarse sobre ella evitando su ataque, dio un poderoso espadazo que Ingrid, a pesar de haberlo pensado, no pudo llegar a siquiera intentar contrarrestar o bloquear.

Rikku se detuvo pasos mas adelante sosteniendo la katana horizontalmente tras una Ingrid que parecía haberse quedado congelada. Un silencio rigió en ese pequeño mundo en el que se hallaban las dos guerreras, silencio interrumpido por el sonido de una bolsa que había caído al suelo: la bolsita en la cual Ingrid tenía los fragmentos.

El silencio fue cortado por la voz de una paralizada Ingrid.

Ingrid: "N-no…pue..de…ser…"

Rikku: "Perdiste…"

Ingrid: "Al…f-final…no pre…s-sumías…."

Ni bien termino esa ultima palabra, Ingrid cayo sobre sus rodillas, momento en el cual se apago el fuego de su bracero oscuro, para un segundo después dejar caer el resto de su cuerpo al suelo, el cual permaneció allí inmóvil.

Un momento después, Rikku dejo caer la punta de su katana al suelo y luego tomo con una de sus manos la herida mas reciente que le había hecho Ingrid.

Rikku: "Creo que es lo primero…en lo que estamos de acuerdo…" dijo con una débil pero picara sonrisa.

Rikku soltó la katana y se sentó en el suelo exhausta mientras Yuna, Tidus y Paine se acercaban a ella para auxiliar a su amiga.

Simultáneamente, afuera continuaba la dura batalla entre Sieg y Hanz, que parecía irse inclinando mas a favor de este ultimo debido a que sus ataques continuaban aumentando y a Sieg se le hacia mas difícil el evitarlos, llegando a pagarlo con una herida en la pierna derecha y otra en el brazo izquierdo. Sieg no podía contraatacar de ninguna manera debido a que Hanz ni siquiera le daba un segundo para que atacase.

Hanz: *Si…¡puedo vencerlo! ¡Puedo vencer a Wahrheit!*

Un espadazo desde la derecha de Hanz se vio frustrado por el bloqueo de Sieg, el cual no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ya que Hanz deslizo su espada hacia arriba intentando un espadazo oblicuo desde la izquierda el cual Sieg evadió retrocediendo con un pequeño salto, pero esto no basto para evitar que Hanz lanzase una patada tras clavar su Schamatan en el suelo y usándola para impulsar su ataque. Sieg se vio obligado a retroceder tras un fuerte impacto en la zona inferior de su abdomen. Sin embargo, no tuvo ni tiempo de reponerse porque Hanz volvió a atacar con un espadazo descendente el cual apenas pudo llegar a eludir, pero que llego a cortar la punta de algunos de sus rojos cabellos. Sieg intento repeler a Hanz con un espadazo ascendente, pero fue bloqueado hábilmente por este ultimo, quien deslizo la espada de Sieg hacia un costado y girando a la derecha sobre si mismo asesto un espadazo horizontal en el abdomen de Sieg que milagrosamente no hizo mas que una herida superficial aunque lo suficientemente profunda como para que la sangre comenzase a descender de la herida deslizándose por el cuerpo de Sieg. Este ultimo resistió el dolor y repelió a Hanz con un fuerte espadazo que, aunque fue bloqueado, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para repeler al atacante y hacerlo retroceder, aunque Hanz se detuvo un metro mas atrás con ayudándose con una mano clavandola en el piso mientras sostenía la Schamatan detrás de su cuerpo con la otra.

Sieg: *A este paso las cosas solo empeoraran…debo encontrar la forma de vencerlo…*

Hanz miro a su oponente e hizo evidente el relajamiento de su cuerpo con el asentamiento de algunos de los nervios que sobresalían de su rostro con una sonrisa que demostraba la confianza y superioridad que sentía.

Hanz: "Hehehee….Es inútil Wahrheit…en este estado mis sentidos se agudizan al máximo…¡toda mi percepción se agudiza al máximo para poder mejorar mis movimientos en un 100%! ¡Y gracias al poder de la oscuridad mi habilidad es mucho más potente! ¡No hay forma de que me venzas!"

Sin agregar mas nada, Hanz volvió a tensionar su cuerpo y reinicio su ataque. Sieg continuo bloqueando y esquivando los ataques que caían sobre el desde todas las direcciones hasta que finalmente la traba que había forzado entre su espada y la de Hanz permaneció por unos momentos, traba que fue rota luego de que un rodillazo de Hanz obligase a Sieg a retroceder un poco. Este ultimo pudo llegar a retroceder arrojándose hacia atrás evitando un alto ataque horizontal por parte de su rival. Sieg cayó sobre una mano, la cual le permitió impulsarse hacia un lado y girar en el aire para poder caer en el suelo de pie y frenar tras arrastrar sus pies algunos centímetros más atrás. Ese momento alcanzo a Sieg para poder reflexionar unos segundos sobre lo que Hanz había mencionado hacia unos instantes.

Sieg: *Percepción agudizada al máximo….¡eso es!*

Hanz comenzó su ofensiva nuevamente con un poderoso espadazo descendente, que continuo con una serie de espadazos que provenían alternadamente desde la derecha y de la izquierda. Sieg continuo bloqueando ataques esperando a que se presentara una chance para iniciar un contraataque, sin embargo, Hanz no desperdiciaba tiempo y continuaba con su secuencia ofensiva. Las cosas parecieron no cambiar hasta que un descuido de Sieg permitió que una patada lo hiciera retroceder y este se agacho al parecer adolorido por el golpe. Hanz aprovecho la oportunidad y arremetió con la espada en alto.

Hanz: "¡¡¡ES TU FIN!!!"

Hanz lanzo un espadazo descendente con el único objetivo de partir a Sieg en dos mientras este parecía incapaz de responder.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Hanz, Sieg reacciono rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque de una manera muy peculiar: con el dorso de la espada. El choque entre las dos armas ocasiono un sonido fuerte y penetrante, un sonido que a Sieg no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, aunque Hanz no corrió con la misma suerte…

El sonido ocasionado por el choque de la espada no hubiera afectado a Hanz normalmente, pero desgraciadamente el "Frenesí Sangriento" había agudizado todos sus sentidos al máximo, incluida la audición. En consecuencia, lo que Hanz escucho fue un terrible golpe sonoro que lo obligo a retroceder aturdido. Sieg aprovecho la distracción para contraatacar y ejecutar un poderoso espadazo descendente que causo una gran herida a Hanz. Este retrocedió otros pasos más, pero rápidamente consiguió focalizarse por un segundo y ataco nuevamente con un espadazo horizontal. Para su desgracia, Sieg realizo el mismo bloqueo que la vez anterior, ocasionando otro golpe sonoro que aturdió a Hanz. Nuevamente Sieg aprovecho el momento y giro sobre si mismo propinando un poderoso espadazo ascendente que hizo que Hanz fuese despedido hacia atrás y cayese de espaldas al suelo un metro más atrás. A pesar de estar bastante herido, Hanz hizo un intento para reponerse forzosamente. Esta vez Sieg corrió hacia el con la intención de atacarlo, anticipando el espadazo descendente de Sieg, Hanz puso su espada delante suyo para bloquear el ataque. Sin embargo, el espadazo de Sieg no fue lo que Hanz esperaba, ya que al elevar su arma la giró de costado, golpeando con la cara externa de su espada el filo de la Schamatan, volviendo a ocasionar un gran aturdimiento en Hanz y posteriormente asestar un espadazo ascendente que mando a volar la Schamatan y a clavarse en el suelo un metro mas atrás. A continuación Sieg giro sobre si mismo y dio un espadazo horizontal que mando a Hanz rodando por el suelo hasta que finalmente se detuvo boca abajo, mirando hacia Sieg. En ese instante, el aura oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Hanz desapareció por completo.

Hanz intento reincorporarse forzosamente una vez más. Se puso de rodillas y se sostuvo con los brazos, mirando al suelo mientras que de sus heridas caían pequeños y entrecortados chorritos de sangre. El joven se puso sobre una de sus rodillas y apoyo el otro pie en el suelo, apoyando su brazo sobre este mientras observaba fatigado y adolorido a Sieg.

Hanz: "¿Por….que?....¿Por que no…puedo…vencer…te?"

Sieg guardo su espada y miro a Hanz con severidad.

Sieg: "Hanz…Tus habilidades son grandes, eso esta fuera de discusión….Estoy seguro de que si las mejoraras podrías igualarme o aun mas…Pero hay algo que jamás te permitirá lograr eso..."

Hanz: "¿De que….estas…hablando?...¿Por que…no podría…superarte?" pregunto sorprendido.

Sieg: "Porque te dejaste cegar por los poderes de la oscuridad…Renunciaste a mejorar tus habilidades y te embriagaste con los poderes de Azazel. Alguien que recurre a los poderes de un demonio para vencerme nunca podría lograrlo."

Hanz sintió una furia interna que no podía describirse…Y una bruma en su mente comenzó a disiparse…Tras terminar de aclararse, recordó aquellas palabras que había oído en su cabeza aquella vez en Pharas…

Flashback:

Hanz se encontraba perdido en medio de una oscuridad total….una oscuridad que no le permitía distinguir nada, ni siquiera el piso donde se encontraba parado…Hanz miraba desorientado hacia todas las direcciones, sin poder ver nada mas que la negrura de la oscuridad a su alrededor…

Hanz: "¿Donde estoy?..."

En eso, una voz resonó por el lugar.

?????: "Estas en tu corazón joven Legionator…"

Hanz: "¿Tu quien eres?" pregunto extrañado.

?????: "Mi nombre es Azazel…Soy alguien que quiere ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos…"

Hanz: "¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

Azazel: "Puedo ver todo en tu corazón…Impotencia, ira, angustia, dolor…has sufrido mucho…"

Hanz: "Tch…¿Y por que habría de importarte a ti?"

Azazel: "Por que puedo ayudarte a que superes ese sufrimiento alcanzando tu ambición…"

Hanz: "¿ambición? ¿De que ambición estas hablando?"

Azazel: "Aquello que mas deseas en este mundo…"

Repentinamente pudo ver a su lado la imagen de dos espadachines luchando…No tardo en reconocerse a si mismo con su Schamatan y a Sieg Wahrheit, aquel Legionator el cual era conocido como el Caballero de las Estatuas Oscuras. Los dos parecían trenzados en una fuerte lucha, la cual pronto fue definida por Hanz, quien mando a volar la espada de Sieg por el aire hasta que cayo de punta al suelo clavándose en el. Sieg miro jadeante a Hanz de rodillas mientras este ultimo, rodeado por un aura oscura, lo apuntaba con su Schamatan.

Sieg: "Nunca había visto tanto poder…¿Quien eres?"

Hanz: "Mi nombre es Hanz Schtauffen, ¡ahora el nuevo Legionator de las Estatuas Oscuras!"

Sieg: "No…¡No puedes superarme…!"

Hanz: "Error Wahrheit, ya te supere…"

En ese instante la imagen se desvaneció y la oscuridad retorno al lugar donde se encontraba Hanz. Tras desvanecerse la imagen, la voz de Azazel pudo oírse nuevamente.

Azazel: "Eso es una muestra del futuro que te espera si escuchas lo que te ofrezco…"

Hanz se quedo impactado con la imagen, pero pronto se recupero.

Hanz: "¡Je!...Así que quieres ayudarme…¿Y que esperas a cambio? supongo que no creerás que me compro esa de que tu "ayuda" viene gratis, ¿no?"

Azazel: "Solo tu auxilio Legionator…puedo darte poder, pero en mi estado actual no puedo darte todo el poder que deseas…"

Hanz: "Ya me parecía que esto era muy bueno para venir gratis…Lo lamento, pero no tengo ganas de ayudarte."

Azazel: "Piénsalo bien…Poder…Poder para lograr todo aquello que siempre has soñado…Poder para materializar tus sueños y ambiciones con solo el chasquear de tus dedos."

Las palabras de Azazel resonaban por todo el espacio ante un confundido y desorientado Hanz…¿Debía hacerle caso a esta voz que oía? Los sueños no pueden cumplirse tan fácilmente….¿o si? ¿Seria cierto que seria poderoso o esa voz buscaba solamente buscaba un pretexto para que hiciese lo que le decía?

Con algo de sudor en la frente, Hanz pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreír reponiendo la compostura.

Hanz: "No me jodas…Nadie puede cumplir ninguna de mis ambiciones o mis sueños…Simplemente no es posible."

Azazel: "¿Estas seguro de ello?..."

Instantáneamente, Hanz pudo ver a su otro lado otra imagen por lo que volteo para poder verla. En la imagen podía verse a si mismo sosteniendo en su regazo a una chica ataviada de blanco con una herida de la cual brotaba sangre. Hanz podía verse a si mismo llorando sobre el cuerpo de la chica…

Hanz: "Aired…Te lo prometo…me volveré mas fuerte…¡me volveré el Legionator mas poderoso! ¡¡¡Con mi poder creare un mundo donde los puros de corazón puedan vivir tranquilos y los malvados sean exterminados!!!"

Terminado el comentario la imagen se desvaneció. Hanz cayó de rodillas y se quedo contemplando el lugar donde había aparecido la imagen.

Hanz: "Aired…"

Hanz cayó sobre sus manos mientras mantenía su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Hanz: "¿Qué tengo que hacer?..."

Azazel: "Solo mira delante de ti…"

Hanz levanto la mirada y pudo ver que delante de él se materializaba verticalmente en el aire un gran sello mágico en forma de círculo cuyo trazado estaba compuesto por líneas que emitían un fuerte resplandor rojo. Hanz se reincorporo y miro sorprendido el sello.

Hanz: "¿Que es eso?"

Azazel: "Ese sello contiene tu poder interior y lo restringe, impidiéndote usarlo…Una vez que lo rompas, podrás usar tu poder oculto."

Hanz dudo nuevamente…

Azazel: "¿Que crees que Aired diría en este momento?"

En ese momento, la imagen de Aired se materializo frente a Hanz.

Aired: "Hanz…¿No vas a cumplir con lo que me prometiste?"

Las palabras de Aired resonaron en los oídos de Hanz como un eco poderoso…No hizo falta nada mas, Hanz desenfundo su Schamatan y dio un salto hacia el sello.

Hanz: "¡Aired! ¡Cumpliré mi promesa! ¡¡¡Orrraaaaa!!!"

La espada de Hanz se clavo en el medio del sello. De la brecha salio una refulgente luz que inundo poco a poco el lugar hasta que todo se torno completamente blanco…

Fin del Flashback

Hanz: "No…No puede ser…¿Ese no era…mi poder…?"

Sieg: "Nunca fue tu poder. Esa oscuridad es la oscuridad que Azazel te dio para cumplir con sus caprichos."

Hanz: "N-no…Se suponía…que te…vencería…" se lamento bajando la mirada. "Con ese poder…te vencería…"

Sieg: "Nunca fue Hanz Schtauffen el que peleo contra mi…Por mas que digas lo contrario, el único que lucho conmigo era el sirviente de Azazel."

Hanz: "Grrr…" gruño con rabia, pero incapaz de responder de ninguna manera "No puedo…caer…sin vencerte….primero…"

Sieg paso por al lado de Hanz sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sieg: "El único reto que aceptare será el reto que provenga de Hanz Schtauffen, no de ti."

Hanz: "Mierda…"

Sin decir nada mas, Sieg siguió caminando dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del templo dejando a un Hanz furioso que lloraba lagrimas de rabia.

Hanz: "Mierda…"

Hanz podía oír los pasos de Sieg alejándose…Cuanto odiaba su debilidad en ese momento…pero Wahrheit tenia razón: se había servido de los poderes de un demonio en lugar de haber confiado en sus propias habilidades, y mas aun: había permitido que este demonio se aprovechase de su ambición para lograr sus objetivos…En pocas palabras, se había convertido nada mas y nada menos que en un títere.

Hanz no pudo soportarlo mas, alzo su mirada al cielo y grito con toda su furia.

Hanz: "¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAA!!!"

Hanz elevo su grito al cielo, a lo que siguió una enorme onda de choque emitida por su aura. Sieg sintió el golpe y se volteo para ver lo que ocurría tapándose con los brazos.

Sieg: "¡¿Pero que demonios…?!"

El aura de Hanz seguía produciendo un poderoso viento que se expandía desde donde el se encontraba arrodillado. Sieg pudo observar que Hanz comenzaba a expulsar aura oscura de su cuerpo a una velocidad y en cantidades increíbles. También vio como en la cara de Hanz comenzaban a formarse unos extraños símbolos de color negro, que convergían en el centro de la frente en el cual se podía ver un sello mágico de color rojo. Desde ese sello comenzó a salir una cantidad monstruosa de energía oscura la cual era expulsada a gran velocidad para luego ascender a los cielos hasta disiparse. El viento que emanaba del Legionator era tan fuerte que a Sieg le era casi imposible ver lo que sucedía, incluso algunas piedras cerca de ellos se agrietaron debido a la enorme presión ejercida por el aura de Hanz.

La potente explosión del aura continúo hasta que comenzó a bajar su intensidad. En unos momentos el viento fue calmándose hasta que finalmente todo se detuvo, quedando Hanz de rodillas con el sello mágico de su frente. Este permaneció unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente desapareció. Al hacerlo, Hanz se desplomo en el suelo.

Sieg corrió y se arrimo con precaución al muchacho para ver como se encontraba, afortunadamente el pulso en su cuerpo demostraba que aun estaba vivo. El pelirrojo Legionator volteo al joven y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. A continuación cerro los ojos y se rodeo de una tenue aura azul.

Sieg: *Mmm…No siento ningún rastro de la energía oscura en el…Es como si hubiera desaparecido…* tras pensar esto, el aura azul que lo rodeaba se apago *¿Qué habrá significado esa explosión de aura?...* pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, que comenzaba a cubrirse del negro manto nocturno que caía con el anochecer…

Momentos antes, en el templo…

Yuna y Paine asistían a Rikku conjurando Curagas sobre ella mientras esta permanecía sentada, intentando reponer sus energías. Metros más atrás, Ingrid permanecía en el suelo, inconsciente, con la Kalitzer desensamblada a un lado de ella. Tidus estaba a un lado de las Rikku, riendo y charlando con ella para intentar distraerla y permitirle un momento de relajación después de la dura batalla que esta acababa de librar.

Tidus: "Vaya Rikku…¡Estas hecha un desastre!"

Paine: "Parece que te costo "un poquito" derrotarla…"

Rikku: "Jejeje….no voy a negártelo, esa tipa pelea duro…"

Yuna: "De todas formas podrías ser mas cautelosa…¿Que pensabas hacer si nosotros no te podíamos curar?"

Rikku: "Que pregunta interesante…estem…¿Improvisar?" o_o?

Todos rieron tras el comentario de Rikku, lo cual duro hasta una intervención por parte de Tidus.

Tidus: "Oigan chicas, miren esto" dijo alejándose un poco de las jóvenes y acercándose hacia la inconsciente Ingrid, la cual, a su lado, tenia la bolsita con los fragmentos, que seguramente se había desprendido al recibir el impacto del ataque de Rikku. Tidus llevo la bolsita con el resto de las Gullwings.

Yuna: "¡La bolsa de los fragmentos!"

Paine: "Parece que matamos tres pájaros de un tiro."

Rikku: "Y que lo digas…¡ya era hora de que empezáramos a ganarles los fragmentos a esos Legionators!" dijo cerrando el puño y alzando el brazo "¡Ouchie!" se quejo posteriormente tomándose del brazo que había alzado.

Yuna: "¡Oye! ¡Tómatelo con calma! ¡Que las heridas se hayan cerrado no significa que el daño a tu cuerpo no este!" reprendió Yuna.

Tidus: "Vamos Yuna, no seas tan severa con ella, después de todo, es Rikku…"

Rikku: "¡Ay Tidus! ¡Que dulce! ¡Gracias por defenderme!" ^_^

Tidus: "Estemm…Yo lo decía por el hecho de que no importa como te reprenda, no le harías mucho caso de todas maneras…Pero si lo interpretaste de otra manera, quedémonos en esa versión…" :-P

Rikku: "¡Eres un malvado Tidus!" _

Todos rieron nuevamente. El alegre ambiente permaneció por unos instantes hasta que un sonoro latigazo lo corto, un latigazo que había hecho que la bolsa de los fragmentos que Tidus tenia se rompiera esparciendo los tres fragmentos por la sala. Uno de esos fragmentos cayó al piso y rodó hasta quedar a los pies de una persona que ninguno de los Gullwings esperaba ver: allí estaba Ingrid, jadeante, a duras penas de pie y con el cuerpo malherido por la batalla que había luchado anteriormente. Los Gullwings se colocaron delante de Rikku en posición de combate. Rikku, que no había recuperado energías desde el combate anterior, solo se pudo limitar a pararse y permanecer detrás de los Gullwings.

Ingrid: "No permitiré….que se queden…con los…fragmentos…" Dijo mientras tomaba el fragmento que estaba a sus pies.

Los Gullwings, pese a estar concentrados, no pudieron evitar sentirse algo desconcertados por lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Yuna: "No puede ser…Con todo el daño que recibió del combate con Rikku sin siquiera apoyarse en un hechizo de curación…"

Paine: "Eso sin contar que recibió el ataque de Zantetsuken…No debería ser capaz de levantarse."

Tidus: "Tch…¿Es que estos Legionators nunca pueden permanecer tendidos en el suelo?"

En ese mismo momento, en el templo se percibió un fuerte temblor. Los Gullwings no pudieron evitar bajar levemente su guardia por un instante.

Tidus: "¿Q-que es esto? ¿Un terremoto?"

Paine: "¡No puede ser un terremoto, esta zona del cañón nunca presenta actividad sísmica!"

Yuna: "No se por que, pero me parece que esto es producto de la batalla de Sieg…" Afirmo Yuna mirando de reojo hacia la puerta del templo.

Tidus: "Tiene que ser una broma…Sieg es fuerte: eso es un hecho comprobado, ¡pero no puede ser capaz de generar esto!"

Casi confirmando las supocisiones de Yuna, Ingrid también observaba hacia la puerta disimuladamente. Ella había podido deducir que el reciente tremor tenía sus orígenes en una explosión de aura, la cual debía haber realizado Hanz, ya que no podía percibir su presencia después del hecho.

Ingrid: "Hanz…"

Luego esta volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los Gullwings…Como poder averiguar el origen de aquel temblor, si se encontraba prácticamente rodeada?.

Ingrid *Maldición… Con este nivel de energía y en este estado, si fuera por cualquiera de los otros dos fragmentos, cualquiera de ellos podría derrotarme fácilmente… ¡Con un demonio! ¡No puedo siquiera escabullirme para averiguar que demonios ocurrió allí afuera!* pensó mientras le dirigía la mirada una ultima vez a la puerta, para luego cerrar los ojos *Perdóname Hanz…*

Y sin decir nada mas, Ingrid desapareció tras una cortina de humo negra, tras lo cual los Gullwings relajaron su postura de combate.

Yuna: "Se fue…"

Paine: "Es lógico, no parecía estar en condiciones de poder presentar batalla."

Tidus: "Seguro que no…¡Pero dejo los dos fragmentos!" Sonrió Tidus lanzando los dos fragmentos al aire, para luego atraparlos con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

Las Gullwings rápidamente se apiñaron alrededor de Tidus observando los dos fragmentos en su mano.

Rikku: "¡Que bien después de todo tenemos los fragmentos!"

Paine: "Si, aunque solo dos de ellos…" aclaro con un tono de voz que mostraba un dejo de desatisfaccion.

Yuna: "Cierto, pero podría haber sido peor, podríamos haberlos perdido todos." Dijo alentando a Paine mientras tomaba los dos fragmentos de la mano de Tidus.

Tidus: "Con eso, solo les debería faltar un fragmento mas, ¿verdad?"

Yuna: "Si mi memoria no me falla…Si, así es." Le respondió Yuna mientras volteaba

Rikku reacciono rápidamente y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la entrada, a medio camino, volteo y, caminando hacia atrás, llamo al resto de sus compañeros.

Rikku: "Chicos, creo que hay un Gullwing que todavía debe andar ocupado allí afuera…¿Por qué no le echamos una mano?"

El resto de los Gullwings asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la entrada y a continuación abrieron la pesada puerta para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su camarada, al cual encontraron de rodillas, sosteniendo sobre su regazo y sus brazos la espalda y cabeza de un inconsciente Hanz, el cual no mostraba signo aparente de vida. Un Sieg bastante lastimado por lo que parecía haber sido una intensa batalla volteo la mirada hacia sus compañeros y los tranquilizo con una leve sonrisa.

Todos los Gullwings corrieron hacia Sieg, la primera en llegar fue Rikku.

Rikku: "¿Estas bien Sieg? ¡Enseguida te curare!" dijo mientras comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo de Curaga hacia Sieg.

Sieg: "Gracias Rikku." Agradeció tras inclinar la cabeza levemente en un gesto de aprobación.

Yuna: "Veo que estuviste en algunos apuros…¿Pero sabes? Nosotros también, pero por suerte recuperamos algunos fragmentos." Informo Yuna mostrándole sonriente los dos fragmentos a Sieg.

Tidus: "Aunque es una pena que solo podamos haber conseguido dos de tres…."

Sieg: "No hay de que preocuparse" respondió Sieg "Si había tres fragmentos y nosotros obtuvimos dos de ellos, es un resultado muy satisfactorio."

Paine: "No puedo creerlo…" exclamo Paine cambiando el tema de la conversación súbitamente "…¿Derrotaste a Hanz?"

Sieg asintió una vez más con la cabeza.

Sieg: "Si, pero solo esta inconsciente, no lo mate."

Tidus: "¡¡Ahh!! ¡¿Es Hanz ese que tienes ahí contigo?!" se sobresalto Tidus, que recién había tomado cuenta sobre aquel que Sieg sostenía entre sus brazos.

Sieg: "Si, pero no se alarmen." se apresuro a decir extendiendo una mano en señal de "alto" "No solo esta inconsciente, sino que por alguna razón no hay un solo gramo de oscuridad en su aura. Véanlo ustedes mismos."

Los Gullwings intentaron percibir la oscuridad del aura de Hanz, pero pudieron encontrar nada.

Yuna: "Que raro…es como si la oscuridad de su alma hubiese…"

Sieg: "Desaparecido." completo Sieg "Por alguna razón, hace unos momentos expulso una cantidad inconmensurable de energía oscura. Ese fuerte temblor que se sintió con anterioridad fue producto de esa expulsión."

Yuna: "Ya veo," exclamo Yuna mientras recordaba los hechos "nosotros solo sentimos el temblor porque fue la energía del templo misma la que evito que pudiéramos sentir el aura de afuera…"

Sieg: "¿Los templos no permiten sentir las energías del exterior?"

Paine: "No, poseen un poder especial que les permite repeler todo tipo de auras. Según escuche, era una forma de mantener puro el espíritu del Aeon en la antigüedad, sin que pudiera ser afectado por ningún tipo de aura que lo despertase de su sueño..."

Todos observaban a Paine intrigados.

Rikku: "Wow…¿como es que sabes de todo esto Paine?"

Paine: "Aprendes mucho cuando trabajas para los dueños del circo…"

Al tiempo que el hechizo Curaga de Rikku aliviaba las heridas de Sieg, todos menos este se miraron intentando armar conjeturas sobre aquello a lo que hacia referencia Paine. Entre las pocas que se llegaron a armar, alguna extraña razón llevo a Yuna a imaginarse a una Paine domadora de lobos, lo cual la hizo sonreír mientras trataba de contenerse a la sola idea de imaginarse a Paine haciendo el acto de "meter la cabeza en las fauces de un león" con algún desafortunado lobo. Paine intuyo rápidamente sobre aquello que Yuna estaba imaginando, y decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Paine: "Olvídense de lo que dije, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hanz, Sieg?"

Tidus: "¿Me permites una sugerencia?..." dijo sonriente mientras le mostraba el mango de la Brotherhood.

Yuna: " ¡Tidus!" reprendió una sobresaltada Yuna.

Tidus: "Calma Yuna, era solo una broma…" dijo intentando apaciguar a una Yuna de ceño fruncido.

Sieg: "Creo que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros."

"¡¡¿EEHHH?!!" exclamaron los cuatro Gullwings restantes al unísono.

Sieg: "Vean: Primero en principal, necesitamos información sobre el bando enemigo a toda costa. Segundo, esta inconsciente, tenemos más que tiempo suficiente para tomar las medidas necesarias para inmovilizarlo. Tercero, expelió toda la energía oscura de su cuerpo, sin esa influencia, imagino que tendrá una conducta diferente a la que venia teniendo hasta ahora."

Los Gullwings lo meditaron por unos momentos. La primera en salir de ese estado dubitativo general fue Rikku.

Rikku: "Bueno, creo que Sieg sabe lo que esta haciendo, por lo que estoy de acuerdo con el."

Paine: "Además, es cierto que necesitamos saber mas sobre nuestros enemigos, también estoy de acuerdo." Afirmo Paine tras asentir el comentario de Rikku.

Yuna: "Si, y el hecho de que su aura no este contaminada puede significar que será mucho mas fácil el dialogar con el en términos pacíficos."

Tidus: "Como sea…pero mientras se lo mantenga lejos de mi." Finalizo Tidus.

Rikku: "Bueno, si ya esta decidido, sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha. Les recuerdo que a ellos solo les queda reunir un fragmento mas, así que ahora es un "todo o nada"…" Afirmaba Rikku, mientras la Celsius descendía mas allá del cañón preparándose para recoger a los integrantes del equipo.

Yuna: "Cierto," asintió Yuna con la cabeza "¡Gullwings! ¡En marcha!"

El grupo asintió y regreso a la nave, mientras Sieg cargaba sobre sus espaldas a un agotado Hanz.

Entre tanto, en aquel templo en ruinas de Zanarkand…

Allen se encontraba sentado en el trono de piedra de la gran sala, como si meditase. La llegada de Ingrid tras ser precedida por un velo de humo negro lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Ingrid se encontraba en muy mal estado, pero dio unos pasos antes de quedar de rodillas ante el trono por el agotamiento de su batalla. Aun así, levanto la vista hacia Allen.

Ingrid: "¡capitán! ¡Algo ha ocurrido con Hanz!"

Allen: "¿Que fue lo que paso?"

Ingrid: "Fuimos a buscar los fragmentos oscuros al templo de las Calm Lands como usted lo había ordenado…Sin embargo, el equipo de Wahrheit nos alcanzo y nos obligo a combatir por separado…Hanz combatió contra Wahrheit, y en el proceso hubo una fuerte explosión de aura, tras la cual no pude sentir la presencia de Hanz…"

Allen miro hacia abajo.

Allen: *No puede ser…¿Sieg derroto a Hanz? No, eso no es posible…*

Acto seguido Allen levanto la mirada y cerró los ojos, tratando de percibir el aura de Hanz…Tras permanecer unos momentos así, volvió a abrirlos.

Allen: *No percibo el aura de Hanz…Parece que es cierto, si fue derrotado por Sieg…Pero… ¿y si no hubiera sido derrotado? ¿Seria posible que esa explosión de aura fuera…?*

*…En ese caso no debemos preocuparnos* le respondió la voz de Azazel desde la mente de Allen *Lo esencial es ahora conseguir los fragmentos para que yo pueda tener un cuerpo, no olvides que esa es nuestra misión principal.*

Ingrid: "¡Señor!" lo interrumpió sacándolo de sus pensamientos "¡Pido permiso para dirigir una misión de rescate en cuanto se recuperen mis energías!"

Allen: *Hanz es un miembro de la división de Águilas Negras, como capitán del equipo, debo asegurarme que todos los miembros del equipo permanezcan con vida. Incluso para su disciplinamiento.*

*¡También es el deber de los miembros del equipo no poner en riesgo la misión! ¡Si el muchacho cayó ante Wahrheit, es porque no era lo suficientemente útil para nuestros propósitos. ¿Crees que alguno de los maestres de la orden pondría en riesgo el éxito de una misión por la vida de uno de sus subalternos?* le respondió Azazel contundentemente *¡Deja de dudar! ¡Los únicos débiles en este mundo son aquellos que dudan!*

Allen: "Denegado." Exclamo Allen endureciendo el gesto "El tiempo se ha vuelto un factor vital para nosotros, no podemos desperdiciarlo en misiones de rescate."

Ingrid: "¡Pero señor…!"

Allen: "¡Ingrid!" interrumpió Allen con una voz estridente "¿Te atreves a contradecirme? ¡Sabes muy bien que pienso de aquellos que cuestionan las ordenes de un superior!"

Ingrid inclino su cabeza nuevamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

Ingrid: "No señor…"

Allen: "Así esta mejor." Sentencio Allen, en eso, su voz comenzó a cambiar a la de Azazel "Ahora, quiero que me muestres los fragmentos del templo de las Calm Lands."

Ingrid dejo el fragmento que llevaba consigo delante de él a lo que siguió el reporte de la misión.

Ingrid: "…Originalmente eran tres fragmentos, pero debido a la intromisión del equipo de Wahrheit, dos se perdieron."

La intriga de Azazel se transformo súbitamente en furia. Este se rodeo de una intensa aura oscura mientras la expresión de su rostro se tornaba más iracunda.

Azazel: "¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Perdieron dos fragmentos?!"

Las interrogaciones de Azazel fueron seguidas por una fuerte explosión de aura, que comenzó a emitir viento desde el cuerpo de Allen en todas direcciones. Ingrid tuvo que sostenerse con el resto de sus fuerzas para evitar retroceder. Del aura que rodeaba a Azazel, una parte se convirtió en tentáculos de aura oscura y se dirigieron hacia Ingrid. Estos se entrelazaron por todo el cuerpo: Enroscándose alrededor de sus piernas. Por el ancho de la cintura. En el tórax, formando una cruz en diagonal cuyo centro se hallaba entre sus pechos. Por los brazos, obligándolos a mantenerse en aprisionados por detrás de la cintura y finalmente por el cuello. Los tentáculos de retrotrajeron hasta Azazel, quien observaba a la vulnerable Legionator con una expresión de enojo absoluto.

Azazel: "¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a perder dos fragmentos contra esa partida de imbeciles?! ¡¿Eres una Legionator o una vulgar porquería?!"

Ingrid: "Ggh…logg…lamentogg…s-señogg…" Contesto Ingrid casi sin poder respirar.

Azazel: "¡Silencio!" interrumpió dándole una bofetada a Ingrid "¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sin permiso?! ¡Cierra la boca!"

Antes de poder repetir la acción, la mano de Azazel se detuvo en seco. Este miro la mano y posteriormente sintió un aura más en el salón. El aura provenía del fragmento que Ingrid había depositado, y el cual había volado al otro lado de la sala por el viento producto del aura. En ese mismo momento, la emanación de energía oscura de Azazel finalizo y este extendió su palma hacia el fragmento y este rápidamente termino en su mano. El demonio miro el fragmento y luego de sonreír, miro a Ingrid nuevamente.

Azazel: "Cómo conseguiste al menos un fragmento, se puede decir que tu misión no fue un rotundo fracaso…Sin embargo, sabes muy bien que tu capitán no tolera los fracasos…Mas te vale que tengas eso en cuenta, porque tienes una deuda de confianza que saldar. Creo que no quieres que tu capitán te haga a un lado…. ¿o si?"

En ese mismo instante, se disipo por completo el aura que ataba a Ingrid y esta aterrizo secamente en el piso, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Las palabras de Azazel, sin embargo, le habían resultado mucho mas dolorosas que el ahorque que acababa de sufrir…No un dolor de angustia, sino un dolor causado por miedo, el miedo a ser ignorada por su capitán.

Entre tanto, Azazel sostenía el fragmento en alto y lo observaba con una maligna sonrisa.

Azazel: "Solo uno mas…Uno mas y al fin tendré un cuerpo propio…"

Continuara….


	13. Chapter 13: Division

**Notas del Autor**: Wow! Ya llegamos al capitulo 13! definitivamente la historia esta en un punto critico…La Derrota de Hanz es un gran golpe para los Legionators, pero alcanzara esto para evitar la transubstanciacion de Azazel? o encontraran los Legionators un modo de dar vuelta el tablero?

Aclaraciones: los Kel-Seisan son una tribu que reside en una isla llamada Lecaron, al sur de Bikanel. Son Alquimistas y suelen trabajar con Machina y Maquinas de invencion propia. Se dice que son de las razas mas avanzadas de Spira, Pero son extremadamente aislados y nunca se han contactado con mas gente que los Al-Bheds.

Por cierto queridos lectores, por favor, DEJEN REVIEWSSS! Necesito saber que tal esta quedando la historia y si les ha gustado. Además, ustedes son mi guía para decidir como esta seguirá! Recuerden que unas pocas líneas de aliento valen mucho para los que escribimos del otro lado de la pantalla! ;D

Sin mas preambulos, los dejo con un nuevo capitulo de esta apasionante historia, disfrutenlo! ;)

ReTsU-SaMa

* * *

**Capitulo 13:**** División**

Los Gullwings decidieron que debían dejar a Hanz en un lugar seguro para interrogarlo en cuanto despertara, así que abordaron la Celsius y se dirigieron al puente de mando para decidir como procederían. Una vez que llegaron allí, fueron recibidos por Hermano quien se apresuro a recibirlos.

Hermano: "Gullwings! Bienvenidos de vuelt…! Que diablos hace el aquí?! Este es uno de los que nos ataco en Mi'ihen hace un tiempo!"

Yuna: "Si, pero no te preocupes, esta inconsciente y no hará daño" afirmo mientras Sieg dejaba al legionator sentado en el piso y con la espalda contra la pared.

Hermano: "Eh?"

Paine: "Básicamente es nuestro prisionero."

Tidus: "Tal como dice Paine, así que guarda esto en algún lugar seguro." Exclamo Tidus arrojándole la Schamatan.

Hermano atrapo la espada torpemente y miro a Tidus con reprobación.

Hermano: "Oye! Esto es un arma! Ten mas cuidado!"

Tidus: "Ya, ya…que no lo hago mas." ^^u

Tras un suspiro, Yuna retomo la palabra.

Yuna: "Creo que tendríamos que pensar en nuestro siguiente paso…Queda una Fayth mas que debemos visitar antes que lo haga Azazel."

Rikku: "Uy! Es cierto! Nos queda pendiente la gruta de las Calm Lands!" exclamo Rikku dando un salto.

Sieg: "Entonces deberíamos dirigirnos hacia allí inmediatamente." Concluyo Sieg.

Paine: "¿Pero que hay de la Fayth de Zanarkand? ¿Esa también podría contar como un objetivo potencial para ellos, no?"

Yuna: "No lo se…la Fayth de Zanarkand no debería estar activa, no después de lo de Sin…"

Sieg: "No creo que debamos arriesgarnos…un error, a estas alturas, podría echar abajo todo lo que logramos hasta ahora." Replico dubitativo.

Todo el equipo quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución al problema… ¿a donde debían dirigirse ahora?

Tras unos momentos, Rikku fue la primera en reaccionar de un salto.

Rikku: "Hey!" exclamo sobresaltando un poco al resto "Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos en dos?"

Paine: "¿A que te refieres?" inquirió Paine, mientras a Tidus se le pasaba por la cabeza una imagen de todo el equipo de los Gullwings partiéndose al medio.

Rikku: "Es simple! Solo tenemos que formar dos equipos para ir a ambas Fayths al mismo tiempo. De ese modo, podremos cubrir ambos lugares sin la necesidad de preocuparnos por el otro."

Yuna: "Es una buena idea Rikku." Asintió Yuna con una sonrisa.

Paine: "Estoy de acuerdo. Además, creo que aun estando divididos, seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a los legionators."

Sieg asintió con la cabeza, y miro a Rikku.

Sieg: "Es un buen plan, hagámoslo." Concluyo Sieg, tras lo que le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual ella respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hermano: "Uuuun minuto" irrumpió Hermano, tanto para parar el coqueteo entre el pelirrojo y su hermana, como para decir algo mas "Hay un problema en Zanarkand. Por mas que queramos, no se si podremos llevarlos en la Celsius."

Tidus: "¿Eh? ¿Por que?"

Buddy: "Hay una especie de escudo energético rodeando el espacio aéreo de la ciudad" Informo Buddy, quien había puesto la nave en piloto automático y se dirigió hacia el grupo "No sabemos que es ni de donde salio, pero no permite que nada lo traspase."

Yuna: "Eso no tiene lógica…Zanarkand esta abandonada desde hace siglos. ¿Qué cosa y por que levantaría un escudo de energía en Zanarkand?"

Paine: "¿podría ser…? No, no es posible…"

Yuna: "¿Que cosa seria imposible Paine?" pregunto Yuna.

Paine: "Cuando trabajaba para el Escuadrón Carmesí de Yevon, Pude acceder a escritos y esferas que el sacerdocio de Yevon escondió del publico desde sus orígenes…Entre ellos, algunos sobre las armas que poseían las Zanarkand y Bevelle de hace mil años…Si no recuerdo mal, uno de ellos contaba sobre un aparato, un generador de barreras de energía llamado Carbuncle…Era un artefacto que se invento para proteger el espacio aéreo de la ciudad durante la guerra con Bevelle hace mil años…" Paine reflexiono por unos segundos, hasta que noto que todos la miraban con intriga. "…Aunque no podría asegurarles si existió realmente o no…Yevon hizo numerosas búsquedas para encontrarlo, pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Además, si lo que leí es cierto, se necesitaría de mucha energía para hacerlo funcionar."

Rikku: "¿Eso quiere decir que no podremos ir hacia Zanarkand?" pregunto desilusionada "Adiós a mi brillante idea…" T_T

Hermano: "No se si deberías rendirte tan rápidamente Rikku." Interrumpió sonriente "Hermano te dirá como hay que hacer para infiltrarse en Zanarkand!"

Rikku: " ¿De veras? ¿Como?"

Buddy: "Veras, el campo de energía rodea todo el espacio aéreo en torno a la ciudad, así que no podemos pasar con la nave, pero este choca con la Montaña Gagazet, dejando los accesos desde las cuevas sin protección alguna."

Yuna: "Lo que quiere decir que podemos llegar hasta Zanarkand cruzando Gagazet, ¿no?"

Buddy y Hermano asintieron a la vez, confirmando las dudas de Yuna y devolviendo los ánimos al equipo.

Tidus: "Perfecto!" exclamo, tras lo cual accidentalmente vio a Hanz, y recordó que todavía tenían que hacer algo respecto a el "Ah si…¿Qué vamos a hacer con la "piedrita en el zapato"?"

Yuna: "Cierto…tendríamos que decidir que es lo que vamos a hacer con el. Porque una vez que despier…"

Yuna no termino la frase porque fueron interrumpidos por Shinra.

Shinra: "Tenemos un problema!" exclamo mientras volteaba la silla. "hay un comunicado urgente de la aldea Besaid!"

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Shinra.

Hermano: "Que?! Déjame ver!"

Todos se arremolinaron frente la pantalla rápidamente. La imagen que pudieron observar era la de Wakka, cuyo rostro presentaba algunos raspones, de los cuales caía sangre que se mezclaba con sudor, aclarándose mientras descendía por su rostro.

Yuna: "Wakka! ¿Que te ocurrió?!"

Wakka: "Yuna, chicos, escuchen…Unos fiends invadieron la aldea, y cada vez aparecen mas…"

Tidus: "Pero… ¿unos fiends te dejaron así? Hombre, tu tienes la suficiente fuerza para bajar a unos cuantos fiends."

Wakka: "Lo se, pero estos fiends no son los de siempre…Al principio fue fácil mantenerlos a raya, pero luego apareció un fiend enorme y desconocido y las cosas se empezaron a complicar…Para colmo, los fiends no dejan de aparecer, y por si fuera poco, parece que el tumulto atrajo a una pareja de Zalamanders…"

Paine: "Esto apesta a Azazel…"

Sieg: "¿Cómo es ese fiend?" irrumpió Sieg.

Wakka: "Es un fiend extraño…Tiene 4 patas que salen de su torso, pero todas van hacia cuatro puntos diferentes, y su brazo termina en una espada enorme de color rojo…tan grande como su altura…¿Esta cosa es de tu mundo?"

Sieg asintió

Tidus: "Pero…no tiene sentido…¿Por qué en Besaid…?"

Wakka: "Las cosas están muy feas por aquí…" interrumpió apresurado "Lu los esta conteniendo en la entrada del templo. Debo volver a ayudarla, pero no se cuanto mas podamos resistir…Odio tener que hacer esto, pero los necesitamos aquí con urgencia!" tras lo cual se corto la comunicación.

Sieg: "¿Qué es un Zalamander?"

Paine: "Un manojo de garras y colmillos con muy mal carácter y un aliento de 1100 grados centígrados, revestido en cuero de reptil."

Sieg volteo hacia Yuna.

Sieg: "Si lo que Wakka me describió es lo que creo que es, debemos ir a ayudarlos ahora mismo."

Yuna: "Eso quiere decir que debemos dividirnos en tres grupos. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?"

Sieg: "Creo que es mejor que yo vaya a Besaid." irrumpió Sieg "Usare a las legiones para equilibrar el campo de juego, así que ustedes vayan tras las otras Fayths."

Yuna: "Ok, yo y Tidus iremos a la Gruta de las Calm Lands." Sentencio, seguida por el asentimiento de Tidus.

Paine: "Muy bien, entonces yo y Rikku iremos a Gagazet." Afirmo, seguida por Rikku.

Yuna: "Muy bien, si todo esta decidido, vam…"

Rikku: "Espera Yuna!" La interrumpió Rikku "Paine, ¿podrías acompañar a Sieg?"

Paine: "Pero Rikku, ¿estas loca? No puedes ir tu sola a Zanarkand!"

Rikku: "Lo se, pero aun siendo Wakka, Lulu y Sieg, no podrán contra todos los fiends a la vez…Es mucho mas urgente la situación de Besaid. Estoy segura que si voy por mi cuenta, será mas fácil infiltrarme en Zanarkand."

Yuna: "Pero Rikku…¿Que pasa si te encuentras con alguno de los legionators o con un gran fiend? Estarías en mucha desventaja."

Rikku: "Oye…¿No me viste en el templo de las Calm Lands? Puedo ser muy peligrosa si me lo propongo!" dijo concluyendo con una sonrisa. "Además, si llegase a necesitar ayuda, seguro Kimahri puede darme una mano. En Besaid no pueden recurrir a nadie mas."

Yuna lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpida por Sieg.

Paine: "Lo que Rikku dice tiene sentido, Yuna. Tal vez sea mejor seguir su sugerencia."

Sieg volteo hacia Rikku, quien a su vez volteo hacia el.

Sieg: "¿Segura que estarás bien…? Creo que es mejor que Paine vaya contigo..."

Rikku: "No seas tonto! Yo puedo cuidarme sola. Además, quiero que Paine este cerca para que pueda echarte un ojo y que no te vayas a coquetear por ahí." --_^

Sieg: "Pero si algo te llegase a pasar…"

La frase de Sieg no pudo concluirse porque un dedo índice le tapo los labios.

Rikku: "Lo se, y por eso voy a ser extra-precavida. Además, si me llega a pasar algo, seguro que vas a volver a poner esa cara de limón otra vez, y creo que te ves mas sexy así como estas ahora." ^w^

Sieg no pudo evitar reír un poquito, a lo que siguió su respuesta.

Sieg: "Bueno…Pero cuídate ahí afuera, ¿ok?"

Rikku asintio, tras lo que miro a Yuna.

Rikku: "Ok Yunie! Cuando tu quieras!"

Yuna asintió, y a continuación miro al resto nuevamente.

Yuna: "Ok, Gullwings! Prepárense a entrar en acción!"

Todos: "Si."

Buddy: "Ok! Vamos a hacer trabajar los motores de la Celsius como nunca! Vamos líder!...Ehh…líder?"

Buddy volteo hacia Hermano, pero este parecía sumido en una especie de murmullo continuo mientras observaba a Sieg y a su hermana.

Hermano: "Matar-pelirrojo-matar-pelirrojo-matar-pelirrojo…"

Buddy: "líder? Esta todo bien?"

Hermano: "Matar-pelirrojo-matar-pelirrojo-matar-pelirrojo…"

Buddy: "Hermano!!"

Hermano salio de su trance tras el grito de Buddy.

Hermano: "uh…eh…si, si." Tras darse cuenta de la situación, Se dirigió hacia la cabina de comando a toda velocidad.

Buddy, ya en su puesto, reviso el mapa para ver donde se encontraban.

Buddy: "Parece que la ubicación mas cercana es la Montaña Gagazet."

Hermano: "Entonces a Gagazet vamos." exclamo complementándolo "Gullwings! Adelante!"

Tras las palabras de Hermano, los motores de la Celsius hicieron un fogonazo y la nave comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad.

Paine: "Parece que Sieg y yo seremos los últimos en bajar Yuna. Voy a llevar a Hanz a algún lugar donde podamos tenerlo encerrado mientras no estamos."

Yuna: "Ok. Tidus, le darías una mano a Paine para llevarlo?"

Tidus: "Oh Viejo…¿Yo tengo que cargar "ese" bulto? ¿Por qué no me da una mano Sieg?"

Yuna se acerco a Tidus y le susurro al oído.

Yuna: "Porque no quiero que se arruine el "ambiente". Seria una pena…"

Yuna le mostró a Tidus como Sieg y Rikku se hallaban conversando muy animadamente y parecía que Sieg lo estaba disfrutando casi tanto como Rikku.

Tidus: "Ahh…Bueh, esta bien, lo hago, pero esta se la voy a cobrar mas tarde…A ver, arriba!" exclamo mientras se cargaba a Hanz sobre el hombro "Como pesa…a este después le cobro el taxi seguro!" _

Poco después, la Celsius fue llegando a su primer destino: las grutas de las Calm Lands. Los Gullwings, ya listos se reunieron en el centro del puente. Hermano, Buddy y Shinra se encontraban en los controles, vigilando minuciosamente los radares para anticiparse alguna sorpresa desagradable como la que habían encontrado en el templo.

Buddy: "Gullwings, en pocos minutos estaremos sobre la gruta, estén listos!"

Tidus: "Bueno Yuna, esa es nuestra señal."

Yuna: "Si." asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar al resto del grupo "chicos, por favor, sean precavidos. Recuerden que tenemos que volver todos sanos y salvos."

Paine: "No te preocupes Yuna, estaremos bien. Ustedes tienen que ser igual de cuidadosos."

Tidus: "Pff! Te preocupas demasiado Paine. Yo protegeré a Yuna de cualquier cosa, después de todo, soy su guardián!" replico confiado.

Ante la afirmación de Tidus, Yuna volteo hacia el y le sonrió.

Yuna: "Gracias Tidus…Pero no quiero que te confíes mucho…Sino, me veré obligada a protegerte a ti, ok?" ^.^

Tidus se sorprendió de la respuesta de Yuna…Quien hubiera creído que esa seria la misma chica que años atrás protegió en su peregrinación?

Yuna volteo hacia el resto de los Gullwings.

Yuna: "Por favor chicos, sean cautelosos si? Recuerden: somos un equipo, y tenemos que volver todos juntos!"

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Rikku: "Animo Yunie! Animo Tidus! Gánenles el fragmento a esos perdedores!" ^o^

Sieg: "Los estaremos esperando. Mucha suerte."

Las despedidas cesaron cuando Buddy interrumpió para advertir al par que se preparaba para bajar.

Buddy: "Ya estamos en posición."

Hermano: "Yuna! Tidus! Prepárense a descender!"

La pareja asintió y luego se dirigió hacia el elevador. Rikku miro a Sieg quien parecía mirar al par algo intranquilo.

Rikku: "Sieg…Estas nervioso?"

Sieg: "No, no lo estoy. Se que son hábiles y que se cuidaran uno al otro…Solo espero que tengan éxito en la misión."

Rikku: "Si, claaaro…" dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa "Y no será, por pura casualidad, que no estas tranquilo porque no puedes ayudarlos…?"

Sieg se resigno cerrando los ojos, y suspiro. Rikku se rió por lo bajo, viendo lo acertado de su sugestión.

Rikku: "Ay Sieg…Eres muy fácil de leer!" XD

Momentos mas tarde, Yuna y Tidus descendieron de la nave y comenzaron a acercarse a la entrada de la cueva mientras la nave se elevaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a su próximo destino. Yuna miro a Tidus, quien estaba flexionando.

Yuna: "Ahh…Los dos solos…No te trae recuerdos Tidus?"

Tidus: "Cierto--Fuaaah!" exclamo mientras terminaba de estirar "Pero esta vez, la Yuna que me acompaña no es mi protegida." Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yuna sonrió al oír esto.

Yuna: "Ya Tidus…concentrémonos en la misión, si?"

Tidus: "Ok…"

Y sin más que decir, ambos ingresaron a la gruta. Ninguno de los dos pudo percibir el aura de oscuridad que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la cueva…

Entre tanto, la Celsius se aproximaba rápidamente a su segundo objetivo. Rikku seguía charlando animadamente con Sieg y Paine, mientras era vigilada por constantes miradas de reojo de Hermano, para quien timonear la nave no era excusa suficiente como para no dejar que su hermanita coqueteara con ese pelirrojo intruso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros 3 Gullwings se percataba siquiera de la vigilancia de la que eran objeto. Sin embargo, pronto llego un aviso de Buddy que interrumpió la conversación.

Buddy: "Ya estamos casi sobre Gagazet!"

Hermano: "Rikku! Te toca! No hagas nada estupido ni arriesgado OK?!"

Rikku: "Ya, ya, te preocupas demasiado…" respondió Rikku con un gesto despreocupado, para luego mirar a sus otros dos compañeros. "Bueno chicos, creo que esta es mi parada. Diviértanse ayudando a Wakka y Lulu a patear traseros escamosos!"

Paine: "Preocúpate mas por ti, no queremos tener que venir volando desde Besaid porque te confiaste." Le contesto sonriendo

Rikku: "Jajaja! No te preocupes!" ;P

Sieg: "No te arriesgues sin sentido Rikku, si? Iremos a ayudarte apenas terminemos con Besaid."

Rikku: "No seas tonto…Concéntrate en tu misión, sino me vas a tener preocupada todo el rato!" le dijo dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza. "No quiero tener que venir desde cualquier lado solo porque no se en que estas pensando…Si la princesa salva al caballero, que gracia tendrá la historia?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sieg: "Ok, pero…"

Rikku: "Confía en mi!" le interrumpió inesperadamente "Nos reuniremos antes de que te des cuenta."

Sieg no pudo evitar sentir tranquilidad por la insistencia de Rikku. Sabia que no eran insistencias vacías, sino que en realidad sabia lo que hacia y esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo.

Sieg: "Esta bien…Pero ten cuidado si?"

Rikku: "Descuida, esta Al-Bhed lleva una larga racha de victorias y no piensa cortarla hoy!" le respondió con un guiñó. "Cuídense mucho chicos!"

Dicho esto ultimo, Rikku se dirigió rápidamente al elevador para prepararse a descender ante la mirada de sus amigos y el reojo de un frustrado Hermano, que no entendía como su linda hermanita, la que antes no se despegaba de su lado, cada vez se distanciaba mas y mas de el…

Paine observaba a Sieg, quien miro sereno al pasillo hasta que Rikku desapareció en el elevador.

Paine: "De verdad estas tan tranquilo? Hace un rato parecía que no te le ibas a despegar ni por un segundo…"

Sieg: "Lo se." dijo pensativo "Pero ella creyó en mi…Yo también debo creer en ella." Sentencio con una sonrisa, a la que Paine no pudo hacer más que responder, mirando al pasillo.

Paine: "Realmente eres otra persona..."

Ya una vez en tierra firme, Rikku camino hacia la aldea de los Ronso mientras la Celsius se alejaba. Al entrar a la aldea se alegro de ver que la aldea parecía estar en un día rutinario y tranquilo: unos cazadores volviendo de la montaña, aldeanos conversando con guados visitantes, un grupo de niños que observaba y alentaba a un par que se trenzaban en una lucha amistosa…parecía que la maldad de Azazel no había llegado hasta aquí. El pensamiento calmo a Rikku, quien sonrió para sus adentros.

Al caminar un poco mas, a la vuelta de una tienda, Rikku encontró una figura muy familiar: Un ronso alto, de melena blanca, instruía a dos ronsos más jóvenes, ambos de melenas oscuras pero de alturas diferentes. Lo que distinguía al ronso cano era que, a diferencia del resto de los ronsos, el cuerno de su frente estaba cortado. A pesar de no estar muy lejos, Rikku llamo a aquel ronso que conocía de hace ya años.

Rikku: "Kimahri!"

El ronso de cuerno cortado volteo y vio a Rikku, y se volteo de nuevo para hacer un gesto, con el que los otros dos ronsos se dirigieron hacia el otro lado mientras que Kimahri se dirigió hacia Rikku al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo.

Rikku: "Cuanto tiempo sin verte grandote!" dijo al tiempo que se detenía frente a el. "Como has estado? Veo que estas ocupado con tu trabajo de Gran Jefe!"

Kimahri: "Si, trabajo de jefe ser duro, pero Kimahri protege al pueblo. Como estar tu Rikku? Como estar Yuna?"

Rikku: "Yunie esta muy bien y yo también." Contesto con una sonrisa "…Aunque bueno…los Gullwings estamos en problemas…"

Kimahri: "Que ocurrir?"

Rikku: "Veras…"

así, Rikku le contó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora con Azazel, los legionators y los fragmentos oscuros. Kimahri oía lo que decía con su seria e inamovible expresión de siempre.

Rikku: "…así que ahora, tengo que atravesar la montaña para poder llegar hasta Zanarkand. Si no me aseguro de que ese fragmento este inactivo, Azazel podría obtener un cuerpo propio y será imposible detenerlo."

Kimahri: "Ya veo…" exclamo pensativo "…Pero entonces, no preocuparte: los mejores guerreros de la tribu ir contigo."

Rikku: "No, no Kimahri…Aprecio tu preocupación, pero si somos muchos, nos descubrirán fácilmente! Es por esa razón que decidí ir sola."

Kimahri: "Pero Spira estar en peligro…Kimahri acompañarte."

Rikku: "Tampoco puedo aceptar eso Kimahri: Eres el jefe de la aldea. Si te pasara algo, los esfuerzos que has hecho hasta ahora para reconciliar a los ronsos y a los guados se harán pedazos."

Kimahri: "No poder estar quieto si ocurrir esto, debo ayudar a proteger Spira!"

Rikku: "No puedes irte de aquí Kimahri. Te conté esto para que estén alertas por si los legionators o sus fiends atacan, pero no te preocupes por el resto: Déjalo todo en nuestras manos!" dijo con un guiñó.

Kimahri: "…Kimahri entiende…" dijo resignado "…Pero no dejar a Rikku así. Esperarme en la entrada del camino de la montaña."

Rikku: "Ok. Nos vemos allí."

Rikku aprovecho el camino hacia el pie del monte para seguir viendo la aldea. Ver a los guados en la aldea era algo muy extraño, pero agradable…Sea por comercio, visitas o lo que fuere, ambas razas estaban aprendiendo a convivir. Era notable el avance que había logrado la cooperación entre Tromell y Kimahri…Dos razas que habían vivido en la enemistad por siglos ahora comenzaban a darse cuenta que luchar no era el único camino. Rikku sonrió para sus adentros y se pregunto si alguna vez los neo-yevonitas aprenderían de ellos y dejarían de acusar a su raza de "herejes"… Después de todo, la mayoría de los Al-Bhed solo deseaban convivir con el mundo en paz. Algo que la tribu de los alquimistas Kel-Seisan, que vivía en la isla vecina de Lecaron, no habían aprendido a hacer…Ni aislarse, ni pelear…Pero bueno, si los Ronso y los Guado habían podido superarlo, tarde o temprano, los Al-Bhed también podrían.

Este pensamiento sosegó a Rikku y la hizo sonreír para sus adentros. Sin darse cuenta, poco tiempo después ya había llegado al pie de la montaña, a la entrada del camino del Monte Gagazet. Un corto rato más tarde, Kimahri apareció con un pequeño bolso de piel en sus manos.

Kimahri: "Rikku disculpar mi tardanza."

Rikku: "No hay problema. Que tardanza? Tienes un raro sentido del tiempo Kimahri." contesto con una sonrisa "Que es lo que me querías dar?"

Kimahri: "Esto." Dijo extendiéndole el bolsito, que parecía tener forma de morral. "Contiene lo que poder necesitar en travesía y algo especial: Poción de Revitalización. No tratarse de una poción ordinaria: Ser una poción secreta de la tribu Ronso para extraer energía del alma en los casos más extremos. No usarla si no ser una emergencia."

Rikku tomo el morral y lo reviso para sacar un frasco con un líquido rojo algo espeso, en una botella toscamente tallada. Luego lo guardo en el morral y se lo coloco. A continuación, miro al Mayor Ronso y le sonrió.

Rikku: "Gracias Kimahri! Siempre haces gala de ese corazonzote de león tuyo!" exclamo esbozándole una gran sonrisa.

Kimahri: "No necesitar agradecer Rikku. Yuna preocuparse por ti si estar lejos. Yo hacer lo posible para ayudarla a ella, y ayudar a una amiga mía. Tener mucho cuidado en la montaña."

Rikku: "Eres muy gentil Kimahri! Y no te preocupes, me cuidare!" dicho esto ultimo, comenzó a alejarse un poco, pero volteo de nuevo "cuídate mucho! Sigue con tu gran trabajo como líder! Lo estas haciendo fenomenal!!" ^o^

Kimahri asintió y solo respondió agitando su mano despidiéndose. Rikku volteo y comenzó a ascender por el serpenteante camino del Monte Gagazet…

Entre tanto, en Besaid la situación era crítica. Lulu y Wakka, junto con algunos jóvenes de la Alianza Juvenil, intentaban mantener a raya a los zalamanders mientras la gente huía del lugar. Otros fiends, Dingos, Ogmas y Condores se hallaban persiguiendo a los aldeanos, pero eran retrasados por algunos aldeanos armados improvisadamente junto a algunos ex-cruzados. Aun así, los antiguos guardianes de Yuna no cedían terreno.

Lulu: "Firaga!"

Una explosión de fuego golpeo al reptil, el cual retrocedió afectado. Un guerrero de la alianza intento golpear a la criatura, pero esta llego a advertirse y lo repelió de un fuerte coletazo.

Lulu: "Es inútil, estos Zalamanders no están cediendo…Ya no se cuanta mas energía me queda para seguir conjurando…"

Wakka: "Tu también Lu?" pregunto Wakka al tiempo que eludía un zarpaso descendente del otro monstruo, al cual respondió con un fuerte pelotazo de su World Champion "No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que se acerquen a ti o a Vidina…" El monstruo resintió el golpe, pero se sacudió y miro amenazadoramente al antiguo blitzbalista.

Lulu: "No Wakka, debemos resistir. Aunque no sepamos por cuanto tiempo los cruzados puedan contener a ese otro fiend…"

Wakka: "No tenemos opción entonces. Debemos seguir atacándolos hasta que al menos desistan de seguir."

Lulu: "Lo se, pero son demasiado resistentes…Wakka, ten cuidado!"

Wakka eludió otro zarpaso del monstruo, quien siguió de largo.

Wakka: "No te preocupes Lu, este monstruo no es tan hab…"

Wakka no termino la frase porque el zalamander que había fallado en el zarpaso había seguido de largo y tomo por desprevenido a Wakka, quien recibió un coletazo que lo mando unos metros mas atrás, derribándolo. Wakka intento pararse, pero estaba aturdido y no pudo ponerse de pie.

Wakka: "Ugh… pero que…?"

Miembro de la Alianza: "Vamos! Ayudemos al senior Wakka!"

Tres jóvenes guerreros de la Alianza se lanzaron sobre el gran reptil descuidadamente. Wakka pudo llegar a darse cuenta de esto, pero seguía aturdido.

Wakka: "Deténganse! No pueden lanzarse así como así!!"

Desgraciadamente, la advertencia no les había llegado y continuaron con su descuidada carga. Sin embargo, el monstruo aspiro profundamente y a continuación soltó una fuerte llamarada que saco a los tres jóvenes volando hacia atrás, quienes quedaron tumbados y semi-inconscientes. A continuación, el lagarto comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Wakka. Lulu pudo ver de reojo lo que ocurría y no tardo en reaccionar.

Lulu: "Wakka! Blizz--"

Lulu no pudo terminar de conjurar su hechizo porque el otro zalamander seguía atacándola, sin darle tiempo para ayudar a Wakka.

Lulu: "No puede ser…Wakka! Ten cuidado!"

Wakka se incorporo, pero todavía estaba aturdido como para poder combatir a la criatura. Se mantenía en guardia frente a un Zalamander que, para el, se movía como si estuviera en un terremoto…

El zalamander se acercaba lentamente para terminar con ese humano, que pronto se convertiría en su cena…Podía regodearse pensando en que ese bocadillo calmaría un poco el hambre que lo afectaba.

Wakka intento lanzar su blitzball para atacar al monstruo, pero la imprecisión en el arroje sumado a que no había sido lanzada con la misma fuerza de antes, facilitaron mucho al zalamander eludirlo…

Wakka: *Demonios…*

El monstruo dio un rugido confiado, y se aprestaba a atacar, cuando por detrás aparecieron saltando dos siluetas que fueron cubiertas por el sol. Cada una de ellas se dirigió a un Zalamander, aterrizando frente a estos no sin antes darles un sutil espadazo. Ambas criaturas resintieron los espadazos con un rugido y se sacudieron mientras retrocedían un poco.

????: "Llegamos a tiempo."

????: "Si, poco mas y Wakka no nos cuenta la historia."

Wakka: "eh…? Tu eres…?"

Ya no deslumbradas las siluetas por el sol, Wakka y Lulu pudieron distinguir de quienes se trataban: Eran Paine y Sieg. Al parecer, los Gullwings habían recibido el mensaje justo a tiempo.

Paine: "Venimos a darles una mano con el control de plagas en la aldea."

Wakka: "Chicos…Gracias a Yevon, llegaron…"

Sieg volteo hacia Wakka.

Sieg: "Estas bien?"

Wakka: "Si…estoy bien, el aturdimiento se esta desvaneciendo de a poco..."

Lulu: "Y que hay de Yuna y los demás?"

Paine: "ocurrió algo y tuvimos que dividirnos para cubrir mas terreno."

Wakka: "jeje…Esta bien, con nosotros seremos mas que suficiente." A lo que realizo un sacudon, como tratando de sacarse algo de encima "Brr…listo!" dijo dándose un par de palmadas en lo cachetes "Ya estoy de vuelta en el juego."

Paine: "Esperen" interrumpió Paine mientras le arrojaba una botella de Poción-X a Wakka y una de Éter Máximo a Lulu. "Tomen eso y recupérense. No podrán seguir con tanto desgaste encima."

Ambos recibieron la botella y consumieron el contenido rápidamente, para luego arrojar los frascos a un lado. Ambos se sentían que sus fuerzas volvían.

Wakka: "Woah! Gracias!"

Lulu: "Les debemos una."

Paine les sonrió y volvió a mirar a los monstruos.

Sieg: "Organicémonos bien. No podemos luchar todos juntos contra uno."

Lulu: "Muy bien. Wakka! Sieg! ustedes encárguense de uno de los zalamander mientras yo y Paine nos ocupamos del otro. Ustedes!" dijo mientras volteaba hacia los guerreros de la Alianza "Retiren a los heridos y ayuden a repeler a los demás fiends para proteger a los aldeanos!"

Los guerreros de la Alianza asintieron y se predispusieron a obedecer la orden. Entre tanto, los 4 restantes se pusieron en guardia.

Lulu: "Todos listos?"

Wakka, Sieg y Paine: "Si! Vamos!"

Los primeros en lanzarse fueron Sieg y Wakka. El monstruo intento frenar su avance lanzando una llamarada de su boca, pero ambos la eludieron arrojándose cada uno hacia un costado. Wakka fue el primero en reaccionar atacando con un fuerte pelotazo al gran reptil, quien rugió de dolor por el golpe, pero rápidamente se intento reponer. Sin embargo, Sieg ataco rápidamente por el otro costado dando un rápido espadazo en la pata delantera derecha del monstruo, haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio momentáneamente. Sin embargo, tuvo que retroceder rápidamente puesto que el monstruo intento usar su cola para azotarlo, ataque en el que fallo por poco gracias a la velocidad de Sieg. Un nuevo pelotazo de Wakka disuadió al monstruo de seguir atacando y lo obligo a retroceder un poco más.

Al mismo tiempo, Paine y Lulu se disponían a atacar al otro Zalamander. Paine se hallaba eludiendo los ataques del monstruo, que parecía mucho más rápido que el otro. Sin embargo, Paine eludía ágilmente al monstruo y no tardo en aprovechar una oportunidad para atacar al monstruo con un espadazo cruzado a la cara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el monstruo se levanto en dos patas irguiendo la cabeza, la herida no fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo retroceder…Y Paine pudo ver como el monstruo abría sus fauces y dejaba ver un resplandor incrementándose desde su garganta..

Paine: "Rayos…no puedo eludir a esta distancia!"

Lulu: "Blizzaga!"

Una nube se materializo y congelo rápidamente en la cara del monstruo, para luego estallar haciendo que el monstruo cayera estrepitosamente hacia atrás.

Paine: "Gran sincronización!" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lulu: "Gracias." respondió con una sonrisa también.

A medida que los monstruos retrocedían, el grupo se reunió sin bajar la guardia.

Paine: "Esto resulta mucho mas sencillo de a grupos."

Lulu: "No se confíen…recuerden que todavía no hemos ganado."

Wakka: "Cierto…Vamos! Los 4 juntos terminaremos rápido con estos dos!"

Sin embargo, como respuesta a las palabras de Wakka prácticamente, se oyó una especie de grito monstruoso que no parecía venir de muy lejos…Y de repente, la luz del sol quedo bloqueada. Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba para ver que una gran figura se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Los 4 guerreros tuvieron tiempo para apenas correrse y evitar el impacto de la criatura aterrizando. La fuerza fue tal que Paine y Sieg cayeron hacia atrás, quedando de rodillas frente a la criatura, pero sin perder la postura. Apenas paso el deslumbre, los 4 pudieron contemplarla… Era tal y como Sieg sospechaba que era.

La criatura era dos veces y medio más alta que ellos. Se trataba de una especie de ser cuadrúpedo ataviado en armadura cuyas patas convergían en el centro, de donde surgía un torso humanoide con una especie de protector entre las dos patas delanteras, y una apertura en lo que seria el abdomen de la criatura. La única parte del animal que se hallaba desprovista de blindaje. La criatura poseía un brazo derecho con 4 dedos/garras y el brazo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por una gigantesca espada roja casi tan larga como la altura del monstruo. La cabeza de la bestia se hallaba protegida por un casco adornado una larga y fina cresta en la frente, que dejaba dos agujeros por los que se dejaban ver unos brillantes y amenazantes ojos rojos. La criatura dio un fuerte grito y agito su espada poniéndose en guardia, mientras los dos Zalamanders se iban colocando a sus flancos. Las cosas acababan de ponerse mucho más complicadas de lo que ya estaban…

Entre tanto, Yuna y Tidus seguían adentrándose en la gruta de las Calm Lands.

Tidus: "Esta gruta es mas grande de lo que la recordaba…"

Yuna: "Bueno, debes recordar que ha habido algunos derrumbes en el tiempo que no estuviste…El camino se modifico un poco."

Tidus: "Pero tuvo que quedar tan vueltero? Perdí la cuenta de cuantos giros hemos dado ya…" suspiro inconforme.

Yuna: "Vamos Tidus, no puede estar muy lejos…" y apenas termino de decir esto, Yuna pudo avistar una plataforma en el suelo. "Mira! Ahí esta!"

Tidus: "Menos mal! Eso me ahorra un par de quejas futuras." :P

Ambos subieron a la plataforma, lo que los llevo a la Fayth de Yojimbo. Yuna se agacho para revisar la estatua de cerca. Afortunadamente, el Fragmento Oscuro de Yojimbo no había sido sustraído.

Yuna: "Que suerte! Todavía esta el fragmento…" comento aliviada volteando hacia Tidus.

Tidus: "Genial! Cómanse esto Legionators!" exclamo Tidus haciendo un gesto de victoria con el brazo.

Yuna le devolvió el gesto a Tidus con una sonrisa, acto seguido tomo el fragmento de la estatua y se puso de pie nuevamente.

Yuna: "Bueno, volvamos a la superficie, debemos avisarle a los Gullwings que tenemos el fragmento."

Tidus: "Ok."

Dicho esto, los dos volvieron a la plataforma que los volvió a teleportar por donde habían llegado. Tras recorrer de vuelta el camino en búsqueda de la salida, llegaron a un pasillo que era alumbrado por la calida luz del sol.

Tidus: "La salida! Que bien!"

Yuna: "Apenas estemos afuera, podremos contactar a la Celsius."

Tidus: "Entonces apuremos el paso!"

Ambos salieron corriendo, con los ánimos muy en alto. Recuperar este fragmento significaba que habían ganado la pulseada contra Azazel y los Legionators. No importaba cuantos fragmentos pudieran tener ellos. Sin que Azazel tuviera un cuerpo propio, seria mucho más fácil derrotarlos, no contando además el hecho de que no solo habían derrotado a Hanz, sino que también lo habían hecho prisionero suyo. La fuerza que los Gullwings habían adquirido gracias a las recientes batallas y la ayuda de Sieg con sus Legiones seria, de alguna manera, suficiente para detener la amenaza de Azazel. La esperanza parecía brillar cada vez más…hasta que se vio opacada por una oscura nube que se arremolino frente a la pareja a la entrada de la cueva.

Tidus: "Pero que rayos…?!"

Yuna: "Serán los Legionators?!"

Tidus desenfundo su espada mientras que Yuna alisto sus pistolas para el combate…Segundos después, de la nube se había formado delante de ellos una silueta de largo cabello negro que ambos conocían muy bien…Como había dicho Sieg el día anterior, esos ojos plateados no eran fáciles de olvidar. Azazel miro a la pareja con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Azazel: "Vaya…así que el fragmento estaba sepultado en una cámara secreta…eso explica por que no podía encontrarlo…Gracias por sacarlo para mi." Acto seguido, el cuerpo de Allen se empezó a rodear de una fuerte aura oscura y maligna en forma de espiral. "Ahora, de que forma prefieren que hagamos la entrega…?"

Lejos de aquel lugar, Rikku seguía recorriendo el camino a través del Monte Gagazet. El helado paisaje no disuadía a Rikku de seguir adelante. El frío nunca le había afectado mucho que digamos. La última vez que había venido fue en aquella misión que había llevado a YuRiPa hacia las termas…Las termas… El pensamiento solo alcanzaba para tentarla a darse un baño en esas aguas calientes y reconfortantes…Pero no, no podía distraerse con esas cosas, por mucho que se le antojaran…Aunque tal vez seria lindo llevar a Sieg a conocerlas una vez que terminara todo esto.

Rikku: *Serian unas lindas vacaciones…*

Rikku no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Un día de campo en esas termas seria lindo…podrían bañarse juntos en las termas, ella lo molestaría salpicándole agua….aunque seguramente eso a el no le gustaría…eso bajo un poco la sonrisa que había esbozado…aunque no todo estaría perdido…seria bonito ver su torso desnudo…Rikku ya había sentido su firmeza en abrazos antes, pero aun le daba curiosidad por verlo con sus ojos y no solo con el tacto…

Apenas se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando, Rikku se sacudió la cabeza y se dio dos golpecitos con la mano, intentando desaparecer el rubor que se había hecho presente en su rostro.

Rikku: *En que estoy pensando? Que babosa…*

Sin embargo, su mente se despejo rápidamente de la fantasía, puesto que había llegado a la entrada del túnel que llevaba a Zanarkand. Pero a su entrada, se encontraba una persona esperándola. parecía que sabía con certeza que intentarían pasar por ese pasaje. Rikku no tardo en reconocerla, a pesar de las heridas y el desgaste que se hacían visibles en su cuerpo y ropas: era nada más y nada menos que Ingrid. Su ropa se hallaba poblada de cortes y roturas, y sus heridas de la vez anterior apenas habían sido limpiadas, pero no tratadas. Sin embargo, allí se hallaba ella: espada en mano y una mirada desafiante.

Ingrid: "Sabia que llegaría alguno de ustedes tarde o temprano…"

Rikku: "Que estas haciendo aquí?" le respondió, aun extrañada de verla en semejantes condiciones.

Ingrid: "Estoy aquí para proteger la entrada a Zanarkand…No permitiré que nada ni nadie atraviese este lugar…"

Continuara…************


End file.
